A Simple Wish
by Altrict
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, unpopular and quirky in school, you'll be hard pressed to find anyone more unique than him. But for reasons unknown, Naruto is sucked into the Naruto anime with no way back. Will he find the way back, and if he does will he take it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A Simple Wish**

By: Altrict

Summary: Naruto's a regular kid in school only with one massive problem. No one in school wants to be his friend. Only his life is about to be changed by one single Anime called Naruto.

Pairings: NaruHina

AN (Author Notes): This is my second Fanfiction where I have slightly developed my skills. Blackened Skies was a flop because of OCs, bad grammar, and the simple fact that I lost interest in it. This new story will have minimal OCs and will focus mainly on Naruto's interactions with the Anime world, and near the end, his romantic interests. And I can assure you that this story will be finished.

* * *

If you were looking for your average boy then you're looking at the wrong guy. I'm anything but ordinary. If you find a couple of kids having fun in school… I'm probably the guy sitting in the corner alone.

I'm always the one excluded from everything. No one likes what I like and no one cares who I am. There's only one person that's reasonably friendly to me, but she hardly ever talks to me. Most of the time she actually avoids me! Yeah, sure I understand a lot of people might not like Anime but I get rejected from every single cliche in the school because of my hobbies.

Who am I you ask? Well I'm Naruto freaking Uzumaki. The last kid you'll find at the prom or anything like that. Yeah, you better believe it. I've had a pretty screwed up life. My dad died in a car accident or something like that… My mom's working twenty-four seven so she barely has any time for me. My life sucks. This world sucks. I wish everything were perfect. Like those Animes…

Wait… I don't even know if this is real right now or not. I mean who are you? Why the hell are you in my head in the first place? I suppose this is just a dream and I'm just talking to myself. That's how sad I am.

Another freaking day of school is coming up tomorrow. Great, just great. Well I'll see you around in school… Wait. You aren't even real. Hah, and I thought I had a friend there for a moment… Well I'll just make the best of things. No one has to see how much I'm suffering. Put on a smile and no one will ask any questions. Not even the teachers.

* * *

AN: Expect much less angst in the next few chapters. However, if you expect to see stellar grammar, look somewhere else. I beta myself so I miss much of the mistakes within the story. Also, I am slightly "repetitious," in the first few chapters but it gets better later on.

As alway, review and let me know how I'm doing.


	2. A Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh yeah, I don't own Google either.

A/N: Yes... If you're new to this story. Good. I'm editing this chapter so it's going to be better than my last chapter. Stupid grammar mistakes... How I hate them. And not everything's going to take place in the real world. In case anybody's worried about that I just thought I'd like to make thing's clear. It's going to take place in the Anime world.

Also, I improve much more later on. Well, that's how I feel anyways.

Subtle Serenity and Ultraviolet Lemur- Thanks for your reviews! It's partly because of you two I'm actually updating this for once.

Summary- Naruto's life is about to be changed from a normal high school life to a life of peril, adventure, and a little romance when he discovers an Anime named Naruto.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his bed, massaging his head in consternation. He had the weirdest dream that someone was watching him and he had a conversation with that person. 

_Great. Now I'm going crazy. _He thought grumpily as he swung his legs over to the floor. He sat there for a second looking over his room. His computer was still glowing in the corner, downloading some anime. Cloth littered the floor and some were draped over his chairs because he was too lazy to pick them up, and his mother was too tired to do anything about it. Probably the only thing he liked about his room was his bunk bed but there wasn't a second person to share it with!

_Why do I even have a bunk bed in the first place? _Naruto thought angrily as he whirled around and punched the wooden bed. "Damn." He said softly as he felt a bruise forming on his knuckles. Naruto sat there for a while, still flexing his hands when someone rapped on his door.

"Naruto! Hurry up! What are you doing in there? I know young healthy sixteen year old boys like you need their 'alone' time but the bus is almost here!" Naruto's mother called from the other side of the door.

"Mom! Your not suppose to talk about those kind of things!" Naruto cried, a red flush washing across cheeks. Who was this woman standing outside of Naruto's door? Hiroko Uzumaki. Naruto's mother, overworked and tired yet still managed to have a sense of humor.

"Hah! As if I don't know what you do in there! You're downloading those perverted pictures from off the Internet! I'm on to you mister! Don't think I didn't know about these things when I was young!" Naruto's mother retorted from outside.

"Hey! The things I download are anime and nothing else!" Naruto cried before narrowing his eyes in confusion. "And what do you mean you knew about these things when you were young?" Naruto asked as a sly grin formed on his face.

"J-just get ready for school!" And with that said Naruto's mother stomped down the stairs to prepare Naruto's breakfast before she set for work.

Naruto shook his head slightly before walking over to his closet and looking at his cloth. The blond smiled as he took out a blue shirt with a pineapple engraved in the middle. _I don't care what they think about me. _He thought as he put on bright orange shorts too.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The most hyperactive guy in school." He said out loud smiling as he flexed into the mirror. The scrawny blond boy in the mirror flexed back. It was true he was skinner than most boys but he still had a little bit of bulk. Not a lot though. Naruto sighed before walking over to the door.

"It did have a nice ring to it…" He murmered softly, opening the door.

"What the…" He was the first thing he said as he exited his room. Naruto coughed and winkled his nose at the smell of charred meat. His eyes widened when he noticed the smoke rising up from a pan in the kitchen.

"Oh god, don't tell me she tried to cook." Naruto coughed, choking on the fumes as he rushed forward and turned off the flame. Next to the pan was a note.

Hey!

I realized I was late to work so I left the fire on! Just make sure you get there in time so your food doesn't burn. Enjoy your breakfast!

Love,

Mom

"How am I supposed to enjoy this?" Naruto muttered looking at the charred sausage in disgust. "MY LIFE SUCKS!"

* * *

The journey on the school bus was uneventful as usual. Some brats blew spitballs at him but besides this nothing really happened. In other words, school sucks. 

_School… _Naruto thought as he exited the school bus and stared at the high school. The there were just four entrances but the whole school spanned across at least two football fields. Yep, he was also a junior in school but that didn't make any difference to the sophomores.

"Move outta the way!" Shouted one of the little brats as he shoved pass him. Naruto resisted the urge to punch the brat right into the face. Mostly because he would've been ganged up against after school.

"Freaking loser…" Naruto muttered trying to blend into the crowd so no one would notice as he made his way to math. Unfortunately when you're wearing a blue T-shirt with a pineapple on it and orange shorts, you're just asking for trouble, as Naruto learned the hard way. Juniors and Seniors alike moved out of the way, and for a second he thought they were moving for him

"Thank you, thank you! You are far to kind!" Naruto gushed, bowing as he walked backwards. He had to fit his image in school or some teachers might get suspicious and then… Naruto shuddered. _Social workers… _Naruto was still walking backwards as he bumped into someone… Someone very tall and muscular. Turning around Naruto found out exactly why the Juniors and Seniors moved out of the way.

"Hey faggot, what do you think you're doing?" It was Mike, John, and Dan. The skinny but tall one was Mike. John was the muscular short guy with spiky black hair. Dan was the guy dressed in black from head to foot. 'The Three Musketeers,' as they liked to be called. Naruto knew them by a different name however. The Three 'if you don't get out of the way your going to die' guys. Not very original but true.

"Hey, Mike, John, Dan." Naruto said warily nodding to each of them. There was an awkward silence and people began to crowd in back of them. No doubt wanting to see a fight between the three most popular guys in school and the one most unpopular kid in school.

"Yeah… Well I should get going to math. You know how they are." Naruto said quickly as he tried to pass the guys without getting humiliated.

"Hey wait up!" Cried John as he grabbed Naruto by his backpack and jerked him around. "Aren't you going to say sorry? You dirtied my shirt." He said as he pretended to dust himself off and looking around for approval. A couple of kids chuckled.

Without thinking Naruto retorted, "With what?" Suddenly Naruto looked horrified, and from the looks of the 'Musketeers,' they weren't too happy.

"With your filthy little hands." John growled as he shoved Naruto backwards.

"John Starly! What do you think you're doing!" Naruto sighed in relief as an old bald man pushed aside some kids and positioned himself in front of John. Sometimes teachers did spot these things but not often. Naruto supposed he was just lucky this time.

"Nothing sir! We were just fooling around." John replied as coolly as he could. The old man looked suspiciously at John before shaking a crooked finger at him.

"I'm watching you mister! Don't think just because you're on the football team I'll go easy on you! Now shoo! Before I get the principal in this!" John smirked before nodding to his two friends and walking away, but not before shooting a murderous look towards Naruto's direction. The blond shivered slightly at the venom in the boy's glare.

"Next period is about to start son. I suggest you get there before the bell rings." The old man said gruffly patting Naruto on his shoulders.

"Y-yes sir." Naruto said shakily and was just about to go when the old man called out after him.

"You know! If they're causing you too much trouble I can always call your mom and-"

"N-no sir!" Naruto cried, almost shouting. _My mom already has enough on her hands. I don't need her worrying about me. _The old man looked at Naruto confused for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, get to class then." The old man said before returning to his desk in an obscure corner.

Naruto sighed in relief before walking to his math class. _Oh crap! _Naruto thought as the bells suddenly rung. _We have a test today! _Naruto suddenly put on a burst of speed and tore though the hallways. Classrooms erupted in laughter as Naruto ran past them.

* * *

"That was the worst test I ever took." Naruto said massaging his head as he exited his classroom and took the closest hallway he could find that lead away from the Math room. An Asian kid ran past him shaking his head slightly and muttering about something. Staining his ears he could just make out something sounding like, "…Watch Naruto…" And, "Download." _They're downloading pictures of me on the Internet? _Naruto thought looking disturbed before quickly dismissing the thought. 

"I think I failed." He said to himself as he walked down the hallway. Suddenl he stopped and looked backwards. No one was behind him, which was weird because this hallway was always packed with kids. The only thing behind him was a lonely black trashcan that looked out of place in the pure white hallways.

_I have the weirdest feeling that I'm behind watched. _Naruto thought as he resumed his pace. One again he stopped and whirled his head around and once again nothing was there except for that trashcan…

_Wait… That trashcan?_ Naruto looked at the trashcan uncertainly. He was certain that the trashcan moved one hallway closer to him. _Weird. _He thought but instead of examining the trashcan he continued to walk. _If it's still there then I'm going to have a look at it._

After walking past another hallway Naruto looked around and was surprised to find the trashcan still only one hallway away from him. The same distance it was two hallways ago.

"Now I know something's up." Naruto said and using his amazing 'Ninja' skills (He wished he had…) he sneaked up on the trashcan. There was an eep of surprise as Naruto peered over the trashcan. A lavender-eyed girl with long blue hair crouched behind the garbage can with a light red tinge on her cheeks.

"Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed surprised as the girl suddenly bolted up, blushing a deep scarlet. Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was the girl he was talking about. She mostly avoided him but was the only person nice to him in the whole school.

_She is also the only girl in the school that is so well-endowed._ Naruto thought, glancing at Hinata's chest before flushing a deep red. _Damnit! Hinata's the only one friendly to me and this is how I treat her! _Naruto thought viciously, as he mentally berated himself, promising never to think about Hinata in that fashion.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said friendly, trying to amend his previous actions before scratching his head. "Don't you find it weird that I find you in the strangest of places?"

Hinata looked as if she was about to die. Though she didn't say anything, she noticed Naruto's quick glance towards her chest region. "R-really? H-how so?" She asked, trying to think about something else. Just wondering if Naruto liked her made the blue-haired girl woozy.

"Well," Naruto said as he put a finger to his head in thought. "Remember that time when I was in gym playing basketball and I threw an Air ball and it landed in the hallway? I remember finding you behind the doorway when I got the ball."

"A-ah… I-I was j-just…" Suddenly the bell rung and Hinata sighed in relief. "S-sorry Naruto. I-I have t-to go." She said quickly before disappearing around the corner.

_I guess she really does avoid me… _Naruto thought a little depressed. He had daydreams where someone as beautiful as Hinata was his girlfriend but they were nothing but stupid thoughts in his head.

_Ah, who would like a freak like me in the first place? _Naruto thought smiling slightly before running to his own class. _Drivers Ed. Next! _Naruto thought feeling slightly better after his meeting with Hinata.

* * *

Naruto's head dropped down onto the table at the droning of his teacher's voice. _I already know how to start a car... _He thought humorlessly rubbing his head. The bell rang cutting though the teacher's monotonous voice. 

"No homework today." Naruto's teachers said and Naruto gratefully strapped on his backpack and almost ran out of the classroom.

"Safe!" Naruto shouted oblivious to the stares he attracted. Without a second word he jumped on a railing and slid down the stairs, crashing right into a man in a suit. They both went tumbling down like a sack of stones. Naruto was the first to sit up, looking slightly cross-eyed from landing on his head.

"What the heck?" Naruto muttered before realizing who he crashed into. "W-w-what? S-s-sorry!" Naruto stuttered out unable to say anything at the amount of rage the man was emitting. All around Naruto people were laughing.

"NA-RU-TO!" Shouted the principal as he swelled up with rage. "Into my office! NOW!" He roared while still on the floor.

"Mr. Principal. May I help you?" From out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw John come and help the principal up. When the principal wasn't looking John smirked at Naruto.

"Yes… Thank you. Your help will be noted." The principal said gruffly as he stood up with John's help and brushed himself off before he noticed the kids surrounding him.

"Well? What are you kids waiting for? A sign? Get to class!" The hallways burst into life as the seniors, sophomores, and juniors scrambled thought the halls to avoid the principal's wrath. John grinned at Naruto before leaving with the rest of the seniors. Only one girl still stayed.

"N-Naruto?"

"H-Hinata…" Naruto muttered looking ashamed as he stared at the his feet, unable to face Hinata.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked looking disbelievingly at the scene before her.

"Little girl. You should get to class. This trouble maker will be dealt with momentarily." The principal said as he mopped his brows with a handkerchief and slipped it into a small pocket in the front of his shirt. Naruto still looked at his feet not daring to look at Hinata's face.

"B-but Naruto's not b-bad." Hinata protested but her complaints fell on deaf ears. The principal just smiled and shook his head in a condensending sort of way.

"Don't worry about anything. This boy will be coming with me!" the principal said before grabbing Naruto's arm and tugging him forcefully away. Naruto only looked up for a moment before looking back down. The tears in Hinata's eyes were just too much for Naruto to bear.

* * *

"What you did today was most unacceptable." The principal said gravely as he grabbed his phone rather roughly. "Your mother will be notified of this and then we will discuss your punishment." Naruto eyes widened at the mention of her mother. 

"No! Please don't call her!" Naruto cried, but it only made the principal smile.

"Discipline must be taught at this school. The only way to enforce that is though punishment. Now where did I put your emergency contact card…" The principal shuffled though some papers before letting out a cry of triumph. "Here it is! You're mother's work number." He said triumphantly before humming to himself as he dialed the numbers.

Naruto winced as he heard the phone ring. _Oh no… My mom can't take this kind of stress! _

"Yes hello? May I please speak with Mrs. Uzumaki please?" The principal said politely but then, by the way he was swelling up, Naruto knew something didn't go as planned.

"Oh that's quite alright. No, no it wasn't anything important." As the principal said this he shot a venomous glare at Naruto. "Ok then, bye bye…" The principal slammed down the phone onto its receiver breathing heavily. Naruto smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think you're off the hook boy! Go to the lobby and wait while I decide your punishment." The principal said looking furious. Naruto decided it was best to comply and left the room in a hurry.

"Just sit there. The principal will be with you in a moment." A kind looking secretary said pointing to an unoccupied chair. Actually the whole lobby looked deserted.

"Ok." Naruto said brightly as he sat down and waited…

* * *

_The secretary LIED!_ That was Naruto's first thought as he waited in the chair for what seemed to be hours. Looking up at the clock Naruto was surprised to see he was actually waiting for at least three hours. _Schools almost over? I wasted at least half of day sitting here! _

"Naruto? The principal is ready to see you." The secretary said and when Naruto passed her she whispered, "Sorry for the wait." Naruto grinned a little before passing the secretary. Naruto was still smiling slightly when he entered the principal's office but the smile slowly slid off his face at the grave expression on the principal's face.

"Naruto… All charges have been dropped. Usually I would explain why but it isn't my place here." There was a long silence, which was only interrupted when the principal sighed.

"Go to your 12th period class." He said looking at Naruto with what appeared to be sympathy.

"O-ok." Naruto said hardly believing his luck as he walked out of the office.

"Don't forget your backpack!" The principal called as the door shut.

* * *

_No way… I made it out the principal's office without getting suspended!_ Naruto thought gleefully as he picked up his backpack from the chair and nearly sprinted though the empty hallways. _And it's last period! I'm actually starting to enjoy this day!_ But as Naruto neared his last class he slowly started to loose his enthusiasm. 

"Gym…" Naruto groaned. It wasn't the physical education that wearied him. It was the people in it. More specifically, Mike, Dan, and worst of all, John. Thankfully class had already started so everyone was in the gym. Naruto quickly changed into a gray t-shirt and white shorts before running out to greet his gym teacher. Unfortunately Naruto's gym teacher was waiting for him right outside the locker room. Large as a bear and supporting a bushy mustache… Naruto's gym teacher wasn't exactly the type of guy you would want to cross. Regrettably, Naruto already crossed his teacher the first day he met him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Late again I see!" Barked the gym teacher staring down at Naruto. "Your lucky! We started to pick teams for volleyball and you're the only one left!" A few people started to chuckle at the sarcastic tone in the teacher's voice. "Unless you want to sit out and-"

"Sir?" The Gym teacher turned his head, eyes popping to the person who just interrupted his rant. His eyes opened even wider in surprise when he saw who it was.

"John? What is it?"

"I would just like to say that Naruto would be welcomed in our group." John said looking as sincere as he could but underneath all that sugar Naruto could tell that something was wrong.

There was a surprised silence in the room before the gym teacher nodded. "Fine then! You got lucky Uzumaki!" He said before walking over to where the girls were playing basketball.

"Oi! Don't use your breasts to stop the basketball! That's what hands are for!" He yelled in exasperation as one of the girls jumped into the way of a basketball and it hit her full in the chest.

"Naruto my old buddy." John said as he swung one arm over Naruto's shoulder. Mike and Dan sniggered when Naruto cringed from John's touch. "We need to have a private chat." He said as he led Naruto away from the rest of the crowd.

"Eh? What are we going to talk about?" Naruto said as brightly as he could but inside he was shaking in fear. _I have a feeling it isn't about my cloth. _

"Stay away from my girl." John said threateningly. For a second Naruto looked at John bewildered, and when he looked at Dan and Mike he found that they were just as surprised as he was.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto replied after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Rather than saying anything John jerked his head to the right where the girls were playing basketball. Naruto watched the girls still bewildered before one girl caught his eye. _Hinata? _Naruto thought in confusion as she saw a girl in a white T-Shirt running besides a few other girls. He couldn't help but notice how… Well let's just say he could help but notice.

_She's in my class? How come I didn't know of this? _And the moment he thought of this Hinata looked right into Naruto eyes. Apparently Hinata was trying to sneak a peak at Naruto without him noticing. Unfortunately Naruto was too thick to understand that. He smiled and waved brightly, but it seemed like the wrong thing to do since Hinata blushed and looked away just as the basketball hurtled in her direction.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as the ball slammed into her back, sending her flying forward. Thankfully another girl was there to catch her fall.

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered hastily, looking away and pretending he didn't notice.

"That's what I mean!" John said threateningly. "You better stop hitting on her or else."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at John for a few seconds before laughing outright into his face. "M-m-me hit on H-H-Hinata?" Naruto gasped out between breaths as he put a hand on John's shoulder to prevent himself from falling.

"Are you insulting me?" John asked stiffly. A vein on John's head twitched.

"N-no." Naruto shook his head almost sadly. "She avoids me half of the time. I think she thinks I'm weird."

John looked at Naruto in disbelief before asking, "You really don't know?" When Naruto nodded John smiled sinisterly. "Just stay away from her then."

"Hah. Like that'll be any trouble." Naruto scoffed but before he could say anything more the bell rung.

"Remember what I said." John said as he retreated to the locker room with Mike and Dan. Naruto shook his head slightly before following after John. It wasn't like Hinata liked him or anything…

* * *

"Mom? You home?" Naruto asked as he entered his house. _Of course she's not home… She works until ten… _Naruto thought but he always hoped that one day she would be there to greet him with a smile or a kiss. He barely saw her mother anymore even though they lived under the same roof because of her work. 

"Ah well… What can I do?" Naruto asked himself. Suddenly he remembered the Asian kid talking about him… Or rather his name. "I'll see what they're doing to me on the Internet." It wasn't long before Naruto was in front of the computer and searching on Google.

"Naruto? Starting to something great?" Naruto asked himself as he scratched his head. "I know I'm great an all, but this is a bit overboard." Naruto said looking at all the compliments. He was still feeling full of himself before he read that single word. Anime.

"Anime? WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. According to this site Naruto was the name of a new Anime.

"I got to see this." Naruto mumbled. There was only one place to get new Anime's that were just out of Japan, and that was though a file-sharing program. Unfortunately the moment Naruto downloaded the anime he discovered he had four hours to wait.

* * *

Naruto was preparing dinner. Not that he was very good at it but because his mother still didn't return from work yet. "Ramen… Mmm…" Naruto inhaled deeply before smiling in content. 

"Mom never lets me have any ramen but now I'm making dinner!" Naruto exclaimed happily but inside he was worried. His mother should have been back by now. In fact, she should have been back half an hour ago.

"Ok then. If she's not back in half an hour… I'm going to search for her." Naruto decided as he sat down in front of the microwave, watching the clock. After five minutes he stood up. "I'm going for her." He proclaimed as he grabbed a flashlight from the drawers and headed for the door.

"Ok mom! Here I come!" Naruto cried as he ran out the door. Unfortunately he didn't count on the woman standing right in front of his door and ran straight into her.

"Oh damn! I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized as he helped the woman up. Only then did he notice the startling blond hair the woman had. "M-mom?" Naruto asked squinting at the woman. She was still very slim and young but there were premature wrinkles lining her brows. There was no doubting the sharp angled face and the startling blue eyes that, at the moment, were filled with tears.

"N-Naruto! I-I'm so sorry you have to see this!" Hiroko stuttered out before breaking into sobs and collapsing into Naruto's arms. Luckily Naruto was a lot taller than his mother and was able to support her.

"M-mom, let's talk about this inside." Naruto said slightly grunting as he half carried his mother into their house. Helping her down onto a chair, he quickly busied himself with making some tea.

"N-Naruto… I'm so s-sorry." Naruto's mom said still hiccupping. "I didn't want to face you after… After…" All of a sudden Hiroko started to wail again and buried her head into her arms.

"M-mom!" Naruto cried as he hurried over with some tea and tried to pat his mother at the same time. "J-just tell me what's going on."

Naruto's mom sniffed before looking at Naruto with watery eyes. "It was horrible! M-my old boss got fired and we got some new young guy! He, he…" Hiroko let out another long wail and started to sob wildly again, ignoring the tea Naruto set in front of her.

Naruto stared at his mom in open-mouthed horror. No wonder her mother was like this… _That freaking bastard! I'll kill him! _Naruto's hands started to shake with fury. "Mom… I'm going to deal with this freak." Naruto muttered before heading outside.

"No!" Hiroko cried as she pulled Naruto back by his arms and whirled him around. "I-I don't want any trouble. I-I'll find a new job." Naruto's mother said looking down.

"B-but the guy!" Naruto sputtered looking indignant for his mother.

"Not it's ok." Hiroko said sniffing a little. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she sniffed again. "What is this I smell?" She asked looking confused.

"Oh… Err." Naruto looked at his mother uneasily. She hated ramen. Naruto didn't know why but he knew his mother absolutely detested ramen. "T-that's nothing!"

"It smells like… Ramen?" Without any warning her eyes lit up. "How did you know Ramen cheers me up?" She cried looking at Naruto with something called motherly love.

"Huh? I thought you hated ramen!" Naruto exclaimed looking bewildered.

"That's only when you eat it on a regular basis. That's unhealthy." Hiroko explained as she pretended to sip the tea Naruto gave her. "Pinky up." She said smiling in an attempt to lighten the situation. It worked, Naruto smiled before getting some bowls to pour the ramen in.

"I think I've been to hard on you." Hiroko said as Naruto handed her a bowl and a fork before scarfing down his own ramen like a hungry wolf.

Hiroko sighed looking at Naruto fondly. "School must be tough and I'm not doing any better by making you worry…"

Naruto shook his head quickly even though his cheeks were stuffed with ramen. Hiroko laughed sadly before replying, "I should be the one worrying about you but now it's the other way around! Oh the irony…"

"Mom!" Naruto whined as he finished his ramen. Naruto's mother's ramen remained untouched.

"You're absolutely right!" Hiroko said misinterpreting Naruto's distress. "You should enjoy life while you can!" She exclaimed leaping enthusiastically into the air. "Let's go play some sports together!"

"Mom… It's about eleven…" Naruto said awkwardly. Naruto's mother looked at a loss for a second before a grin formed on her face.

"Let's watch this thing you call anime together. It might be fun." She said with a happy smile on her face.

"Not such a great idea." Naruto muttered but his mother wouldn't take no for an answer. A few seconds later Naruto found himself in front of the computer with his mom sitting right next to him with an excited smile on her face.

"So what do you do? Do you click on that thing?" Without any warning Naruto's mother suddenly reached forward and clicked on the trash can icon.

"No mom. That's the recycle bin..." Naruto said sighing as he exited out of the recycle bin before her mother could do any harm to his computer.

"Ah well, I was never very good with computers." Hiroko said resting her head on Naruto's shoulders. "Maybe that's why my dad found it every time…" She said before drifting off.

"Found what every time? Wait, I'd rather not know." Naruto said quickly after seeing the sly smile on his mother's face.

"So what are we going to see? From what I heard this Anime just as great as Ramen." Hiroko said looking interested as Naruto clicked though icons on the computer.

Naruto's eyes glinted before he launched into a long-winded explanation. Hiroko was nearly half asleep by the time Naruto finished.

"Hugh? Wha- are you done?" Hiroko snorted as she jerked her head up in sudden attention.

Naruto looked slightly down heartened that his mother wasn't paying attention. "Well there's an Anime named after me…"

"Huh? Who would name a show after you?" Hiroko said looking surprised. "Just kidding honey. You're so sensitive…" She said patting Naruto on the back as he started sulking.

"Well we'll find out..." Naruto said as he started the show. Only a few second into the show both Naruto and his mother was engrossed. No one noticed the purple glow sneaking out of the sides of the monitor.

* * *

"That was awesome! I haven't felt like this in ages!" Naruto's mother exclaimed happily. The little girl within her was released and it wasn't going to go back anytime soon. "That kid looked totally like you and he was all like 'Shadow clones'! And all those clones popped out of nowhere!" 

"That's great mom…" Naruto said unenthusiastically with a forced smile. Even as his mother went on about the resemblance between him and the guy in the anime, Naruto was deep in thought.

* * *

The blond gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. His body demanded sleep but his head was full of questions. _Why do we have the same name? Why do we look so alike? Why do I have so many questions! _Naruto slapped his forehead with his palm. 

"Sleep! I have to get some sleep!" Naruto growled turning over on the bed because he felt he needed to switch sides on the bed. It was only then that he noticed the strange purple glow coming from the computer.

_That's weird… I swear I already turned it off. _Naruto thought, but just as he was about to get up from bed the glow suddenly intensified and some invisible force threw Naruto back down into the bed. Something held Naruto down onto the bed but it didn't stop Naruto from craning his head up.

_What in the world? _Naruto thought in terror as something white forced itself out of the computer. Naruto opened his mouth trying to scream but nothing came out. There was no sound, only fear. It was a tangible fear that paralyzed him in place and wouldn't let him go. The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was a white mask rushing at him from the monitor.

* * *

A/N: What, what, what? Yes... Well, everything's going fine... But editing at 1:12 at the night isn't fine.

PS: There is a matter of bribes... In the form of reviews but... I'm not the type of guys to accept bribes. (Cough cough) Sorry, bad cold. Also, I love all my reviewers with a passion! Heh, not in that sort of way!


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wait, two negitives means a positive so that means I do own something! No just kidding, I don't own Naruto.

AN: Votes over! YAY! For thoes of you confused the question is still up. You'll just have to read on further to find out what the results were.

**The Question:** I need to know, do you guys want Naruto to be on Hinata's team or the regular team? I have it already planned out for Hinata's team but I wanted some approval. Vote or else... Or else I will go with what I want. Or you could just review! I'm fine with that too!

Maned Wolf Goddess- Thanks for the review! It is much appreciated!

Light of Demons- Thanks! I hope I can continue to write like I am now!

Dragon Man 180- Cool! Thanks for the review! I'll see what I can do about your suggestions because I don't already have that prewritten like I have Blackened Skies.

Biodragon- I'll try to make this more interesting later on! Thanks for the review!

Lyra the Sorcesress of Scholars- Single most positive review I got so far! Thanks! I'll be sure to update more often now that I realize how many people are waiting for this story.

DarknesstoLight- Next chapter is going to be posted soon. I'm not counting this as the next chapter...

Rindill- Update ahoy! I'll try to update by the end of this week.

Whew, now I know why people don't reply to reviews like this... Heh, I never had this problem with Blackened Skies before... For some reason this makes me feel ashamed... Ah well, I'm not going to give up on any of my stories no matter if they suceed or fail! I hope.

* * *

Images flashed though Naruto's mind. From memories of days past to some memories he didn't even knew he had. 

Naruto saw some horrible things while the memories flashed by. He saw a blond boy no more than 4 years at most crying in a lonesome corner. Various adults flashed past Naruto and he could only understand a few of their garbled words.

"Get away from our kids you monster!" They yelled. "The demon brats here again." Muttered some others. The amount of venom they said it with sickened Naruto but this wasn't all that Naruto had to endure.

But even as theses painful memories flashed by others ran though Naruto's head. Naruto remembered school life at some strange academy, a girl with pink hair smashing his head into the wall, a man yelling at him for failing, an old man wearing some strange robes smiling at him, and finally a small fragile looking girl sitting in the corner.

None of these memories made any sense to Naruto but he accepted them as if they were his. They were familiar though in a distant kind of way. Slowly but surely the flood of images stopped until he was floating in a sea of darkness.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked hearing his own voice echo throughout the vast emptiness but what he didn't expect was another voice.

"Was it a success?" Whispered a harsh voice from the darkness. Naruto had no idea who this person was much less why he was hearing his voice.

"No… A complete failure…" Rasped a second man. At this man's voice Naruto froze. Not from realization but from fear. He didn't know why he feared this man's voice but he it froze him in place.

The man's voice slowly disappeared from Naruto's mind but the ordeal wasn't over yet. There was a rustling somewhere in the darkness and it was getting louder and louder by the second. Naruto slowly lifted his head and gasped. A white mask rushed towards him, dark black hair streamed behind the mask as it opened its mouth. Pure white fangs that dripped with venom closed in on Naruto just as the darkness surrounding him started to disappear.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the small update! 


	4. New Team

Disclaimer: Huh? What was I going to say? Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form... Only mentally... Wait, not even mentally.

AN- Fluffy lovey dovey time! Just kidding! Heh heh, I bet I popped your ballons that time! For all of you who likes to take it at a slow pace then I think I'm taking at a slow place. I rushed though this chapter... I think I'm going to revise it later.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm planning on pausing both of my stories for a few weeks or so. I'm just going to write a couple of chapters in advance so I don't suddenly get writer's block. Thankfully I don't think this has happened to me... Yet...

To all the reviewers! Thank you for your support! I appreciate it! I can't type all the thanks in this chapter since it would take too much space and time so I'll reply using that weird thing that says reply to review. (Though I've been doing that all along...)

* * *

Naruto bolted out of bed, face red with the blood rushing to his cheeks, and his hands white from gripping the bed sheets too hard. _What was that? _Naruto thought still twitchy with fear. 

_I remember… Fangs! White long fangs attached to a white mask! They came at me from the computer! _Naruto jerked his head up expecting to see the computer and some mask come rushing at him. What he didn't expect was, well, nothing… Absolutely nothing where his computer once stood. Sunshine streamed in from the window shedding light on everything, but his computer was nowhere to be seen.

_Mom took my computer away? Now that's just crazy! _Naruto thought, looking mournfully where his computer once stood. He was still shaken up by the mask incident from last night but now he was faintly sure it was just a dream.

"Ah! Time to get up!" Naruto said, yawning as he swung his legs around the bed. A second later he fell onto the floor because he misjudged the distance between his feet and the ground.

"Ow! Crud!" Naruto looked up cross-eyed at the bed and was surprised to see that the bed was a lot bigger than he remembered. The top bulk bed was also missing. Slowly one of Naruto's eyebrows twitched. _My mom did this all while I was sleeping? _He thought, now angry as well as confused.

"That's it…" Naruto muttered angrily before standing up and stomping to the door. "MOM! What happened to my computer… And my bed… And-" Naruto turned around and scanned his room for anything else missing. After a few seconds Naruto turned around, his eyes twitching much more rapidly. "And my chairs, TV, DVD player, and most importantly… What the heck happened to all my clothing!" Naruto shouted rapidly.

There was silence from Naruto's mother's end. _She's probably already at work… _Naruto thought grumpily before retreating inside his own room. _At least I have my mirror. _Naruto grinned as he approached his mirror, anticipating his own _manly _figure to stare back at him. Slowly the smile turned into one of absolute horror and disgust.

"AHHRUAH!" Naruto screeched pointing at the mirror. A blond boy about 12 years of age was staring back at him. He wore a cap on his head and his face was none to pleasant to look at.

"Who the heck are you!" Naruto screeched as he whirled around expecting someone to be in back of him but no one was there. Gradually realization sunk into Naruto's thick head.

"No way." Naruto said slowly as he turned around to face the boy in the mirror. Naruto reached up and felt his cheeks. The boy in the mirror reached up and felt his cheeks. Naruto took the cap off his head and threw it on the ground. The boy in the mirror took the cap off his head and threw it on the ground. Naruto did the moonwalk and tripped on the cap. The boy in the mirror did the moonwalk and tripped on the cap.

"Holy freaking shit! I'm the midget in the mirror!" Naruto exclaimed as he sprung up from the ground. His realization overwhelming his pain.

"This is a dream. It can't be real." And as he said this Naruto pinched himself. This didn't turn out to be a good idea since it hurt. A lot… "CRAP! That always works in the movies!" Naruto cried out rubbing his arms. _Maybe a punch... Naww... _Naruto thought looking apprehensivly at his hand in case it swung up and punched him like in most of his other dreams.

_Well this is a dream so I guess I should do whatever I want until this ends… _Naruto suddenly grinned mischievously. _A lucid dream! Cool! _He thought as he approached the window. The first thing he noticed was the statue. Humongous faces were carved into the mountains no more than a mile away from him.

"Why does this look so familiar?" Naruto asked out loud but after a few moments of staring at the faces he decided they were of no importance. _No use dwelling on it. _He thought as he looked around at his new room. _Cloth… Maybe I have something in the drawers. _Naruto drew open the drawers before closing them automatically with a disgust written all over his face. _Nope… Not cloth…_

Naruto sighed looking around the barren room. The only thing he saw besides the drawers next to his bed was a closet. _Last chance! Let's go! _He thought as he drew open the closet doors. "Success!" He exclaimed as he drew out a bright orange jumpsuit out of the closet.

"Well better than nothing…" Naruto muttered as he slipped them on. Now he looked at himself in the mirror and once again he had the weirdest feeling of deja vu.

"Wait a second…" He said softly abruptly turning around and tugging the drawer open. Slowly, Naruto separated the metal forehead protector from the puke green goggles and attached them on his head. This time when Naruto looked in the mirror he gasped.

_Holy crap. I'm that kid from the Anime! Naruto! _He thought in disbelief but slowly the disbelief morphed into excitement. Without a second thought Naruto ran to the windows, wrenched them open, and jumped out of them.

"YAHOOO!" He shouted as the wind whistled past his ears. Naruto squinted his eyes as the ground rapidly approached him but he didn't care. Adrenaline pumped thought his veins giving him rush he hasn't felt in all his life. It was a dream and he was the main character! What was there to fear? A millisecond later Naruto landed on the ground perfectly fine.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said making a peace sign. _Physics say I should have died! Well I just proved you wrong Newton! Wait... Newton? Was his name Newton? _Naruto thought, looking confused for a second before shrugging. Only when he looked up to examine his drop did he noticed that his window was only on the second floor.

"Oh… Well…" Naruto sweat dropped before slowly moving away from his apartment, whistling nonchalantly.

* * *

"Man… Being in an Anime isn't all it's cracked up to be… Who knew I still needed money here!" Naruto shouted looking pissed off and hungry. He had tired to take something called Dango without paying and spent the last five minutes arguing with the owner of the shop. He probably didn't think his argument though when he blamed it on the owner for not putting up a sign telling him he needed to pay. 

"What the heck are Yen anyways?" Naruto muttered outloud. _And how come there's weird characters everywhere? _Naruto thought, looking at the signs and feeling confused when he understood them. _Adults only? _"What in the world!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up!" shouted a random stranger from the streets.

"Go stuff yourself!" Naruto retorted angrily, not in any mood to argue. For the next few minutes Naruto walked down the road in silence, starting to wonder how to get food. It was only the slight rumbling that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh what now?" Naruto groaned as he turned around. Two girls, stuck together cheek to cheek were rampaging thought the streets in his direction. Naruto would have moved out of the way but since he was half starved and his reaction time was dulled, he didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

"Naruto!" Was the only thing the two girls managed to screech before the three kids crashed into each other and tumbled into the ground.

"Naruto you Baka! Next time watch where you're going!" Screeched a pink haired girl who was covered in head to toe in dust. Immediately the girl stood up and glared down on Naruto who was still sitting on the ground, not really comprehending what was happening.

"Baka?" Naruto asked looked at the girl in confusion. _Either I'm in Japan or… _Naruto thought in realization, finally catching on to the so-called 'dream'.

"Yes! Baka! Idiot! Whatever you like to call it!" Screeched the pink haired girl. The second blond haired girl groaned a little before sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Geez! Naruto, seriously! Watch out!" The girl said standing up shakily.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked looking bewildered that they knew his name and talked to him like they were on first name terms already. The blond and the pink haired girl looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I'm Sakura! This is Ino! Quit fooling around Naruto and get to class!" The girl named Sakura shouted. Naruto winced at how loud the girl was. He was already starting to dislike her.

"Yeah that's great and all but I still don't understand. Who are you and where do I have to go?" Naruto asked as he stuck a pinky in his ear without thinking.

"I think we hit him a bit to hard." Ino said apprehensively. She didn't look pleased at the prospect of explaining why Naruto had amnesia because they crashed into him.

"That's impossible! Naruto has the thickest head in the world." Sakura said confidently but secretly she was worried. She didn't think Naruto was just joking around anymore from the look she was getting.

"Thickhead? I know I'm a little slow but I'm not stupid." Naruto said angrily before standing up and shaking his head. "This is crazy! I don't have to justify myself to you two! For all I know this is the last time I'll ever see you or dream about this!" He cried out loud but stopping when he noticed the looks on Ino's and Sakura's faces. Simultaneously the two girls nodded their heads at each other.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered as he backed up. He knew it was a dream but the looks on the girl's faces… It wasn't something Naruto wanted to see even in a dream.

"Iruka-sensei should be able to sort him out." Sakura said before the two girls took Naruto 's arms and started to drag him to this person called 'Iruka.'

"AHH NOOO!" Naruto shouted as he tried to break away. Instead, he was surprised to find that the two girls were strong enough to keep on trudging along even though he was squirming.

"Naruto! Quit it!" Sakura shouted punching Naruto on the head. Naruto whimpered before falling silent. He wasn't going to be punched again even if it meant being dragged off to Iruka.

* * *

_My manhood! My life! It's ruined! _Naruto thought with twin rivers of tears streaming down his face as he was pulled into a rather large building. _Beaten by two girls in a dream! Wow… I can't believe this. _He thought sadly as he was abruptly dumped on the ground. 

"Naruto! Stand up and greet Iruka-sensei!" Commanded one of the girls. Which one, Naruto couldn't tell because they both sounded the same to him after the way they bickered on the way here. Naruto reluctantly stood up from the ground and looked up to see Iruka… It wasn't long before Naruto's mouth was wide open in reorganization.

"I know you!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hmm? Girls I don't see what the problem is. Naruto seems fine." Iruka said pleasantly. Ino and Sakura protested but Iruka ignored them. "Go to your seats. I'll see if there's something really wrong with Naruto." He said but still looking skeptical. Ino and Sakura both huffed before running off to decide who would sit next to Sasuke.

"Naruto? Are you ok? They said you lost your memory." Iruka said looking down at Naruto. There was a small amount of concern in Iruka's kind gaze but Iruka was still doubtful.

"Nope! I'm fine! Those two are just messed up in the head!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Iruka sighed in relief. At least that sounded like Naruto.

"Ok then. Just go sit wherever you want." Iruka said before returning to the notepad that he held. His eyes narrowed a bit after reading the paper but he didn't say anything. _That's weird... But they're Hokage-sama's orders. _Iruka thought reading the sheet of paper.

_Hmm… Well this dream is getting a little weird but I'll go along with it! Hopefully I'll get…_Naruto suddenly stopped his train of thought when he locked eyes with a girl sitting near the top alone. The moment Naruto looked at the girl she looked away with a huge blush on her face.

_That girl… She looks familiar! _He thought as he suddenly bounded forward to where the girl was sitting. The shy girl looked up once again as if hoping Naruto wasn't looking at her. She was disappointed however, because Naruto was running towards her with a determined expression on his face. The girl let out a squeak of surprise and looked determinedly in the other direction.

_Ok. I'm certain I know her from somewhere. _Naruto thought looking now a lot more apprehensive now that he was closer to the girl. Trying not to get noticed, Naruto sat down next to the girl.

"A-ano…" _Huh? Ano? Where did that come from? _Naruto thought in confusion before waving it aside as it no big deal. "A-ano…"

"H-huh?" The girl suddenly turned around and looked at him with her wide lavender eyes. Naruto nearly fell off the stairs in shock and apparently he showed this because the girl squeaked again and looked away from Naruto. _T-those eyes aren't normal…_

"Sorry! I just wanted to ask… Do I know you?" Naruto asked before mentally slapping himself on the head. Even in his dreams he was anything but smooth around girls. _She must think that was the lamest pick up line ever! _He thought in dismay and apparently the girl thought so too because of the surprise written all over her face.

"N-Naruto-kun… W-we've been in the s-same c-class for o-over f-five years." The girl said looking slightly wounded.

"Uhh…" Naruto smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I-I have this problem remembering faces!" Naruto said, saying the first thing that came into his mind.

"M-my names Hyuuga Hinata." She said softly not looking at Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped looking at her with his mouth wide open. _So that's why she looks so familiar! Wow… This dream is getting weirder by the second. _Naruto chuckled slightly to himself as he finally noticed the resemblance between the two Hinatas he knew.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please don't s-stare at me like t-that…" Hinata said with a blush on her face while pushing her two index fingers together. She was nervous, no doubt about that. Naruto, who has shown no interest in her for all the years they have been in the same class, was now staring at her like a brain dead idiot. Hinata would have squealed in delight but she was too busy trying not to die of shame.

"S-sorry! I was just noticing how…" Naruto suddenly stopped talking and looked away.

_Wait… Is that a blush on Naruto's cheeks?_ Hinata thought noticing the red tinge when Naruto turned his head. _What's going on? _

_I almost let that one slip… Better act my age or else... who knows what's going to happen in this dream! _Naruto thought but before he could ponder any more Iruka called on him from the front of the classroom.

"Naruto! Sit next to Sasuke! Ino and Sakura are having a difficult time deciding who would sit next to him!" Iruka shouted suddenly looking slightly ticked off. Ino and Sakura were both looking incredulously at their sensei before glaring at Naruto. Even though they both had each other's hair in their hands they still looked murderous enough to kill Naruto right there on the spot.

"Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Somewhere next to the two girls a boy with dark brunet hair dropped his head onto the desk.

"I'm Sasuke dobe!" the boy said, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh! Ok then! I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto said cheerfully even as Hinata blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow looking at Naruto with interest. _He's not acting like normal. Hmm… _

"And over the hills we go!" Naruto sung as he jumped over multiple desks just get to his chair besides Sasuke. _Or maybe he is… _Sasuke thought sweat dropping as Naruto smiled and gave him the peace sign.

_Oh yeah! I jump high just like a Ninja in the show! _Naruto thought smiling widely as he sat down. Iruka had a tick of anger on his forehead but decided to look at the paper in front of him rather than yelling at Naruto.

"Man Naruto! You're so troublesome." Said a pineapple haired guy as he ruffled his hair. Apparently Naruto accidentally clipped the guy's head while jumping down the desks.

"Sorry, umm" Naruto looked at the boy for an answer.

"Shikamaru… Man you really are troublesome. You can't even remember our names." Shikamaru said exasperated as he slouched even lower in his chair. Suddenly he jolted up as Ino plopped down next to him and suck out a tongue at him.

"You wouldn't remember our names too if you thought it took even a little of your brain power." Ino teased. Shikamaru merely grunted deciding it too much time and effort to answer Ino and set his head into his arms, pretending to be asleep.

"Hmph... Lazy ass..." Ino muttered before pointing to Sasuke. "Now Sasuke! There's a real man!" Ino told Shikamaru as if it would change something. Shikamaru just grunted from his arms, not bothering to reply. A second later a snore was heard from Shikimaru. He had fell asleep in class. Again.

"You really are hopeless!" Ino cried shaking her head. _Ah well, you can't change everyone. _She thought before staring dreamily at Sasuke then back at Shikamaru.

Sakura moaned as she sat herself next to a dark looking boy. The boy nodded curtly before staring at Iruka again.

"Hey Sasuke. Who's that guy Sakura's sitting next to?" Naruto asked unaware that Sasuke didn't like him… At all.

But rather than looking angry Sasuke looked amused. _This might be a pleasant change for once… _Sasuke thought before replying, "That's Shino… Dobe…"

"What's a dobe? And why do you keep calling me that?" Naruto asked looking irritated.

"You're a dobe and I call you Dobe because you are one." Sasuke explained starting to smile a little when Naruto puffed up with anger. _I'm starting to like this guy! _Sasuke realized in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"Oh yeah! Well you… You're a…" Naruto paused trying to think up of a good come-back. **_An angst ridden teenager that can't fight his way out of a paper bag… _**Whispered something in Naruto's mind. Suddenly a smile made it's way across Naruto's face.

_I knew this was a dream! Omniscient beings are a sure sign of a lucid dream! _Naruto thought confidently, now more certain than ever that this was all just a long, weird, but cool dream. "You're an angst ridden teenager that can't fight his way out of a paper bag!" Naruto retorted rather loudly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment with wide surprised eyes. At first Naruto thought he was angry. Then he noticed the slight upward twitching of Sasuke's mouth and he sighed in relief.

"You know Naruto, you're not really such a dobe after all." Sasuke said. Naruto pretended to blush and looked away. "Of course that doesn't change the fact that you still are a dobe."

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screeched looking furious even though he still didn't know what the word Dobe meant.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled from the front of the room. Iruka was tapping his foot impatiently until Naruto finally looked at him with a surprised look that said, 'Oh, you were talking to me?' "We're separating you into teams and if you don't sit down I'm going to put you on a team full of complete strangers!" The threat worked and Naruto sat down pouting.

_Naruto-kun… _Hinata thought smiling slightly.

"Ok then! Here's what's going on! I will separate you into groups and you will meet your Jounin sensei! Group one-"

"What's a Jounin?" Naruto whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Sasuke.

Once again Sasuke smiled mysteriously. "Not you dobe, not something you'll ever be." He replied and once again Naruto puffed up in anger.

"WHAT? I'll show you! I'll become a Jounin!" He screeched as he leapt into the air pointing at Sasuke. Iruka lost his place on the sheet and looked at Naruto incredulously. "In fact, I'll become better than a Jounin! I'll become a- a- a-…" Naruto stumbled along trying to find a word. _President? No… Vice president? I don't think so… Manager? Heck no!_

"The Hokage?" Sasuke asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I'll become the Hokage one day! And you'll have to recognize me then!" Naruto shouted breathing heavily as if he had been running a couple of miles. Right after Naruto said this he had the strangest sense of Deja vu again.

"That speech was moving. If I haven't heard it a thousand times before then I might of shed a tear." Sasuke replied smirking at the befuddled expression on Naruto's face. Suddenly Naruto heard a soft clapping coming from the back of the room. Naruto turned around, expecting it to be some guy mocking him but was surprised to see Hinata with her with admiration in her eyes and clapping soflty… For him!

"Great…" Iruka muttered shaking his head. He only got three groups separated and there was still a whole lot more to go. "This isn't public speaking class Naruto!" He shouted waiting for Naruto to sit back down. When Naruto finally turned towards him Iruka was surprised to see that there was moisture in his eyes.

"And thank Kami-sama it's not!" Naruto replied before sitting back down with a wide smile on his face. _I think I'm starting to get the hang of this language thing! _Naruto thought.

"OK then, now that we have that settled. Now where was I?" Iruka narrowed his eyes as he went down onto his list. _I'll sort Naruto first so he doesn't cause any more trouble. _Iruka thought as he automatically skipped down some numbers.

"Naruto! Since you're so eager to see you're new team I'll sort you first."

"Huh? What's this about a team?" Naruto asked looking from left to right for an answer.

"Naruto! Do you ever listen to anything the teacher says!" Sakura cried exasperated from the other side of the room. Besides Sakura Shino winced. "We're getting separated into teams of three! We'll be Genin until we pass the Chuunin exams and become Chuunin."

"Uh huh." Naruto said, nodding his head even though he didn't understand a thing the girl said. "She's crazy." Naruto whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Sasuke.

"You have no idea." Sasuke whispered back.

"Well Naruto. This is going to be your team until you pass the Chuunin exams so listen carefully! The team is… Uzumaki Naruto!"

"No really?" Naruto muttered sarcastically. Besides him Sasuke smirked.

Iruka pretended not to hear, "Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata! You are Team 8!" Somewhere behind Naruto someone let out a squeal of delight that was quickly stifled.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up for joy. "I got Shino and Hinata!" Naruto cried pointing at Sasuke in triumph.

"Great." Sasuke said curtly, looking supremely unconcerned. "The further you are from me the better."

"Sasuke, since you are so excited I'm guessing you want to know your teammates now?" Iruka asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Well Sasuke, you are going to be in Team 7 with Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _The moment I'm rid of Naruto I'm stuck with the second most annoying guy in this school and an overactive fangirl! _Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched rapidly on its own accord.

Apparently Kiba was thinking the something along the same lines of Sasuke but he was a lot more vocal about it. "What!" He exclaimed slamming his hands down on the table and standing up, looking disbelievingly at Iruka.

"How come I'm stuck with this crazy girl," Kiba jerked his had over at Sakura who was daydreaming about something with a creepy smile on her face. One of Kiba's eyebrows twitched as he noticed this but he shook it off. "And that antisocial bastard!" A white dog popped its head out of Kiba's jacket and barked in agreement.

"If you have a problem then come take it to me." Sasuke growled not looking pleased at all. "Though I doubt with your dog brain you could make a legitimate argument."

"What did you say bastard?" Kiba screeched from across the room.

"Hey I got an idea!" Naruto piped up as he looked from Kiba to Sasuke. The two boys paused to glare at Naruto. Suprisingly, NAruto was rubbing his temples as if he had a migraine."How bout you both SHUT THE HELL UP! You're driving me crazy and I don't even see how that's possible!"

"N-Naruto-kun! P-please!" Hinata cried as she got into the conversation. Shino decided to sit and stare into space. It wasn't like he was insulted during this whole conversation.

Iruka was shaking in anger. To say he was pissed off would be an understatement. He was downright furious. "SHUT UP!" Iruka roared silencing everyone at once. "Everyone! Sit-"

"Iruka?" Iruka whirled around looking as if he would berate the person that interrupted him, but seeing who it was he smiled gratefully.

"You can't possible know how thankful I am to see you here Kurenai!" Iruka exclaimed looking relieved. "Theses kids are driving me up the wall! Mostly Naruto over there!" At this Naruto sat promptly down and was quickly followed by everyone else who was standing up.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that I'm quitting." Kurenai said grinning ever so slightly.

"N-no way!" Iruka stuttered out looking horrified.

"I'm just joking around." Kurenai said shaking her head slightly out of mirth. Iruka sighed, relived. "So I understand I'm suppose to take Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino into my group?" She asked as she scanned the rows for anyone who had potential. _Hmm, that blond boy looks clueless… I hope he's not on my team. _Kurenai thought as she spotted the only blond kid in the class.

"Yes that's right." Iruka said thankfully before looking back at his students. "Ok, team 8 please stand up and follow your Jounin instructor!" Iruka ordered. Slowly Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino stood up and made their way down the aisles.

_No way… _Kurenai thought in disbelief as the blond boy approached her. Kurenai sighed before motioning towards the door. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Cool! We're in a team now!" Naruto said jumping up and down in excitement. Trees surrounded the three Genin and three white training posts were in the middle of the clearing. Kurenai massaged her head. She wasn't sure how Naruto got into her group. He was so talkative he didn't shut up for the whole while they were traveling to the training ground. 

"So what are we going to do? Play tag? Sing some songs? Get married?" At this comment Hinata blushed a deep red and looked away. Kurenai merely looked at Naruto in disbelief that was slowly shifting into outright anger. "I-I was just kidding!" Naruto said quickly as he noticed Kurenai's expression.

"Don't you realize why we're here?" Kurenai asked slowly. Naruto's expression told her all that she needed to know. "Putting it simply we are Ninjas."

"COOL! I'm a Ninja! Go me! I'm a Ninja! Go me!" Naruto said breaking into a dance. _This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder but I like it!_

"Make it stop." Shino muttered looking more disturbed by the moment.

"Ok Naruto! We get it!" Kurenai said rather loudly, looking concerned for Naruto. Naruto grinned sheepishly before sitting down.

"Ok I'm ready." Naruto said grinning like an idiot. Shino and Hinata both sat down besides him. Well in Hinata's case as close as Naruto as she could without him noticing.

"Good, let's start out by introducing ourselves. I'll start." Kurenai cleared her throat as if she was preparing for a big speech. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like it when people don't comment on my age. I dislike perverts. Open perverts even more. My goal for the future is to make sure you guys get some decent training. Your turn."

"Oh I'll go!" Naruto exclaimed earnestly as he waved his hand wildly though the air. "The names Uzumaki Naruto! You guys can call me Naruto." Naruto grinned and light pinged off his teeth. Kurenai's eyes twitched slightly as she was reminded of a certain boy and his sensei.

"What I like is this dream! It's so realistic! I can't wait until I wake up and tell everyone about it!" Naruto said looking around sincerely. Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled. "Even the hunger feels real! Oh yeah! I also LOVE ramen!" Now his teammates were really looking concerned for him.

"I-I think the h-hunger's r-real." Hinata said timidly.

"Naruto? Can we please get though this without any more interruptions?" Kurenai asked looking wearily at the boy. _I want to get though this and explain the next test! _

"Right then!" Naruto said nodding at his sensei. "I dislike this guy called John…" At this Naruto's eyes darkened immediately, "Freaking irritated jock." He muttered ignoring the way everyone stared at him.

"My goal is… Hey? Short term or long term goal?" Naruto asked, stopping once again.

"I don't care." Kurenai said though gritted teeth. She had to deal with some pretty annoying guys before but none so irritating as Naruto. _Kakashi would give him a run for his money though… _Kurneai thought smiling slightly at the thought of the perverted Jounin. _And then there's Asuma... _

"Ok! My goal is to… Become the Hokage!" Naruto said beaming at Kurenai. Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto and blushed when Naruto grinned at her.

_A boy that has an almost impossible dream… Also an idiot. _Kurenai thought classifying the blonde immediately. "Hinata? What about you?"

"Oh ah…" Hinata looked away and looked into the air dreamily. "I-I like t-to p-press f-flowers… I d-dislike p-people who l-look d-down on o-others…" Hinata's blush suddenly increased and she looked down her feet in embarrassment. "M-my goal is t-to become w-worthy of my c-clan and s-something e-else…" Hinata snuck a peek at Naruto before staring at her feet again and pushing her fingers together.

_A love struck girl who wants to prove herself… I don't blame her. The Hyuugas are a hard clan to please. _Kureani thought sympathetically. She saw just how hard they were when they demanded that Hinata be on her Genin team when they deemed her not worthy of being the Heir. Kurenai shook her head. _Some people in this world…_She thought angrily. It was only when Shino started his low droning did she look up again.

"My name… Aburame Shino… My likes… Bugs… My dislikes… None. So far…" Shino looked at Naruto significantly before continuing, "My goal… To become the heir to my clan."

Naruto looked at Shino with confusion. _I don't get this guy at all. _Shino glared at Naruto until he looked away. _I don't really think I like this guy either. _

_The most calculating one on the team…_Kurenai smiled. It seemed that everyone on her team had a major flaw. Shino was too stolid, Hinata was too shy, and Naruto was too… He was too clueless! It would be impossible for them to pass the test she was going to give them. That is unless they worked together.

"Ok then! Now that we all know each other I have something to tell you. You are not Genin yet." Kurenai said and surprisingly no one showed any surprise. _So they all have prior knowledge about this? _Kurenai thought surprised and impressed.

Unfortunately this didn't last long as Naruto burst out, "But we're still Ninja right?" Both Shino and Hinata looked at Naruto with different expressions. Shino was stolid as usual but one of his eyebrows rose imperceptibly. Hinata looked like she was about to cry and smile at the same time.

_Honestly! How did this guy pass the exams? _Shino thought unimpressed with Naruto.

"No Naruto, you three are not Genin yet." Kurenai said slowly because Naruto was starting to look lost.

"Uh, ok then…" Naruto said deciding to go along rather than interrupting. **_Good choice kit. _**Growled something within his mind. _Hey thanks! Wait… Huh What the heck! _Naruto thought, looking more confused than ever. He started to look around to find the speaker but no one was there other than Hinata, who was staring at Kurenai with worry, and Shino, who was just staring… Naruto didn't think any of them whispered to him.

"You three have to past a test to become a Genin. I will warn you that only Out of all the Genin teams only 7 make it to become official Genins. All the others are sent back to the academy. Don't worry though," Kurenai said noticing the shocked look on Hinata's face. Shino only looked at her stoically while Naruto was looking up into the sky, confused.

_What the heck is Naruto doing? _Kurenai thought in bewilderment before continuing. "You all might pass. I'm going to make a special test for you three to make sure your skills are suitable for my area of expertise. Just rest up for the test tomorrow and you'll do fine." Kurenai assured the three.

"Meet me here at seven tomorrow." Kurenai said before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Right before she disappeared she heard Naruto shout out, "COOL! You can do that here?"

* * *

AN: Hmm... Yes... Err, I mean Read and Review! I love it when I get reviews... It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... 

Next Chapter- Really this time. Naruto starts his training as a Ninja. He meets two new friends on the way and receives training from someone he never expected. (This is subject to change at any time because I only began the third chapter.)

PS: Next chapter might have fluffy things in it. Tell me how to improve on the fluffy part cause I don't know how to right it.


	5. Teachers

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I never will. Hmm, might as well add this before hand. I don't own Final Fantasy, Tales of Symphonia, and any other thing I am going to use in this story. However I do own the plot.

AN: This chapter turned out longer than I expected. A lot longer than I expected. This isn't going to really be my best work but I think It'll do.

A little late but... Happy Halloween! I had a blast yesterday!

**Important: **I do not think I'm going to be doing any updating for at least a month or two. Chem's really getting to me and I'm struggling to keep up right now. When my grades improve I'll start working again.

Also, I seem to have hit writer's block. For both of my stories. Hopefully this is only temporary and caused by school. Eh, I have like ten chapters already written for Blackening Skies but this story... Eh... Yeah. I'm going to start to brainstorm a little bit.

* * *

Naruto was confused. He saw a girl younger than him, well at least younger than him in real life, training near some posts. She had her hair tied up in two elegant buns and she wore a Chinese dress. At the moment the girl throwing little knives at a target and she was always hitting bulls eyes. You might ask why Naruto was confused. Well the reason he was confused was because he couldn't do what the girl was doing... In the real world and this world. 

"Hey! How do you do that?" Naruto shouted coming out of the trees suddenly. It turned out that this wasn't such a good idea because a moment later he found himself pinned to a tree by a barrage of Kunai.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Apologized the girl hastily as she rushed forward and helped Naruto down. "I was so into my training that I didn't notice you were just a Genin!"

"N-no problem." Naruto said, secretly glad that he wasn't hit and that the girl was actually friendly. Most girls he met scorned him. Of course this was a dream and it would have been weird if she were mean to him. _Yeah, really weird. _Naruto thought, shivering at the thought of Ino and Sakura.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself! My names Tenten!" She said energetically as she bounded closer to him.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond repied automatically.

"Didn't you say you wanted learn something Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked looking at Naruto friendlily, smiling a bit at how enthusiastic Naruto was in answering her. "You know, I could help if you want."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed looking surprised. "Well I was watching you practice…"

"Huh? Watching me practice?" Tenten asked surprised, she didn't think anyone would've found whatever she was doing interesting. Heck, she did it everyday without even thinking.

"Yeah! You were doing stuff with those knives that I never saw before!" Naruto exclaimed passionately. "I want to know how to do that!"

"Oh you mean these Kunai?" Tenten asked as she picked up one of the knives from the ground and threw it at the target without looking. There was a solid thunk as she hit.

"Bull's eyes." She said indifferently. "It's not really that hard. You just need to practice." Naruto just looked at Tenten with admiration.

"Look, even an idiot could do it!" Tenten said slightly fluster with Naruto looking at her in that way and handed a Kunai to him. "Here, you try."

Naruto looked at the Kunai dumbly before grinning. "Sure thing!" Naruto said before whirling around and flinging the Kunai as hard as he could. The Kunai went wild and missed the target by a mile.

"Err… Not really the best I've seen but better than some." Tenten lied seeing Naruto deflate right in front of her eyes. "It's not about the power. It's about the control." Tenten explained and as an example she flicked a Kunai, this time with her left hand and still managed to hit the target right in the middle.

"Ok then. I'll try…" Naruto said anxiously as Tenten handed him another Kunai. _Control… It's not in the strength… _And with that in his mind he flicked the Kunai much in the same way Tenten did. The Kunai went about five feet before landing in the ground. _Crap! Doesn't the main character always have it easy? _Naruto thought a little exasperated at how he was failing.

"Well that was a little closer and it was in the right way this time…" Tenten said slowly as she examined Naruto's tense expression and stance. "I think I know where you're going wrong." Tenten reached over and grabbed Naruto by the legs. Naruto yelped and jumped away in surprise.

"Naruto-kun. That's one reason why you're missing! You're much too tense!" Tenten scolded moving towards Naruto. _If I didn't know better then I would say he's not use to being around girls._

"The second reason is that you're stance is all wrong." Tenten grabbed Naruto's legs once again and forced him to face the Target sideways with his knees bent slightly.

"This is how most Academy students first learn how to do this. This is also how I learned it." She said, neglecting to mention she was a weapons master and had much more experience than any Academy student.

"O-ok." Naruto said still a little shaken from physical contact with a girl. Tenten placed another Kunai in Naruto's hands and forced him to raise the Kunai until it was at eye level.

"Now you just aim… and… Fire!" Naruto let the Kunai fly at the exact time Tenten said fire. There was a thunk as the Kunai pierced the very edge of the target.

"Yes! Naruto-kun! You did it!" Tenten exclaimed happily as she engulfed Naruto into a hug. Unfortunately this moment of friendship didn't last long as Naruto suddenly pushed away looking surprised and a little disturbed.

_What the heck? _Tenten thought in confusion and slight anger. "What was that for Naruto-kun? Are you afraid of girls or something?" She exclaimed exasperated. Tenten was partially right. Naruto was afraid but mostly because no girl had ever been openly nice to him before. Of course he was terrified!

"Ah, it's ok. We're friends right?" Tenten said hastily before looking uncertainly at Naruto. "Right?"

"Yeah! Sure! Friends!" Naruto immediately replied.

Tenten smiled slightly at Naruto's response. "That's good because if you want to improve on your stance you're going to need some help!" She said and was just about to improve Naruto's stance even further when someone called out her name.

"Tenten! The springtime of youth waits for none!" Shouted someone from the forest.

"Lee! What do you want?!" Tenten shouted back. There was a sudden crashing from the undergrowth before a green spandex wearing boy with a bowl cut flew out of the bushes. The first thing Naruto thought was _Bushy eyebrows…_

"Gai-sensei says…" Lee paused as he spotted Naruto. "AHHH! The springtime of youth burns strongly within this one! Who is this?" Lee cried with his eyes alight with passion.

"Err… Naruto-kun, meet Lee-san." Tenten said and before she knew it Lee was in front of Naruto and staring into his eyes. Needless to say, Naruto was surprised, but more terrified than surprised.

"Naruto-kun! How strongly your youth burns! If Gai-sensei were to train you in Tai Jutsu you could become like no other!" Lee said excitedly before turning to Tenten. "Tenten! You're skills with weapons is unmatched and you've been teaching Naruto-kun! I will become like you and dedicate myself to the improvement of this child!"

_What the heck? _Naruto thought looking at Lee wide eyed as he attempted to back away without getting noticed.

"Lee's skill in Taijustu is unmatched. You should take his offer." Tenten said suddenly behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around surprised that she was able to move faster than he could track before mouthing, "He has a bowl cut!"

"I think it looks good on him." Tenten said defensively.

"So it is agreed! We start training-"

"Tenten! LEE! Gai-sensei requests our presence!" shouted a cold voice from the trees interrupting Lee's plans.

"Sorry Naruto-kun! We may not be able to train today but I will not rest until your Taijutsu matches our own! Until next time!" Lee cried before running into the trees. "Neji! Wait!!"

"I know Lee's a bit eccentric but he's really good at Taijutsu." Tenten said thoughtfully as she started to follow Lee.

"W-wait!" Naruto shouted looking confused. "What's Taijutsu?"

Tenten looked at Naruto in confusion before replying, "Hand to hand techniques…" There was an awkward silence between after she said this where Naruto looked at her embarrassingly.

"Oh… Umm, you forgot your Kunai!" Naruto said changing the subject as he pointed to some twenty Kunai left on the ground.

"You keep them!" Tenten said friendlily as she broke into a smile. "I already have more than I can use! Ja ne!" She said before running into the trees right after Lee. "Wait up Lee! Neji!"

"Hmm… I can keep these huh?" Naruto said looking at the twenty Kunai that glittered on the ground. _That girl's really nice. _Naruto thought smiling widely.

* * *

Naruto was now hungry, pissed off, and exhausted. The sun was almost setting and Naruto was still outside training. He was doing exactly as Tenten said but he was still missing most of the time and because he didn't eat anything since yesterday he was starving. STARVING! 

"Even in dreams you have to work hard." Naruto muttered but as he threw the last Kunai he fell forward, too exhausted to even move. _Crap… Am I going to die in this dream? _Naruto thought mentally as well as physically fatigued.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto feebly tilted his head to see Hinata running towards him with concern written all over her face.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked weakly as he tried to push himself up. He fell back to the ground feebly as his arms failed him.

"N-Never mind t-that." Hinata said blushing slightly before she helped Naruto up. "Y-you shouldn't be t-training like t-this without s-someone to h-help you…"

"It's ok." Naruto grunted as Hinata helped lift him up. "I'm use being alone." Hinata looked at Naruto sadly as if she knew everything about it. Naruto was about to reply when his stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Uhh. I didn't have anything to eat today." Naruto explained sheepishly.

"I-I k-k-know t-t-this r-r-r-restaurant…" Hinata stuttered out before blushing ten shades of red. _I can't believe I just asked Naruto-kun out on a date!_

"Huh? Really!" Naruto exclaimed hopefully before his eyes darkened, remembering the last time he tried to take a Dango. "But I don't have any money."

"D-don't worry!" Hinata said with such enthusiasm that it scared Naruto. "L-let's go!" And without another word Naruto let himself be lead by a very happy but shy girl.

* * *

"H-here it is." Hinata said breathlessly as she led Naruto to a large formal looking café. 

"Uhh." Naruto looked dumbly at the café with an air of forbidding. "I don't think they'll let me in." He said weakly, slightly lowering his head. The restaurant was huge! Towering above them was a huge sign reading 'Private Café,' and besides it, 'Reservation Required.' Naruto was sure it was a place for rich people and rich he was not.

"N-nonsense. I-I go h-here with m-my family a-all the t-time." Hinata said her cheeks flushed red with excitement. "C-come on in…" Hinata said shyly motioning inside the restaurant.

"If you say so…" Naruto said took Hinata's hand in his. Hinata cringed a little but then relented as they walked in. Hinata blushed a deep scarlet as she thought about how they looked to others. As they entered the restaurant a formal looking waiter stopped them. His long nose rose disdainfully as he saw who it was.

"You need a reservation _sir._" The man said looking condescendingly at Naruto. It was only a while later did the man notice a girl standing next to the Kyuubi container.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss! I didn't see you!" The man apologized hastily seeing the girl's confused expression. Sweat started to bead the man's brows when he noticed the girl's pearly white eyes. _A Hyuuga? Here with the Kyuubi container?_

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hinata asked. She never needed a reservation when she came with her father. They always led them to a private chamber somewhere up on the second floor.

"I'm sorry miss but he cannot come in here without a reservation. If you want however, you can come and dine." The man said as sweetly as he could though there was something mocking in his tone. His eyes glinted maliciously as he looked at Naruto, daring for him to object.

"I-I d-don't unde-"

"It's ok Hinata. I'm obviously not welcomed here." Naruto said emotionlessly as he walked out of the diner. Hinata thought she saw some tears in Naruto's eyes as he walked past her.

* * *

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun…" Hinata apologized almost tearing when she approached Naruto. The blond wasn't staring at her nor did he say anything when Hinata stood next to him with her head down. Rather he was staring into the sunset with a look of longing on his face. 

"Hinata? Did you know… That no matter how much I was mistreated in school I was never treated like I was now?" Naruto shook his head before looking at Hinata with his eyes shining with tears.

"Why? Even here… Why?" Naruto asked not looking as if he expected an answer.

"I-I don't k-know N-Naruto… B-but I-I'll a-always be b-besides y-you." Hinata managed to stutter out, her chest pounding after her confession. Naruto looked at Hinata surprised before breaking into a smile.

"So this is the way Kami-sama works…" Naruto muttered softly to himself. Suddenly a w slight gust of wind blew towards him as if it were some omen of good will.

Naruto sniffed the air looking alert and looking ready to pounce. "Do I smell ramen?" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing Hinata's hand and almost dragging her away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked burning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry! I think I'm going to be lucky this time!" Naruto said following his nose wherever it might lead him.

* * *

Kurenai walked towards the Hokage's mansion with her head lowered in thought. She was confused to say the least. Why was Naruto on her team of all the choices? She shook her head slightly. _I need to see Hokage-sama. He must have a reason for all of this._

The two chuunins guarding the Hokage's door nodded to Kurenai as she entered. "Hokage-sama! I have some-" Kurenai paused looking bemused at the man standing before her. The man had a mask and his forehead covered one eye. At the moment one of the man's eyes were crinkled up in a smile. _Kakashi? What is he doing here?_

"Ah Kurenai!" The Hokage said from his chair behind the desk. The Hokage's straw hat covered most of his face but there was a smile hidden under the shadows. "I'm guessing that this is about you're Genin team too?" At Kurenai's surprised expression the Hokage sighed. "I thought so."

"It was a last minute decision based on recent events." The Third explained as he took out two scrolls from his desk and handed one to Kakashi. "Open it…" Kakashi complied and opened the scroll. Slowly a frown formed under Kakashi's mask.

"Kakashi asked me about his Genin team too." The Third said handing the second scroll to Kurenai. "Do you see now why I switched them?" The Third asked seeing the looks on Kakashi and Kurenai's faces.

"Hokage-sama? I still don't understand." Kurenai said looking genuinely confused as she looked back at the Hokage.

"I see now…" Kakashi murmured softly before handing back the scroll to the Hokage. "I will go now and set up the exam." Kakashi said before smiling wanly at Kurenai.

"Don't think to hard about it." He whispered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kurenai smiled slightly, knowing fully well what Kakashi was probably going to do before the moment he was out of sight. Apparently the Third knew too from the indiscernible frown on his face.

"Hokage-sama. I'm sorry but I don't see how this explains your actions." Kurenai said as she reread the scroll. On the scroll both Kiba and Naruto's skills were compared. There were almost identical in Tai Jutsu and Nin Jutsu though Kiba's Gen Jutsu was stronger. It didn't make any sense. _My area depends on a competent Genjutsu user! All this chart tells me is that Naruto's Genjutsu rivals that of Lee's Nin Jutsu!_

"Really? Even though Naruto is, err, lacking in the Gen Jutsu apartment, he is a competent user in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Even more so than Kiba." The Hokage opened the scroll that Kakashi returned to him and pointed out something on the scroll. "Here it says Naruto can preformed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Kurenai gasped finally understanding why Naruto was on her team. "His ability to search with Kage Bunshins makes up for the lack of skills in Genjutsu." She said looking slightly awed that a 12-year-old boy could do a forbidden Jounin level skill. _He could scout on a massive scale that rivals that of an Anbu team with this Ninjutsu._

"Yes, but he also has increased perceptions. Demonstrated in the…" The Hokage's paused, face wrinkled in disgust. "Mizuki incident. Only someone with amazing tracking skills could have followed Mizuki after Iruka was cornered." The Hokage had another reason for placing Naruto onto Kurenai's team but it wasn't time to tell her yet. _When the time is right… _The Third thought staring seriously at Kurenai.

"I see why Naruto was placed in my team then…" Kurenai said slowly before handing back the scroll to the Hokage. "But Naruto is loud and obnoxious. I'm afraid he might give away our position."

The Hokage frowned thinking this over. "Kiba is no different from Naruto in term of what they are like outside. Though Naruto may act like an idiot but he hides something else deep inside. He was deprived love as a child and not a lot of people understood this."

"Oh… I-I didn't know…" Kurenai said looking guiltily at the Hokage. _If I knew…_

"I do not suggest you go easy on them though. You test will put their scouting skills to the limit and I will expect no less." The Hokage said smiling faintly. Kurenai smiled. The Third always had a way with his subjects no matter what the subject.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kurenai said curtly as she disappeared exactly as Kakashi did. The Hokage sighed as the smoke cleared out of his room before he tucked the scrolls back into the drawer. When he pulled his hand out of the drawer a small orange book was in his hands and a small blush in his face.

* * *

"Wait… I know I have it somewhere." Naruto said rummaging though his pockets. 

His nose had found what he was looking for all right… The greatest ramen store in the world Ichiraku! Piles upon piles of ramen were just waiting him to devour. Unfortunately he couldn't find any money within his pockets.

"Naruto! Don't worry! I said-"

"No! I have to have some money!" Naruto said cutting off the owner of the store. The old man looked miffed for a second before shaking his head slightly in amusement. _He has his girlfriend over at my store and he spends half his time searching for money when I would gladly give him and his friend a free meal…_

"Crap! I know I have to have something." Naruto said in agitation as he ripped off the top half of his jumpsuit and started shaking it violently.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'll g-gladly p-pay for I-it." Hinata said with a small blush on her face quickly but Naruto just shook his head.

"This isn't a matter of pride anymore! It's about chivalry! I'll show you that chivalry isn't dead yet." Naruto muttered more to himself than Hinata. Two pieces of paper fell out of the jacket but Naruto paid no attention to it. Hinata frowned as she plucked the papers out of the air before they could fall onto the ground.

"Maybe in my pants…" Naruto muttered as he stuck his hands into his pants looking for money.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said looking amazed at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Yes?" Naruto said looking slightly desperate as he turned towards Hinata.

"I-I t-think we h-have o-our a-answer…" Hinata said as she held up two coupons for free ramen at Ichiraku.

"W-where did you get that?" Naruto asked wide-eyed, looking as if his guardian angel had come to save him. Behind the counter the old man chuckled.

"Don't you remember Naruto? I gave you more than enough coupons to keep you happy!" The old man said to the bewildered boy. "You probably keep me in business alone with the amount of ramen your eating at my place. It's the least I can do." The old man smiled as he lifted some ramen into a bowl. "Ayame, here you go…" He said as he handed two steaming bowls of ramen to his daughter.

"It all works our in the end!" Naruto said gratefully, his mouth watering as the owner's daughter set down large bowl of ramen in front of him. _Hmm… In Japan they usually say something before they eat… What was it?_

"Itadakimasu!" said someone besides Naruto.

_Ah… So that's it… _Naruto thought smiling slightly, "Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted happily as he split his chopsticks. Within seconds Naruto was devouring the ramen like there was no tomorrow.

"I hope you're enjoying you're ramen." Ayame said cheerfully before she got another bowl and set it down in front of Hinata. "And here's another one for your girlfriend." Naruto suddenly started coughing and Hinata's face grew a deep crimson with embarrassment.

"I-it's not like that!" Naruto managed after coughing a few times. _I'm no pedo! _Naruto thought one of his eyes twitching. "She's a friend and I invited her to come!"

"Oh, so she's just a _friend?_" Ayame asked smiling slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun's t-telling the t-truth…" Hinata said softly before splitting her own chopsticks into two. "Itadakimasu…" She said as she started on her own ramen, trying to avoid looking at anyone else.

"See?" Naruto said satisfied before digging into his ramen again. It was scary how fast a large bowl of ramen could disappear when Naruto was at it.

The owner of Ichiraku shook his head slightly. _The girls so obviously in love with him… Naruto you baka… When will you see the treasure you have right in front of your eyes?

* * *

_

"Ahh, that was good." Naruto said contently rubbing his stomach as he walked around a large lake with Hinata by his side. "Nothing like a walk right after a good meal." Hinata smiled shyly looking up at Naruto. Oh, how she wanted him to take her hand. Like lovers taking a scroll around the lake.

"You know? This place reminds me of home." Naruto said grinning as a girl with long black hair approached them idly. She looked familiar but Naruto couldn't name the girl. As she passed she looked at him in confusion as if she recognized him. A moment later the confusion turned into a smirk and she walked pass him.

_Huh? So that's the way you want to play it. _Naruto thought as a cunning idea came into his head. Pretending to yawn Naruto slowly inched his hand near Hinata's hand.

Hinata turned a deep shade of scarlet noticing Naruto's plan but kept herself under control. _I can't believe this is happening! _Hinata thought, her heart beating rapidly as Naruto's hand brushed hers. But just as suddenly as the touch came it was gone and Naruto was yawning again.

_I thought he was going to… _Hinata felt her heart sink and looked down at the ground, determined to not show Naruto the tears in her eyes.

"Hey Hinata? How about we have a seat?" Naruto said as he put an arm around Hinata and lead her to a bench that sat right across from the lake. Hinata squeaked in surprise as she plopped down onto the beach. A moment later Naruto was sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked uncertainly. She was more nervous than she ever was in her entire life.

"Hinata?" Naruto said suddenly still staring at the lake with the same mysterious smile on his face. Hinata wasn't sure what to make of Naruto at the moment. Usually he wore his heart on his sleeves but now… He was so mysterious and what frightened her was that she was attracted to this side of Naruto too.

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you call me Naruto-kun?" At Hinata's surprised expression Naruto decided to rephrase his question. "I mean why are you so nice to me? What have I don't to deserve your kindness?" Naruto sighed as he looked up into the sky. He had troubled expression on his face and something inside him was burning for an answer.

"Naruto-kun… You'll always be Naruto-kun to me…" Hinata whispered softly before speaking up when Naruto looked at her in confusion. _I'll always feel this way about you… You don't have to do anything… _Hinata thought as she put her hand up to her heart. Fortunately, or unfortunately this motion was lost to Naruto.

Naruto sighed smiling slightly. He didn't expect to get a straight answer from the girl and for some reason he was content. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly as he pointed into the horizon. Hinata shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up.

"The sunset's beautiful here…" Naruto muttered. Red hues mixed with orange creating the comforting image before them. Slowly Hinata relaxed and without thinking, leaning her shoulder onto Naruto's side. Naruto looked at Hinata in confusion before grinning slightly. In a moment Hinata was fast asleep with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

Tenten was bored. Not the regular bored mind you. The bored out of her mind bored! Lee was out training with Gai-sensei, no doubt on one of their impossible tasks, Neji was giving her the cold shoulder, and most importantly, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Tenten let her hair down in an attempt to feel the wind against her hair. It didn't help much and Tenten was still bored to death. 

"This is so boring!" Tenten moaned as she walked aimlessly around the lake. It was a beautiful day but there was just nothing to do. _If I could only find Naruto. _Tenten thought walking towards two couples. She smiled noticing how cute the two looked as she passed them.

"Huh?" Tenten's eyes narrowed as she whipped her head about. The two people that passed her looked eerily familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. She shrugged before walking another lap around the lake.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. It wasn't often that he got annoyed with something as trivial as teams but he was annoyed. 

"I don't know how I got with you two!" Complained Kiba following Sasuke and Sakura around. Of course he could've went home but Kakashi told them to get acquainted with each other.

_Why can't he shut up? _Sasuke wondered as he tried not to take out his anger on the dog boy.

"If you got a problem take it to the judge!" Sakura growled as she walked up to Sasuke. "Right? _Sasuke-kun_?" She asked stressing out Sasuke's name.

_Why? Why did this happen? _Sasuke grunted as he turned his thoughts to the blond boy. _Naruto… How I envy you. _Sasuke thought enviously. _You have the most silent boy in school on your team and you don't have to deal with fangirls…And Hinata's about the only girl that I can approach without worrying about getting mobbed._

"Lucky bastard." Sasuke spat out spitefully.

"Hey! I'm anything but lucky!" Kiba shouted right next to Sasuke's ears. At this point Sasuke snapped.

"Oh my GOD! You are so annoying! Your possible more irritating than fifty Narutos combined! Just leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted into Kiba's face, his eyes glowing red from anger before he stomped away. Kiba mouth opened imperceptibly in shock. Sakura smirked at Kiba and stuck her tongue out at him.

Regaining his composure Kiba said to Sakura, "You do know he said leave him alone. Not you and him alone."

* * *

The sun had almost set and Tenten was still walking around the lake. _Mom's probably worried sick._ She sighed. _I guess I better go home. _Tenten thought as she neared a bench. She suddenly froze in place as she spotted the two couples she saw before sitting on a chair together. Actually they were more like cuddling together than sitting together. 

"Why in the world are they doing this in public?" She muttered as she slowly approached the two. Her mouth opened in surprise and shock as she realized who was sitting on the bench.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten scolded, giving Naruto a rude awakening.

"Huh, what?" Naruto snorted as he jerked his head up. _Wow, I never felt so comfortable since… Since I was 6 years old with my mother…_Naruto hugged soft pillow in his arms, not questioning why his pillow had a circular protrusion, and yawned slightly. It was in mid-yawn when he noticed the girl with long black hair staring at him with a strange expression in her eyes.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Naruto said stupidly. "And what are you doing in my roo-" Naruto suddenly paused looking past the girl. A pristine lake was the first thing he saw but he wasn't in any mood to appreciate nature's beauty. "What the heck? What happened to my room?" Naruto cried in panic.

"M-my names Tenten!" She said indignantly deciding to ignore the last two questions. "Can't you recognize me?" After a moment of silence she started to mutter irritably under her breath. "This is what I get after agreeing to train him…" She growled as she took two ribbons out of her pocket and proceeded to wrap her hair into two buns.

"What about now?" She said with her hands out in exasperation.

"Uhh…" Naruto slowly shook his head. He was confused more than ever now. This girl that only remembered faintly in his dreams was insisting that he knew her. Adding to this was the fact that the soft pillow in his right arm started to gain little hard spot the middle and for some reason the pillow started to push against him.

"N-Naruto-kun! Will you stop molesting that poor girl for a second and talk to me!" Tenten cried a little exasperated as well as jealous. _A girl younger than me already has a guy? I didn't even get a kiss yet…_She thought enviously.

"Molest- Wha?" Naruto said confused as he looked down at his _pillow. _In less than a second Naruto grew pale and he almost blacked out.

"W-what?! H-Hinata? T-Tenten?" Naruto exclaimed looking from the sleeping girl that was pressed against him to the other girl that was looking at Naruto disapprovingly. It was his third glance around when he noticed something else.

"Oh crap." Naruto's eyes widened even further as he realized where his right hand was. His hand was somewhere he always wished it was, just not in this situation. Naruto tore his hand away from Hinata's chest area panting heavily with a large blush on his face. Hinata fell sideways without Naruto to hold her up but luckily Tenten was fast enough to catch Hinata before she fell onto the bench.

_Ah, I guess he didn't know… I shouldn't tell Neji then… _Tenten thought shuddering as she imagined what Neji would do with this information.

Naruto looked at the two girls in surprise. _I slept in a dream? What the heck? _Naruto slowly backed away when Tenten turned her eyes on him.

"What was that for? You could have hurt Hinata." Tenten reprimanded like she was Naruto's older sister. In a way she was in this world but Naruto wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about what how the hell he ended up back in the dream.

"Uhh…" Naruto said dumbly.

"Ok Naruto, let's make a deal." Tenten said thinking fast. "I won't tell anyone about what happened here and you… You promise to keep me company when I'm bored."

"Huh?" Naruto's mind, thought it was sluggish at the moment just kicked into overdrive. _Is she hitting on me? Not wait! This is blackmail! _"What!?" Naruto quickly dropped down a few octaves when Hinata turned around in her sleep.

"What? Why are you doing this?" Naruto hissed so he wouldn't wake Hinata.

Tenten paused, wondering about this question herself. Why was she doing this? "Well I guess I was bored and…" She looked at Naruto closely. "And there's just something about you that I just can't place my finger on…" She said softly, more to herself than anything. _There's defiantly a weird feeling about him._

"So what are you trying to say?" Naruto asked getting more confused by the moment.

"Just train with me when I'm bored." Tenten said as she slung Hinata over on her back. Naruto winced but didn't say anything. Amazingly Hinata stayed asleep during all of this.

"I'll take her home so it won't look weird." Tenten said walking easily. "Take it easy alright?" and a second later she was gone.

"Y-yeah. Sure…" Naruto said shakily, a little unnerved seeing a 15-year-old girl carry Hinata so easily. _Well since I'm still here…_

Naruto frowned looking up into the sky. The sun was barely showing over the horizon and it was getting dark. He was just about to start walking home when he realized something.

"Where the hell do I live?!" Right after Naruto shouted this a man dropped out of the trees causing Naruto into jumping up a few feet in fright. The man raised his face and Naruto was surprised to see a dog mask covering his face.

"Is it Halloween already?" Naruto asked in confusion. The man stood slowly up looking forbiddingly at Naruto. The blonde couldn't tell the man's emotion but he was sure that the guy wasn't thrilled with his sense of humor.

"What is this Halloween?" The man asked, causing Naruto to drop down into the bench in disbelief. "Never mind." The man said stolidly walking over and forcing Naruto onto his feet.

"I will escort you back to your house."

"Huh? I-I was just kidding!" Naruto said quickly, not trusting anyone who wore a mask when it wasn't Halloween.

"Really? Then I'm taking that your previous request was invalid?" The man asked now there was no doubting the faint irritation in his voice.

"Previous request? Inval- Whaa?" Naruto said completely lost.

"Let me reiterate." The man said slowly as if talking to an Academy Student. "I am an Anbu. I was stationed…" The Anbu stopped as if catching himself before continuing; "I will escort you back home." The Anbu said shortly as he walked towards some houses.

"W-wait! W-wait up!" Naruto cried as he ran after the Anbu.

* * *

It was hard falling asleep for Naruto. Mostly because he still thought this were a dream but eventually he eventually was overcome by exhaustion. But as he slipped into the world of dreams another pair of eyes was watching him. 

**_Do you really believe this is a dream? _**Came a persistent rumble inside Naruto's head.

"Shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep." Naruto mumbled as he turned around in his bed.

_**Fool! Do you really still think this is a dream? If you do then you're more of a Baka then I thought.**_

Naruto covered his head with the pillow and mumbled something unintelligible along the lines of, "Bastard, leave me alone." Somehow Naruto felt a large imaginary eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

_**Arrogant fool… Ungrateful brat… **_

Slowly the blond peeked out from under the pillow to find the owner of the voice. Darkness. That was all Naruto saw… Until…

**_Baka! _**Boomed the voice. Light suddenly flooded the room blinding Naruto for a moment. Naruto blinked blearily at the change but slowly Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light. It was then that Naruto learned that he wasn't in his house anymore.

"What the crap?" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped off of the cold and slightly slimy floor in disgust. The 'pillow' he put his head under Naruto discovered, wasn't a pillow at all. It was a large bushy orange thing and at the moment it was growling.

"Ok, this is getting weird, since when did pillows growl?" Naruto declared, not expecting someone to answer. It was because of this that when the voice whispered something right next to Naruto that he jumped about ten feet in the air in shock.

**_It's not a pillow Kit. It's my tail. _**Snarled a voice. Naruto whirled around, fully prepared to confront another man. It was only when he noticed the gigantic figure towering over him in a cage did he whimper in fear.

"Oh crap…" Naruto whispered stumbling backwards from the cage. The giant red fox stood proudly with it's nine tails thrashing about, slowly a sinister smile formed on it's gigantic lips revealing two razor sharp canines.

**_Surprised? I know everything that happened to you… Uzumaki Naruto! _**Sneered the Kitsune.

Naruto swore and looked backwards for an escape. It wasn't surprising when Naruto found himself facing a blank concrete wall. Naruto swore again before facing the large fox, his jaw stuck out defiantly.

"Do you're worst bastard! I don't care if you know my name or not! You're still just a bad nightmare!" Naruto cried more out of stupidity than confidence.

**_That's nice Kit but don't you want to know what I want first? _**The Kitsune rumbled. Naruto looked at the fox in confusion before screwing his face up in thought.

"Alright then. What do you want? Stupid demon fox…" Naruto muttered looking at the fox though the corner of his eyes. Thankfully the Fox didn't look like it heard the last part.

**_Dumb kit… _**Muttered the Fox demon before carrying on. **_My name is Kyuubi and I am a demon… I also know who you are… _**

"Great. You know my name. Get on with it." Naruto said scathingly, now not even bothering to act like a twelve year old anymore.

**_Humph. _**The Kyuubi snorted, not at all pleased with Naruto's attitude. **_That's not what I meant. I know you're not really 'the' Uzumaki Naruto. You're a fake, a cheat, a charlatan. _**

"A what?" Naruto asked searching though his 16-year-old vocabulary. Unfortunately he never really did pay attention to English class. A bunch of nerds only paid any attention there... Of course he was probably considered lower than a nerd in some ways.

The Kyuubi ignored the question lowering its face until it was facing Naruto. **_I saw something that I didn't think possible happen right before my eyes. You are my key out of this dump. _**

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted aggravated with the Demon's indecipherable intentions.

**_You don't know anything about the way of the Shinobi do you? _**The Kyuubi asked not bothering to explain itself.

Naruto looked at the Demon surprised at the sudden change of topic before replying, "So what if I don't?"

**_Let me teach you… My way of the Shinobi. _**They Kyuubi said grinning sinisterly. The Kyuubi actually had something else planned but it wasn't going to put it into action just yet.

"Hah! What good will that do in real life? I want to wake up already… This is getting way too weird."

**_You just don't understand do you? _**The Kyuubi questioned patiently though the Kyuubi was slowly losing his patience with the stubborn blonde. **_This is the real world now. Everything you do or say here will forever be imprinted in this dimension._**

Naruto looked at The Kyuubi, his eyes wide with shock at this new revelation. A second later Naruto burst out laughing. "G-great… J-just g-great…" Naruto gasped, "My dreams trying to convince me that this is real life…" Naruto shook his head in amusement.

**_Baka! _**Roared the Kyuubi in irritation. Suddenly red chakra flowed from all parts of the cage forming a large claw that started to close on Naruto. The Blond still had the same amused smile on his face before the claw grabbed him, merging into his coat and searing into his flesh. Slowly the smile slid from his face and an expression of disbelief and pain replaced it.

**_Does this feel real to you? _**Jeered the Kyuubi as steam started to hiss from Naruto's jacket. **_Do you feel my chakra burning your human soul? Do you feel it getting tainted by the soul of a demon? _**

"M-make it s-stop!" Naruto gasped as he collapsed onto his knees writhing about, trying to throw off the burning claw of chakra. The Kyuubi smirked triumphantly and as suddenly as the Chakra claw came it was gone, leaving the blonde panting on the ground.

**_I would have kept it longer but I didn't want our souls to merge. _**The Kyuubi said, explaining why it didn't prolong Naruto's suffering.

Naruto lied on the ground, too shocked to move. Pain was racking though his body but he was too numb to care. _This is real? It can't be real… But what just happened right now… I can't just dismiss that as a dream! _

"N-no!" Naruto cried, trying to block the thoughts from his head. _It can't be real! Mom! NO! This is all just a dream! I'm going to wake up in my bed any time now! _Naruto thought shaking slightly.

**_It's no use. You're not going back to wherever you came from. You might as well just accept it as fact. You're stuck here and you're going to be in a lot more trouble if people here realize you aren't really Naruto. _**The Kyuubi said stolidly, not at all moved by Naruto's outward display of emotion.

"M-mom…" Naruto drew in a shuddering breath before standing up. "Why? Why did this happen to me?

The Kyuubi looked like it was struggling for an answer before finally saying, **_I do not know… But I have my suspicions. And I also have an idea how to get you back… _**The Kyuubi drifted off in thought, leaving his sentence hanging.

"What is it?!" Naruto demanded, looking at the Demon, his eyes wild with desperation.

Slowly the Kyuubi's frown turned into a smirk. **_You must become a Shinobi. There is probably a Jutsu out there you can learn that will take you back to where you came. But you can only learn it if you're a Shinobi._**

"Then teach me." Naruto said suddenly remembering the Kyuubi's suggestion. "Teach me your way of the Shinobi."

**_Gladly but from now on you will refer to me as Kyuubi-sensei. _**The Demon fox grinned at the look of disgust on Naruto's face.

"Fine… Kyuubi-sensei…" Naruto forced out before whispering under his breath, "Blasted fox…"

**_Stupid kit… _**Muttered the Kyuubi as it sat on its great haunches and faced Naruto, **_Ok then! We will first start on the concept of Chakra. Thought it's fairly simple there is a matter of control. We'll start with a few simple exercises…_**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: DO NOT expect chapters as long as this in the future. Yep... I got lost on where to end the chapter so I ended up writing 2000 words over what I wanted to write. Yep. Good news for you. Bad news for me. As always R&R! You never know... I might just update faster. And again. I'm not bribing you...

PS: I just noticed the You're in "You're way of the Shinobi." I don't know why I'm typing this but it really irked me when I reviesed it again... My god... "You are way of the Shinobi?" Wow... I think I'm becoming stupid because of all this writing.

Next chapter: I don't really know what's coming up in the next chapter. Lets just say... Bells?


	6. Bells

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I don't own it. Don't own...

AN: Eh hem... I will say this even before anyone reads this chapter. Writers block sucks! If you are writers then you know what I mean. So even as I revise this I can't help but think there are a few things that feel forced in this chapter. Please bear with me.

Oh yeah, I'm planning on adding an OC to the cast of characters. Nothing major, just someone to spice of the action and stuff like that. Just wanted to warn you guys ahead of time. (It's also a way for me to get past writers block because right now... I've got nothing!)

Thanks for the support guys! It really motivates me to keep on updating! Now if I could only find some way to automatically revise a chapter...

* * *

Hinata was staring into the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. She felt like something was missing from her life and she knew exactly what it was. 

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered softly under her breath. _It was all a dream then… _She thought sadly thinking back on how she was put into Naruto's group. _All of it… _Slowly tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of the day she thought she spent with Naruto.

"Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama! HINATA-SAMA!" Hinata jerked up, her hair in disarray as she tried to scramble off the bed before Neji could get even more irritated.

_I can't think of this now! _She thought before replying with a shaky, "H-here!" and tumbled out of the bed, her bed sheets getting dragged down after her.

Neji's eye twitched as he heard a thump and then a loud "OW!" from behind the screen door.

"May I remind you that your exams are about to start in thirty minutes, you have missed your curfew yesterday, and Hiashi-sama _demands _to see you." Neji finished sounding oddly satisfied. _That'll teach her… Spoiled brat of the main branch. Not even your title can save you now! _He thought smirking slightly.

A second later a very flustered looking Hinata rushed out from the screen door nearly colliding with Neji. Neji looked like he was about to berate Hinata for her carelessness before he blushed and looked away.

"Hinata-sama… I suggest not visit Hiashi-sama like that…" Neji said staring off into the skies with a slight tinge of red still on his face.

"Huh?" Hinata looked down and instantly her face mirrored Neji's. Only ten times worse. She knew she was too careless while dressing but just how careless she didn't know. Her blue baggy pants were ruffled looking as if she was running for a mile, her forehead protector that hung from her neck was sideways and nearly falling off, and worst of all she didn't zipper her coat up all the way. Needless to say, she wasn't looking much like an _Honorable _Hyuuga at all.

Neji was sighed as he heard Hinata squeak and shortly after a zipper being pulled hastily up. "There is no time Hinata-sama. You must see Hiashi-sama immediately."

"Y-yes Neji-nii-san." Hinata whispered as she quickly ran away from Neji before she could embarrass herself any further.

Neji looked on amused as Hinata took the wrong turn for Hiashi's room. He slowly shook his head. From amusement or disgust no one could tell.

* * *

_What's going on? I don't understand…_ Hinata's mind was in confusion as she rushed though the hallways. It was a wonder no one got hurt in her haste but she managed to make it to her father's room without any incidents. She slowly slid open the door and peeked timidly inside. At the moment her father was sitting on a cushion behind a large table. When he spotted Hinata he frowned and motioned her inside. 

_He's not angry… _Hinata realized before sighing relieved and sitting down before him.

"Hinata. I would like to question you about your team." Hiashi said calmly. His eyes slowly narrowed in confusion as a misty look came over Hinata's face.

"T-team?" Hinata asked in a daze.

"Yes, yes, your team." Hiashi said impatiently, his concern for Hinata wasn't voiced but it was still there, an underlying current of fatherly love that was suppressed by his anger at Hinata's lack of skill.

_It wasn't a dream? I'm really on Naruto's team? We really had ramen together?! WE WENT ON A DATE?!! _Hinata felt like she could explode from happiness. Gradually her face turned a deep crimson until she resembled something of a tomato, and a shy smile formed on her face.

"Eh Hem…" Hiashi coughed looking at his daughter critically.

Slowly the blush disappeared from Hinata's face as she realized her situation. "I-I-I…" Taking a deep calming breath Hinata tried to continue again, "M-m-my t-team S-sensei is Kurenai-sensei and m-my t-teammates a-are S-Shino-kun a-and…" Hinata's blush suddenly came back with a vengeance, "N-N-Naruto-kun…" She said softly.

"WHAT!?" Hiashi swore as he sprang up to his feet, his eyes blazing with fury. Hinata stumbled backwards and landed on her back, shocked at her father's sudden burst of anger.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT UZUMAKI _NARUTO_," Hiashi spat the boys name out as if it was some disgusting curse upon humanity, "IS ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU?!" At Hinata's timid nod Hiashi let out another roar of rage.

"This is unacceptable! I can't let my daughter be on the same team of that… that… That monstrosity!" Hiashi was literary shaking with anger. A large vein near his temple was pulsing and his face was scarlet with fury.

Hinata backed away from her father. She never saw him so angry before. There were many times where he was disappointed with her, even going as far as beating her, but now he was beyond anything she ever saw before and she was frightened… Not for herself but for Naruto.

"I will have to talk to Hokage-sama about this… I must get your team changed..." Hiashi muttered more to himself than Hinata. The vein near his temple still pulsed but now he seemed to have calmed down seeing Hinata's frightened gaze.

Inside Hiashi was sad. He knew he was scaring his daughter and he knew that no child should be afraid of their own parents… But he wasn't just a father. He was the leader of the Hyuuga clan and he'll be dammed if his family or anyone else got in the way of him and his responsibilities!

"B-but Otou-sama! N-Naruto's n-not bad!" Hinata protested before realizing what she just did. Her eyes widened in fear at the shocked expression on Hiashi's face.

_She doesn't understand… That's right… _Hiashi realized taking a few deep breathes before answering, "There are some things better left unsaid. I will try my best to switch you out of Kurenai's team. Until then… Try to pass the exam." Hiashi waved his hand signaling that their meeting was over.

"B-but…" Hinata slowly drifted off seeing the look on Hiashi's face. Tears slowly made their way down Hinata's cheeks as she shut the screen door.

* * *

**_There's a fine line between overdoing… Hmm… I thought we had more time than that. _**The Kyuubi muttered. The Kyuubi had been teaching Naruto at a pace unheard of to most teachers at the time but with the Kyuubi's power… Nothing was impossible. Well maybe except for wooing a few girl demons but other than that… The Kyuubi yawned shaking the memories of his previous rejections from his head. 

"What do you mean?" Naruto yawned taking a well-deserved stretch. Naruto had his suspicions that the Kyuubi had kept him here for over a week already, teaching him what the Kyuubi said was Academy level Jutsus and concepts. It was all very complicated since the Kyuubi crammed about four years of teaching in a week but it was all worth it. Now he was able to do four Jutsus in total. Not bad for a person who couldn't even pass basic Chemistry.

**_Remember not to overdo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and try to stay out of trouble. I can't have my new container dieing on the very first day. _**The Kyuubi warned before getting up and looking down at Naruto in contemplation. **_And avoid Taijutsu… You'll die. Trust me… _**The Kyuubi added as an afterthought.

"Heh… I can't wait to try this out in the real world…" Naruto said softly to himself not realizing the Kyuubi was listening. Naruto's face suddenly hardened as he thought about the real world. _Wait… That's right…I need to find a way back first…_

**_Baka! This is the real world now! And it's time for you to wake up! _**Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi in confusion but it wasn't long before he realized what the Kyuubi meant. (This means two things in case you didn't get the double meaning.) The depressing looking room he was sitting in suddenly blurred and it wasn't long before Naruto noticed the soft thing he was lying on.

A grin slowly formed on Naruto's face as he forced his other thoughts back down deep inside. He knew what the Kyuubi meant but he wasn't going to let that ruin his newfound powers. He could ponder it another time.

"I'm back!!!" Naruto shouted flipping up out of bed and landing on the ground perfectly fine. Naruto may have been exhausted mentally but his body was refreshed and that in turn made him ready and raring to go.

"W-wait…" Naruto scrunched his face up in thought as he remembered something. "Don't I have a exam? Oh no… I missed it!!" Naruto cried out before he started to smack his head in anger. _Stupid fox! Stupid fox! You made me miss the exam with your training. _

The Kyuubi snorted inside his mind. **_Only a day has passed inside your mind. It just seems like a week. The exams are today and if you don't move your ass then you really will miss the exams. _**

"R-really! Then I think…" Naruto grinned again as he flashed though multiple seals with his hands. **_Baka! What do you think you're doing! _**Roared the Kyuubi in exasperation. _Testing if this really is the real thing. _Naruto replied as he finished the Jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto roared. Nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed shaking his fists at no one in general. _You lied to me! _Naruto accused the demon. Once again the Kyuubi snorted in laughter. **_Did you use chakra? You're hand seals are useless if you're not molding chakra. _**

"Err… Yeah. I knew that." Naruto said sheepishly before making hand seals again this time following the Kyuubi's directions. _Ok…Find you're inner calm… Call upon the well of energy inside you… _

**_If I were your enemy you'll be dead by now. _**The Kyuubi muttered humorously. One of Naruto's eyebrows twitched but he ignored the Kyuubi. Mostly because Naruto felt something powerful rise up in him… Something he never felt before.

_Yes! I can do this! _Naruto thought before snapping his eyes open."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He cried in triumph and the room was instantaneously filled with smoke. **_Congratulations… You got a Jounin level jutsu down already. Of course you already knew how to do it… _**The Kyuubi mocked as the smoke cleared.

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and cried out in triumph as he saw three blond clones standing before him. One of the clones yawned and started to pick its nose. Naruto sweat dropped and was about to say something when one of the clones interrupted him.

"Why the hell did you call us here? What the hell?" Cried one of the Naruto clones, looking slightly aggravated.

Another clone looked around in disgust, looking at the ramen cups strewn all over the floor. "Don't tell me that you want us to clean the room cause we're not doing it."

_Kyuubi-sensei? What's going on? _Naruto asked as he backed away from his own clones. **_This is unexpected… It seems like the real Naruto's is still conscious inside your mind… _**Naruto puffed up in indignation at being called a fake. _I'm the real Naruto! _

"Ok all you fakes!" Naruto cried but then sweat dropped as he realized none of his clones were listening.

"We leave him here to clean the room while we complete the exams. Got it? Ok let's go!" The three Narutos smirked and suddenly headed towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Naruto cried but it was too late. The three Narutos were gone in a flash and the original Naruto was left staring in shock at the door. **_Well? What are you waiting for? They're your clones! Go get them! _**Naruto shook his head to calm himself before mentally agreeing with the Kyuubi. He wasn't going to let himself get the better of him!

"I didn't even have breakfast yet." Naruto said mournfully as he ran out of the door in hot pursuit of his clones.

* * *

"I think we lost him. What a loser… He thought we would fall for that." Muttered one of the Naruto Clones as they approached team eight's training area. The three Narutos jumped though the trees with ease. 

"Hey! Who are you calling a loser?!" Snarled one of the Narutos as he launched himself at the offending clones. A poof later only one Naruto was left looking aggravated as the smoke cleared.

"That loser… He actually fell for that…" The clone muttered as it jumped down into the clearing right in front the bug user. Shino. The clone jerked back in surprise and nearly crashed into the tree behind him.

"You are not yourself." Shino said stolidly as he approached the clone. There was something threatening about Shino as he closed the gap between them but the clone didn't have any time to contemplate this because at the very moment the real Naruto suddenly dropped down.

"Ok you fake! I don't know what you think you're doing but you're outta here!" Naruto shouted more than a little pissed off.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you're a dumbass!" Retorted the clone as it started to sulk.

Shino's eyes slowly raised in surprise. "Naruto?"

"Yes." Replied the two Naruto's at the same time.

"Is this a clone?" Shino asked looking slightly impressed. _A corporal clone that's not a hedge? That's a pretty advanced Jutsu._

"Yes!" "NO!" The two Naruto's glared at each other.

"You want to fight about it?" shouted one of the Narutos.

"Hah! You bet!" Shino sweat dropped as one of the two Narutos suddenly charged the other. Surprisingly the other Naruto was a lot more agile than the one that charged and easily jumped over the attack, at the same time kicking the Naruto in the butt.

"What the crap?" Naruto exclaimed as he stumbled forward from the attack. **_I told you! Your Taijutsu is lacking and even your clone can defeat you at this level! _**Scolded the Kyuubi. Naruto grimaced looking at the twelve year old before him. Even though it was hard to accept, he knew he stood no chance against his own clone even though he was mentally four years older.

_Man! This is so embarrassing! _Naruto exclaimed inside his mind. Naruto's clone smirked at him before charging in. Naruto could barely see his clone before it's fists collided with his own stomach. Naruto's eyes grew wide and a few flecks of spit flew out of his mouth.

"This is for calling me a fake!" The clone shouted before pulling a second fist back. Naruto's eyes grew wide in fear. "Take this!" The clone roared as it shot its fist forward. Naruto brought his hands up instinctively blocked the blow that was aimed for his face.

"What the heck? How is this kid so strong?!" Naruto exclaimed out loud as he skidded backwards from the force of the blow.**_ Think! What can you do that can save you from this? _**The Kyuubi said patiently. Naruto was silent for a moment before a large smile formed on his face.

**_Oh no… You you're not thinking of that move. _**The Kyuubi said in disbelief. _Yes I am. _Naruto said smiling slyly at his clone as he went though multiple hand seals. For a second the clone looked at Naruto in confusion before it's eyes widened in understanding.

"Crap! Oh no you don't!" The clone screeched as it charged forward but it was too late.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the clone stopped dead in its tracks.

_Hmm? What's this? _Shino thought as the smoke cleared. He immediately adverted his eyes when he noticed what was behind the smoke. Apparently Naruto's Jutsu happened to be an almost nude girl covered only by smoke. Thought this time the girl was a lot more mature than the teenage girl that usually came out.

The clone looked at the girl for a second. Sniffed once… Then twice before a fountain of blood spurted from his nose slamming him backwards into a training post and causing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said smiling widely as he appeared back into his original form. _What do you say to that John? _Naruto smirked as he thought about the expression that would have been on John's face.

"That was impressive… It could be used to confuse the enemy… Very nice Naruto. I may have misjudged you." Shino said with a small flush on his face before turning away from Naruto and walking over to his own solitary corner.

_Wow… I didn't mean for that to happen…_Naruto thought looking sheepishly at Shino. _Hmm, well in the end everything works out! Now just where is Kurenai and… Hinata? _Naruto winced remembering the incident yesterday. He knew Hinata wasn't awake but he still didn't think he could meet her in the eyes.

_Still, I hope they're ok. _Naruto thought as he joined Shino and looked off into the clouds.

* * *

Kurenai was having troubles of her own at the moment. If you thought waking up in the morning was a hassle then try waking up a lazy ass that's use to sleeping until 9:00. It's not easy. 

"Kakashi! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!" Kureani screeched at the prone Ninja that was lying half in and out of his bed. Kakashi snored on, way too loud to be real but still managing to appear asleep at the same time. Kakashi's mask was still on as always but he had his heart boxers on and a weird blue pajama with small bulldogs on them.

"KAKASHI! Don't make me whip out the cold water! You know I'll do it!" Kurenai threatened and the results were satisfactory to say the least. The masked Ninja sprung out of the bed as if he was awake the whole time and backed quickly away from the enraged Kunoichi.

"Why are you here in the first place? It's not your business if I'm late to the exams or not." Kakashi grumbled sulkily as he grabbed his cloth from the closet and reluctantly turned off his alarm clock that was set for 10:00. "You shouldn't even be in here… It's not right…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"It's the exams for your Genin. You shouldn't be late for that." Kurenai said before muttering, "Though you'll probably still find another way to be late."

Kakashi grinned slyly nodding in agreement as he removed his shirt. Kureani adverted her gaze so it didn't appear as if she was staring at Kakashi's abs. A small blush formed on Kurenai's cheeks and Kakashi's grin widened as he noticed this.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." Kurenai said quickly trying to cover up her own embarrassment.

"Hmm? To masculine for you?" Kakashi joked as he slipped on his black shirt and reached for his Jounin jacket. "I bet Asuma's going to be jealous."

"Humph, that chain smoker?" Kurenai snorted diversely. "He's too thick to see what's in front of him." Kurenai sighed, "He should give up smoking." She said looking off in a distance, not really taking in anything.

"He should." Kakashi said, nodding agreeably as he slipped away though the windows. A second later Kakashi was gone and dashing though streets eager to get away from the Kunoichi.

"You know… I want to thank you for listening to me. You're nothing like Asuma. He'd run off an-" Kurenai paused in shock as she noticed the window was open and Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Slowly a tic of anger appeared on her forehead.

"KAKASHI! COME BACK HERE YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"

* * *

Hinata glanced back in confusion and fear as she heard some women scream out in rage. She was late for the exams and she knew it. _I hope I get to see Naruto-kun one last time before I get switched out of the team…_ Hinata thought sadly but little did she know that her wish was about to be half-granted. 

"Oh crap!" Screeched a blond boy as he misjudged his jump and started to fall to the ground, straight into Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata exclaimed just before the boy crashed into her sending them both tumbling into the ground. Hinata looked up dazed at the blond head bobbing up and down before her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't… Hinata?" The blond looked at Hinata in horror before stammering out even more apologies.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-It's alright." Hinata said as she tried to calm down the boy. The boy looked at Hinata warily looking left and right as if he was afraid someone would recognize him.

_Naruto-kun's not acting like himself… _Hinata thought as she tried to gather up the courage to tell Naruto the bad news. "I-I h-have t-t-to…" Naruto's eyes suddenly napped wide open as he spotted someone behind Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata! I gotta run!" Naruto cried suddenly, nearly falling down in his haste to get away. "I-I'll see you later!" He cried as he went around a corner and disappeared.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, boys can be really thick and insensitive sometimes." Hinata whirled around, looking for the speaker. Her eyes opened wide with surprise as she realized who the person was.

"K-Kurenai-sensei? W-what are you doing h-here?" Hinata asked fearfully looking afraid that Kurenai would berate her at any second.

Kurenai sighed seeing Hinata's expression. _First thing to do if she passes. Get working on her shyness. _Kurenai thought to herself before answering, "Trying to change a old man's habit… But you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Kurenai muttered looking slightly cross. Hinata looked at Kurenai confused not knowing whom she was referring too.

"Well anyways! We're both late so I can't really get angry with you for that! Come on. Let's go before Shino gives us 'that' look." Kurenai said cheerfully as she proffered a hand to Hinata, trying to lighten her up. It worked. Hinata smiled slightly and took the offered hand.

"Ok then… Let's go…" Hinata said, still wondering how to break the bad news to team eight.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of a deserted ally looking slightly breathless as he glanced around. After a few moments Sasuke walked away, pretending nothing had happened.

* * *

Naruto stared at Shino and Shino stared back. There was a silent battle going on among the two but you couldn't tell just by looking. You'd have to look deeper. 

After a few minutes Naruto's eyes started to water and a moment later he blinked.

"You lose." Shino said stolidly, smirking slightly.

"No fair! How can I tell if you blink or not." Naruto whined as he rubbed his eyes viciously.

Shino merely smirked mysteriously and said, "You don't."

"W-w-what?!" Naruto exclaimed his mouth agape.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were getting along." Naruto smiled as he turned around. As expecting Naruto saw Kurenai but what he didn't expect was for Hinata to be standing right next to her.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly but his reaction wasn't one she expected, even one from Naruto.

"Hinata… Hi…" Naruto said looking uncomfortable before blushing and looking at everywhere other than Hinata. Shino's raised an eyebrow and coughed slightly causing Naruto to stare at him weirdly.

"Well then." Kurenai said drawing everyone out of the awkward silence. "I bet you're all wondering what the exam's going to be." Kurenai smiled encouragingly at everyone. She was met by blank stares.

"No, not really." Naruto said without thinking. After a moment he realized how out of character he must of sounded and hastily amended, "Y-Yeah! L-lets get this exams started!"

"Ok then." Kurenai continued as if nothing had happened but Shino still looked at Naruto with suspicion and Hinata looked at him with concern.

"The test is simple. I have hidden ten bells in the forest." Kurenai said as she gestured around the trees. "Each of these bells has been hidden according to the skills I expect to have on a Genin team. All of them have either a Genjutsu on them or they're hidden deep within the forest. Expect the unexpected! They can be anywhere!"

Kurenai set an alarm clock on top of a tree stump. "You have until 12:00… You start… Now!" Without a second word Shino disappeared in a cloud of bugs causing Naruto to jump up in surprise and fright.

"What in the hell just happened?!" Naruto exclaimed, one of his eyes twitching rapidly.

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion before replying, "T-That's S-Shino-kun's special a-ability."

"O-oh…" Naruto said still clutching his heart and breathing rather heavily. Hinata nodded slightly still a little confused before jumping off into the forest.

"You know… If you were smart you'd follow her lead. You only have a four hours left." Kurenai said patiently looking over at the clock.

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at the clock before yelping in surprise. "Oh crap! I-I'll see you later!" He said as he ran into the forest after Hinata and Shino.

The Blond paused for a second, looking thoughtful before turning around with a large grin on his face. "And you can bet that I'll have all ten of the bells by the time this is over!" He crackled before crashing into the undergrowth.

"Shit!" Naruto yelped as he jumped back, realizing he just ran straight into a rose bush. "Eh heh heh… I'll still beat this little test!" Naruto shouted stubbornly as he jumped up onto one of the tree branches. At first he looked surprised then gleeful as he jumped though the trees.

"Baka! It won't be that easy!" Kurenai retorted playfully before sighing. _I really hope they pass. I kind of like this team…

* * *

_

Veins on the sides of Hinata's head budged with the activation of her bloodline. Immediately two bells were visible to her. One bell was lodged between two tree branches. The other one was hidden by some sort of Genjutsu and was lying in plain sight.

Hinata smiled slightly. _Two bells already? _She thought as she approached the bell that was covered by a Genjutsu but as Hinata reached out a hand for the bell Kunai shot out of the undergrowth hurtling right where Hinata was.

Hinata didn't even have time to yell out in surprise when a large swarm of bugs came out of nowhere and started to whirl rapidly around Hinata. There was much clanging as the Kunai bounced off of the bug shield before everything finally settled down.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu" Shino remarked as he emerged from the trees. His coat was a little ruffled and dirty but other than that he looked fine.

"T-thank you." Hinata said gratefully as she stood up shakily. The Kunai littered the ground and Hinata was surprised to see that there were about twenty of them in total. _I thought there was more than that…_

Shino nodded in acknowledgement before saying, "I think it was the Genjutsu that activated that trap… It must have been a sensor of some sort because I can see the Bell clearly."

"Ah… So that's why…" Hinata said as she reached forward again and delicately plucked the bell from the ground. Nothing happened this time. Hinata then leaped into the trees, this time more careful for traps but there were none, and took the bell from the branches.

"You found another one?" Shino asked looking approvingly at Hinata as she dropped down to the ground. Shino then held up his own hand to reveal three bells hanging down from his fingers.

* * *

"We have five bells now." Shino said seeing Hinata's awed expression. "Let us hope that Naruto is doing something useful. 

"Ha HA! I see a bell! My first bell!" He shouted as he ran towards the bell that was lying inconspicuously in the middle of the road.

**_STOP! _**Roared the Kyuubi, freezing Naruto in his tracks. **_BAKA! Were you seriously going to fall for such an obvious trap? _**

"Yes…" Naruto muttered truthfully, feeling slightly ashamed now that he thought about it. **_Idiot! Make a clone and make it test out if it's safe or not! Do I have to think of everything for you?_**

_But what if the clones turn on me again! _Naruto protested wincing at the memory of almost getting defeated by himself. **_The only reason they turned on you were because you called them for no reason!_**

"Oh… Ok…" Naruto said sheepishly before making a few hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Like before two clones popped into existence but this time Naruto looked at them warily.

"Let's do this!" Shouted one of the clones. Naruto yelped out in surprise and close his eyes. Only after a minute did he notice they weren't going after him. **_Look behind you. _**The Kyuubi muttered, obviously very happy about something. Naruto looked behind slowly and his mouth dropped down in surprise.

"For VICTORY!" Shouted the two Narutos as they bounded over to the bells. The moment they reached it they disappeared in two puffs of smoke as Kunai burst from the ground.

"Oh crap!" Naruto exclaimed seeing his clones disappear. **_See what I mean? _**The Kyuubi said smugly as Naruto's face grew pale. _That could've been me! _The Kyuubi had a lecture prepared… Something along the lines of, 'Baka! Of course it could have been you! You can die too and I'll go with you!" Of course the Kyuubi learned that positive reinforcement works too.

**_Yes, it could've been you but was it really you? _**The Kyuubi asked. They could have serious conversation some other time. Slowly the meaningful statement sunk into Naruto's brain and he smirked. _No it wasn't… So that's the use of this Jutsu. _Naruto smiled even wider as he approached the bell.

**_There are many other uses to. For example… _**Naruto bent down just about to touch the bell when the Kyuubi noticed something wrong. **_Kit! KAWARIMI! NOW! _**

Even though his brain didn't process the Kyuubi's directions, instincts that were molded into Naruto's mind by a week of constant training took control. A moment later Naruto found himself staring down at a log getting impaled by stone spikes that formed from the ground. When the spikes disappeared the log fell to the ground with no indication anything had happened to it.

_W-what just happened? _Naruto asked shaking from head to foot in surprise and fear. **_Looks like you can do the Kawarimi no Jutsu without thinking… Heh, I knew training you on that for two days nonstop would pay off. _**The Kyuubi said proudly.

_No! I mean what just happened to the log? _Naruto said frustrated with the Kyuubi's nonchalant attitude. He almost died! Again!

**_Oh that… It's just a Genjutsu that's hidden by another Genjutsu that's meant to immobilize you. Nothing important. _**The Kyuubi said dismissively. **_The real problem is how to get past it with your pathetic stash of Jutsus… _**The Kyuubi murmured to itself.

"I'll show you pathetic! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted again. This time the whole area of the forest was filled with smoke as twenty Naruto's appeared. "Let's show the _Great_ Kyuubi what we can do." Naruto smirked as the rest of the clones cheered in agreement. As one, all the Naruto's ran towards the Genjutsu and as they approached the Genjutsu, each one impaled by spikes of earth.

_Shit! _Naruto thought as a clone right next to him burst in a poof of smoke. **_You should have thought this though. _**Lectured the Kyuubi but Naruto only scoffed. _You think? _Naruto narrowed his eyes as he approached the Bell. He looked around for a second and counted the clones he had left.

_Ok then… four clones left… _Another clone disappeared as a spike tore though it. _Ok… three clones… _Naruto thought sweat dropping but then another clone disappeared a second later. _Ok, screw this! _Naruto thought as he charged straight at the bell.

"It's all or nothing now!" Naruto shouted before leaping forward his hands outstretched. Two balls of smoke by Naruto's side told him that his last clones had been destroyed and he knew he was next. _So close! _Naruto's hand closed in on the bell and tumbled away, just as spikes tore though the area where he once was.

"YES!" Naruto shouted triumphantly his hands held up, the bell shining in his hands as he sprang up into the air. **_Luck Kit. Just luck. _**The Kyuubi said but there was an undertone of grudging admiration in its voice.

"Heh… One down! And…"Slowly Naruto deflated as he realized what was next. _And another nine more to go… _Naruto thought feeling considerably less enthusiastic.

_**Get a move on.

* * *

**_

AN: The dreaded cliffhanger! I didn't mean for it to end here but I think it would suit my purposes...

I don't expect to update in a week or so. I'm just writing a few chapters in advance. My grades are picking up... Finnaly! Now I need to raise it from a D to a B...

Next chapter: Correction- With the Genin test drawing to a close Naruto's wants nothing better than to just lie on the bed and sleep. Unfortunatly, Tenten had planned differently.


	7. Training with Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto? No I don't think I own Naruto. Yes, I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto. No wait, I'm positive I don't own Naruto.

AN: I lied! Sorry! I said this chapter was going to be a "Real World" chapter but I lied! It's not really the real world right now. It's just something I came up with off the top of my head.

Corrections- Damn! I forgot to seperate the different scenes! Why didn't anyone tell me? I felt really bad afterwards... Another correction I caught was Bus/bugs... Hmm. I thought that one was interesting... Shino dissapearing in a cloud of buses... Yes very interesting.

Again, thanks for all the reviewers. I have a feeling that I'm getting slightly better at this writing business. Am I? I think so right? Actually, reading this over again I found out that I didn't really enjoy how this came out... Eh, I'm never satisfied.

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she glanced at the clock. _Only five minutes left. I hope they found all the bells. _She thought as she stood up and stretched. _Any moment now…_

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai smiled as she turned around expecting to see Shino, Hinata, and Naruto with ten bells. Instead she frowned as she noticed only Shino and Hinata holding a mere six bells. _I didn't make them that hard to find… _Kurenai winced as she thought about the impressive Genjutsu she put on two of the bells. _Or maybe I did overdo it…_

"I-Is N-Naruto-kun here y-yet?" Hinata gasped out breathlessly. Apparently she ran all the way to the meeting place without stopping.

"I'm wondering that too." Shino said in a slightly anxious tone. _If he doesn't have the four bells then my father isn't going to be pleased. _Looking over at Hinata he thought sympathetically, _and neither would her father._

"Naruto? He's not with you two?" Kurenai asked alarmed. Shino's stolid expression slid off his face for the first time and there was anger mixed with horror on his face.

"That idiot!" Shino burst out uncharacteristically before glancing at the clock. _Damn! Only four minutes left! _

"S-Shino-kun! I-I'm sure N-Naruto-kun will be here soon." Hinata stuttered out but there was something else in her voice. A bit of uncertainty that was never in her voice when talking about Naruto.

Without warning Shino's whole body started to buzz as bugs flew out from hidden holes on his skin. "I will find him." He said regaining his stolid composure.

"No need!" Shino's eyes opened wide and the bugs instantly flew back inside him. Hinata whirled around smiling widely as Naruto landed right in front of Kurenai with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"See! I'm already here! And guess what I have." Naruto said proudly as he stuck out a hand right in front of Kurenai's face. One single bell swayed to and fro in Naruto's fist. Kurenai sweat dropped, unwilling to tell Naruto that he failed the team but annoyed that his fist was still in front of her face.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered sadly looking slightly let down. _Please Naruto! I know you have something else up you're sleeves! _Hinata thought, not about to lose hope in her idol and love.

"Na-ru-to…" Shino said dangerously as he approached the oblivious blond.

"Hey Hey! Don't touch my boy over there!" Shino turned around and his eyes nearly popped open with surprise. Fortunately his shades were present so no one noticed his expression. Uzumaki Naruto, the one that no one but Hinata believed in, was standing on behind Hinata with four bells hanging from his fists.

"Heh, I know I didn't get all ten bells but I got five." Naruto said grinning widely at the different amounts of disbelief on everyone's faces. Hinata was the first to break out of her shock, rushing forward and engulfing Naruto in a hug.

"Naruto-kun! I knew you could do it!" Hinata cried with her face pressed against Naruto's jacket. For some reason Naruto felt a wet spot developing against his chest but he was too surprised to do anything. _She's crying with happiness? For me?_ Slowly Naruto's disbelieve turned into content as he smiled and returned the hug tentatively.

"Hey, I never go back on a promise." Naruto said encouragingly as Hinata gazed up into his eyes.

A large blush suddenly formed on Hinata's face as she realized where she was. _I-I'm in Naruto's arms… I-I-I… _Hinata suddenly fell limp in Naruto's arms as she fainted in pure bliss and embarrassment.

Kurenai looked at Naruto in thought as he started to cry out loud for an ambulance… Whatever that was. _I only hid ten bells… Where did he get the extra bell? _

"Naruto! Where did you get the fifth bell?" Kurenai shouted over Naruto's shouts for help. Shino's eyes narrowed as he too noticed the extra bell. _Interesting… _He thought looking at Naruto with suspicion.

"B-But Hinata!" Naruto protested looking at the unconscious girl in his arms in concern. Her lips were lifted up in an unconscious smile of content. _She's kind of cute…_Naruto thought unconsciously.

**_What the heck? The kit is developing feelings for the girl? _**The Kyuubi shook its gigantic head. **_No… No… He doesn't even realize it yet… Well I'm not going to tell him. _**The Kyuubi thought grinning slyly.

"Never mind Hinata!" Kurenai said impatiently. "She just fainted." Naruto sighed in relief as he heard this. "The question is where did you get the fifth bell?"

"Oh ah…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well I saw this guy with some bells tied to his waist and I thought about what you said. You know, about 'them being anywhere' and 'expect the unexpected.'" Kurenai looked surprised for a second at being quoted by the blond.

"Well I took that to heart and stole the bells from the guy. Yeah, I don't think he noticed, being busy with his reading and all." Naruto said looking supremely proud of himself.

Kurenai asked herself, looking more and more confused. _Who did he steal it from? I never made a Genjutsu of a man with bells tied to his waist. _Moments later her question was answered as a man with silver hair burst out of the trees, pursued by three Genin. Naruto reacted by falling backwards in surprise. Unfortunately Hinata was still unconscious and fell on top of Naruto pinning him into the ground. Shino reacted by whipping out two Kunai and glaring at the man suspiciously.

"Damn it!" Shouted the man as he attempted to shake off the three Genin. "I said stop!" The man went though a string of complicated hand seals in less than a few seconds and the next moment the three Genin were stuck waist deep in the ground.

"Much better." The man said as he ignored his Genin who were protesting from the ground and approached Kurenai.

"Kakashi… How… Nice to see you?" Kurenai said more of a question than a statement when she noticed the jerky way Kakashi was moving towards her.

Kakashi smiled for a second before his face-hardened. "One of your Genin stole a bell from me while I was busy." He said as he looked around for the said Genin. He didn't find him. All he saw was a girl lying unconscious on the ground and another boy looking as if he would kill him.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what was keeping Kakashi busy. _That perverted book! _She thought venomously before grinning. _I got an idea…_

"Kakashi? How did a Genin steal a bell from you? I thought you were supposed to keep away the bell from your own Genin! What am I suppose to think if my own Genin can steal a bell from you?" Kurenai exclaimed looking at Kakashi with false discontent.

"I… Err… Well…" Kakashi looked at Kurenai pleadingly, begging her not to put him at a situation with his own Genin. It too late though as one of his Genin finally dug himself out of the hole.

"Kakashi! Well?" Sasuke said looking, as usual these days, pissed off. _He better have a good answer for this! _Sasuke thought looking angrily at Kakashi.

"I…Uh…" Kakashi's eyes widened as Kiba and Sakura both dug themselves out. Both of them looking none too pleased. "Ah look!" Kakashi said, thankful for the change in subject as he spotted a blond head sticking out from underneath the unconscious girl.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered, as he carefully sat up and brought Hinata up in his arms.

"You stole my bell." Kakashi stated as he advanced to Naruto. Naruto whimpered as he hid behind Hinata. This actually worked quite well since Naruto was actually shorter than Hinata, which he was surprised to find out. _Wow… I really am a midget._

"Kakashi!" Kurenai said warningly. "I think Hokage-sama would like to know about this."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head jerkily back to face her. "You wouldn't…" He breathed.

"Oh, I would." Kurenai said smiling slightly. Kakashi looked as if he was having an inner conflict as he put a hand up to his head in thought.

_If Hokage-sama finds out then I won't be able to read Icha Icha Paradise any more! If I ignore this then I have to pass my team because they'll blackmail me! And If I listen I have to teach these three brats! Damn it! _Kakashi cursed silently before slouching in defeat and walking back to his new Genin team. On the way there he whispered to Kurenai, "Don't think this is over…"

Naruto sighed in relief as Kakashi retreated. _Wow! I thought he was going to kill me! _

**_He could have. _**The Kyuubi rumbled ominously. **_He's no ordinary Jounin. _**Naruto watched doubtfully as Kakashi said something to his Genin and jumped into the woods. "He isn't all that great." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"No he is." Kurenai said smiling at Naruto's shocked expression. Apparently she had better hearing than most people. "He was captain of one of the Anbu team before he retired." Naruto's mind immediately went to the mask-wearing stranger he encountered earlier.

_Oh so that's the guy… _Naruto thought nodding to himself.

"So now that you guys passed the exams I suggest you get some rest! Tomorrow isn't going to be as easy as today!" Kurenai said loudly so Naruto would hear. "And Naruto…Please stop doing that to Hinata." Kurenai sighted as Naruto yelped and took his hand of Hinata's waist.

"Naruto… Good job." Shino said as he walked over to Naruto and proffered a hand. Naruto smiled gratefully at Shino. "It seems like I have…" Shino drifted off as Naruto picked up an unconscious Hinata and handed her over to Shino's arms. Kurenai sighed in exasperation as she walked over and took Hinata out of Shino's arms.

"Thanks! I was getting kind of… Hot there…" Naruto finished awkwardly with Shino staring incredulously at him.

"Y-yeah! I-I got to go! See ya! Shino! Kurenai-sensei!" He said as he stopped in front of the said persons and gave a small salute to shake off the awkward air. Hina…" Naruto frowned imaging how bizarre it must have appeared for Shino and Kurenai to witness him saluting an unconscious girl.

"Yeah… Bye Hinata…" Naruto said softly and without thinking he brushed one of Hinata's bangs out of her eyes before jumping up into the woods. Unconsciously Hinata smiled before snuggling into Kurenai's bosom. _Hinata's the only one that believed in me…_Naruto thought as he sped though the trees as a smile slowly spread across his face.

* * *

Kurenai stood amazed with Hinata still in her arms. She wasn't sure what she saw. Of course, she could have sworn she saw Naruto look Hinata though misty eyes but that just didn't compute.

"I'm going to go now…" Shino said emotionlessly before disappearing in a cloud of bugs. _Damn… Better cross Hinata off the list. _Shino thought as he materialized at home.

Kurenai shook her head to shake herself from her stupor. _I need to get Hinata home… _Kurenai thought determinately to herself but her surprises for today wasn't over.

"Well done Kurenai." The said Jounin whipped around, her eyes widening in surprise as she realized whom she was staring at. It was the Hokage, followed by Hiashi who was looking at the Third with unhidden anger.

"T-thank you Hokage-sama." Kurenai said slowly before nodding to Hiashi to acknowledge him.

"Let me…" Hiashi said as he took Hinata's sleeping body stiffly from Kurenai. There was an extended silence where the three adults looked at each other. Finally Kurenai found her voice.

"Why are you here?" Kurenai asked awkwardly and as she did Hiashi shot the dirtiest look possible at the Hokage. If the Hokage was aware of this or even offended he didn't show it.

"A good question and I will provide an answer." The Hokage said before he gestured at Hiashi. "Hiashi here has came to me with a complaint about a certain student of yours." Kurenai's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"He wanted to switch Hinata out of your group but I had to-"

The Hokage was suddenly cut off as Hiashi burst out, "I will not tolerate that… _thing _in the company of my daughter!"

Kurenai looked at Hiashi in disgust and was about to reply but the Hokage beat her to it. "You have already given permission that Kurenai train your daughter. I believe we have already settled this?" The Hokage said glaring coldly at Hiashi. Hiashi didn't back down.

"But you do not have to right to keep Hinata in a team that I do not approve of!" Hiashi protested looking enraged, a vein starting to pulse near his forehead.

"I do not have that right but neither do you." The Hokage said patiently.

"Then who does?" Hiashi hissed glaring at the Hokage. Kurenai looked from the Hokage to Hiashi. Two of the most powerful figures before her were fighting for dominance but Kurenai did not have any doubt in her mind who would win.

"That right lies with Hinata… And I believe she decided to stay on Kurenai's team." The Hokage finished with an air of finality. Kurenai looked at Hiashi uncertainly. For a second it looked like Hiashi was going to object but then he backed down.

"I will appeal to the counsel." Hiashi said arrogantly as he marched away with Hinata in his arms.

"But the counsel will see my reasoning…" The Hokage said softly, too softly for Hiashi to hear. When Hiashi finally disappeared Kurenai decided to talk.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It would not have mattered. Nothing can change that mans mind about Naruto." The Hokage shook his head regretfully before he forced a smile. "Let us not dwell on such things. I have not come bearing only bad news!"

Kurenai smiled weakly. "And what other news would you have?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Well since your team has passed I had suggested that you take up a mission. Here you go." The Hokage handed Kurenai a scroll grinned slightly. "I think you'll find this not too difficult."

Kurenai slowly smiled. "Nope… Not at all." She said sinisterly.

* * *

Naruto's journey back home was an uneventful one. At least that was until a green spandex-wearing blur got in his way. It took only a few seconds then for him to drop out of the tree in shock.

"Damn it Lee!" Naruto cursed as he angrily shook his hand at the grinning boy. "The hell you want?"

"That is not a nice way to greet a friend Naruto-kun!" Lee admonished before leaping down, his feet landing right where Naruto's head would have been if Naruto didn't jerk up fast enough.

"Tenten told me to find you! She says we need to get some training done." Lee said genuinely.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? Like with your instructor or anything like that?" Naruto mumbled. At this Lee's face fell.

"Gai-sensei says we deserve a break! I for one do not but he insists upon it!" Lee said his usually bright smile was turned down in a confused frown before brightening up once more. "Ah well! It is all for the best since now you and I can train together!" And without any consent from Naruto Lee grabbed him and sprang into the trees.

* * *

"Tenten! I got Naruto!" Lee shouted as he crashed though the undergrowth.

"Great, now we can get started." Tenten said as she bent over and took out two scrolls. "Lee, you should start first while I get ready."

"Yes! The training of youth starts here!" Lee said energetically as he disappeared in a flash and then reappeared with the same amount of speed, this time with two bands in his hands, each one reading Guts.

Naruto sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. He really did make a promise with Tenten so there was no going back. "What are those things for?" Naruto asked curiously as Lee smiled.

"These are weights! I had a extra pair that I outgrown so I thought you might need them for weight training!" He said as he attached the two weights to his legs.

"Wow… I don't know what to say…" Naruto said, touched by Lee's generosity. Lee smiled widely.

"You don't have to say anything! It is a privilege to train the youth of another generation! Now try walking!" Lee said encouragingly.

"Ok!" Naruto said trying to mimic Lee's enthusiasm. Unfortunately Naruto's enthusiasm quickly diminished when he discovered he couldn't even move his legs. Looking down Naruto was surprised to find that his feet had already sunk an inch into the ground and it was still going.

"What the heck!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"They are 50 kilos each!" Lee said before he revealed his own weights. "Mine are 150 kilos each!" Lee smiled broadly at Naruto's opened mouth stare.

"Y-you can move with those?" Naruto stammered looking more than a little impressed.

"You're right Naruto-kun! I should increase my weights to 200 kilos so I don't move so easily!" Lee said misinterpreting Naruto's disbelief.

Naruto grimaced and with no small effort he managed to pick his right foot up and bring it a few inches forward and repeated it with his left foot. "Y-you know…" Naruto panted as he moved forward inch by inch. "It's not so bad once you get used to it…"

"Good! Because I lost the keys to those weights just yesterday!" Lee said before jumping back in surprise when Naruto roared, "WHAAT?!" before collapsing onto the ground.

"Lee…" Tenten said disappointed with Lee's tactlessness. "Let me take over for a little while."

"Huh?" Lee asked looking genuinely confused. "We haven't even started Taijutsu training yet!" Lee complained but backed down under Tenten's gaze.

"I-I think I'm going to die…" Naruto said waving his arms in the air like a turtle. His legs though were stuck firmly into the ground at a very uncomfortable angle. "Can someone help me up?"

"Here! Let me help!" Lee cried eager to help as he took hold of Naruto's hand and pulled. Naruto flew about fifteen feet into the air before landing on the ground feet first and sinking about a foot into the ground.

For a second Naruto just looked at Lee in shock. Then his eyes started to twitch with annoyance. "Great. Now I'm stuck and dirty…" He said sarcastically. Unfortunately the sarcasm went over Lee's head.

"I am always glad to help Naruto-kun." Tenten sighed again before walking over to Naruto and handing him a Sickle that was connected by a long chain to a large weight. Naruto looked at the sickle with awe, already forgetting about the problem with the weights.

_Whoa… A real weapon… Cool. _Naruto thought admiring the way the sickle reflected the light.

"Ok Naruto. Since we're going to train I'm going to start with a personal favorite of mine. The Kusarigama." Tenten's eyes widened in fear as Naruto started to whirl around the sickle experimentally.

"Don't do that!" Tenten shrieked. This turned out to be a bad decision since Naruto released the sickle in shock while it was still whirling around causing it to shoot off right into Lee's neck.

"LEE! DUCK YOU FOOL!" Tenten screamed as the sickle shot towards him. Lee merely blinked before snatching the sickle out of midair and side dodging the weight that followed up. The weight smashed into the trees behind him causing a large crater to form.

"You do not use a sickle like that Naruto." Lee said disapprovingly, unaware at the relived looks on Tenten's and Naruto's faces as he handed over the sickle and weight to Tenten. "Here, Tenten will show you how to use it."

Tenten nodded stiffly still quite sure what she just saw. "O-ok then Naruto… Don't swing the Kusarigama like that or else…" Tenten sighed seeing Naruto's face pale.

"C-crap… Sorry Lee…" Naruto said turning to face the oblivious Nin.

"Huh?" Lee said looking at Naruto in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"Never mind that now." Tenten said quickly as she drew back Naruto's attention by swinging sickle by the chain. "Though swinging the Kusarigama by the sickle may look fun and intimidating it's actually more efficient to swing it by the weight."

"Huh?" Naruto said much in the same fashion Lee said. Tenten sighed. It was the exact same way Lee greeted her when she tried to explain weapons to him.

"Example 1." Tenten said swung the sickle at a tree. Naruto expected the blade to embed itself into the wood but his eyes narrowed confusion when the sickle just bounced off harmlessly as it struck the tree on it's side.

"Now example 2." Tenten drew the Kusarigama back and started to swing the iron weight. Suddenly she let the weight fly into the same exact tree. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the tree bark splintered from the force of the blow.

"You see what I mean?" Tenten asked, grinning slightly at the baffled look on Naruto's face. "I guess so… Now all you need to do is learn how to use it."

* * *

Naruto's muscles were screaming in protest as he lugged himself home. His feet were dragging, creating a trail of dirt behind him but he could've cared less. The weights on his legs made even walking a pain. **_Hah, you can barely walk correctly even without the weights. _**The Kyuubi pointed out, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Shut up fox… I don't want to deal with you today." Naruto muttered. Even his head was spinning because of the amount of information Tenten stuffed into his head. **_Training with those two is good for you! They make you actually work. _**Naruto grimaced, remembering Tenten's threat to blackmail him if he didn't follow her commands.

"That girls something alright… I don't know anyone back home that thinks like her." Naruto mumbled grudgingly accepting Tenten to be his second teacher along with Lee.

**_Phht, you haven't seen anything yet. But I also have plans for you. _**The Kyuubi grinned as Naruto groaned in exasperation. **_You may be done learning here but don't think you're off the hook. You will have a long way to go with me. _**

"Great. I don't even get any alone time when I'm asleep. I didn't even get any dinner today!" Naruto cried angrily. _Ichiraku… I guess I could go there… _He thought, his mouth watering already with the thought Miso Ramen.

**_Tough luck kit. We're already at your house. _**The Kyuubi growled as Naruto rounded the corner. **_You better just settle for the ramen you cook. _**Naruto frowned thinking his options over.

_It would be a pain walking all the way over to Ichiraku and back with these weights… But I'm hungry! _Naruto cried out in agitation before he started to slap his head repeatedly. _I should've headed to Ichiraku in the first place! _Naruto realized too late.

**_Too bad. This just means our training can take place sooner. Now get your ass in there and start making some food! _**The Kyuubi ordered and for once Naruto complied by unlocking the door and walking in, though he was grumbling the whole time. Out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw a person with a large oversized jacket following him but he dismissed it as his imagination because he was so famished.

* * *

"Cooking is so fun… Cooking is so fun… Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done…" Naruto hummed under his breath as he reached for one of the ramen cups that were stacked one on top of each other.

_Almost got it… _Naruto thought with his licking his lips in anticipation as he stood up on his toes and touched the side of the top cup. _Damn it! I'll just jump for it! _Naruto thought after failing to get the ramen cup.

_Ok… Ready… Set… G- _Suddenly someone knocked on the door causing Naruto to loose his concentration and miss time his jump. The ramen tower came tumbling down with a tremendous crash as Naruto jumped right into the middle of it. Someone squeaked in surprise outside and there was a sudden scuffling from outside the door.

"Ahg! My back!" Naruto cried as he brought himself out of the ramen pile he caused. "Oh god… I have to clean this now?" Naruto mumbled shaking his head in annoyance before he approached to the front door.

"This better be good." Naruto muttered angrily as he wrenched open the door. The expression on his face was quite ugly but fortunately no one was there to see it. In fact no one was there at all. Naruto's eyes twitched rapidly.

"Oh my… GO-" Naruto paused in mid-shout as his nose caught a whiff of something… Something smelling distinctly like… _RAMEN?! And something else too?! _Naruto had just enough sense to look down and sure enough, right in front of his doorsteps was a large bowl of ramen and small rice balls wrapped in seaweed waiting for him.

"Oh… What angel has graced me with this food?!" Naruto cried out gratefully tears rolling down his eyes as he picked up the ramen and rice balls. For some reason he felt he was talking distinctly like Lee but he could hardly care less. He had food!

"If you're still there please come out! I want to thank you!" Naruto cried out cheerfully. No one answered. Naruto waited for a few more minutes before walking inside and shutting the door. A large smile was still on his face.

* * *

Hinata was blushing furiously as she hid behind a wall. She had a hunch that Naruto didn't have any dinner prepared and remembering the last time they went to the ramen store, she didn't think Naruto had anymore ramen tickets with him.

So in before the bell test she made her own ramen and prepared some rice balls. She had meant to give the food to Naruto as they completed the bell test but unfortunately she fainted before she could. Luckily she found Naruto but she was too shy to give him the food upfront so she followed him home. When she finally gathered up the courage to knock on Naruto's door she heard a crash from inside. This was too much for Hinata so she just left the food next to the door and hid away.

Of course after this came out and proclaimed her to be an angel before walking back in with the food. Of course he didn't know it was her that left out the food for him but she didn't care.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured feeling significantly better as she walked back home.

* * *

AN: So um... I was wondering. Is it a chore to read this? Cause if it is I won't expect you to review. Oh yeah, I also got massive, and I do mean MASSIVE writers block right now. Thankfully I have at least two chapters already written so all should be good for a few days while I sort things out. 

Next chapter: Hinata's having trouble with her studies John might just be the problem. With Naruto out of his way there's nothing that can stop him from getting what he wants. Nothing other than a few select people intent on keeping him away from Hinata but other forces are at work here. Can anyone keep Hinata safe? Is anyone safe at all?

Oh yeah, I err... Yeah, nevermind. I don't want to ruin anything so I'm just going to keep quiet. I'll just hope you guys are going to approve of what I'm going to do in the next chapter.

PS: It's get angsty... Really angsty... Not next chapter but later... Wow, for all you angst lovers you might like this. I however hate it. I don't know why though. I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite. I write it but I hate it... Hmm.


	8. Bending Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yes... Nothing belongs to me.

AN: It's not working out! AHHGGG! Writers block! How I hate YOU! Yes, I am suffering from massive writers block if you didn't already notice from the long update time... I'm going to go back to reading fanfiction for a little while and try to stop typing. I find that I need to improve my mediocre writing skills and it doesn't work if I keep reverting back to my original typing skills right after reading something epic.

Thanks to all the people who review! It's only you guys that keep me going!

* * *

Hinata frowned as she scouted the room for the familiar blond head. She couldn't find him anywhere, which was weird because she could usually find the blond within a few minutes since she memorized his schedule. Still stranger was the fact that she noticed that Naruto was absent for two days already. 

"Naruto…" Hinata sighed softly as she returned to work on her chemistry problem. _The conversion factors are 1 mole of O2/22.4 L O2 and 6.02…_Slowly Hinata's thoughts drifted off again to a certain blond. _Naruto…where are you? _

"Right here baby!" Hinata winced as she heard the all too familiar voice. Suddenly John obnoxiously stuck his face right next to Hinata's. "Hey, why don't ya go out with me?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

Hinata couldn't help but shudder. She didn't know how John was in her Chemistry class but she had her suspicions. "N-not r-right n-n…" Hinata stammered out as she looked down.

"Come on! You can't keep on rejecting me!" John exclaimed exasparated, but apparently he was too loud this time because their teacher looked up bleary eyed and frowned at John.

"John. We can talk about your love life some other time after school but right now I suggest you get back to work." The old man said, before smiling slightly at Hinata when John slouched away back to his seat. A couple of people smirked but they immediately stopped at the look on John's face. Hinata smiled gratefully back but she knew this wasn't over.

Hinata rushed out of the classroom eager to get to the bus as soon as the bell rung but as she went though the door she heard her teacher say, "John, a word please."

"Come on Dr. K! I got to go!" John said, frustrated but it was no use as the teacher waved a paper in front of him.

"An F John. We need to talk." The teacher winked at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes before frowning at John. "Lets talk about your study habits…"

Hinata grinned as she exited the room, now walking at a much slower pace. She only went a few paces before someone else stopped her.

"Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata turned around, smiling when she noticed that it was only her friend, Kat. She was a girl of average height, looks, and basically everything else, but what made her special was her smile. It almost won her the best smile for homecoming… Almost. One thing that she did win though was Hinata's trust.

"Hi Kat…" Hinata said smiling slightly as her friend caught up.

"I-I wanna talk to you about something. But first…" Kat grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her away. "Let's get to the bus."

* * *

Everywhere around sophomores, juniors, and seniors shoved to get to the bus first and Kat and Hinata were in the thick of it. 

_Damn it! We're going to miss the bus if this keeps up! _Kat thought before looking at Hinata. _And Hinata doesn't seem to look as if she's going to do anything about it… _She thought as Hinata just sighed and looked down at the ground.

_Wait… _Kat suddenly broke into a sly smile. _I got an idea. _Without any warning Kat shoved Hinata in front of her and shouted, "HOMECOMING QUEEN COMING THOUGH!"

"W-what?" Hinata squeaked, closing her eyes in embarrassment as Kat lead her though the parting crowd. It was true Hinata won as homecoming queen but she didn't want Kat to blurt it out! If it were up to Hinata she would've never chosen to become Homecoming queen. Not only was that day the most embarrassing moment of her life, everyone in the whole school knew who she was.

"Hinata? Isn't that the shy girl?" Muttered one of they guys as they passed.

"And isn't that girl with the huge-" Hinata's face suddenly grew red with embarrassment and she covered her face with one hand. Kat apparently noticed Hinata's discomfort, and as she neared the boy who made the comment she slammed her foot onto the boy's toes causing him to yelp in pain. She then glared at the offending boy, whispered a few select words that left him cringing and covering his privates, before she turned to face Hinata.

"Let's get to the bus before I kill anyone, eh?" Kat suggested lightheartedly, causing Hinata to lighten up a little as they sped onto bus. As the two girls climbed onto the bus Kat scanned the aisles for an open seat. She nodded to herself before she charging into the back seats and lugged a senior out of the seat.

"Hey! What they hell do you think you're doing?" Exclaimed the senior as he grabbed hold of one of the seats to prevent himself from falling.

Kat smiled sweetly before dragging Hinata next to her. "You wouldn't deprive us of our seats would you?" She whined pouring on the charm.

"Come on Hinata!" Kat whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Hinata shook her head rapidly and looked away from the senior, blushing. Kat smiled. _Exactly what I wanted. _She thought as the senior garbled something out, looking slightly disoriented. A second later the senior found himself sitting in the front seat without any idea what happened.

"Ok now that that's settled…" Kat grinned slyly.

"Oh no…" Hinata muttered, knowing what was about to come. It always turned out like this with Kat. Kat always tried to boost her confidence but she somehow always finds the wrong way of going about it.

"Where do you get those looks?!" Kat exclaimed looking Hinata over, still amazed after seven years of friendship. "I mean… DAMN!"

"K-Kat…" Hinata begged pleadingly.

"Come on! I mean comparing you to me…" Kat gestured to herself, pretending to look disgusted. "I have average looks," She said as she put a finger up to her cheeks, pretending to look coy, "Average butt," Hinata blushed red as Kat motioned to her gluteus maximus, "And I'm totally flat!" She finished looking slightly cross as she pointed out everything she didn't like about herself.

"Kat! That's not true!" Hinata protested.

"Ok not totally flat but compared to you…" Kat shook her head, "You have awesome looks, every boy, and some girls in school are after you, not to mention you have an amazing-"

"KAT!" Hinata exclaimed crimson already from embarrassment, "I-I get my looks from my mother!"

Kat looked at Hinata astounded for a moment before looking away ashamed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to go that far…" She said feeling like a jerk. She had meant to help Hinata with her confidence problem but didn't mean to get her mother into this. Ever since she died Hinata had this confidence problem. It may have been because his father didn't do anything to help Hinata recover and rather encouraged Hinata's shyness by looking down on her.

"I…" Hinata frowned as she tried to lighten the situation, "What do you mean every boy is after me?" She asked suddenly.

"Ah!" Kat's eyes suddenly lit up and a grin dawned on her face. "You see, you have John, one of the most popular guys in school, Greg, one of the smartest guys, Harry, Dan, Jake, Paul…" Kat went on like this for some time and it was when they were nearly at the first stop did she start to wind down.

"Even Charles! I mean, the only guy who hasn't shown any interest yet would be…" Hinata closed her eyes wishing very hard. _Please don't be Naruto… Not Naruto, not Naruto! _

"Naruto." Hinata suddenly deflated like balloon, looking down at her feet in a sudden depression. Kat carried on, oblivious.

"I mean I don't know what's that guys deal." Kat said looking slightly confused as she remembered some things. "The few times you talked to him he doesn't act like it's a big deal at all. I mean, if I think about it it's you who's nervous around him." Kat said drifting off looking thoughtful.

"B-bye!" Hinata said hastily, her cheeks red as she the bus jerked to a stop.

"Yeah… Bye…" Kat said as Hinata rushed off of the bus. It was only when Kat reached her stop did she cry out in realization.

"Naruto must like Hinata secretly!" Kat exclaimed triumphantly, congratulating herself on the discovery.

* * *

When Hinata exited the bus the first thing she noticed was that she got off on the wrong stop in her haste to get away from Kat. The second thing she noticed was that the place she stopped at looked oddly familiar. 

_I-I remember this place… _Hinata realized as one of her dreams flashed by. She could remember the apartment in front of her from one of her dreams. All she could remember was the apartment and the door opening… Beyond that… Nothing.

"I won't accomplish anything by just standing here." Hinata told herself as she moved forward towards the door. She didn't even get to press the doorbell before the door opened suddenly. A blond women looking slightly desperate stared at Hinata in suprise.

"A-are you one of Naruto's friends?" The women asked looking at Hinata slightly confused.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked but that's all she said before the women dragged her inside.

"You must be one of his friends… Ever since he…" The women broke off with a dry sob. "I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" The women asked as she forced a smile. "My name is Hiroko Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's mother."

"M-My names Hinata…" Hinata said absently. _Naruto's mother? That means I'm inside Naruto's house! _Hinata realized and as she realized this Naruto's mother dragged her further into her house.

"He's not in the best of shape right now but I'm sure he would be happy to see you…" Hiroko said as she opened a door and ushered Hinata inside.

_I'm in Naruto's room? _Hinata thought in awe as she turned around a full 360 degrees. _It's just like I thought it would be… _She thought taking in the strangely quiet room. The computer at the side was still turned on, it's screen flashing with letters flying across the screen.

"There he is…" Hiroko said sadly as she motioned to the motionless bundle lying beneath some sheets.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata whispered as she anxiously approached the bed. Peaking just out from the top was Naruto's head. Nothing was really unusual about Naruto. Other than the fact that he was asleep he looked like he could have woken up at any time.

"How long has he stayed like this?" Hinata asked softly, not really expecting Hiroko to hear. _He's going to be all right… He's always all right…_

"Three days I think…" Hiroko replied sadly, causing Hinata to jump in shock as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulders. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He doesn't need to eat, go to the bathroom, anything! It's like he's here but not here at the same time."

"B-But that's not possible." Hinata said, thinking about all the people in a coma. Hinata was no doctor but she knew even people that were in a coma needed to have some food or go to the bathroom once and a while.

"I know. That's what frightens me… I'm not sure how long I can keep up like this…" Hiroko said before breaking down completely as she collapsed onto Hinata.

"A-are you alright?" Hinata exclaimed before resisting the urge to slap herself on the forehead. Of course she wasn't all right! Slowly Hinata helped Hiroko sit down on the side of the bed.

"S-sorry… I just can't live without Naruto… He's the only thing I have left." Hiroko croaked out.

"I-I think I understand how you feel…" Hinata said softly. Hiroko suddenly looked at Hinata wide eyed, her emotions taking a 360 degree turn.

_Does this girl? Does Naruto finally have a girlfriend? _Hiroko wondered as she eyed Hinata skeptically. _I don't think Naruto could have gotten such a beautiful young lady without me knowing… _

"Hinata… I have a question for you. Do you like Naruto?" Hiroko said looking curiously for Hinata's reaction. If she was looking for a blush or anything along those lines she was not disappointed. Hinata immediately grew red as a tomato and stared determinately at the computer.

"I-I l-like h-him a-a-as a f-f-friend…" Hinata stuttered not sounding very convincing.

"Oh, ok then… It's just that Naruto hasn't had a girl friend since… Ever." Hiroko said trying to sound nonchalant as she inched closer her hand over to Naruto's without Hinata noticing.

"R-really?" Hinata said trying not to sound too interested but inside she was bursting with hope. _Naruto never had a girlfriend? I could be his first! But I have to find a cure or help him at least!_

"Yeah... And I'm sure he would love to have a girlfriend…" Hiroko said slowly as she moved Naruto's hand closer to Hinata.

Without any warning Hinata stood up causing Hiroko to sigh in disappointment. _I wanted to do one more test to make sure but… _

"How did Naruto get like this?" Hinata said suddenly.

"It was after watching a show together." Hiroko said looking sideways at the computer. "It was such a strange coincidence that Naruto had the same name as the show we watched together…" Hiroko said screwing up her face in thought.

"Could I please see it?" Hinata asked politely. Hiroko sighed before standing up and walking over to Naruto's computer.

"I don't really know how to use it…" Hiroko said sheepishly as Hinata came over and watched over her shoulders. "I think he just click this and… Whoops!" The screen suddenly filled up with warnings exclaiming that the computer would delete all information in the hard drive.

"Umm, I don't suppose you could help could you?" Hiroko asked looking shamefaced. Hinata nodded awkwardly before clicked on some things and a few seconds later the warnings were all gone.

"You're pretty good at this… I don't suppose you can find some things for me?" Hiroko said impressed. Hinata blushed slightly before nodding. Hiroko quickly got out of the seat so Hinata could sit in it.

"Thanks! You're kind of shy but I like you!" Hiroko said cheerfully causing Hinata to blush even more and look resolutely at the computer screen. "Ok then! All I need to find is Naruto Episode 1… Wow… You already have it." Hiroko said looked even more impressed with Hinata as she clicked on the icon.

"Ok then… This is what we saw before Naruto fell into this coma." Hiroko said softly as a giant fox figure filled the screen.

* * *

When the episode ended there was a long silence only broken by Hinata's, "Wow…" 

"Yep… I didn't know such a thing existed in the first place!" Hiroko said, misinterpreting Hinata's awe.

"How come that boy looks so much like Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked over at the unconscious boy. Her heart clenched at seeing Naruto like this. _This show has to do with Naruto's disease! There are so many similarities between him and the boy in the Anime that I just can't dismiss it as coincidence._

"The creators of this show must be spying on us." Hiroko answered playfully. "So how about we watch the next epi-" Suddenly Hiroko's mouth opened wide in horror as she stared at Hinata as if noticing she was here for the first time.

"W-what?" Hinata asked nervously as she noticed Hiroko growing pale.

"D-does your dad know you're here? I-I didn't mean to keep you here for this long!" Hiroko blabbered looking regretful she ever kept Hinata at her house for so long. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"I-It's ok!" Hinata said quickly, noticing Hiroko was about to go though another one of her breakdowns. Hinata was starting to think that Naruto's mother was either a very unstable person or just clumsy.

"M-My father doesn't care anyways…" Hinata said quietly before staring at Hiroko determinedly. "C-can I stay here a little longer?"

"Uh. Sure?" Hiroko said looking slightly taken aback with Hinata's sudden change of demeanor before standing up and walking over to the door with a slight skip to her step.

"I'm going to make some dinner! It's been so long since I had a guest!" She said cheerfully all of a sudden before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm going to try to find out why Naruto's like this…" Hinata whispered softly unaware of Hiroko standing right outside the door as she returned her attention to the computer screen.

_So... I'm not the only one worried for Naruto... _Hiroko thought taking some confort in this as she went to the kitchen to prepare the only thing she knew how to make reasonably well. Ramen.

_

* * *

_

"Bro! I'm home!" Kat yelled as she stepped though the door. She suddenly froze as she felt her foot sink into something soft. "Oh crap…" She said slowly as she looked down. Thankfully, the object in question wasn't what she expected, but it was a forty-year-old piece of pepperoni pizza no one bothered to clean up.

_If I was a clean freak I could clean that up… But I'm not… _Kat sighed as she lifted her foot slowly out of her shoe. _Ugh… _She thought as she tugged her shoe out of the pizza. There was a nasty squelching sound before her shoe came free of the cheesy mess. She shook her head in disgust before taking off her other shoe and placing them next to the door, now careful to avoid any other pieces of food that may be on the floor.

"Bro? Are you there?" Kat asked as she popped her head into the kitchen. No one.

"Bro?" No dice, as she stuck her head into the bedrooms.

"Bro?" _Third time's the charm right? _Kat thought as she went into the living room. Again there was no luck. Though the TV was on no one was watching it.

_What the heck's going on here?_ Kat thought before shrugging and plopping down on a couch in front of the TV and yawned. She looked lazily over at the clock. The numbers 7:00 blinked in front of her.

"No good TV shows are on…" Kat said as she flicked though the channels. Suddenly she stopped on one channel her expression one of disbelief. _CartoonNetwork? _She thought incredulously as she stared at the image on screen.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku!" A single eyebrow twitched as she watched a creepy Michael Jackson look-alike tear off his face and turn into a girl.

"Holy crap! What the hell?" Kat exclaimed, unable to tear herself away from the screen. _Since when did CartoonNetwork get such a cool show?_ She thought in confusions as she slipped out of her seat to get closer to the screen. The picture suddenly switched to an old man in green armor. It wasn't long before Kat almost had her nose pressed against the screen.

_I don't know why I'm so interested but this thing is calling to me… _She thought her eyes wide and alert. For a few seconds everything was going smoothly. Then the screen flickered and went blank.

"What the heck?" Kat muttered as she slapped the TV to no effect. _Damn! That always works! _She shook her head and was just about to sit up when the TV flickered again, this time there was just static.

"Woah…" _This is just like one of those horror movies…_She thought before shaking her head and laughing nervously. "But that's not possible right?" She asked to no one in the room. The TV screen flickered again.

_Wait what? _Kat leaned in closer to the TV. Slowly an impression of a human face formed in the static. Kat's eyes widened and stumbled back but it was too late. She didn't even have time to scream as a white mask rushed out of the TV and engulfed her. A moment later there was a scream in Kat's house as her brother found her unconscious on the ground, the TV still flickering on channel 68.

* * *

"Hinata? Are you still there?" Hiroko asked nervously as she opened the door to Naruto's room with two large bowls of steaming ramen in her hands. Hiroko's eyes narrowed as she noticed Hinata was lying on top of the keyboard, asleep from what Hiroko could see. 

_Poor thing… She tired herself out worrying for Naruto-kun... _Hiroko smiled sadly as she walked over to where Hinata was. It was only when she was right next to Hinata did she notice the strange picture on the computer screen. It was flickering from one image to the next, first from some man with swords impaled in his back to a strange picture that was slightly blurred.

_I don't know much about computers but I'm sure that's not normal! _Hiroko thought looking curiously at the computer screen. Suddenly the image froze to the blurred picture and everything stopped moving for a second. Hiroko thought she saw a person in the image do something with his hands but before she could confirm anything the image suddenly stretched outwards in the form of a face.

"Oh my GOD!" Hiroko screamed as she fell backwards, one of her hands knocked the ramen bowls down, spilling scalding ramen all over the floor and over herself but she didn't feel any of this. She was already unconscious by the time she hit the floor.

* * *

AN: Eh... If you're all wondering what the weird mask thing is... Well... To be honest I can't really tell you guys. I want to create some drama and suspense! (Of course, if you realize what the mask is then I commend you! Just don't say it outloud or else it won't be a seceret) 

Does anyone hate my OC already? I hope not... Because I need to introduce one more before the end of this. It's mandatory you see! Eh, not really... I just wanted to reveal what the mask thing was. Heh, I bet no one's going to be suprised when I do. Now I just need to figure out a motive. (If I said too much here... Ignore it! I can't help it when I'm writing AN! Maybe I should stop writing so much...)

Oh, and the Angst I warned you guys about? Next chapter. I'm probably not as good as thoes other guys you see write but it still made me cringe while writing it...

Next chapter: Now things are getting serious. People are being plucked from the real world one by one. What evil is causing this? What will the gang do now that they're trapped in a world where Naruto had so much trouble adjusting to?


	9. Shifting Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.

AN: Wow... I'm speechless. Wow... Now, I'm under pressure.

Seriously. To, sylphstarwind, Kumomaru, causeiambetta, CRaZY TeDDy, orbrey, and the random anon that reviewed. You guys rock! Out of nowhere... Just wow... I want to thank you all. Everyone that reviewed. Now I'm motivated to write some more... And you know what? My love for writing has just came back. Thank you!

PS: I don't know... I still have a feeling there's something wrong with this chapter... I just can't shake it off. Tell me if you find anything.

* * *

_What in the world is going on? What is this? What's happening?! _Naruto thought as he floated aimlessly around in the darkness. There were occasional flashes of light that cut though the darkness, but it was never long enough for Naruto to catch what it was. A few times he swore he saw an image of his mother flash by. Other times he was a little less sure but he thought he saw Hinata from his world and some other girl he hardly knew. 

**_This is most interesting. Someone is interfering with the balance of this dimension. _**The Kyuubi thundered as its crimson chakra suddenly cut though the darkness, cutting it like a hot knife though butter.

"Thank god!" Naruto cried, never before was he so happy to see the smug demon crouching before him. Slowly the darkness retreated and Naruto found himself standing on the ground.

**_No, no, no. Thank the great Kyuubi-sama, or sensei, or demon! Whichever I prefer. _**The Kyuubi growled with a large smirk on its face. **_It really depends on the mood I'm in. _**The Kyuubi twitched its large muzzle in thought. **_I'm a sensei mood right now._**

"But you'll still be the widdle wuvuable fox to me..." Naruto mumbled, deciding against calling the Kyuubi a bastard again. It didn't incite the Kyuubi the first time so now Naruto was taking a new tactic. Unfortunately the Kyuubi didn't rise to the bait.

**_Ha, ha. I'm dieing with laughter. _**The Kyuubi replied sarcastically.**_ I was serious about the Kyuubi-sensei thing though._** The Kyuubi said, looking at Naruto critically.

**_But this isn't the reason why I called you here! I called you here because I saw that you were under considerable distress. _**The Kyuubi said knowledgeably as it nodded its great head as if it said something profound. Naruto mealy looked down in exasperation with his head in his hands.

"Geez, however did you figure that one out?" Naruto asked sarcastically, his mind wandering to the images he thought he saw.

**_Yes. _**The Kyuubi coughed slightly before continuing.**_ Well using my great and powerful strength I have managed to find out what was troubling you. _**The Kyuubi paused, waiting for Naruto to say something sarcastic again. He didn't and the Kyuubi nodded, pleased with Naruto's performance.

**_It seems like more people from your realm are traveling to this one and they are using your body as a sort of medium. _**The Kyuubi said seriously, its large eyes staring at Naruto for any reaction. The Kyuubi wasn't disappointed.

"That's GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed happily. The Kyuubi snorted causing Naruto to pause and put a hand to his chin in thought. Slowly Naruto's face fell as he realized something.

"Wait no! That's horrible!" Naruto screeched looking panicked now as he started to tear at his hair. _This isn't right! Mom can't come! She doesn't know anything about this place! Hinata and that other girl both have their families! And I'm going to be held responsible because I'm the medium! _

**_Oh so now you see! _**The Kyuubi said annoyed at how slow Naruto was.

"Can't you stop them from coming?" Naruto asked pleadingly but deflated at when the Kyuubi shook its head regretfully.

**_If I was free from this accursed cage yes, but in this sorrowful state… I can only watch. _**The Kyuubi said sighing resignly, but its eyes were glinting slightly. **_Unless you want to…_**

"No." Naruto said flatly. _This isn't going to be right… They could die at any moment here! I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen! _

**_Yes, yes… While you're making up your mind may I inform you of another problem? _**The Kyuubi asked mockingly.

"What?" Naruto asked looking irritated.

**_Did you even consider whose body they would take over when they are transferred here? You inhabited Naruto's body because you two are connected. Who will they inhabit? What if they don't have a body? _**The Kyuubi asked with a small smile on its face. Apparently it was amusing itself by watching Naruto's reaction.

"NOO!! I can't let this happen!" Naruto cried out futilely as turned around and headed for the large corridor he just noticed. Unfortunate the Kyuubi had other plans.

**_Where do you think you're going? I still have someone you might like to meet. _**The Kyuubi said as it exerted its chakra to make a giant red claw spring up in front of Naruto. **_Do you remember me telling you about the real Naruto still being conscious?_**

"Oh crap…" Naruto muttered. _Multiple personalities? _Naruto thought dreading what would happen next.

**_You guessed it! Naruto, meet Naruto! _**The Kyuubi proclaimed and as he said this suddenly a whole new room just appeared out of nowhere. At first Naruto just blinked, his eyes adjusting to the change in light. Then his mouth hung agape in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Shouted the blond with ramen still hanging down from his mouth. From the looks of it, that's all he was doing in the last few days. There were stacks of ramen bowls everywhere, tilting like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. One of the ramen towers swayed ominously.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?!" Screeched the blond as he spotted the Kyuubi. There was a crash as the blond scrambled away, knocking down some of the towers of ramen. They crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces before they vanished.

**_You could do with a little more respect! _**Roared the Kyuubi. **_I am the Kyuubi! Trapped within this pitiful seal! By my side is… _**The Kyuubi paused looking at Naruto from out of the corner of his eyes. **_Naruto! _**

"Huh?" The Naruto from the Anime world looked at the Kyuubi confused. There were just too many things for Naruto to take in at once. First he was being told that the Demon that caused him years of suffering was right in front of him and now he was being told that he, himself was in front of him. It was all getting a little confusing for the 12 year old.

"Ok now… Isn't the world suppose to implode or something?" The Naruto from the real world asked looking nervously left and right as if he expected the whole room to collapse into a dark hole.

**_Where did you get that crazy idea? _**The Kyuubi guffawed.

"Freaking school… They lied to me." Naruto muttered before looking curiously at his mirror image. _He looks exactly like me when I was young… He looks like me right now for that matter!_

Meanwhile the Anime Naruto was thinking, _Man… I wish I don't grow up to look like that guy. He looks kind of scrawny… And weak…_

**_Ok then! Now that you two met I expect you two too merge with each other. _**Rather than the two boys complying they just stared at the Kyuubi with obvious disgust.

"Me merge with that loser? He looks like Udon!" Naruto cried looking highly offended. "I'm sorry but NO! I don't even know what the hell you guys are doing in my mind in the first place!"

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! And anyways! It's no picnic being trapped here in your puny little body!" The Naruto from the real world retorted his expression one of anger.

"Trapped in my body?! What the hell do you mean by that?! You mean to say that this isn't just a stupid dream?!" Naruto cried looking at his real world counterpart disbelievingly. The Kyuubi snorted, wondering if it had to convince this Naruto the same way it convinced Naruto from the real world.

**_I wouldn't mind… _**The Kyuubi thought as it looked at the younger Naruto thoughtfully.

"Hey, deal with it! It's not easy being 12 all over again! Besides, I lost my body in the exchange too." Naruto said trying to reason with the 12 year old boy but it was no use. Naruto could see his younger Anime self starting to freak out.

"No way! I was having the time of my life here," Naruto gestured to the remaining ramen towers, "Thinking that all was fine and dandy only to find that you had complete control over my body doing who knows what!" One of the Anime Naruto's eyes twitched in irritation.

**_Enough! This boy has done no harm to your body! Now I want you two to merge your souls! NOW! _**The Kyuubi thundered, but once again it was ignored. Now, the Kyuubi wasn't used to being ignored, not from humans or demons, and it was steadily getting more and more pissed off.

"Hey! Calm down! I thought I was dreaming too but you don't see me freaking out!" Naruto paused for a second finding this was not entirely true before continuing, "I'm going to find a way back and you're going to help me!" Naruto yelled.

"I-I'm not helping you!" Naruto shouted childishly, crossing his arms, and looking at his counterpart as if he were crazy.

"Why not?" His older counterpart as he looked at his younger self quietly.

"W-w-well for one thing… I can't trust you!" Naruto said before lowering his gaze. It was true though. He couldn't really trust anyone. That is anyone other than himself.

"Really? If you can't trust yourself then who can you trust?" Naruto's younger Anime self looked confused for a moment, at a loss for words. But before Naruto could find a proper response the Kyuubi lost its patience.

**_Will you two please stop arguing and listen to me! MERGE ALREADY! ITS NOT LIKE I'M ASKING YOU TO MAKE A LIFE ALTERING DECISION! _**Roared the Kyuubi causing both Naruto's to stare at it in disbelief.

"Uhh, yeah you are." Both Narutos said at the same time before staring at each other, surprised that they both said the same things.

**_Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that the effects of this are reversible… _**The Kyuubi said sheepishly.

"And what are you getting in return?" The two Narutos asked again at the same time. This time they smiled a bit rather then appearing surprised.

**_Insurance. I have a better time of surviving with a stronger container. _**The Kyuubi sighed, seeing the two blonds skeptical look. **_If you die I die. I have no intention of dieing._**

"So how do we do this?" Naruto asked. Surprisingly it was the older Naruto that hesitated. The Kyuubi raised its eyebrows in confusion, and it appeared that The Kyuubi wasn't the only one that noticed his discomfort.

"Hey? What are you hesitating for? You were the one that was so eager to get on with it!" The Anime Naruto said looking put out for a moment.

"Eh, I'm just having second thoughts about this." Naruto said not meeting his younger counterpart's eyes. He was too busy thinking about his own mother.

_**All your memories will stay intact only you will have a second set of them. It may be disorienting at first but you'll get use to it. Just make physical contact and concentrate on merging. No flashy Jutsus or anything like that. The similarities you two have should be enough.**_

"Physical contact?" The older Naruto asked looking apprehensive.

"Fine then!" and without any warning the younger Naruto jumped into the air. "DOG PILE!" He screamed as descended on his older counterpart.

"Oh CRAP!" Naruto shouted as he held up both of his arms and closed his eyes but if he was expecting pain it didn't come. Instead there was a feeling of absolutely nothing before Naruto blacked out.

**_Oh great… I hate this part… _**The Kyuubi muttered before a burst of light engulfed the room.

* * *

Hinata was in bed but she wasn't asleep like her father thought she was. In fact she was never asleep throughout the whole exchange with her father and the Hokage. 

_Why does Father hate Naruto so much… Why can't he see he's a good person inside! _Hinata thought before tugging the sheets closer as a chill swept though the room.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Asked someone from the door. Hinata didn't need to turn around to realize who it was. It was her father, obviously checking to see if she was asleep or not. There was a few seconds of silence before the screen door slid shut again.

"Why…" Hinata whispered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hurry! We're losing it!" 

_Losing what? What are you talking about? _

"W-we lost her!"

_Her? What in the world is going on?_

"It's no good. Her heart isn't beating anymore… She's… Dead…"

_Huh! Who's dead! What the hell is going on! _Kat now was not only confused and disoriented, she was afraid. She couldn't see, move, or do anything. All she could do was listen.

_Where am I! Am I dead! I don't want to die! _Kat suddenly felt someone turn her around. It was actually quite a weird experience. Not being able to see who was moving you and where you were going.

"She looks like a foreign shinobi from the looks of it. I can't tell which village she came from though… Damnit… If we only got here faster… She might have not died…" Cursed someone above Kat.

_I'm not dead! HELLO! I can hear you perfectly! _Kat tried to scream but oddly enough her lips didn't even move. It was like a bad dream, except everything was too real to be a dream.

"So young… What a waste." Muttered someone regretfully. "Well… I guess we should have a proper burial for her…"

_NOOO! I'M NOT DEAD! _

"No! Wait!" Shouted someone to the side. _Thank you! _Kat exclaimed trying to open her eyes with no success. "We can't bury her. She does not belong to the village. Cremation would be better."

_WHAT! _If Kat had a body of her own she would've fell down Anime style.

"You're right… On the count of three." _What on the count of three? _Kat cried panicked but no one answered. "One… Two… THREE! Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kat's eyes suddenly snapped wide open but it was too late to do anything. She could only look on in fear as two huge fireballs descended upon her.

"Idiots…" Kat whirled around just in time to see a wall of sand rising in a wall behind her, wrapped her in a cocoon, but instead of killing her it protected her from the giant fireballs that blew up upon impact with the sand. The sand slowly drifted off into the wind leaving Kat looking shaken but ok.

"G-Gaara! W-What a-are y-you d-d-d-d…" The person speaking suddenly fell silent from the look on the red haired boy's face. There was a pause before the two medic nins nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Gaara? So that's the name of the boy who saved me… Not that bad looking too… _Kat thought curiously looking over the boy. He was wearing had a large gourd on his back and he wore a large white sash that was wrapped around his waist and draped down in between his legs. _But where am I?_ She asked herself as she looked around at the landscape.

"Toto… We're Kansas anymore…" Kat said jokingly but she was anything but carefree at the moment. The wind picked up and whirled up the dunes of sand that covered the landscape. If Kat didn't know any better then she would have said she was in a desert.

"Toto? What's a Toto?" Kat whirled around, here eyes wide in fear at how fast the red haired boy moved. _This is insane! How are they moving so fast! What the heck is going on in this place?_

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he saw the fear in the girl's eyes. Everyone in the village looked at him like that and now someone he didn't even know was looking at him with those eyes. Forget it. He didn't need her. He didn't need anything.

"Fine then. Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara said stolidly before raising his hand at Kat. The sand suddenly whirled around the girl in a wave but when the sand stopped swirling around, the girl was nowhere to be seen. _Hmm… _Gaara showed no expression on his face as he walked away.

* * *

It was probably instinct that saved Kat from getting trapped but Kat sure as hell didn't know what happened. One second the sand was whirling around her and before she knew it her hands were moving on their own and she was just in a different place. 

"Whoa! That was weird…" Kat said before climbing up a sand dune and peering over it. This turned out to be a bad decision because as she peered over the sand dune another man wearing a cat mask peered back at her.

"What the heck!" Kat screeched in surprise before she lost her balance on the sand dune tumbled down. Right after hitting the bottom of the sand dune Kat scrambled to get away from the mysterious man. Unfortunately her head bumped into someone's legs. Even before Kat looked up she knew who was staring at her.

"Ok… I can explain…" Kat said as she looked up into the cold cat mask. Slowly she backed away from the man. "Not!" She cried before bolting in the opposite direction.

"Sucker!" She yelled sticking her tongue in the direction of the man. It only took her a few seconds to realize that the man wasn't behind her anymore. "Where did he- Umph!" Kat was sent sprawling backwards as she collided into a surprisingly solid mass of muscle.

"Your name please… Or else I will have to take you to the Kazekage." Kat eyed the man warily before holding up her hands in defeat.

"I don't know how you guys move so fast…" She mumbled not looking the man in the eye. If Kat could have seen though the man's mask she would have seen his eyebrow rise in confusion.

"Well? Your name?" The man asked again.

"Oh! My names-" Suddenly something flashed by in Kat's mind and what she meant to say didn't come out. Instead she said, "Katzuko." Kat suddenly clasped a hand to her mouth. _What the heck? My names not Katzuko! It's… Katzuko? Wait… Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Kat wondered looking off blankly into the sky in thought.

"Hmm… Well Katzuko… Since you have stumbled across our village and nearly died from a S class NukeNin I will take you to the Kazekage to see if you will have some compensation." The man said before heading into the sand.

"W-Wait up!" Kat cried before following the man. She wasn't sure why she was following him but she had nowhere else to go… She didn't even understand to anything that was happening so she was clinging onto the small hope she had. Maybe this Kazekage could help her understand…

* * *

Hiroko frowned to herself as she walked around the forest. Usually when she walked though the forest she expected it to be full with life and color but for some reason, it was not the case here. The forest was black and white, depraved of all color and everything seemed to be muted. There was a forbidding air that Hiroko didn't find pleasant at all. 

"Where am I?" Hiroko asked looking around the vast expanse in confusion. Even though she wasn't in a cave her voice echoed until it was like a chorus. "Where am I?" "Where am I?" "Where am I?"

**_In a sense you are in the world of the dead. Or rather… A state between life and death. _**Whispered some voice inside Hiroko's mind. Hiroko whirled around but she didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Hiroko whispered but even though she spoke softly, with her echoes it was more like a shout.

_**Come closer child. You cannot see me without coming closer. I am behind the trees. Come and join me.**_

_I'm going crazy… I know it…_ Hiroko thought but she relented and ducked under the trees. When Hiroko looked up she froze with terror. Floating a few inches above the ground was some sort of demon with pale purple skin and wearing a white robe. Its mouth was curved up in a smile and its large canines curled up over his lips.

_**Do not be afraid of me… I am not what I appear to be. **_

_Oh my… This can't be happening! _Hiroko thought but was even more shocked as a voice replied in her head. **_But it is. Do not be in denial but embrace the truth. You are not in your own world any more._**

"You can read minds?!" Hiroko exclaimed looking somewhat horrified. Hiroko then winced, expecting the mass amount of echoes, but instead there were on a few whispers that she couldn't even catch.

**_Yes and among other things. No doubt you are wondering where you are and what happened. _**The demon raised its head to reveal two sinister eyes staring straight into her soul. Suddenly Hiroko felt an alien presence invade her mind but she could do nothing to stop it. It was commanding, forcing Hiroko to divulge every bit of information about her and her life. From the first time she met Naruto's father to the time when Naruto was born. It squeezed Hiroko dry like a sponge and when it left, Hiroko was on the ground shivering.

**_I am sorry but it was necessary. As a god I have privileges you see… Now I am sure you do not come from this realm. _**The demon or god floated near Hiroko slowly.

_God? _Hiroko wondered, too exhausted to think of anything else.

_**Yes. I am the death god of this realm. That is why I said you were in the world of the dead. You would not be able to see me any other way. **_

_DEATH?! _Hiroko looked up into the face of what she knew was literary death. _OH I'm going to die! Naruto… I'm so sorry! _

**_No! No! You got me all wrong! _**The Death God protested as he drew back trying to look offended. Unfortunately his face was fixed into a perpetual grin and all he managed was a small twitch of his smile. **_Damn these restrictions… _**Seeing the confusion on Hiroko's face the Death God sighed.

_**It's of no importance. What I mean is I cannot, as they say in your world, "Reap your soul." It is not my place to. You are not of this world and I do not have the right. **_

_This has happened before? _Hiroko sat up, still exhausted but determined to understand what was happening to her, even if it meant standing up to death.

**_Yes. You are not the first but you are one of the few._** **_Those who come to this world without a body would become… Well as you say, "Ghosts." Wandering around much like you were before I found you. _**The Death God chuckled.

_**I must admit. It was because I was curious of your world that I came. I did not have to look into your soul. I guess I must apologize for that. I'll give you one wish then for compensation. **_

Hiroko looked at the Death God in surprise. _Wow… I never heard of a god being this generous before… Actually I never believed in this kind of thing! Death gods… Hmm…_

**_Of course, the wish has to be within my grasps. We are not allowed to interfere too much the world of humans. _**The Death God then coughed slightly. **_But I think I can pull a few strings since I already broke a few rules…_**

_One wish… What do I wish for? _Hiroko wondered and to her surprise echoes of her voices sprang up around the God and Hiroko.

"A car…" Whispered a voice. Hiroko narrowed her eyes at that suggestion. _Well I'd never…_

"What are these voices?" Hiroko asked the Death God and she was answered almost immediately.

_**Your thoughts. They are subconscious thoughts that never make it to the surface of your mind but are still present.**_

_A car… Wow…_Hiroko shook her head at the thought of a new car. _Naruto… I wonder where he is…_

**_Naruto? That wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto would it? _**The Death God asked, its eyes narrowing.

"Yes! It is!" Hiroko said looking up hopefully at the Death God.

**_I only know of one Uzumaki Naruto… Troublesome brat with his stupid fox… They cause enough trouble with us already. Now even more because of the new soul inhabiting his body. _**The Death God spat venomously, not bothering to explain what it meant by _us._

"So he's here?"

**_Yes, and because of someone so are four other people from your realm. When I find the person responsible… He will not have a peaceful rest. _**The Death God's hand suddenly tightened into fists, and it was only then Hiroko noticed the small blade it held in its hand.

"I've made my decision!" Hiroko called out loud, trying to ignore the blade that was glinting with an eerie light, even though there was no sunlight to reflect.

**_Yes I know. You wish to be with Naruto. _**The Death God said knowledgably.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Hiroko said, now looking annoyed.

**_What? _**The Death God asked innocently, knowing perfectly well what Hiroko meant.

"Stop reading my mind! It makes me feel obvious." Hiroko said self-consciously.

**_You'll have to get use to it. You will be more than vulnerable here and even your inner emotions will be easily read. It is not the world you know. _**The Death God drifted off to let Hiroko ponder the statement. **_Well then. Your wish, I cannot grant directly but I can grant half of it. _**

"Half of it?" Hiroko asked confusion written all over her face.

**_I cannot give you a body that still wants to live or does not want you. There is no one near Naruto that would willingly coexist with you. It would be different if your counterpart was still alive but… _**The Death God sighed, remembering the Hiroko's counterpart. **_May her soul find rest… _**

**_There is only one person that will accept you but you may not show the person you inhabit any love. _**Hiroko's eyes narrowed at this condition but didn't say anything. The Death God noticed the look but ignored it.

**_You cannot change the progression of time or destiny. An outsider will not be allowed to do this. _**The Death God thought to itself.

**_But before you decide you must tell me if this is truly what you wish for. _**The Death God didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Yes. If it means being with my Naruto again I will go though hell and back." Hiroko said with a fiery blaze in her eyes.

The Death God nodded. **_You have already gone though hell. Now all you have to do is get back. _**The Death God said before enveloping Hiroko in its robes. A second later they both disappeared.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Hinata cried as she walked around in the darkness. It wasn't like she expected someone to answer. She just didn't like being alone in the dark. 

"I thought I was in Naruto's house but now…" Hinata sighed before sitting down. Surprisingly the floor wasn't damp as she expected but kind of warm and comforting.

"Well if I'm dreaming then I might as well just wait it out." Hinata decided before lying on the ground. It was the soft weeping that brought Hinata bolting up.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry I can't be on the same team anymore…" Hinata looked around in confusion. _Naruto?_ There was no one around her that could've possibly been crying but the voice was as clear as day. Well, night in this case.

"Where are you?! I want to help!" Hinata shouted genuinely as she turned around in a complete circle. The girl she heard was in obvious pain and Hinata wanted to help. It was just the way she was.

"Who's there?!" Asked the girl sounding startled. Out of the corner of Hinata's eyes she saw a fragile looking girl sitting not twenty feet away from her with an expression of fear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked as she backed away. Hinata felt her heartstrings tug when she noticed streaks of tears that were on the girls face. _She's like me… _

"I'm here to help…" Hinata said as comfortingly as she held out her hands. There was a few seconds where the girl looked uncertainly at her before breaking down completely and running into Hinata's open arms.

"A-are you my mother?" The girl asked as she sunk deeper into Hinata's bosom.

"N-no but I'm here to help you all the same." Hinata said as she hugged the girl tighter. Slowly the girl's heavy breathing subsided she was fast asleep in Hinata's arms. "Hmm… She has the right idea…" Hinata thought as she lied down on the ground with the girl still in her arms and before she knew it she was asleep as well.

* * *

AN: And now you all know. So, I wonder how you are all going to take this... It's something of a twist I think. I hate angst... Didn't I already say that? 

Next chatper: Hiroko finds out what the Death God meant, and Kat adapts to her new life.

The next two chapters will mostly focus on Hinata, Kat, and Hiroko... Mostly Kat, then Hinata, and then Hiroko. I'm still working out the small issues I have with Hinata's new predicament... Kat's and Hiroko's worked out fine. I'm having a lot of trouble with Hinata though.

PS: I accidntly let it slip that I wrote fanfiction... Now one of my friends is searching for my account... Great.


	10. Anger and Fear

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. My brain has been screwed over by midterms. Thankfully I got above B+ in every single subject besides Chemistry. I just suck in Chemistry and got a D+… Ehg, It's going to be hard going from here on out.

EDIT: Just started editing this again (Bottom Half). Needless to say, I was shocked at the amount of grammatical mistakes and repetitiveness of this chapter. I even said it was one of my better works. T.T

Don't worry guys and gals! It will get much better later on! Though, if you stuck with me this far then you wouldn't care that much...

Remember the Angst I was going on about? Yeah, here it is in all its glory. Don't worry guys. It'll be over in the next two chapters. I think... Well anyways, I'm pleased to announce that I have actually got around with the romance! It's small but I think I can actually start it now, for personal reasons I'd rather keep to myself.

Thanks for the reviews! Heh, I think I'm starting to improve! Though this chapter is short I think it's one of my better works.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Hinata cried as she walked around in the darkness. It wasn't like she expected someone to answer. In fact, she would've been scared out of her skin if somebody did. She just didn't like being alone in the dark. Ever since her jerk of a father locked her in the closet she hated the dark. 

"I thought I was in Naruto's house but now…" Hinata sighed, letting her sentence drift off as she sat down. Surprisingly the floor wasn't damp as she expected, but kind of warm and comforting.

"Well if I'm dreaming then I might as well just wait it out." Hinata decided before lying on the ground. It was the soft weeping that brought Hinata bolting up.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry I can't be on the same team anymore…" Sobbed the voice. Hinata looked around in confusion. _Naruto?_ There was no one around her that could've possible been cryingm but the voice was as clear as day. Well... Night in this case.

"Where are you?! I want to help!" Hinata shouted, genuinely concerned as she turned around in a complete circle, serching for the owner of the voice. The girl she heard was in obvious pain and Hinata wanted to help. It was just the way she was.

"Who's there?!" Asked the girl, sounding startled. Out of the corner of Hinata's eyes she saw a fragile looking girl sitting not twenty feet away from her with an expression of fear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked fearfully, as she backed away. Hinata felt her heartstrings tug when she noticed streaks of tears that were on the girl's face. _She's like me… _

"I'm here to help…" Hinata said as comfortingly as she held out her hands. There was a few seconds where the girl looked uncertainly at her before breaking down completely and running into Hinata's open arms.

"A-are you my mother?" The girl asked as she sunk deeper into Hinata's bosom.

"N-no but I'm here to help you all the same." Hinata said as she hugged the girl tighter. Slowly the girl's heavy breathing subsided till she was fast asleep in Hinata's arms, forgetting everything that happened to her.

_Hmm… She has the right idea…_ Hinata thought as she lied down on the ground with the girl still in her arms, and before she knew it she was asleep as well.

* * *

**_Naruto! Naruto! Are you ok?! _**The Kyuubi cried, slashing at the bars to get though. The blond was lying on the floor for the past few hours without movement and even the Kyuubi was getting worried. The Kyuubi had expected Naruto to be up and walking in less than a few seconds, but it seemed like that the two Narutos had more differences that the Kyuubi had predicted. 

**_DAMNIT! You better not be playing around with me! _**The Kyuubi roared backing away from the bars, prepared to shatter the puny seal that held him back.

**_OK then! If you're not going to wake up yourself I'm going to make you! _**The Kyuubi shouted before ramming into the cage with all its might. The ceiling shook, causing some dust to fall from the ceiling but the bars still held. All that Kyuubi managed was to cause a massive bruise on its shoulders. They Kyuubi winced as it picked itself up, looking at the cage disdainfully. It appeared that the cage was a lot stronger it looked, as the Kyuubi learned the hard way. A small chuckling reached the Kyuubi's ears, caused the Kyuubi's ears to swivel towards the, now not so motionless blond.

"Heh, how did you know I was screwing around with you?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself off the ground. Even this looked like it cost Naruto a great deal of energy, from the way his arms shook with exertion. The Kyuubi sighed seeing Naruto tired but alive.

**_Damn it kit! If you ever do that again I'll kill you! _**Threatened the Kyuubi with saliva dripping down its large canines, looking as if it would make good on its statement.

"Wipe that drool off your face." Naruto said smiling slightly, his voice containing its usual loftiness but with some of the sarcastic tone from the older Naruto. "You know that you can't kill me unless you kill yourself."

The Kyuubi snorted, not bothering to answer Naruto. **_I see the merging has gone well… The effects are reversible so tell me if you two want to split…_**

"Why would I want to do that? This feels great!" Naruto said suddenly as he felt the strength rush back into his body. "I can't believe it! I think I'm smarter and stronger than before!"

**_That is to be expected, though you're probably not that much stronger or smarter... _**The Kyuubi smiled slightly, it's guess confirmed when Naruto just stared back, not bothering to make a retort.**_ You should get use to this, so I suggest you wake up and practice with your new body. _**And before Naruto could object he was expelled forcefully from his own body and found himself staring up at the ceiling.

"Baka Fox…" Naruto whispered before sitting up. _Hmm, everything was as I left it…_Naruto thought before springing to his feet and cracking his knuckles.

_So the Baka fox wants me to practice? Heh… I'll do more than just that! _He thought gleefully and was just about to try to jump though the window when he realized something.

"I still have the weights Lee gave me." He said out loud as he examined the weights. They were cracked with age and the words on them were slightly faded. Naruto shook his head slightly remembering Lee lost the keys to the weights.

"Wow… If I jumped out of the windows I would've really hurt myself." Naruto observed as he stood up. He froze again as he spotted himself in the mirror. "And embarrassed myself!" Naruto groaned as he saw himself clad only in green boxers

_I guess this is what the Kyuubi meant by being disoriented. _He thought as at he approached his dresser. Suddenly Naruto froze in confusion as he realized something.

_How come I can still move? _He asked himself as he tried jumping experimentally. Once again Naruto was confused when he only felt a fraction of the weight affecting him. Instead of 100 pounds he felt like he only had 50 pounds holding him back. It was still a lot, but not enough to immobilize him.

**_That's because of me Kit. _**The Kyuubi boomed suddenly, causing Naruto to jump into the air in surprise, and land on his ass. _Damn it! Don't do that Baka Fox! _Naruto mentally shouted at the Kyuubi still breathing heavily. After a few seconds Naruto felt his heart stop racing fifty miles per hour, and he calmed down enough to ask, _and what do you mean it's because of you?_

**_Oh, so now you're interested. _**The Kyuubi said sulkily as it spoke over Naruto's reluctant apologies. **_You're healing is increased because of me. Because you had your weight suddenly increased 100 kilos, your body was stressed to its limits. I couldn't let you dies so when you finally fell asleep I healed your body. _**When Naruto didn't speak the Kyuubi sighed.

**_In other words, your body is now healed and accustomed to at least 30 to fifty extra kilos because of me. _**The Kyuubi explained smugly, thinking that Naruto hadn't understood.

_I know that! _Naruto snapped as a reply. _I was thinking… If I increased the weights each day by fifty pounds and you kept healing my body… Wouldn't that make me invincible? _Naruto smiled mischievously at the thought overthrowing old man Hokage at the age of 12. _The Old Man wouldn't know what hit him. _He thought gleefuly.

The Kyuubi was silent as if it was debating something. **_I'm impressed Naruto… You're already thinking ahead but unfortunately you have not thought everything though. Did you take into account the mental strain that would cause? _**Naruto frowned slightly as he thought about this. _I guess I would go crazy if I had to deal with fifty more pounds every single day…_

_**How about your body's ability to handle that much stress? While I can heal your body your cells at a accelerated rate you grow older, and you will die sooner. They are also undergoing a molecular change each time I heal you.**_

Thankfully, the real world Naruto paid attention to biology so he wasn't completely in the dark. _You're messing around with my atoms?! What the hell?! _Naruto screeched at the Demon.

**_Not really. _**The Kyuubi said slowly, not actually understanding Naruto said but unwilling to appear clueless. **_It's just whenever I heal you, you and I become more alike. _**

_You mean I'm going to turn into you?! _Naruto cried, unnerved at the very thought of becoming the Kyuubi.

**_You wish! _**The Kyuubi retorted haughtily, **_the best you'll probably get is a tail or two. _**

_But I don't want a tail! _Naruto whined.

**_Then that's why you can't become invincible in a few days. _**The Kyuubi said with an air in finality. **_That'll take at least a few years with your puny body. And don't get me started on your mental capacity. We didn't even start our real lessons yet!_**

Naruto groaned as he reached his dresser and started to search for his cloth. Even though he was stronger and smarter he still had a lot to learn as the Kyuubi 'kindly' reminded.

* * *

Lee was on his three hundredth push up when she attacked. Four Kunai flew out of the bushes straight for Lee's head. Fortunately, after years of honing his skill to her attacks he easily pushed himself right over the Kunai and up to his feet. 

"Tenten! I know it's you! You youthful but loud movement gives you away!" Lee called out. Tenten sighed before she walked out reluctantly from the bushes.

"I thought Naruto would at least remember his promise but I can't find him anywhere." Tenten said shaking her head. "He needs to work on his Taijutsu or else he won't survive. I mean seeing how he was last time… The weights might help but without any technique…"

"Tenten? What are you talking about? Naruto's Taijutsu is fine. Though mine is clearly superior! I must train Naruto in the way of YOUTH!"

"What?" Tenten asked dumbly, as Lee spontaneously ran into the bushes. There was a few seconds of silence before a loud scream of, "Dynamic Entry!" and a startled shriek pierced the calm. _Oh great… _Tenten thought in exasperation before she ran after Lee.

"Tenten! I think my Dynamic Entry has knocked Naruto-kun out!" Lee said worriedly as he pranced about on one leg anxiously. "Gai-sensei! What would he think?!" Tenten just shook her head annoyed.

"I would be ashamed of you!" Shouted a voice from the trees. A second later a green blur sped out of the trees screaming, "LEE!" Then man's fists then collided into Lee's cheeks sending him sprawling backwards. As this happened, Naruto opened his eyes the exact same time Lee flew across his vision.

_Flying green spandex boys? What the heck? Have I gone crazy? _Naruto wondered as he rubbed his head. He flinched as he felt a large bump grow from where Lee slammed his heel into his head.

**_Don't move kit! I'll heal that. _**Growled the Kyuubi before a sudden warmth engulfed the injured area. A few seconds later the bump was gone and Naruto was ready for anything to come at him. Well, almost anything.

"Lee!" Gai cried, his eyes burning with passion.

"Gai-sensei" Lee returned his eyes burning with equal if not greater passion.

"Lee!!" Gai cried even more urgently as he opened his arms.

"Gai-sensei!" Now Lee's eyes were brimming with tears. There was a moment of silence, before Lee ran into Gai's arms crying. Naruto's eyes twitched rapidly at the open show of love, more than a little disturbed.

_Damn… Not in all my times in High School or the Ninja Academy… _Even the Kyuubi, who had seen thousands of men being crushed beneath its paws, frowned a little.

"You better get used to it if you're going to train with us…" Tenten muttered, obviously used to this already though she still looked a bit annoyed. "Neji's probably the only other person besides me that is rational on this team."

"Neji?" Naruto asked but his question was answered almost immediately. A pale looking girl with long lustrous black hair walked into the clearing. Naruto gasped when he noticed the girl's eyes. They were pure white with large lavender pupils in the middle. _Is she related to Hinata? She's a lot uglyer than Hinata though... I guess good looks don't run in the family. _Were Naruto's first thoughts as he saw the girl.

"Could you two stop that?" The girl asked coldly. Apparently this interruption didn't dampen Gai or Lee's spirit.

"Neji! I suggest you join us once and a while." Gai said as he let Lee out of his embrace. "You must feel the Springtime of Youth as it flow though your veins!"

Naruto looked on with silence. The same question was still running though his mind and he only knew one way to answer it. "Hey! Neji!" He cried out, ignoring Neji's cold expression. Apparently, even after merging, Naruto was still as bright was a brick. **_I suppose not even a hundred Narutos could change that… _**The Kyuubi thought, sighing.

"What?" He snapped contemptuously as he gazed over at at Naruto.

"Are you Hinata's sister?" Naruto asked. A second later he was aware of the looks of shock and disbelief of Tenten, Gai, and Lee's faces, and only then did be notice the vein twitching on Neji's forehead.

"I am not a girl..." Neji replied coldly, his teeth gritted with anger. He liked his hair long, and this was the first time someone mistook him for a girl.

"Oh..." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed his head, finnaly understanding the expressions on everyone's faces, and why Neji didn't have any feminin features. "Well, sorry but you look like one..." He muttered before bursting out, "But are you related to Hinata?" Again Naruto was confused when the same expression stayed on the group's faces.

"As much as I detest being related to that loser… Yes I am." Neji spat scornfully. It took a while for Naruto to digest what Neji had said, but when he did an explosion of rage took place within Naruto's mind, multiplied by the fact that he was now composed to two consciousnesses. Not only that, but the Kyuubi became enraged as well.

**_That pompous, self satisfied, arrogant, little bastard! I'll tear him to shreds! _**The Kyuubi roared sending out its chakra in waves. _How about just asshole? _Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles. _I'll gladly do the second part for you though._

"Now Neji. Do not talk about Hinata that way-" Gai was lecturing before Naruto's fist slammed into Neji's face, cutting the lecture short and sending Neji flying into a tree.

"Y-you… y-you!" After this Naruto let out a string of curses. All of them I cannot type in this story or else I would have to raise the rating from T to M. Needless to say when Naruto was finished everyone was looking at Naruto, more or less impressed with his expansive vocabulary.

"Are you finished?" Neji asked coldly as he stood up and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "From the way you're acting I'd say you're friends with Hinata-_sama_. That must make you a loser as well." Neji said loftily.

"Why you…" Naruto's pupils narrowed into slits, causing Neji's backed away. There was a strange aura coming from Naruto and Neji couldn't help but notice Naruto's cerulean eyes turning into a blood red crimson.

"Naruto! Neji! Today is not the day to fight!" Gai commanded as he appeared in front of Naruto just as he was about to launch himself at Neji.

"We must embrace the Springtime of Youth and train! Not spread this precious morning arguing. Neji! I expected better." Gai scolded.

"Yes… Gai-sensei." Neji said immediately, but his eyes said otherwise. They were still fixated on Naruto's crimson ones, calculating his chances of winning if he ever got in a fight with him.

"Sorry but I'll have to decline your offer to train." Naruto said as politely as he could before smiling apologetically at Tenten and Lee. "Sorry guys! Maybe some other time! I need to get used to this first." And without explaining what he meant Naruto ran into the trees.

"That was weird… Even for Naruto what happened today wasn't normal." Tenten said to Lee.

"You got that right." Lee said, surprising Tenten with his sincerity since he was never that straightforward. "What?" Lee asked seeing Tenten's expression.

* * *

"Who are you?" Hiroko asked, as she slowly approached the small fragile girl standing in the middle of the damp dismal room. The girl wore nothing but a while robe and her skin was almost albino from the lack of sunshine. She had her head hung down so her pure white hair was covering most of her face. If Hiroko had to judge she'd say that the girl was no more than 16 years old. 

"Are you alright?" Hiroko asked tentatively. There was no answer from the girl. "Are you awake?" Suddenly Hiroko sprang back as the girl's eyes came to life and looked up to face Hiroko.

"My name is Jeanne. You shall take my place in the world." She said emotionlessly. Hiroko backed away fearfully at the blank look on Jeanne's face. It was like the one she often saw in Naruto's or her own face in the mirror, the one that spoke of neglect and sorrow.

"The Death God… It has warned me of your coming… Please… I cannot hold out much longer." She pleaded before breaking down into a whispered and kneeling down onto the floor as if she was praying. It was then Hiroko decided to help, but when she was just about to touch Jeanne's shoulder the pale girl suddenly burst into thousands of beams of light that engulfed Hiroko, melding with her outline. A few seconds later Hiroko collapsed on the floor unconscious.

In the shadows the Death God watched the progression with interest. **_So Hiroko… How will you get out of this situation you got yourself in? _**The Death God wondered before dissolving into the air.

* * *

As Hiroko regained consciousness she took a giant whiff of air. _I can smell again! Thank… Urk! _Hiroko nearly gagged at the overwhelming smell of sewage and decay. To think she was just about to thank the Death God for this! 

"Where am I?" Hiroko asked herself as she glanced around. This proved to be a futile effort since the room was pitch dark. "Where?" Hiroko said as she felt her way though the room. Her hands paused as she felt something interesting.

_It's round… No wait… There are two holes and…Huh? What are these tiny round rocks doing on the bottom of this? _Hiroko didn't have time to ponder this because suddenly a door opened with a squelching sound. Hiroko dropped whatever she was holding in surprise, and the thing clunked away from her. She was temporary blinded by the light as she sat there dumbly, squinting at the person who opened the door.

"Food. Eat up." The man said gruffly. Hiroko could hear some locks turning and something being slid towards her. Slowly Hiroko's eyes adjusted and she could just make out bars in front of her, and other unpleasant things she didn't notice without the light.

"W-wait!" Hiroko cried out as the man was about the exit the door. The man suddenly froze, his head turning stiffly towards her as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"W-where am I?" Hiroko asked pleadingly. The man's mouth opened wide with surprise and his eyes widened even more.

Suddenly he took in a deep breath and dashed out side screaming, "Jeanne! She spoke! Tell-" The man was suddenly silenced and another voice cut though his blabbering.

"Sheesh! Dumbass. Don't go bothering the boss right now! His indisposed. Bastard." A girl spat as she wrenched open the metal door. Hiroko was prepared this time and looked away so she wasn't blinded again.

There was a few seconds of silence before, "What the hell are you talking about? She's not saying anything! You bastard! You're wasting my time!" Hiroko looked out of the corner of her eyes just in time to see a girl with bright red hair marching out of the room, her nose held up haughtily.

_What's wrong with her? _Hiroko thought shaking her head. She stopped in mid shake as she noticed the many bones scattered throughout the small cell she was in. Now she understood where the smell came from. It came from the decaying bodies of the prisoners kept here from times past.

_I was holding a skull in my hand? _Hiroko thought getting sick in the stomach. Suddenly she whipped her head to one side and threw up. Nothing came out though. There was nothing in her stomach to begin with. She just kept on gagging and nothing was coming out.

The man watched silently as Jeanne retched. _Emotions… A experiment is not suppose to show emotions…_ Slowly he turned away from the sight and shut the door leaving her in the dark once again.

* * *

AN: Well... Heh, I promise next chapter will be out sooner. 

So... I'm still having some trouble with Hinata's situation so it's going to be confusing... Heck, it's even confusing for me and I wrote the story! I'm going to revise like crazy just to get this to fit... Somehow it will.

Wow, in the middle of revising I just had a stroke of inspiration. Sorry Neji fans! I just had to add that in... Oh man... I don't know why, but I had myself in stitches as I wrote this... Ah, I'm so ashamed that I laughed at my own story! I didn't want too much angst so I added some comedy just for the sake of it. I wounder if it's a good idea... Angst/Humor... Hmm, doesn't look so good once I put it this way.

Well next chapter is full of Angst... And humor... I just can't stick with the Angst can I? It just toltally ruins the mood!

Next chapter- Hinata's embarassed to no ends as she lands in Naruto's world and Kat meets the Kazekage. Why is Hinata embarassed? What new dangers await Kat? Well you'll just have to wait and see.


	11. Adapting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This chapter is dedicated to my fellow author and reviewer tarzi-kins! For reminding me that I was not forgotten and I was pissing many people off for not updating! Thanks! You go girl! (See! I didn't lie!)

AN: Egh, if you want to throw tomatoes at me I'll understand. But hear me out first! School's really being a pain in the neck and I couldn't update. And the writers slump hit me hard, along with the fact that my mom recently had surgery. Thing's just out of whack for me right now. Well, this chapter came out all right... Not good but not bad. There's also a major plot twist. (I love plot twists!)

And also, vanity searches can also boost your self-esteem.

PS: Agh! Pervertedness coming out in writing! Bad hand! Very bad hand!

* * *

The sand whipped though the air causing Gaara's hair to stand on end but he didn't care. The sand protected him and that was all it was ever going to do. The red-haired boy narrowed his eyes as sensed someone's presence behind a particular sand dune. 

_That girl? Is she still alive? _He thought as he rounded over the dune. His eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't the girl, as he expected, but it was a cluster of explosive notes. They weren't activated, but they had the distinct allure that the girl had. Gaara didn't understand why but there was something about the explosive notes that linked them to the girl.

Gaara slowly shook his head. _An explosive note user… Hmm… _Gaara thought before walking deeper into the desert in reflection.

* * *

Kat, or as she was known now as Katzuko, was waiting for her fate at the hands of a man who wouldn't even show his face to her. He hid his face behind a veil. 

_This is bull. I can't believe this. _Katzuko thought irritably. She had no idea what was going on, how she got here, or how she saved herself from inevitable death. Of course she was pissed off!

"We have come to an agreement." The man said finally after hours of deliberation. "Since you are a Shinobi and we are desperately in need of Shinobi, we have agreed that you will be able to join a Genin team."

"Uh, yay?" Katzuko said hesitantly, not sure if this was good or bad.

"But under one condition. You must fight against Gaara… And survive." The man finished ominously.

"Ga-who?" Katzuko paused for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh! That weird kid that looks like a panda! I know him!" Katzuko exclaimed out loud clasping her hands together in triumph. Unnerved, the man merely stared at Katzuko, one eye twitching uncontrollably.

"My son." The man said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Your test will start as soon as we find Gaara so I suggest you prepare yourself."

"As in sleep? Got ya." Katzuko said before lying down on the floor. In a few seconds she was promptly asleep, exhausted by the days events. The Kazekage looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head.

* * *

_What in the world did I eat before falling asleep? _Kat thought as she drifted though the darkness. Her stomach rumbled again. _God, I hope I didn't eat that pizza…_

_**Come to me… **_Whispered a voice from out of nowhere. A second later a large purple demon in a white robe materialized out of the darkness.

_Yep… I defiantly ate that stale pizza. _Kat concluded as she stared at the demon in front of her unflinchingly.

"So… I'm guessing you'll be taking me to my doom?" Kat asked in a bored sort of way.

_**No, I have come to ask what is your reason for being here? **_The demons face twitched upwards even more at the expression on Kat's face.

"How should I know?" Kat asked scowling. "Something about REMs. I never did pay attention in class."

_**REM? This is no dream. **_The demon said showing its pointed teeth. _**I have already met someone like you but it seems you have already found a body… One already dead. **_The demon shook its head so its long white hair was out of its eyes.

_**Since you have disrupted the life cycle of this young lady I cannot keep her with me. The damages of death have already affected her soul but… **_The Demon suddenly stopped, noticing Kat's blank stare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kat demanded and for the first time there was an uncertain glint in her eyes.

_**You'll see… **_The demon said as a shimmering mist gathered next to the demon. Slowly the mist started to take the form of a girl about Kat's age. _**I am the Death God and you have, as you would say, cheated death. **_

Kat backed away from the self-proclaimed death god and the image of a girl. "I-I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not staying to find out!"

_**Unfortunately, in order for you to survive in this world you must. **_And without a second thought the Death God waved it's hands. Suddenly the image of the girl flew at Kat. Kat screamed but it was quickly stifled as the girl embraced her. Slowly the girl kneeled down and before she knew it she had succumbed to the spirit.

_**Though the spirit of this girl is long gone her memories will live on with you. **_The Death God slowly retreated into the darkness, his two horns the last to disappear.

* * *

When Kat woke up the first thing she was aware of was the splitting headache she had. The next thing she noticed was that she was outside and lying on the sand. 

"Ah!" Kat yelped as what felt like a hammer struck her head. Slowly Kat bent down holding her head and whimpering. Images flashed though her mind like a movie going in fast motion and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was only dimly aware of the red haired boy looking grimly at her before she passed out.

* * *

Gaara grimaced as he watched the girl collapse onto the ground. He was used to these sudden headaches himself and he could relate. Unfortunately, his _father _ordered him to test the girl to see if she was worthy. Something Gaara found unnecessary but if it meant killing again he would do it. 

"G-Gaara? Are you ok?" Gaara glared at the girl who spoke to him. Besides her was a boy examining his nails, and looking anywhere but at Gaara. The girl backed away suddenly seeing the look on Gaara's face.

"Temari… Go away." Gaara said glaring at the girl with blond pigtails before he turned to the boy wearing a weird sort of purple make up on his face. "You too Kankuro."

"W-well you heard him Temari! We'll be going now then." Kankuro said quickly before tugging a very agitated Temari with him.

Gaara shook his head before looking back at the unconscious girl. _So… This will be your first test. _Gaara thought as he held out a hand. Slowly sand began to flow out of his gourd.

* * *

When Hinata woke up in a completely alien environment she actually handled it quite well. She didn't scream as Naruto would've done but she stood up and walked over to the mirror, thinking it was all just a dream and she was about to find the cure for Naruto any minute. 

_Hmm. _Hinata slowly started to smile as she examined what she her new body. _At least I don't have humongous… _Hinata blushed feeling her chests. _Damn it… Still there… _She thought sadly. Hinata had no doubt in her mind that it was because of her breasts that John and probably everyone else in the 10th grade and up was after her.

Hinata yawned before walking over to the closet and sliding it open. Orderly rows of large oversized jackets greeted her. A grin slowly formed on Hinata's face. _So… This girl has the same problems I have? _Hinata wondered as she took out a jacket and tried it on.

"Wow…" Hinata said softly as she saw herself in the mirror. She was aware she was anything but decent looking at the moment. She only had a pair of panties on and a coat that was half zipped. But other than that, Hinata noticed that at least the coat hid her figure well.

"Now for pants…" She murmured to herself as she bent down in the closet searching for pants. She wasn't aware when someone slid open her screen door. She only noticed when she heard something snap shut.

Hinata turned around looking for an intruder, but when she found no one she just shrugged and returned to her search.

* * *

Neji was breathing heavily with a large blush on his face while he leaned against a support beam. He had all intents to barge into Hinata's room and start berating her for her lateness but he wasn't prepared for how… Indecent she was. The blush slowly started to creep up his face until he felt the heat spread throughout his body. 

_Damn it… DAMN IT! _Neji thought angrily as he shook his head to get the recent images of Hinata out of his mind. He had to remind himself that Hinata was nothing more than a failed heir of the main branch and nothing more.

_I should have knocked… _Neji realized before ruefully shaking his head. The only reason he barged in was because of last time. Hinata spent so long dressing that Hiashi punished him for no reason whatsoever. At least that's what Neji thought Hiashi was angry about.

"There is time for revenge but not right now…" Neji muttered to himself.

* * *

Hiashi was fuming as he stormed down the stairs. The counsel had just denied his appeal and now he couldn't do anything about Naruto. 

"That blasted fox! You better not make a move on my daughter!" Hiashi growled ignoring anyone that got into his way.

* * *

Instincts. It was once again instincts that saved Kat from certain death, but this time she understood exactly what was happening. No longer was everything just a mass of confusion and fear. Now there was hardness in her eyes that was not there before. Kat now was no longer Kat. She was now Katzuko. 

Sand crashed into the ground where Katzuko once was. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the agility of the girl but didn't say anything. He just glared at the girl even as she glared back at him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Katzuko exclaimed. There was a relieved sigh from one part of Katzuko's mind. _At least I'm still myself… _Katzuko thought smiling slightly but it was still disorienting having a second pair of memories.

"I must test you to see if you are worthy." Gaara said emotionlessly as his sand switched directions and flowed towards Katzuko. Without thinking Katzuko held out her hands and was only slightly surprised when explosive notes flew out to meet the sand head on. One part of Katzuko's mind was in awe while another part accepted it as if it was normal.

Gaara frowned as the sand met explosive notes in an explosion that rocked the ground. _She is nothing like the girl I met before…_He thought noticing the girl was nowhere in sight.

Slowly his sand curled defensively back. _Daisan no Me _An eye made of sand formed.

* * *

Katzuko frowned, still hiding behind a sand dune. _So this is Gaara? I'm supposed to fight against him to prove my worth? _Katzuko smiled slightly. _Easy enough. _She thought, unaware of the eye that formed behind her. 

"Got you. Sabaku Kyū…" Suddenly the sand that Katzuko was sanding on rose from the ground and grabbed her, holding her still. A few seconds later Gaara parted the dunes and walked towards the now motionless girl.

Gaara slowly frowned as he noticed the girl wasn't struggling. _Something is wrong… _Suddenly the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke and a large bundle of explosive notes faced him. Gaara's shield had just enough time to form a barrier before the whole desert coffin exploded in a burst of light, shooting the sand out like shrapnel.

_**RIP HER APART! **_Roared a crazed voice deep inside Gaara's head sending pain rolling though his mind. "I-I can't…" Gaara rasped out as he clutched his head. _**Do IT! Blood! I need more BLOOD! **_

"M-mother… Yess…" Gaara said suddenly as his arms dropped down limply. "I will get some blood for mother…"

Katzuko watched the boy with a small amount of interest. She knew that everything that was happening was real because her other set of memories were just too real to dismiss as another part of her dream. _I can't worry about that now… I need to find out how to survive! _

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Gaara said sounding more than a little psychotic, before kneeling down onto the sand and placing his two palms down. "If you don't then I'll make you."

"Ryuusa Bakuryi…" Gaara hissed, sending shockwaves though the ground. Katzuko's eyes widened in surprise, as the whole desert started to shake and a huge fifty-foot wave formed from the sand.

"Oh my…" Katzuko muttered as the sand dune she was hiding behind eroded away. Gaara's maniacal smile widened before he sent the wave crashing forward.

"Crap!" _There's only one thing… One thing I can remember that can save me… _Katzuko thought desperately, hoping that the memories of the other girl were real.

"Bakuyaku Shouheki no Jutsu!" She cried as she lifted her hands up. Instantly explosive notes flew out in waves as they plastered themselves into a wall in front of her. It would've surprised her if this didn't happen thousands of times in her other memories before.

"What?" Gaara hissed as his sand pounded into the wall of explosive notes. The bright blue explosion scattered the sand wave, and Gaara's sand barrier reacted even before Gaara could register the shockwave that blasted into his cocoon of sand. But even this didn't prevent Gaara from getting blasted fifty feet back from the backlash of the attack.

Katzuko frowned, looking faintly dazed but otherwise fine. The few blue flames that still flickered on the ground slowly disappeared as if they weren't even there in the first place, and Katzuko, though still confused felt a little more refreshed.

Gaara though, was seething with anger as he pulled himself up, cracks forming along his his face. "You!" Gaara growled angrily as he raised up a hand. "Sabaku Senpuu!"

"Holy shit…" Katzuko muttered as she looked up in amazement. This attack was even more impressive than the wall of sand that nearly crushed her earlier. Rather than just a wave of sand, a cyclone of sand suddenly rose into the air and was steadily growing in strength.

"My Sabaku Senpuu has an infinite amount of resources here. I cannot be defeated." Gaara said stolidly as his mask came back again. The demon that was causing his headache slowly retreated into the darkness as it sensed Gaara becoming more rational.

"…" Katzuko was silent as she watched the sand whirlwind advance towards her, scouring her mind for anything that could save her. She found nothing.

_I guess I have to use my own wits now… _Katzuko thought grimly as she felt the wind start to build up, whipping her bright red hair to the side. By now the sand whirlwind was about the size of a small tornado.

"Gaara! It's over!" Gaara turned his head jerkily towards the person who dared addressed to him that way. The next second the sand whirlwind collapsed as Gaara realized it was his _father _that ordered him to stop.

"Fine then." Gaara said before walking away without another word. _Wow…_ There was only one word Katzuko could find to describe Gaara at the very moment._ Cool._ Katzuko thought as Gaara disappeared, dispersing into the sand.

"O-ok then." The Kazekage said shakily. Apparently, he was afraid that Gaara wasn't going to follow his command. "You pass the test… You managed to stay alive." The Kazekage said. Even though the veil hid his expressions, he was impressed. No one stayed alive longer than this girl had.

"So what team do I get put on?" Katzuko asked looking slightly excited.

"Gaara's."

"No way! Not that panda boy!" Katzuko said looking appalled at the very thought of being on the same team with the guy who just tried to kill her.

"You have no choice in the matter." The Kazekage said. "It's either that or…" Even though he didn't continue his meaning was clear. She would join Gaara's team or else she would be killed.

"Damn. Fine then but where do I stay?" Katzuko asked frowning slightly as she just realized that she had no home to go to.

"I have that covered but unfortunately I have more important things to do at the moment." The Kazekage said sounding anything but regretful. "Daiki will show you to your home." He said before turning away.

"Daiki? Who-" Before Katzuko could even finish her sentence a person appeared instantly besides her. The man peered at her though the eye slits of the cat mask. _Him again! He's an Anbu! _Katzuko thought as the man took her hands into his callused ones.

"Come. I will show you to your room… Katzuko-sama."

* * *

Katzuko sighed wearily as she sat down on the bed. The Anbu had left her the moment she got the keys to the apartment and went on his way. Katzuko sighed wearily as she looked out the window. A sandstorm raged outside but there were still people walking outside. People already adapted to the harsh conditions of the desert. Something she still had to adjust to, but that was not the only thing she had to adjust to. 

Katzuko turned her head, and for the first time her mouth tilted upwards into a smile. She had noticed the circular mirror directly opposite from her, and she barely recognized the girl in the mirror.

Fiery red hair framed her sharp face and much of it flowed down to her back. She unconsciously knew it used to be in a ponytail, but now it hung freely. Right now she had on a simple black komodo complete with a black mini skirt that clashed terribly with her eyes, which were a dark purple. A simple pure while obi wrapped around her waist.

But the thing that made her smile wasn't any of this. It was the fact that she wasn't flat anymore. Quite the contrary. She could say now, with no small amount of confidence, she rivaled Hinata. True, Hinata was still the queen of the… Err… 'Bust' but Katzuko would consider herself princess. Of course, she was comparing them when they were 12 years old since the girl in the mirror looked about 12.

She sighed, with the smile still on her face as she lay down. "This is real… There's no denying that." Katzuko though, surprised at how clearheaded she was. At any other time she would've been screaming bloody murder, but somehow she more at home here than at her real home.

"No more stale pizzas… No more school… and most importantly…" Katzuko's eyes narrowed in hatred but a few tears still welled up in her eyes. "No more Hinata…" She whispered.

* * *

She hated her. She hated her for her looks, her grades, everything about her made Katzuko tremble with anger! Everything Hinata had she never had. Kat had actually been glad when she learned that Hinata's mother died some time ago giving birth and her father was a bastard, but then Kat felt guilty for it afterwards. Kat never had a loving mother or father. She only had a lazy good for nothing older brother that didn't do anything but eat, drink, and sleep. 

Kat wasn't special in any way. Hinata had always said she had the most beautiful smile. She was the one who encouraged her to try to win the prize for Best Smile during school. She was the one that comforted her when she failed, winning only second place. She hated her for that. She knew that Hinata would've won if she tried but she wanted her to go in. She hated her for her naivety. Just because she could've won didn't mean that Kat could have won.

There were times where she wished Hinata would just go away and disappear. There were other times where she felt like she loved her. When Hinata caused other guys to go goggly eyes around her unintentionally, Kat hated her. When Hinata started to grow into a beautiful woman while Kat remained a child, she hated her. But when Hinata met her on the playground all those years ago… When the other kids didn't play with her. When Hinata offered her hand and comforted her, Kat loved her.

Kat slowly closed her eyes as she drifted off into sleep. "At least Hinata's not here…"

Kat didn't know just how wrong she was.

* * *

Hinata frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her baggy pants and oversized coat made her look two times as big but it was worth it. She noticed that even though she was very young she was already started to develop into a woman. 

"Overactive pituitary glands…" Hinata muttered darkly as she shook her head slightly before she stripped off her pants to slip into something more comfortable. She then blushed as she saw her panties.

They were pink with frilly laces of them. She saw the panties as she was searching for some pants and the urge was too great. Her father never allowed her to have any panties that looked like that and she was curious how it would look on her.

"I don't look decent at all." Hinata mumbled out loud.

_Huh? Who said that? _

Hinata froze as a voice came out of nowhere.

_Why is everything so dark? What's going on? _Hinata's heart wretched when she heard the voice was full of uncertainty and fear.

It was then Hinata realized the voice came deep within herself, and as she realized this she unconsciously sat cross-legged onto the ground and drew back into herself. _If there's anyone there please… say something. _Hinata pleaded and before she knew it she wasn't in a room anymore. She was in a luscious green meadow with no idea how she got there.

"W-who are you?" Hinata turned around at the voice and found herself face to face with a splitting image of her younger self. It was like the mirror she was staring at before but this time the girl had an expression of shock on her face.

"Mom?" The girl gasped looking at Hinata with disbelief.

"N-no…" Hinata choked out remembering her own mother. The fact that the girl looked exactly like her when she was younger made it worse.

""I-I…" Hinata stopped thinking fast before she said, "I'm your inner conscious."

The girl's eyes narrowed as she heard this. "If that's true then what is my name?" The girl asked, startling Hinata. This girl was no fool and Hinata was foolish to try to trick her in such a way.

"Uhh…" On a hunch Hinata replied, "Hinata." For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Then there was a great intake of breath before the girl suddenly collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

"I guess I was right." Hinata murmured to herself before kneeling down and placing Hinata's head onto her lap. "So… Somehow I'm trapped within your mind? Well anything's possible now… Seeing Naruto like that… Anything is possible."

* * *

AN: So, you ask when's the next chapter going to be out? I'm thinking about... When schools over. Now that I'm older I look back on this story with disgust... I don't know why... Oh well, I'll just keep chugging along! I wonder if some of my old reviewers will still be here? Hmm... 

Is jumping around getting too confusing?

NEW JUTSU LIST (Just because I thought you guys would like it. I for one think you can tell from the descriptions in the story...)

Katzuko-

Bakuyaku Shouheki no Jutsu (Explosive wall technique)- C rank. Creates a wall of explosive notes. It explodes upon impact. Not only does this protect the user but it causes a shockwave strong enough to destroy stone. There are no hand signs needed somce years of training had already made this Jutsu instinctive. As to why the explosion doesn't hurt Katzuko... That'll be adressed later.

Gaara-

Sabaku Senpuu (Sand Whirlwind)- No rank. Creates A giant whirlwind of sand rises into the air. The larger it is the more damage it can do. If Gaara wanted to he could create a force no one could withstand. Though this requires a very large amount of chakra to keep moving. Only feasible when there is a large amount of sand. Like the desert for example.

PS: I think I have a beta now! Ryan is his name! Procrastination is his game!

Next Chapter: There are few things that could anger a Death God and with Kat's new revelation the atmosphere becomes more omnimous.


	12. Jeanne's Contemplation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Sligtly important: **_I need to end the story. I don't know how but I just need to end it. For some reason this story got huge without me noticing.

AN: Sorry… I don't really want to explain myself seeing as how my profile explained most of my absence.

I really doubt there will be anyone here to review or read this. (I've been absent for too long) Sorry folks… I'm going to try to get back into the groove later on. (Reading other stories, reviewing other stories, getting inspiration, that sort of stuff.)

Only good thing about this is that I finally got into a huge fluff part. The relationship is finally progressing at the part I'm at! I'm guessing it's going to be about chapter 21 for you guys.

I also think my writing has improved dramatically since I started again. I'm using more advanced wording and sentence structure. My grammar's still horrible though.

Well, on to chapter.

* * *

Shino frowned as he entered the meeting place. It came as no surprise to Shino that he was, once again, the first one there. Though he was used to being first he was still pissed off that no one was there. Then again, it was partly his fault for arriving one hour early. 

"But, I'm not really alone… Am I Naruto?" Shino said not even bothering to look behind him. There was a thump as Naruto fell from the trees. Shino smirked slightly. It appeared that Naruto was trying to sneak up on Shino. Useless, since Shino already marked Naruto with a bug.

"Damn it. It never worked then and it isn't working now." Shino grinned slightly as he turned around to face Naruto. A large sweat drop formed on Shino's head as he noticed Naruto's hair was damp and smelled of Ramen.

"What happened to you?"

"Ah! Funny story there!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he pulled Shino closer so he could whisper into his ear. Shino was startled at first, not used to Naruto being so open, but then relented.

"You see… I was pull a prank on you but…" Shino's eyes widened in realization but he was too late. Even as Shino jerked his head back, Naruto grabbed Shino's shades and ripped them off.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you fell for that!" Naruto crackled, twirling the glasses in his hands before trying to get a good look at Shino. Unfortunately Shino was already one step ahead and was covering his eyes with one of his hands.

"What in the world possessed you to do that Naruto?" Shino asked sounding murderous. It was kind of creepy since Shino was staring in Naruto's direction even though he couldn't see him.

"Uhh… My younger half?" Naruto said nervously but there was no forgiveness in Shino's aura. Even as the blonde backed away he could feel Shino's killer intent pushing him down.

"You have until five." Shino said dangerously. If Naruto weren't merged with his older half he would've most assuredly asked, "Until what?" Fortunately, he was merged with his older and wiser self so Naruto was gone in a second, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

_The heck with it. _Shino thought as he said "Five." completely skipping one though four, and walking calming after the immature boy.

* * *

Hinata yawned as she woke up, still feeling exhausted even though she had enough sleep. _Must be because of the exam… _Hinata grinned slightly remembering how Naruto saved the day with his bells. The grin slowly faded as she remembered her father's promise. 

**Flashback**

"Hinata. You cannot be on the same team as… Naruto…" Hiashi said wrinkling his nose in slight disgust. "I will no permit it. Even though the Hokage deems it necessary that you be in his group, I do not."

Hinata bowed her head, not daring to look into Hiashi's eyes. He was already angry as it was.

"I will appeal to the counsel. I promise you Hinata." Hiashi's eyes softened a little as he gazed at his daughter.

"I promise you that that demon will never touch you…" Hiashi said softly, almost too softly for Hinata to hear but she did and she would remember.

**End flashback**

_Naruto? A demon? _Hinata wondered shaking her head. It didn't make any sense to her.

_**Naruto?! Here? **_Hinata jumped as feminine voice came from apparently nowhere.

_Who's there? _Hinata asked looking around in confusion.

_**I'm your… Umm… Inner Hinata! **_The voice proclaimed suddenly.

_Y-you're that girl… But… _Hinata eyes narrowed with suspicion. She wasn't just a Genin for show. Even Genin knew not to trust everything they heard. For all she knew, this could've just been some cleverly designed Genjutsu.

_**Genjutsu? I don't think I'm a Genjutsu. **_Hinata jumped in surprise as _Inner Hinata _read her mind. (AN: I will now refer to real world Hinata as Inner Hinata or whatever easier for me. It shouldn't be too hard to follow.)

_Are you really just a part of my mind? _Hinata asked now less sure.

It took a while but Inner Hinata finally replied sadly, _**Yes… Now I am really just a part of your mind.**_ _And I guess I'm also Inner Hinata now… _She thought to herself.

Hinata frowned at the sadness in Inner Hinata's voice. _I'm not sure if I should trust you… _

_**You don't have to. I'm just a bystander.**_

_But if you really are my inner conscience why did you reveal yourself now, and not all those other years ago? _Hinata asked posing a good question for Inner Hinata. Actually one that she might've not been able to solve if she didn't already have an answer prepared.

_**Just now something has come up and it awakened me. I need to find out what's going on… **_Inner Hinata replied, telling only the half-truth. She didn't mention the something was Naruto, and the thing she needed to discover was a cure for his weird disease. Little did she know that the same disease in the real world now affected her.

_Naruto? _Hinata asked taking a wild guess. From the stunned silence that followed she knew that she had guessed right.

_Yes… It's always Naruto... I don't know why but I have a feeling I can trust you. _Hinata blushed slightly thinking about Naruto again. _If only my father could see how Naruto really is… _

_**Father? **_Inner Hinata wondered, careful to keep her thoughts private. _**I think I'll just learn about this world before I do anything else. **_InnerHinata thought before falling silent.

"So now I have another personality living within me. When will the surprises end?" Hinata wondered out loud but apparently the surprises didn't end there as she soon found out.

"EEEKK!" Hinata covered her mouth in shock as she stared into the mirror. Reflected back at her was the most lewd girl she ever saw.

_Why am I wearing the panty that person gave me? _Hinata thought in astonishment as she thought back to the weird man that insisted she take the panty for free. She shivered slightly as she remembered the man's long white spiky hair. Looking at the panty again she remembered exactly why she never wore it. They looked positively hideous with the pink frills that lined the outside. If anyone saw her in them she would've died in shame.

"Hinata-sama! I heard you scream and-" Hinata slowly looked around, turning a bright crimson as she saw her cousin standing there looking at her unabashed.

"NEJI!" Hinata screeched as she covered her body and tried to hide behind the bed.

"…" A trickle of blood ran down his nose but Neji still had enough sense to walk stiffly out the door just as a large pillow slammed into the screen.

"Why don't I ever knock? DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Neji cursed hitting his head each time he exclaimed damn it. _But where did Hinata get those panties? _Neji thought pausing suddenly, his eyes narrowing in thought.

_I wonder what Tenten would look like in that… _Neji thought, a slight drop of drool hanging from his mouth. Suddenly he looked up aghast, his face turning pale. _I-I-I'm turning into some kind of sick pervert! _Neji realized in horror. _Hinata-sama! I'll get you for this! _He cursed into the sky.

Neji was too busy cursing Hinata to notice the man that was slowly creeping up on him. He was right on top of Neji before the boy noticed the shadow that suddenly came over him.

"Neji. I hope you did not do anything to harm my daughter." Hiashi said warningly as he looked down disapprovingly at Neji. He had heard Hinata scream and naturally he rushed to her aid. Unfortunately, at the exact time he rounded the corner he saw Neji slapping his forehead. Something Hiashi found interesting because Neji never showed any emotion if he could help it.

"No. I have not." Neji said as he regained his composure and gazed stonily back at Hiashi.

"Then why." Hiashi paused as he listened to Hinata making weird whimpers of struggle though the screen. "Is my daughter so distressed?" Hiashi questioned.

Neji looked back at him apparently at a loss for words before quickly replying though gritted teeth, "I do not know Hiashi-sama… Why don't you ask her why she's distressed?" Hiashi wrinkled his nose slightly at Neji's thinly veiled annoyance.

"I suggest you do that." Hiashi felt a moment of satisfaction as he saw something akin to fear flicker across Neji's face. A second later it was gone and was replaced by a slight twitching near Neji's left eye.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. I'm afraid I can't do that." Neji lowered his gaze. He knew he was causing the tension that was steadily suffocating him, but he would never ever go into Hinata's room again without fear. Already he has suffered mental damage from intruding into her private space without knocking.

_Maybe I should knock next time. _He thought ruefully.

Hiashi was silent at this outright defiance. _There is something more to this… I think I've held this out long enough. _Hiashi frowned as he motioned Neji to move away from the door, which he hastily complied. Raising his hand Hiashi rapped three times on the wooden part of the door.

"C-c-come I-I-I-In…" Stuttered a voice from the inside. Hiashi's frown deepened at how much worse Hinata's stuttering was than before as he opened the door and walked inside.

_Nothing is amiss… _Hiashi thought in confusion as he looked around. Bending over he picked up the pillow that was next to the door. Other than the pillow nothing looked out of pla-

Hiashi's eyes slowly widened with surprise as he saw the panty that was lying on top of the bed. Hinata followed Hiashi's stare and her eyes widened even more than her father's.

"W-w-what is this…" Hiashi asked, his voice trembling with anger as he walked over to the bed to examine the panties even further.

_I don't remember…I'd never… _Hiashi couldn't even think straight with the amount of anger clouding his mind. If there were anything that could get a father riled up, it would be a boyfriend. That, or a pair of revealing panties that he never bought.

"I-I-I…" Hinata temporarily suffered from brain freeze and fell silent, looking as if she would die from shame. _**I can help! **_Inner Hinata sudden piped up.

_W-what? _Hinata asked, her voice even shaking in her own mind.

_**Let me take control for a little while! I promise you! I'll make things better. **_Inner Hinata urged. Hinata wasn't in any condition to argue, so it only took a second before Inner Hinata was suddenly in control.

"There is an simple explanation for all of this." Hinata said coolly, her voice suddenly carrying strength that was only hidden deeply within herself, if only Hinata could drag it out herself.

Hiashi looked at Hinata in surprise, his anger temporarily forgotten at how firm his daughter's voice was.

Hinata took a deep breath before staring hard Hiashi. _Just like facing down my father when he found… _Hinata flushed red at the memory but then quickly shook her head. _No time for that!_

"That panty is not mine." Somewhere outside she heard Neji fall onto the floor in disbelief but she ignored him. This worked on her real father and it would work again.

"You mean to tell me that this thing…" Hiashi looked over at the lewd panty in disgust, "Is not yours, and you just _happened_ to find them in your room?" Hiashi asked, disbelief practically emanated from him and he looked as intimidating as he possible could (Which is pretty damn intimidating). In reality he was surprised Hinata could stand up to him for so long. _I may have been wrong about you… _

"Yes." Hinata said resolutely. After a few minutes it became apparent to Hiashi that Hinata wasn't about to back down.

"Fine then." Hiashi sighed before waving at the panties. "Just get it out of my sight." Nodding stiffly, Hinata walked over to the panties and stuffed them back into the drawers.

"I have something else to inform you of." Hiashi said while Hinata was still busy stuffing her cloth away. "You will not…" Hiashi paused apparently trying to force the words from his mouth.

"You will not… You will not be changing teams." Hiashi said struggling with the words and looking livid with anger. Hinata just stared at Hiashi with confusion, which increased when she heard her younger counterpart cry out loud in happiness. Strangely enough she felt jubilation sweep though her body and made her want to dance. Something that felt weird after days of sadness and single-minded determination.

"But I have not given up… Do not forget who you are." Hiashi said before he turned around proceeded to the door. Right when he reached the door he paused. "Oh and by the way… I am content with your new change…" Hiashi said without turning around before he walked out the door.

Neji stared at Hiashi as he walked out the door. Hiashi said nothing to Neji, but after years of honing his Byakugan Neji could see the satisfaction in his eyes.

* * *

"You're amazing." Hinata said awed as inner Hinata materialized in front of her. The older Hinata smiled shyly and shrugged. 

"It was nothing… I learned that the only way to deal with my dad is to be strong with him rather than shy." Inner Hinata said. Her sad excuse for a father wasn't exactly the best comparison to Hiashi but before her mother died… He used to always encourage her to be more self-confident. She took that to heart even when he confronted her with more… Sensitive matters. Like the time where he found the condom she received from Sex-Education.

"I-I'm intimidated by him…" Hinata said looking at the ground with shame. She suddenly lifted her head in surprise as she felt her older self put an encouraging hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry… He's kind of intimidating I know but he's your…" Inner Hinata paused before correcting herself. "Our father."

"Y-yes…" Hinata said before smiling at her older self. "I-I think I can really trust you."

"And you are the only one I can trust here." Inner Hinata replied softly before smiling. "What did our father mean by not switching teams?"

Immediately Hinata's face brightened up even more till she was positively beaming. "W-we get to stay with Naruto!" She cried happily as an explanation.

"N-Naruto?" Inner Hinata asked, suddenly breathless as she looked at Hinata with wide eyes. She could hardly believe her ears. Not even a day has passed where she hadn't thought of Naruto.

"Y-You don't mean Naruto Uzumaki?" Inner Hinata asked, hoping dearly she hadn't misheard Hinata.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You mean Uzumaki Naruto right?" Inner Hinata nodded, although a little slowly.

"C-can we go see him?" Inner Hinata asked.

"O-ok…" Hinata said looking a lot less enthusiastic at the prospect of meeting her crush face-to-face. "We have to meet him anyways."

"I-I would like to meet Naruto…" Inner Hinata mumbled almost timidly.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in confusion but she nodded. _I guess we really are the same… We both love Naruto. _

"Ok then. Let's go meet Naruto."

* * *

Uzumaki Hiroko was miserable, and if Jeanne didn't offer her a respite once and a while she would've already gone crazy. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of Naruto. 

_I have to survive… For Naruto… _Hiroko thought as she rocked back and forth in the miserable cell.

_**Why? What is this boy to you? **_Hiroko nearly jumped out of her own skin before calming down. It was only Jeanne. She never spoke much. The only times Jeanne ever spoke was to let her know she was going to switch consciousness. The first time it happened it gave Hiroko quite a shock, but the next few times Hiroko got used to it. Though, now Hiroko wasn't talking about switching in. She was actually starting a conversation.

_He's my son. I have to survive. _Hiroko thought slowly, careful not to do anything wrong. She still didn't know anything about Jeanne. The only thing she was aware of was that Jeanne was very powerful; someone that was considered dangerous enough to be kept in a cage for years.

_**But why survive? He does not need you. **_Jeanne replied curtly sounding curious but confused.

_I have to! We're the only ones left in the family! I can't let myself die! I need to survive for Naruto! _Hiroko exclaimed but there was only silence. Somehow Hiroko knew she was only confusing Jeanne even more.

_**What bonds keep you two together? We are connected by our souls. We are different. You are this boy's mother. There is nothing keeping you to him. **_Jeanne reasoned with a detachment that could match a computer.

_You never had a mother… _Hiroko realized as she felt a sudden surge of sympathy for the mysterious girl. Apparently this emotion didn't bode well with Jeanne.

_**So what? I never had a mother or a father. **_Jeanne said frostily, claming up once more. _**I do not remember them nor do I need them. This cage is… **_The girl suddenly fell silent, one of the few rare moments where the girl showed her true emotions. Jeanne continued, her voice slightly cracking, _**this cage is all that I know. **_

_Love… _Hiroko said suddenly. _Love… That is the bond holding Naruto and me together. _

_**Love? **_Jeanne asked sounding mildly interested.

_Maybe one day someone could show you but I am not allowed. I-I… I'm sorry…_Hiroko said remembering her promise with the Death God. She felt her heart tearing in half, even as she denied the one thing that may have helped this girl. Although she knew Jeanne didn't understand, it didn't make her feel any better.

_Damn you Death God… Damn you! _Hiroko cursed silently hoping that the Death God wouldn't hear her.

_**Hmm… Maybe one day I will understand but for now we switch. **_Jeanne said before Hiroko was swallowed up by the darkness, and drifted into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

As the fluffy white clouds floated slowly by, a pineapple haired boy yawned. _That one kind of looks like a rabbit… _He thought amused, as he raised his hand to trace the shape of the cloud. Suddenly there was a crash to his left, and out of the corner of Shikamaru's eyes he saw an orange blur shoot out of the undergrowth. 

_Naruto… _The boy thought in exasperation as Naruto suddenly stuck his head over his head and started yelling.

It took him a while to actually focus on the blonde but eventually Naruto's blabbering started to make sense. "You gotta help me Shikamaru! Come on! Be a pal!"

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked irritably. Naruto's head was blocking his view of the clouds.

"It's Shino! He's gone crazzzy and he's out for my blood!" Naruto whined looking pitifully at Shikamaru. Seeing Shikamaru's indifferent gaze Naruto thought, _I hope he doesn't say anything like it's too troublesome._

"Eh, It's too troublesome to get up." Naruto face faulted, anime style. Shikamaru frowned as he tried to mentally block Naruto from his mind. It didn't work even with his massive brainpower.

"Come on!! Please! He wants to kill me!" Naruto begged.

"Go ask Chouji, or better yet, ask Ino." Shikamaru replied still annoyed that Naruto was still blocking his view. _The cloud's probably gone already. _Shikamaru thought regretfully. _I liked that rabbit…_

"There's no time! PLEEEAAAASSSEEE!"

"Fine!" Shikamaru burst out, frowned as he thought Naruto's problem over. "What did you do to Shino to make him angry at you?"

"Well I only stole his glasses." Naruto said. Now that he was thinking back it didn't look like such a bright idea, and from the way Shikamaru groaned, he thought so too.

"Then apologize… Shino will probably forgive you." Shikamaru said hoping that would be enough. It wasn't.

"But you didn't see him! He's-" But Shikamaru didn't find out what Shino was, because at that very moment a loud buzzing filled the air.

_Oh… Wow… _Shikamaru thought, as Shino appeared his bugs buzzing angrily around him.

The anger that radiated from Shino was unmistakable. He was steadily stalking closer to where Naruto was standing, even though he was covering his eyes. Now that Shikamaru thought about it, Shino was pretty sensitive when it came to his eyes.

"S-Shino! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried as he backed away from the bug user, a look of horror plastered on his face.

"If you really are then why don't you hand me back my glasses?" Shino questioned with surprisingly little malice in his voice; though this wasn't a good indicator of Shino's emotions since he was always impassive.

"S-sure…" Naruto said shakily as he brought Shino's shades from his shirt and handed them over to Shino. Shino nodded once and before Naruto knew it, Shino's shades were back on.

"Thank you Naruto but I suggest you don't do that again or else there will be more… Reprisals." Shino said dangerously before he disappeared in a cloud of bugs.

"Man, that guy's freaky. I don't think I'll ever get used to him." Naruto muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Meh…" Was Shikamaru's reply as he traced the clouds in the sky. Luckily her found the rabbit shaped cloud again. Though this time it looked like a misshapen blob attached to two long ears. Sighing, Shikamaru dropped his hands down and looked for another cloud.

_Troublesome as always. But… It's good to know that Naruto is back to normal. _Shikamaru thought but then retracted that statement as Naruto stuck his face into Shikamaru's view and shouted, "Hello!! Did you hear me?"

One of Shikamaru's eyes twitched, "Yes, I heard you Naruto now will you please… Bug off?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the shadow users choice of words.

"Fine then. Humph. I know when I'm not wanted." Naruto said as he stuck his lip high into the air and marched off.

_Well maybe not totally back to normal. _Shikamaru thought as Naruto disappeared from view. Slowly Shikamaru's frown returned as he remembered something.

* * *

PANTSU! Agh, too much pervertedness! I'm losing fans this way! Must resist temptation! 

AN: My sense of humor has changed dramatically. I don't really know what kind I had before (Hopefully someone can enlighten me?) but it has changed. That much I know. Maybe I should try my hand at another story? Heh…

Enough about me! You're here for the story (I'm amazed if anyone is actually here for the story and not my amazing Authors notes and personality)!

Next chapter:

The team finally gets their official mission but first, a look at what's happening with Hiroko and her captor. Or should I say, captors?

PS: Reviewing makes the world go round. Or at least my world…


	13. Jeanne's Escape

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? I don't own Naruto.

AN: I got up off my lazy ass and finally updated. Trying to actually meet my deadlines… I'm pretty sure I nailed it this time.

Thanks to all thoes who stuck with me. It's going to be a crazy ride from now on. School's staring soon! Oh no!

Hmm, can't think of much to say at the moment. That's pretty rare for me... Let's just get on with the chapter.

PS: Hah! It's not a month long update anymore!

**EDIT: **Whoops! forgot to put in the page breaks. I'm getting rusty... Thanks to Weasel Debater for informing me!

* * *

Hinata was unusually bright as she walked down the streets of Konoha. Many of the people who knew Hinata couldn't even recognize her because of the smile she had on her face. She was normally a shy and depressed girl. 

"Hello Kiba-kun!" Hinata gushed cheerfully as she passed the irate boy, who was currently punching the wall of a bookstore. Besides him stood Sasuke and Sakura and, if it were possible, they looked even more livid than Kiba. Hinata couldn't help but pause at this bizarre looking trio.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted, seeing Hinata look incredulously at him.

"Hey Hinata! I'm glad to see you're alright!" Kiba said happily as he abated from punching the wall, and was about to hug the Hyuuga Heiress before he remembered himself. Instead, the dog boy just settled with a warm smile.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura said absentmindedly before she peered into the windows of the bookstore as if she was expecting something to happen.

"What are you guys doing?" Hinata asked in curiosity, as she tried to spot what the pink-haired girl was searching for.

"SHHH!" Sakura shushed hastily, looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching. After a moment she beckoned Hinata closer, still looking slightly unnerved.

"We're trying to catch Kakashi-sensei in the act. He's always late for the missions and we have a hunch that Kakashi's visiting this bookstore everyday before meeting us." Sakura whispered into Hinata's ear.

The pale-eyed girl frowned, and was just about to ask, "In what act?" before Kiba interrupted her by patting her playfully on the back.

"And we're going to catch for sure!" Kiba proclaimed loudly, before putting a hand over mouth as he saw Sasuke glare at him. "I mean, we're going to get him…" Kiba squeaked out, much softer this time around.

"But why here?" Hinata asked, but she didn't need to ask anything else because Sakura moved to the right and a large poster came into view. The _Icha Icha Paradise: Extreme Makeout Love Edition _cover was plastered on the window.

"…" Hinata blushed slightly as she stared at the cover. Inner Hinata was speechless, but not from the lewd cover as Hinata was. She was trying to come to terms that she was really seeing Sasuke and Sakura right before her eyes. Two anime characters that she just recently saw on Naruto's computer. It too much of a coincidence.

_**They're from the Anime… **_Inner Hinata thought pondering this new turn of events. _**That means Naruto's also… **_Inner Hinata blushed as she thought of her own bubbly blond in the high school. Even though she knew it was all a mask, she couldn't help but admire his perseverance. Something she tried to imitate by confronting her father in various situations.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked concerned when Hinata appeared to have blanked out. "You know… It's not really that alarming tha-" Sakura suddenly jumped as a person exclaimed, "Yo!" very close to her shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Sakura roared out instinctively as she whirled around to face the offender.

"We've caught you red handed…?" Sakura finished in a question, face scrunched up in confusion when she realized that Kakashi was neither carrying his orange book, nor was he coming from the store, nor was he late.

"Hmm? Caught me doing what?" Kakashi asked amusingly, raising an eyebrow. Truthfully Kakashi was quite surprised with his team's deduction abilities. He had, in fact planned on visiting the very bookstore just now, but that was before he found his own team guarding the door.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted as she rounded on the person closest to her. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye out!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! That angst ridden bastard was supposed to be guarding the rear!" Kiba said waspishly. Sasuke's eyes twitched suddenly.

"Don't you dare use Naruto's insult on me." Sasuke replied icily.

"Leave Sasuke out of this!" Sakura screeched as marched threateningly towards Kiba, her eyes as sharp as Kunai.

"Make me big forehead-girl!" Kiba retorted, before backing away slightly at the expression carved into the "forehead girl's" face.

"Now guys… Stop arguing." Kakashi said as he put a hand in front of Sakura to prevent her from massacring Kiba. "I wasn't in the bookstore." He reiterated, even though his team was far beyond that point.

"Kiba!!" Sakura shouted vengefully as she attempted to vault over Kakashi's hand.

"U-Umm… I'll be going now." Hinata said softly but her voice was not heard over the team's bickering. _I'll go now… _Hinata decided as she slipped away, hoping to be unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke wasn't done yet.

"Hinata. Wait." Sasuke said as he placed hand on Hinata's shoulder, freezing her in her tracks.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, as she turned around, slightly intimidated by Sasuke's intense stare. _**Don't worry. He just wants to talk. **_Inner Hinata assured Hinata, helping her calm down slightly.

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at Hinata gravely. He sighed when Hinata gave the slightest shake of her head.

"I guess not… If I'm the only that notices then…" Sasuke muttered vaguely before drifted off over to where Sakura and Kiba were busy duking it out. Kakashi, meanwhile, took that chance to steal into the store and purchase the new Icha Icha Paradise edition.

_Naruto's acting different? _Hinata thought in confusion as she left Team 7 to their business. Distantly she could hear Sakura roaring wrathfully as she landed punches and Kiba shouting out in pain, but Hinata was already lost in her own thoughts.

The Hyuuga Heiress' eyes slowly widened in shock as she realized how much time Team 7 took up. _I'm going to be late! _Hinata thought as she suddenly took off the meeting area, leaving a cloud of dust behind her in her haste.

* * *

Kurenai could defeat five Mist Nin with one Genjutsu, take on a Genin team without a hitch, and most impressively, wake up Kakashi early in the morning. However, one thing she could not understand was how an employer could be so stubborn.

"We need at least five days to complete this mission." Kurenai tried to reason but the dumpily, narrowed eyed man only shook his head as he bustled around the room searching for a lost item, his shrewd eyes examining every nook and cranny.

"But your manuscripts could be anywhere." Kurenai suddenly stopped as the small man froze and looked at her incredulously.

"Exactly." The man said, his voice surprisingly crisp as he spoke. "It could be right under our noise for all we know."

"You _are_ specialized in scouting, right?" The man asked suddenly, putting a heavy emphasis on the word "are".

"_Yes_ but scouting and-" The man raised his hand, cutting her exasperated tirade short.

"Then you should be able to find the manuscripts in less than two days." The man reasoned with an air of finality as he shuffled to the door. "You will be rewarded handsomely if you succeed. The manuscript is very important. In fact… It could mean the end of your race…" He said mysteriously before disappearing around the corner.

Kurenai sighed as she massaged her temples resignedly. _There are some people that are worse than Naruto… I'm not even sure I trust what he says… _Kurenai decided as she walked out of the room, all negotiations over. Now her new team had a mission. Not exactly what the novice Jounin expected, and she doubted that even the Hokage realized how important the mission was.

* * *

Naruto snuck a peek at Shino while he wasn't looking. _Damn. He still looks pissed… Will he forgive me? _Naruto thought, exasperated as he looked up into the sky.

"No I will not." The bug user replied creepily as if he was read Naruto's mind.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as he stared at Shino in shock. Slowly, a small smile crept onto Shino's face at the expression Naruto had on. The confusion on Naruto's face made the blond appear more clueless than he really was.

"I can read your emotions. They give me a general idea what you're thinking and at the moment I can tell you are anxious about something." Shino's eyes narrowed. _That can't be right… Anxious?_

"What is it Naruto? You can't hide it from me…" Shino said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto muttered halfheartedly. Shino's frown deepened slightly but he made no more comments about it. It was a few minutes later Kurenai arrived looking slightly down heartened.

"Hey! Kurenai-sensei! You're late!" Naruto exclaimed, looking slightly relieved. He didn't quite like the way Shino was staring at him.

"Naruto… I'm not in the mood." Kurenai said through clenched teeth.

"Speaking of late," Naruto rambled on, oblivious, "Where's Hinata? She's never this late…" Naruto muttered, drifting off. Shino's dark expression suddenly cleared as he realized what Naruto was anxious about. _So… He has a thing for Hinata?_

Kurenai's eyes slowly narrowed in confusion. _Hinata's absent? Hiashi succeeded in removing Hinata from our team?! _Silently Kurenai cursed the man, her face twitching slightly with anger.

"Hinata's not coming back is she?" Shino said bluntly, staring at Kurenai stolidly. Kurenai immediately wiped her face blank of all expression before cursing herself for being so careless.

"What? Now way!" Naruto said loudly looking at Shino with annoyance. "She's not gone! She's just a little late."

"No… I can tell… She's not coming." Shino said stolidly.

"Don't talk about things like that!" Naruto snapped angrily. Shino's eyebrow rose slightly at how mercurial Naruto was. "Hinata's not gone and that's final!" Naruto said stubbornly.

Kurenai sighed. She was impressed with Naruto's will but it sometimes got tiring. "Fine then Naruto. We'll wait…" Kurenai said before sitting down. Shino's eyes stayed trained on Kurenai, his graveness permeating the atmosphere.

* * *

_When will we finally be free? _

Hiroko slowly stood up and stretched, cracking all the bones in her body and loosening her cramps. The sound echoed loudly in the empty jail cell but Hiroko ignored it. Instead, she listened for the footsteps of the people that occasionally checked up on her. Jeanne told her that if she did anything out of the ordinary, then the people who kept them prisoner would get suspicious.

_**Why do you do that anyways? **_Jeanne asked with genuine interest as Hiroko sat down again, sighing contently. _**Such a human triviality. **_

_Hmm? Aren't you human? _Hiroko asked teasingly as she leaned back on the cell. It was cold at first and caused Hiroko to shiver but she enjoyed it. It was something different from the monotonous days that passed by. She frowned as she realized Jeanne didn't answer.

_**I… I do not know and I do not care. **_Jeanne said after a moment's deliberation, but in that moment Hiroko knew that Jeanne really did care.

_Why don't you care? _Hiroko asked deciding to go along with Jeanne's game. The Death God may have made her promise she could provide no love but there were loopholes that the Death God missed, many loopholes that Hiroko was not afraid to exploit.

_**It… It is not my place to care… **_Jeanne said slowly as if she was thinking the question over. _**I have never thought about it before… **_

Hiroko knew that at the very moment Jeanne was frowning. The sly woman slowly grinned knowing she was getting somewhere. _Why are you here then? _

_**I… **_Jeanne fell silent, once again asking herself the same question. Why was she here?

_Is it because you're trapped here? Kidnapped? _Hiroko suggested, though unhelpfully.

_**No… **_Jeanne said as if she gradually understood something. _**I choose to be here… They do not keep me here! I keep myself here! **_Jeanne suddenly proclaimed. In that moment Hiroko felt herself shoved aside as Jeanne took control.

_Do you wish to leave this place?_Jeanne asked Hiroko. _I remember you talking about Naruto… Though I do not have the will to survive you do… Maybe you can provide it for both of us._

_**I-It'll be my pleasure.**_Hiroko replied after a few moments of shock. _**But how do you plan to get out? This cell is pretty solid**_

"I am an experiment neglected for many years … They do not know what I am capable of." Jeanne said out loud as she stood up defiantly. Her ethereal voice filled the cell, and caused a surprised face to appear in front of the small barred opening on the top of the door.

"I'm not hallucinating this time." Mumbled the person behind the door. "I am not!" He cried, slowly gaining in confidence as he backed away from the cell door. _This time… I have you now! _He thought as he turned around and raced away.

"That's no good…" Jeanne murmured softly as the guard ran off, apparently to warn his boss.

_**What do we do now?**_Hiroko asked hesitantly, since Jeanne had fallen silent.

"We escape." Jeanne said emotionlessly. Hiroko wasn't sure what happened next but the next moment they had escaped the cell, and the door had banged open with small red molten holes dotted over its surface.

_**What is this place?**_Hiroko wondered as their eyes adjusted to the light. The hallway they were in wasn't much better than the cell they just occupied. The brown walls were cracked with age. The only source of light would be the touches on the walls that flickered slightly, casting various shadows that danced across the floors.

"The way out… It's…" Jeanne fell silent for a moment as she closed her eyes, ignoring the shouts that echoed down the hallway.

"I found you!" Bellowed a guard and suddenly the footsteps of the guard sounded much louder as he raced towards them.

_**Umm Jeanne? Anytime now?**_Hiroko squeaked, squirming slightly with restlessness.

"Quiet… I cannot feel the light if you make any noise." Jeanne said as her eyes narrowed in concentration. Hiroko's feeling of doom rose when she realized she didn't hear the footsteps anymore.

"Get back into the cell you ani- What the HELL?" The guard exclaimed in alarm. Apparently he just noticed what happened the door.

"W-what happened… S-stay away from me!" The guard cried out, frightened as he backpedaled away from Jeanne.

"Shut up. You're too loud." Jeanne said as she snapped her eyes open. The Guard didn't even have enough time to shout out in surprise before Jeanne was behind him. The pale girl tapped the Guard somewhere around the neck, and the next second he was down. Inside Jeanne's mind Hiroko frowned. _**There's more to this girl than meets the eye…**_

"Now… I found the exit." Jeanne said as she set off rapidly towards the left.

"The girl! She has escaped!" Cried a breathless looking guard as he burst into a shadowy room. Suddenly the Guard stood at attention as he remembered himself and who's presence he was in. The shadows here were much longer, and the guard could just make out two blots of utter darkness on the opposite side of the room.

"I know… Now what made you think that you could come in here?" The Guard shivered at the icy tone. Though he couldn't see the speaker he was terrified. While many people might feel safe among their employers, no one could let his or her guard down with his, for lack of a better term, master.

"I-I a-am sorry. But she has already injured- AGH!" The Guard screamed out in pain before he was suddenly cut off. Though his voice echoed loudly throughout the room, it didn't disguise the thump of a body falling onto the floor… or the clunk as something else fell onto the ground.

"You didn't have to kill him." A man said, amused as he walked out of the shadows. The man pushed up his glasses as he examined the blood that splattered on the wall.

"There are worse deaths than decapitation." Was the mocking reply. "Besides… I was just about to meet Jeanne… We have much to discuss."

The man frowned a little but then moved aside so his master could proceed. The man blinked once and his master was already gone.

* * *

Jeanne frowned as she approached the large gate. Although the door was open only a slit, the few rays of moonlight that shined though were enough for Jeanne to sniff out. _**We're almost free…**_

"No… We are not." Jeanne said as she narrowed her eyes. Suddenly a wind swept up though the hall whipping around Jeanne's white gown. Most girls would've screeched and brought the robes down but Jeanne just frowned and stared straight ahead of her. The wind slowly died down, and as it did a man in white robes stepped into the moonlight, his face still hidden in the darkness. Jeanne's pale eyes stayed trained on the man throughout this whole event.

"So Jeanne, why did you escape?" The man asked almost calmly, but as he did Jeanne felt a sudden paralyzing fear rip though her body. An image of her own death flew though her mind but this wasn't what caused Jeanne to kneel on the ground, shaking. It was the mere presence of the man before her.

"You never had your own will before… Why now?" The man asked as he slowly took a few steps towards Jeanne. The moonlight revealed the pale white skin of his face and the two purple markings running down the sides of his eyes. He stopped just as he reached Jeanne, with half of his face still shrouded in shadow.

"Unless some of my Jutsu succeeded," The man said thoughtfully as he reached down with a colorless hand to caress Jeanne's face. "In bringing another presence to your mind."

_**JEANNE! Move! **_Hiroko screeched as she fought against whatever power the man had over Jeanne. But even as Hiroko struggled against the bonds that held them down, Jeanne was slowly sinking into a deep depression.

"I-I can't… I can't m-m-move… I-It's no u-use." Jeanne whispered softly, her voice trembling with the mere effort of speaking. Even though Hiroko couldn't feel the full effects of the man's presence she was also feeling the hopelessness of the situation.

"Hmm? What's this? Are you talking to yourself?" The man asked, pausing as a smile slowly stretched across his bloodless face. "Or am I right? My Jutsu was a success?"

_**Jeanne! Please move! We have to stay alive! We have to survive! **_Hiroko cried, and as she said this an image of Naruto flashed though her mind, filling Jeanne with determination and hope.

Jeanne's white eyes, usually so pale and emotionless, suddenly burned bright as she felt something warm burn though her body and gave her the will to survive.

"So this… This is what it feels like to exist for a reason…" Jeanne whispered out loud as she looked up into the face of her former master.

"Hmm? What did you say?" The man asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me." Jeanne said raising her head to meet the man's eyes. Yellow slits glared back at her.

"Oh yes? I beg to differ." The man hissed but before he could do anything Jeanne whispered something under her breath, and in a flurry of hand seals Jeanne separated into small glowing balls of light.

"Hmm?" The man asked looking slightly surprised as the balls of light sped right past him, drilling holes though the door and shooting out into the darkness.

"She escaped?" asked a silver haired man as he appeared from thin air.

"It doesn't matter. My Jutsu worked. We can find her anytime. For now we need to visit the Kazekage…" The man said before strode swiftly away from the ruined door. _So… If the Jutsu is a success then there might be a chance… _

Jeanne collapsed on the ground, utterly and totally fatigued. _**I can't move… My body… It won't move. **_Jeanne breathed out slowly but even that caused her pain. It felt like all her muscles were on fire. _**I shouldn't have used that twice in one day without the sunlight…**_

_Jeanne? What's wrong?_ Hiroko asked tentatively. She couldn't feel the pain but she knew that Jeanne was keeping something from her.

_**I'm not sure… **_Jeanne replied tiredly. _**I think using Ranpu-shunshin no Jutsu **_(Light flicker no jutsu)_** without any light tired me out…**_

_Oh… Ok… _Hiroko said not bothering to ask what Jeanne meant. The poor girl was tired as it was, and Hiroko wasn't sure she would understand even if Jeanne explained it to her. _You should rest… I'll take over._

_**I can keep going. **_Jeanne said mulishly as she tried to push herself up. A second later her arms gave, and she fell back to the earth completely exhausted.

_No you can't! You get some sleep young lady! _Hiroko ordered her motherly instincts kicking in. Jeanne sighed, too tired to argue before she switched places with Hiroko.

_**I'll be…**__**There if you need… **_Jeanne drifted off, and before she knew it she was unconscious.

"Jeanne… Even if you say you're just an experiment, you're human too… We all have our limits." Hiroko said sadly before trying to stand up herself. Unexpectedly, she couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh crap…" Hiroko muttered trying to move her head. Again she was met with failure. The only thing Hiroko could move was her eye. "So… I'm stuck somewhere again and I can't move… Great." Hiroko said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder? Would that be great for us or for you?" Hiroko froze, her eyes swiveling upwards. She couldn't see much, but what she did see didn't comfort her at all. The person who stood in front of her was barefoot and he wore some sort of metal protector on his legs. The smell emitting from him wasn't all too pleasant either.

"Knock her out. Take her. We can't have any witnesses." The man snapped in a no-nonsense sort of way. Hiroko got the idea that this man was used to having his orders followed.

"W-wait! Don't I have a say in this?!" Hiroko tried to say but unfortunately the ground muffled her voice, so what came out was, "Dun hmph mah sis!" This seemed to work for a moment because the man fell silent.

"Don't hump my sis?" The man asked slowly in confusion.

Hiroko's hopes sank as she heard the man say immediately afterwards, "Yeah, knock her out." The next second she felt a sharp pain to her neck before she sank into darkness.

* * *

AN: Well, this was supposed to be a dark chapter but I somehow managed to contort it until it came out more lighthearted than dark. How stupid of me… 

Well, I have edited this chapter tirelessly for 30 minutes, improving sentence structure where I can, correcting grammar when needed, and generally improving this chapter as a whole. There'd better be fewer (Microsoft Word had to correct me here) mistakes in it than usual. I mean reading over this chapter over and over isn't fun. I think I know this chapter by heart already. Of course, I should seeing as how I'm the author.

Next chapter: Something happens. I forgot what happens and I am too lazy to be bothered to reread my older chapters. Let's just say it's going to be good. I think it's the start of their mission.


	14. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: School started and I'm half dead. Sorry guys but I'm not sure if I will be updating at all during the school year. Advanced Proficiency classes are a pain in the neck.

It was a hassle putting this chapter out. I didn't even revise it!

Also, I reread my latest chapters and I was very pleased with the way they turned out. I have a little bit of romance, a lot of action, and I went overboard with the Drama.

This chapter's just plot/character development though...

* * *

Hinata sighed anxiously as she approached her team's meeting area. She knew she was late and couldn't escape confronting Kurenai. Though it wasn't her fault, since Team 7 preoccupied her. 

_**Don't worry… I'm sure Kurenai will understand. **_Inner Hinata said, once again displaying her uncanny ability to read Hinata's mind. Hinata was still having trouble adjusting to her newfound friend but she actually enjoyed having some company now.

_I hope so… _Hinata thought as she came closer to the clearing. She froze when she noticed no one was there. _They wouldn't have left without me! _Hinata thought, slightly panicking.

"Hinata?" The shy girl jumped at the sudden question. Looking up, she nearly had a heart attack as a blond boy appeared without warning, hanging upside-down from a tree branch and staring at her with his cerulean eyes.

"I-I-I'm o-o-ok…." Hinata stammered out as she backed away rapidly. _He doesn't appear different than usual… _Hinata thought as she looked up at Naruto shyly. She suddenly looked at the ground again as Naruto smiled at her. _Why am I so awkward around him? _Hinata scolded herself.

Inner Hinata wasn't having any more luck than Hinata. It wasn't so much as Naruto, as the fact that the boy just confirmed where she was. _**N-Naruto? I'm really in the anime?!**_

"Oh." Naruto said, momentarily confused before he dropped down from the tree, doing a flip in midair so he landed feet first.

_I wonder what's wrong with her… She was always kind of weird… _Naruto's eyes slowly softened, and a red tinge appeared on his cheeks as he watched Hinata poke her fingers together awkwardly. _But nice… She's really nice._

"Hey Hinata! Didn't you hear? Kurenai wanted us to meet in front of the memorial stone! She told me to wait for you here!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing Hinata's hand without any warning and dragging her away. "Come on! She's going to be angry."

* * *

"No, that can't be Naruto…" The older Hinata paced around in the Hinata's mind. "He can't possible be…" 

Hinata paused as her mind wandered. "But they look so alike… There has to be a connection!" Hinata exclaimed slightly frustrated. She frowned as she thought back to the Anime she saw.

"Naruto… I'm in an Anime… Trapped within _Hinata's _body..." Hinata's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "If the trend continues then Naruto would be…" Hinata suddenly froze.

"Naruto would be trapped in _Naruto's _body!"

* * *

Kurenai sighed looking upwards into the sky. The mission they had today was a troublesome one to say the least, and she wasn't looking forwards to it. Not only that, but Hinata hadn't even arrived yet. 

"Why?" Kurenai shook herself out of her musing to look at Shino, who was frowning in confusion.

"Why did you tell Naruto to wait? It's not like Hinata's coming." Shino said confidently. He was sure that Hinata wasn't coming back but Kurenai insisted Naruto wait. Naturally the knowledge didn't bode well with him, since he thought they were wasting time.

"How are you so sure?" Kurenai asked, her curiosity peaked as she stared searchingly at the bug user.

"I can sense your emotions." Shino said curtly. A second alter Kurenai sighed. No wonder Shino was so sure of himself. She was feeling depressed all day. Not just because Hinata may not be coming back, but they were faced with a C rank mission already.

"Emotions can be misleading." Kurenai said halfheartedly.

"Hmm…" Shino fell silent, pondering Kurenai's statement but his concentration was interrupted as a loud shout penetrated the silence.

"Hinata! Come on!" Shino's eyes widened behind his shades, and when a blond suddenly burst out from the bushes with a shy girl trailing behind him, Shino's mouth even opened slightly in surprise.

"H-h-how?" Shino blabbered, almost at a loss for words.

"I'm also confused." Kurenai said as she approached Hinata with a small smile on her face. "I thought your father was quite adamant against you training with us."

"H-he did…" Hinata stuttered looking down at her feet. Suddenly the shy girl looked up and smiled brightly "B-but he was overruled by the counsel!"

"Ah…" Kurenai nodded her head finally understanding. _So that's what Hokage-sama meant…I should've never doubted him._

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked incredulously. _**Kit… I don't think it's any of your business. **_Naruto wrinkled his nose at the Kyuubi's comment. _Of course it's my business! _Naruto retorted. _It has to do with Hinata! _The Kyuubi snorted at this statement, but then fell silent.

"Later Naruto!" Kurenai snapped, saving Hinata from having to explain. "We're already late, and this mission is of the utmost importance."

"Mission?" Naruto asked, intrigued enough to stop bugging Hinata.

"Yes, your first mission will be a C rank mission." Shino's eyes narrowed immediately and Hinata suddenly looked worried. Only Naruto looked back at Kurenai blankly.

"C rank? But we're Genin." Shino said. Naruto frowned before sitting down and shrugging.

"Heh, it could be fun. I'll become Hokage quicker this way." Naruto said before lying on the ground and stretching. The blond let out a slight sigh of contentment. _Man… Even though I'm used to these weights they're still tough on the body._

Hinata frowned at Naruto's carefree attitude. _Is this what Sasuke meant by Naruto not acting himself?_

"Naruto? You do know that a C rank mission the on the level of Chuunins?" Kurenai asked, making sure that Naruto wasn't just joking around.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Naruto shouted as he shook his fist in the air defiantly. _If I can take on Hinata's cousin I can take on anyone! Besides… _Naruto sighed as he watched the clouds. _I need to become Hokage. Not only to prove my worth but to find a Jutsu… A Jutsu to return back home. _

"Naruto… While I admire your enthusiasm don't you want to hear the mission first?" Kurenai asked, smirking slightly as Naruto sat up, looking sheepishly at her. Hinata giggled slightly at the expression on Naruto's face and Shino scoffed at Naruto's premature excitement.

"Well, a wealthy employer has lost his manuscript and we are charged with the task of finding it." When Kurenai finished Naruto let out an annoyed sigh.

"But that's not _hard_." Naruto proclaimed rather loudly but Shino, who was standing right besides Naruto, said nothing. Instead he wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"What manuscript would be so important that it warrants a C rank mission?" Shino asked, thinking rapidly. Kurenai only looked slightly surprised at Shino's intellect.

"One that could cause the destruction of the Shinobis." Kurenai replied in a deathly whisper. The atmosphere suddenly felt much thicker than it was before and Hinata shivered slightly.

"W-what?" Shino managed to say, his cheeks paler then usual. Even the usually stolid Shino was momentarily stunned. Naruto, however, was not even stunned but confused.

"Whadda ya mean? Nothing can destroy us! We're Ninja!" Naruto cried out looking at Kurenai with disbelief etched all across his face. He slowly stood up, careful not to move too fast, lest get a cramp from the weights.

"I-I think Naruto's right…" Hinata said tentatively. "B-but… Is there something that could wipe out all Shinobi?" Hinata asked looking less sure of herself at Kurenai's grave expression. The Jounin just stared at the three with her lips pressed together in a thin while line. Finally she sighed and placed her hand to her head.

"Unfortunately, our employer is very certain of himself. So certain, that he demanded we find his manuscript in less than two days." Naruto's jaw dropped at the ludicrous demand.

"Two freaking days?" Naruto exclaimed, his mouth still wide open. Shino frowned, for once agreeing with Naruto. The demand was simply outrageous. Hinata just stared at Kurenai, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Less." Kurenai said, nodding when Naruto started to sputter in rage.

"If this mission is to succeed we need to start searching right now." Kurenai said firmly, looking at each of the Genin in turn. Surprisingly, each one of them looked her in the eye without backing down. It was only after a few seconds did Hinata lower her gaze.

Kurenai sighed, silently cursing Hiashi for what he did to Hinata. She would have to work with Hinata to gain her self-confidence back, and maybe… Just maybe, help her become the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan. _Not that I want to help those conceited bastards. They don't know what they're giving up._

"Ok then. This is the plan. We search Konoha in a grid pattern. It will be easy…"

* * *

Naruto yawned as he walked down the streets. He yearned for a bite of ramen or even a seat since his legs were killing him, but he had a job to do. 

"What kind of idiot would lose something that important?!" Naruto wondered out loud, shaking his head in disbelief.

_**If you're searching for a truthful answer search deep within yourself. **_The Kyuubi rumbled, sage-like. Naruto frowned, noticing the undercurrent of scorn.

_Funny… Very funny… _Naruto replied sarcastically as he looked left and right searching fruitlessly for the papers. He sighed, realizing he was getting nowhere.

_**Well you can't deny it. **_The Kyuubi retorted. _**If you were smart you would have used shadow clones to help you. **_Naruto froze for a full second before slapping himself on the forehead.

_Why didn't you tell me sooner! _Naruto said irritated, but even as he said this, his hands were already flashing through the seals needed for the technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He cried, creating about forty clones.

_**I thought it would be funny to see you proceed in such an ineffective manner. I was wrong. **_The Kyuubi admitted, before breaking into a smug smirk. _**It was actually more annoying than amusing. **_Naruto frowned and he opened his mouth to retort, but then thought better of it. Time was slowly running out and he needed every second he could get.

"Well everyone! You remember what Kurenai-sensei said! Proceed in a grid and search everywhere!" Naruto cried, grinning as each one of the clones nodded and ran in opposite directions. _At least they don't seem affected by the weights. _Naruto thought as he trudged along his way.

* * *

"What the heck! There's a bug in my ramen!" screeched a beefy red faced customer as he pushed his noodles away. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The owner of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand said hastily, bobbing his head in apology as he swept the bowl away. The old man frowned slightly when he noticed the bug that floated in the ramen was the same type as the bugs that were leaking out of a boy that just walked by.

_Is that guy trying to sabotage my business? _He thought before shaking his head. The bug in the ramen suddenly flew out, wobbling slightly in flight, but still proceeding in the direction of its master.

* * *

Shino frowned as another bug came back with no news of the manuscript. Slowly he smirked as he caught a whiff of ramen from the bug. _Kurenai knew Naruto couldn't stand being next to Ichiraku…That's why she sent me to search here instead. _

The smirk slowly slid off his face as another ten bugs returned with no mention of the manuscript. Shino sighed as he looked up into the sky, wondering how Hinata was progressing.

* * *

It was a ridiculous request, but a mission was a mission. Hinata wasted no time as she sprang from rooftop to rooftop with her Byakugan activated. She avoided looking too closely into buildings for fear of invading someone's privacy. It happened more than once, where she was searching for the manuscript in a building and accidentally came upon someone bathing. Sometimes she spotted things even worse. 

Hinata blushed slightly even as she looked around, searching. _**It's amazing what you can do… **_Inner Hinata murmured Hinata jumped though the rooftops without a hitch, and looked through buildings. The girl was taking it in a stride, considering she was just ripped out of her own dimension. Hinata blushed slightly at the compliment.

_**X-ray vision… Wow! **_Inner Hinata gushed as she imagined using the power for 'other' less than dignified means.

_T-that's not what it's supposed to be used for! _Hinata said, glowing red as she caught a flash of what Inner Hinata was thinking.

Inner Hinata flushed with embarrassment as she realized that Hinata could partially see her thoughts. _**Hey! You can't tell me you haven't thought about using that against Naruto! **_She cried defensively.

The shy girl grew even more crimson as the thought passed her mind. _I-I never actually thought about it…B-but that's a good idea. _Hinata admitted before clasping her mouth in horror as she realized what she just admitted. _I-I mean NO!_

_**That's too bad… You have an amazing amount of skill you know? **_Inner Hinata said as she let the comment slide, still a little awestruck by the blue-haired girl's powers.

_It's nothing… Most of my clan can do better than me…_Hinata said in relief, thankful for a change in subject. Though she was being truthful, Inner Hinata just took it as modesty.

_**You're like me… I like that, but I would like it even more if you were more confident about your abilities. **_

Hinata stuttered at the truthfulness of this statement, but her embarrassment was short lived as she spotted something suspicious with her Byakugan. It might've been considered normal in the streets of New York to be wandering around with a black square bag under your arms, trying to slink away unnoticed, but… This wasn't New York.

_What's that guy doing? _Hinata thought curiously before focusing her Byakugan on the black bag. Slowly her curiosity turned into astonishment as she saw what was inside the bag.

_**You should follow him… **_Inner Hinata finally whispered, when Hinata didn't seem like she was going to move.

_Y-yeah…_Hinata replied shakily as she silently followed the stranger to the towering walls of Konoha. The man paused at the large gates, seemingly waiting for something important to happen. Then the gates suddenly creaked open just enough for the man to sneak out before closing again.

_W-what? But the Chuunin! _Hinata's gaze shot upwards to the guard towers. Slowly, fear made it's way across her face. The Chuunin that were supposed to stand guard were unconscious. Or at least that's what Hinata hoped they were.

With her Byakugan, Hinata's eyes followed the man outside to a remote part of the forest. The man stood there, waiting patiently.

After five minutes when Hinata sure the man died on the spot, something moved in the trees. Three forms suddenly dropped down from the branches. One of them supported a large two-handed broadsword sword, the other had a mask on to hide any facial features and the last one looked quite normal except for the two large metal plates that protected his legs.

Hinata frowned as the four moved closertogether and seemed to argue about something. Oh, how she wished the Byakugan provided her with increased hearing but that was impossible Her Byakugan only allowed to observe what was happening.

After a minute of discussing there was an exchange of objects. The man she followed relinquished the black square bag, and the other man with the plates on his legs handed him a leather sack of, what Hinata expected, to be full of coins.

For a second all seemed to be well as the man walked away, apparently very pleased. Then something happened that almost caused Hinata to scream on the spot. Inner Hinata actually did scream. The man with the plates suddenly jumped into the air, high above the man. He made a few seals causing his footguards to erupted with metallic spikes. The other man only had time to look up in confusion before he crumpled against the weight of the plates.

_**This is getting to dangerous. **_Inner Hinata said quickly as a pool of blood formed around the man that was just killed. The attacker bent down and picked up the bag that the, now dead man, dropped. Nodding once, the three culprits disappeared, leaving the corpse behind them.

_**None of this happened in the Anime… It seems like my presence has already altered the events of this world.**_ Inner Hinata thought to herself. _**The only comfort I can take here is that nothing here will happen for real.**_

_But as part of this mission I must trail them… _Hinata thought, but even as she thought this, her legs shook slightly at the man's death. One moment he was alive, but the next he was impaled though the back by metal spikes. It was the first time Hinata had witnessed death, and the experience traumatized her more than she would've believed.

_**This was not part of the mission. **_Inner Hinata reasoned, attempting to calm Hinata down. Even though Hinata was a Ninja, Inner Hinata was more emotionally mature. _**You were asked to find the manuscript! Not engage in a life or death situation. We need to inform the team immediately. **_

Slowly Hinata nodded, finding reason within the haze of fear. _That's the best thing to do right now… Meet back at the memorial stone._

* * *

AN: Short update, I know. Sorry for the long wait but school gets a heck of a lot tougher in my grade. 

HUGE update next chapter. I accidentally wrote a chapter where it didn't end correctly and I was forced to continue until it was about 15-20 pages...

Next Chapter: Things start picking up as the Team finally embarks on their mission. But what does Hiashi have to say about this?

EDIT: Cool, a few minutes after I update and I already have 3 hits. It's really awesome to know that you guys still care!


	15. Hiashi's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Sorry… School is my only reason for this late update. This is just a spontaneous update because I'm procrastinating. I have a History test tomorrow (No big deal. We have one every single fricking week now!) but I really don't want to study so I'm updating my fanfiction… For once…

Horrible update. I read it over and I found it bland. I can do better! I know I can! Agh, it's so frustrating…

Yep, a lot of character development for the first 5 pages. Then there's going to be a little bit of action, topped of by a cherry. God, my sense of humor is horrible.

* * *

Kurenai sighed, facing the memorial stone. The sun reflected the names of Shinobi passed, but the Jounin tried not to let such thoughts cloud her mind. Her search was an unsuccessful one, and she hoped her Genin did better. 

As she leaned against the memorial stone she couldn't help but drift off in thought. Would her name ever be carved into the stone? Undoubtedly yes, but would she ever be remembered with the same reverence as Shodai-sama, the first Hokage? She doubted it.

Again, the young Jounin sighed, amazed at how fast time could travel. Without even knowing it, she had already passed the rank of Chuunin, and now was in charge of dysfunctional group on a mission that was probably more important than all her previous missions combined.

"Kuso…" Kurenai cursed, not just for her bad luck, but also for her useless questions. What's past is past and what will come, will come and there is no point in thinking about it now. A smile slowly crept across the Jounin's face as she wondered what her Genin would think about her now, being so emotional and all.

"They'd probably think I'm crazy." Kurenai muttered to herself, and as she stated this, she heard a ring of truth. The stress of being Jounin was finally getting to her, but as long as it doesn't get any worse, she could manage.

An incessant buzzing signified Shino's return, and sure enough the boy appeared in front of her in a whirlwind of bugs. "I could not find anything." Shino said shortly, causing the Jounin to sigh resignedly.

"It can't be helped." Kurenai said, unconvincingly. The bug user shrugged, not seeming remotely interested in starting a conversation. In truth, Shino sensed his sensei's melancholy, but he knew that his 'less than helpful' people skills would only serve to depress his sensei more, so he remained silent.

In a way Shino was correct. His horrible people skills didn't improve the situation. By staying quiet, a long uncomfortable silence spread between the teacher and the student before long, Kurenai finally wasn't able to stand it anymore.

"So, where do you think Naruto is?" Kurenai asked suddenly, attempting to break the ice.

Shino raised an eyebrow and replied, "I don't know… Why don't you ask him?"

Kurenai immediately understood Shino and looked down the road. Far off in the distance, Kurenai could just make out a boy in a bright orange jacket.

"Who else would wear such a telltale jacket? If I didn't know better, I'd say he's color blind." Shino muttered, inciting an unwomanly snort of laughter from Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto moaned, as he was close enough for Kurenai to hear him.

. The Jounin frowned, as the blond neared her. From the down-heartened expression on the boy's face, she could tell that Naruto had been unsuccessful.

"I couldn't find it. This mission's impossible!" Naruto cried out before collapsing on his butt, and massaging his legs. "Ugh, who knew walking could be such a pain?" A small grin forced it's way onto Kurenai's face. Naruto was always there to lighten up the mood.

The blond was just about to lie back on the ground before he noticed a white dot that rapidly was rapidly approaching them. "Hi-na?" was all he got out before the white blur nearly slammed into Shino in her haste.

"S-sorry." Hinata croaked as she stumbled past the stunned bug user in a slight daze.

"Hinata? What's wrong?!" Kurenai cried in concern as Hinata nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Naruto rushed forward just in time to catch Hyuuga Heiress.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata managed to say, blushing slightly with a small smile on her face before blacking out.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! Please wake up!" Naruto shouted as he bent over Hinata's petite body, tears swimming in his eyes. 

_Talk about drama queen…_Shino thought, but he knew when to keep his thoughts too himself.

"Naruto… No use getting worked up over this. She'll wake up soon enough." Kurenai said, in an attempt to comfort Naruto, but in truth she was worried. Not only for Hinata, but worried for the information she might have.

Shino sighed as he tried to persuade Naruto to stop harassing Hinata. "Naruto, you're not helping. Give her some space. She needs air." Shino said, slightly annoyed that Naruto was still breathing down Hinata's face.

"B-but I have to make sure if she's alright!" He protested even as Kurenai pulled him away from the unconscious girl. Shino immediately replaced Naruto's position and held Hinata in his arms.

The blond pouted in jealousy as the bug user took over his job. The offender simply rolled his eyes as he noticed Naruto's expression.

"Give her some time. She'll recover." Kurenai said, and true to her words Hinata stirred a little in Shino's arms. Even Kurenai didn't posses the strength to stop Naruto as he suddenly surged forward next to Hinata as she woke up.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked blearily as the familiar blond head slowly swam into view. Suddenly everything came flooding back, and before Naruto or Shino could react the girl bolted into a sitting position.

"Kurenai-sensei! W-where is she?!" She cried urgently as she looked around for her teacher. Kurenai was by Hinata's side immediately. "K-Kurenai-sensei! T-t-t-there w-w-w-w-was a-a-a-a-"

Kurenai frowned at the severity of Hinata's stuttering, abruptly realizing the importance of the information Hinata held. "Hinata! Slow down and take a few deep breaths!" Kurenai ordered, cutting though Hinata's blabbering. Hinata nodded, slowly taking in a few shaky breaths before continuing.

"T-the manuscript… I-I saw it…" Hinata begin slowly. Kurenai's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. Naruto was beside himself with joy, and while whooping in triumph he hugged Hinata tightly.

"I knew it! You found it! You're the best Hinata!" Naruto cried, unintentionally rubbing his cheeks against Hinata's. Shino looked on with impatience, his eyes slightly twitching.

"N-Naruto! T-that's not it!" Hinata managed to blurt out, even though a crimson blush covered half of her face. Her protest surprised Naruto so much that he paused and looked at her in confusion.

Kurenai's expression slowly darkened. _If Hinata could raise her voice even against Naruto (Not to mention while having the time of her life)… This has to be something big… _

"Naruto… I think Hinata has something important to tell me." Kurenai said seriously as she pushed the stunned blond aside. Shino put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder but said nothing.

"Ok Hinata. What happened?"

* * *

When Hinata had finally finished her rushed explanation Kurenai looked like she had swallowed something very unpleasant. "So now the manuscript is in the hands of some foreign Nin?" She asked as her voice strained to its breaking point. 

"I-I-I…" Hinata was not able face Kurenai any more, and hung her head in shame.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto shouted angrily as he struggled against Shino. Sweat started to bead the bug users brows as he held onto the blonde's arms. "You can't just blame Hinata for all of this!"

"I'm not blaming her… It is not her fault she didn't follow them. I doubt any of you could've taken on those three Ninja." Kurenai sighed, looking grave as she put a hand to her head in thought. This situation just helped her realize what it meant to be a Jounin.

"This mission is already over our heads. It's already beyond even a C rank mission. If Hinata's observations are accurate it might even be an A rank mission." Kurenai stated as if it was the end of the conversation.

"No! I won't give up. This is my first mission! I'm not failing it! The whole Shinobi world depends on us!" Naruto shouted looking slightly wild. Shino immediately released Naruto as if he had been burned.

Hinata looked at Naruto admiringly, her eyes tearing up slightly. If she didn't know better, she would've though Naruto was doing this for her because of her situation with her clan.

"Naruto! Think about it! There is a possibility we might not come out of this alive! This isn't just a game!" Kurenai snapped back, for once cracking under the strain of becoming a new Jounin.

"I know…" Naruto replied though gritted teeth, his hands clenched into fists from determination.

"But, my Nindo is never to give up! No matter how grim the situation, no matter how strong the enemy, no matter how hopeless it seems… I will go through with my promises!" Kurenai's expression softened, hearing the commitment in the boy's voice.

"Besides… We can't fail… If we do…" Naruto broke off looking at Hinata, and it was with this glance that Hinata realize something. The boy _was _doing this for her.

_Naruto-kun… _Hinata thought blissfully. Slowly a blush made its way across Hinata's cheek. Surprisingly, it was Naruto who looked away first, with a red tinge on his cheeks. It was this that prompted Hinata do what she did. She hugged him. Inside, Inner Hinata let out a sigh of content and approval.

"H-Hinata?!" Naruto cried out in surprise as Hinata embraced him in a surprisingly firm hug form such a fragile looking girl. He was at a loss for what to do. The hug was so sincere that he was truly confused. So instead, he just stared pleadingly at Kurenai for an answer.

"If Naruto and Hinata want to do this mission… Then I will join them." Shino said without much emotion, but inside he yearned to show that Naruto had infected him with the passion to succeed and protect, but sadly, the feeling was so foreign that he just contained his feelings. He could not let himself show so little self-restraint.

Kurenai's mouth slowly twitched upwards as she looked from one face to the next. Each of the three faces had different emotions written on them. Hinata was smiling joyously, her shyness forgotten, for the moment. Naruto's eyes were wide with confusion and his face red from embarrassment. (Shino's was a weird one… It looked like he had constipation). The only thing that was similar was that they were all looking at her in anticipation for her answer.

It almost made her wish that the mission was a joke, and the Hokage would come out at any moment exclaiming, "April fools!" Sadly, the image of the Hokage jumping out of any bush came to Kurenai as such a ridiculous image that she dispelled the thought immediately.

"If you three feel so strongly about this…" Kurenai said, slowly her two sides clashed. One part of her, her Jounin side, argued that the mission would be too dangerous and there was a large possibility they would die. The other side was her real consciousness. The whole thing was so preposterous that she didn't know why she was even considering it. Yet, she was.

"Maybe…" Kurenai's eyes narrowed even more in thought. Her three Genin were hanging on to her ever word. Slowly her Jounin side started to sway. Her students felt so strongly about this mission that it even affected her. Gradually Kurenai gave in and broke into a smile.

"Get ready for trip out of Konoha. Pack at least a day's worth of food." She said softly, more to herself than anyone, but her three Genin heard her.

"Does that mean?" Naruto looked at his Jounin sensei hopefully.

"Yes. We're going to bring the manuscript back." Suddenly the clearing erupted into Naruto's cheers, which were quickly cut off as Hinata suddenly hugged Naruto even tighter. Even Shino's mouth turned up a little at Naruto's antics.

"H-Hinata! You're strangling me!" And it was this statement that brought Hinata back to reality, and caused her to faint for the second time that day.

* * *

Kurenai wandered aimlessly around as she waited for her Genin to arrive at the designated meeting spot in front of the Gates. Coincidentally, her employer appeared just around the corner, looked all dressed up and ready to leave. The man gave a start of surprise as he noticed Kurenai standing at the gate. 

"Ah… It's you… Uh…" The man fumbled as he tried to remember Kurenai's name.

"Kurenai." The jounin supplied, still looking slightly confused.

"Yes… Of course." The man said breathing hard in surprise, before he mopped his brows with a handkerchief.

"Well, I have decided to extend the amount of time you have. I have already discussed this with the Hokage and he agreed." One of Kurenai's eyebrows slowly rose in a question but it wasn't necessary. The small man continued in a slightly breathless sort of way, "It has come to my attention that my manuscript is no longer here in this village."

"How?" Kurenai started to answer but once again she was cut off.

"I am not a unreasonable man. I will give you an extra month to find it. Oh, my apologies." He said suddenly as he realized something. "My name is Hiro."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed and she was about to open her mouth to ask another question but then she thought better of it. He would probably explain either way, and her hunch was proven correct.

"Oh yes. I lied to you. The manuscript can mean the end of your race but… It will take some time for them to understand the manuscript, and then there is the task of making the object." Hiro smiled apologetically, for the first time showing more characteristics. Kurenai sighed. The man had obviously not told the Hokage the importance of the manuscript or else there would've been more questions.

"I have to take me leave now, but it is most unfortunate my papers left the inner walls." The man sighed before walking to the gates.

"There is urgent business I must see to. I expect to be back here in about two mouths so you have an extra month if need be." Hiro nodded to Kurenai curtly as the gates creaked open.

"I do hope you find it before the second month… For I am sure they would've already built a prototype, and when that happens there is nothing that can save you." Hiro said grimly before he disappeared though the gates. Mysterious for such a short clumsily man.

* * *

Naruto was at the door of his house at the moment, deciding the best way to lug out his backpack. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at the dark green backpack, which was stuffed so full of ramen that it didn't even fit though the door. 

"Man… She did say to bring at least a days worth of food…" Naruto said his brows furrowed in thought. _Maybe I should've just brought a few ramen packs. _He thought to himself as he pushed his backpack back into the hallways and started to unpack. Ramen packets flew out everywhere as Naruto threw them out forcibly, a few tears of remorse in his eyes.

When Naruto was finally done with his methodical raid of his own backpack, it was only a sad reminder of what it had been. _Now there are only fifty ramen packs!_ Sighing in regret, he shouldered his sagging bag and walked out the door.

_**Boo! **_Roared the Kyuubi so unexpectedly that Naruto tripped over his own feet and fell onto his face.

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! **_The Kyuubi burst into hysterical laugher while Naruto forced himself back onto his feet, blowing a few stray blond hairs from his face and looking slightly pissed off. Ok, maybe slightly is an understatement here.

_What the heck was that for?! _Naruto shouted, fuming as he set off for the gates, almost fitting the title of demon as he stormed off though the streets.

_**To remind you that I am not dead! I'm merely thinking of how to combine your talents. **_The Kyuubi rumbled before adding softly, _**and you were making me hungry with your talk of ramen.**_

_And just what do you mean by that? _Naruto asked, one of his muscles jerking uncontrollably.

_**You'll see… **_The Kyuubi then fell silent again, causing Naruto no end in annoyance. Naruto growled angrily but he couldn't do anything to persuade the Kyuubi to answer. In the end he gave up and walked on forward.

"Naruto-kun!" The said boy looked up in confusion, but that confusion quickly turned into a smile as he noticed the green spandex clad boy approach him, for some reason, on his hands.

"Lee!" Naruto said nodding his head. His eyes then darkened as he remembered this was the same kid that gave him the weights that wouldn't come off. Apparently Lee noticed the facial change because he dropped to his feet and smiled nervously.

"N-Naruto-kun, I just wanted to give you this since I see you're going on a mission." Lee said quickly as he handed a slightly rusting key to Naruto.

Naruto eyed the key warily thinking it was the key to Lee's house. "That's nice Lee but… Why would I need this?" He asked feeling the rust and cracks in the key.

"That's the key to the weights!" Lee said enthusiastically before becoming a little shamefaced at Naruto's gaping expression.

"I lied to you Naruto-kun… I said that I couldn't find the key… The truth is that I had the key but I was afraid you would unlock them as soon as you got tired." Now Naruto's mouth wasn't open with surprise. They were open with disbelief.

"They used to be my old weights Gai-sensei had me wear so I couldn't take them off even if I wanted too." Lee grinned hesitantly, light still pinging off his teeth even though he was anxious for Naruto's reaction.

"B-b-but…" Naruto was speechless. _**That was a good idea… **_Naruto frowned at the all too familiar voice. _**In case you were wondering, I'm still running though a few ideas. I'll talk to you later… **_Naruto sighed before turning his attention back to Lee.

"Well, Lee. Uhh, thanks, I guess." Naruto said as he tucked the key into one of his many pockets.

"Good Naruto-kun! I'm glad you understand that the weights must be worn at all time to take effect." Lee said smiling widely before walking away cheerfully. Suddenly Lee froze as he remembered something, and he turned back to address Naruto.

"Gai-sensei once told me never to undo my weights unless someone precious to me is endangered… I hope you will follow this rule too." Lee said, and for once he was not smiling.

Naruto stared back at Lee, equally serious. "I'll remember Lee… And I truly thank you." Naruto replied, and for some reason this unsettled Lee as Naruto sauntered away towards the gates.

* * *

Hinata was still blushing as she packed her bags, remembering her close encounter with Naruto. _**Hinata… **_Inner Hinata begin, but then stopped, sighing. It was no use in telling Hinata to build up more confidence with Naruto, since she couldn't do it herself. 

"I should bring along some ointments in case Naruto-kun or Shino-kun gets hurt." Hinata decided as she tucked in about 10 small brown bottles into her bag. _**Did you make those yourself? **_

Hinata's cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment but before she could answer someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" Hinata said her eyes widening in surprise as her father came in, looking livid.

"Why have you not told me that you were about to go on a mission that could possibly take a month?" Hiashi asked, his eyes glinting angrily.

Hinata took a few steps backwards at the look on Hiashi's face. She seriously thought about switching places with Inner Hinata but then she took a deep breath, calming herself. _I won't get anywhere in life if I don't do things myself. _Inner Hinata silently cheered Hinata on.

"Y-you do not control which missions I go on. That decision is my own." Hinata said firmly, only stuttering slightly at the beginning.

Hiashi stared at Hinata in astonishment. Never once had Hinata ever stood up to him in the way she was doing now. Slowly, Hiashi realized what happened and a small vein near his forehead pulsed slightly. _First Neji? Now Hinata! _

"There's a reason why you're acting this way…" Hiashi muttered to himself, his wild eyes darting around the room. Hiashi narrowed his eye, thinking hard.

"Naruto… Naruto!" Hiashi exclaimed, growing louder and gaining in strength as he deluded himself. He wasn't going to accept that Hinata was outright disobeying him. It was all Naruto's fault. Being on Naruto's team influenced Hinata and brought this upon him.

"No! It's not Naruto-kun!" Hinata protested but before she could say anything more Hiashi stepped forward, and swiftly jabbed Hinata somewhere around the neck. Hinata's eyes widened in shock but she couldn't do anything as she fell limply into Hiashi's arms.

"I'm sorry but I will correct this mistake…" Hiashi muttered stubbornly as he gently placed Hinata on her bed.

"I will be back later and you will be trained like a proper Hyuuga." Hinata could only watch helplessly as Hiashi backed away from Hinata shaking his head slightly. Hiashi looked sincerely regretful before his face hardened into a mask of indifference. He then turned away from Hinata and walked to the screen door.

"It was a mistake for me to hand over you to Kurenai. I should've known her inferior methods of teaching would affect you, weak as you already are." Hiashi's voice was as cold as ice as he walked though the door without a second glance back at his daughter, whose eyes followed Hiashi as he disappeared from view.

* * *

"I-I'm h-here!" Naruto huffed out loudly, stumbling slightly as he finally reached Kurenai. Naruto bent down, putting his arms on his knees looking winded. 

"Naruto, are you really that out of shape?" Kurenai asked exasperated at Naruto's over-exaggerated panting.

_We're going to have to train in endurance for Naruto and self-confidence for Hinata… And humor for Shino. _Kurenai sighed when Naruto didn't answer, and took the backpack from Naruto to help relieve him of his weight. Surprisingly, it didn't weight much at all. It was just the standard gear needed for a trip.

"N-not that…" Naruto puffed before nodding to his feet. "W-weights."

Kurenai's eyebrows rose in understanding and surprise. _Weights? That's Lee's trademark! _Kurenai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Naruto pulled up his pants so Kurenai could see the numbers written on the weights. _50 kilos on each leg?!_

"Ah… I want to take them off so badly but Bushy eyebrows said not to…" Naruto said grouchily as he covered up the weights again.

"You know Lee?" Kurenai asked in astonishment, but even as she said this a buzzing filled the air. A moment later Shino materialized next to Naruto, without even sparing a glance at Naruto's weights.

"I am ready." Shino stated. Kurenai eyed Shino warily. Naruto wasn't the only one with something new. A large gourd now hung from Shino's back.

"I'm taking that's not the new spring fashion?" Naruto asked, his face crimson from attempting to not laugh.

"My dad thought it would be prudent to bring extra bugs." Shino explained, ignoring Naruto's sarcastic comment. The bugs inside the gourd buzzed a little, as if to confirm Shino's statement.

"But where's Hinata?"

"Not coming on this mission." Replied a steely voice behind Shino. Kurenai's eyes rose as she noticed Hiashi approaching the trio, a grim frown plastered on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, instinctively shying away as Hiashi walked passed him without sparing him a second glance. "Fine… Don't answer me." Naruto muttered indignantly, looking extremely miffed.

"Hiashi-sama… What do you mean?" Kurenai asked, keeping a respectful distance away from the man.

"I mean what I said. I am withdrawing her from the team. I feel that she-"

"WHAAT?!" Naruto roared, and suddenly was in right in front of Hiashi. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Hiashi looked down at the short blond, his nose raised in disdain. He sniffed once before looking up to face Kurenai rather than Naruto. "As I was saying, I feel that she is becoming more and more…"

Naruto's face twisted in rage at being ignored, and he wasn't the only one. The Kyuubi was indignant that its container was being brushed aside. In fact, the demon took it as a personal offence.

_**What are you going to do kit? Just allow this man to take away your bride? **_The Kyuubi growled.

_I don't know what you mean by bride but he's not taking Hinata away from me! _Naruto replied, and as he said this he grabbed the man by the arms and jerked him down to eye level. Hiashi looked surprised for a moment, before ripping his arm out of the blonde's grasps and taking a step backwards from the look on Naruto's face.

"Don't you ever ignore me. Hinata's not coming with you." Naruto growled as a dark aura surrounded him.

Hiashi took another few steps backwards, before he remembered who he was and stopped. He straightened his robes and looked at Naruto with a condescending air. "She is my daughter. I have every right to dictate her life."

"Unfortunately, that is not true." Kurenai said, causing Hiashi to look at her incredulously. "You gave up that right when you gave me the right to train her." Kurenai couldn't help but smile slightly as Hiashi's mouth gaped open like a fish.

"I can retract my decision." Hiashi said stubbornly, but with less conviction.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hiashi, Naruto, and Kurenai looked back, surprise written on their faces as Hinata staggered towards them. Only Shino managed to keep his face expressionless as Hinata stumbled past him. Hiashi eyes narrowed slightly in concern as Hinata almost fell, but his expression hardened as Naruto rushed to support her.

"Hinata! What happened? What bastard did this to you!?" Naruto shouted as he helped Hinata sling her arm over Naruto's shoulder. Hiashi frowned, his nose wrinkling in irritation with the Demon container's actions and words.

"That _bastard_ would be me." Hiashi said coldly as he stared at Naruto. The blond didn't back down.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, incensed as he looked from Hinata, who was breathless from walking with a major chakra point closed, and then back to Hiashi.

"What kind of father…" Naruto then paused, staring at Hiashi with unhidden disgust. "How could you…"

"You little monster…" Hiashi hissed venomously. Hinata's eyes widened in fear at what Hiashi was going to say next, and she clung on tighter to Naruto as her father suddenly advanced menacingly. "Don't you dare criticize how I raise my daughter. Especially because you're an orphaned-"

"Hiashi-sama! Control yourself!" Kurenai shouted, causing him to shoot her a poisonous glance.

"This is none of your business."

"Actually it is." Kurenai said, unable to stand the stubborn man any longer. "You have handed Hinata's training to me and I deem this to be a necessary part of Hinata's training. End of story."

"I-I want to stay with Naruto-kun…" Hinata confirmed softly, speaking up for the first time. Naruto looked at Hinata surprised before glaring at Hiashi.

"See! She wants to be with us!" Naruto said, glaring at Hiashi defiantly. Hiashi took a few steps forward, all intents on punishing Hinata when an ominous buzzing froze him in his tracks.

"She has made her choice clear Hiashi-sama. I suggest you leave." Shino said stepping out of the shadows. Hiashi's eyes narrowed. The threat rang clear in the bug user's tone of voice. He knew he could not insult a member of the Aburame clan without risking the wrath of the entire clan, especially their Heir to the clan. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and as he realized this he clenched his hands in anger.

"Hinata… Know that after this you are no longer my daughter." Hiashi growled thought gritted teeth. He ignored the way Shino's eyebrow rose, and the expression of disbelief on Naruto's face. Hinata slowly felt all feeling leave her legs as she knelt down into the ground. Her eyes glazed over as she sunk into denial.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto cried out as he knelt down and tried to make her face him but it was in vain.

"When you come back from this mission you will be branded with the caged bird seal." Hiashi finished, a smug grin on his face before he pushed passed Shino and Naruto.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Naruto cried in outrage. Hiashi paused only for a second before he shook his head slightly. "You monster!" Naruto shouted, hugging Hinata tightly when he saw Hinata shaking in anguish.

"You're wrong… You're the one that caused her this pain. Know this Uzumaki Naruto. You are responsible for any misery that befalls Hinata… And for that I not rest until you die." Hiashi said gravely before walking off, leaving Naruto looking uncertain of himself for the first time.

"I-It's not true Naruto-kun… You're not responsible for anything… I don't blame you." Hinata said softly, even though her voice was devoid of any emotion.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head. This was a fine way to start a mission; Depressing Hinata right off the bat and making Naruto insecure. Sometimes… Actually most of the time, Hiashi just pissed her off.

"Ok… We need to get moving now. The tracks will be old by the time we get going." Kurenai said, attempting not to sound too callous.

Naruto just stared at Kurenai for a full second before snarling, "Can't you see what Hinata's going though? She going to have a freaking seal now because of me and you're not doing anything!"

"Naruto? Do you really think I'll let Hiashi do something like that?" Kurenai asked dangerously. "I did not approve of Hiashi's decision nor do I support it." She explained seeing Naruto's confused stare and Hinata's slightly hopeful one.

"So, does that mean?"

"Yes Naruto…" Kurenai said, slightly exasperated but she couldn't help but grin at Naruto's beaming smile. "I will do anything in my power to help Hinata. In fact…" Kurenai grinned as a plan blossomed inside her head. "She can stay with me while we sort everything out." _Or you Naruto…_ Kurenai thought mischievously as she stared at Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and gratitude. A few stray tears found their way down Hinata's cheeks. "K-Kurenai-sensei?"

"Don't worry about it Hinata. I said that I will protect my comrades, and at the moment you all are my comrades and I will not let any of you down. But first… We need to complete this mission!" Kurenai said, and surprisingly her Genin were able to smile a little. Their spirits were still dampened by Hiashi but the prospect of a new mission overcame any gloom Hiashi caused.

"Let's do this. Together!" Naruto said grinning as he helped Hinata back onto her feet. Shino nodded slightly to show he agreed.

"Yes Naruto-kun… Together." Hinata repeated, smiling slightly as she and her team made their way out of Konoha's protective walls. Though she may have been disowned by her father she found a new family that liked her just the was she was. And for now, she was content.

* * *

AN: Ah, I discovered I have a lot of plot devices I can use. Hiashi's delusion, Naruto's guilt, Hinata's hidden anguish. Ah, it's all coming together rather nicely. Well, at least that's my take on things.

Random thoughts- It's been so long since I worked on this that I forgot what my original intention was. So far, I have tweaked this chapter slightly so I'm sure there going to be some inconsistencies later on. Egh. I'm not looking forward to revising.

And to anyone that still belives in reviewing- I really do appreciate it. I don't exactly deserve it after being absent for a month+. (I'll be amazed if over 9 people review)

PS: What would you guys rate me? Mediocre, Good, Bland, or Horrible (Oh please not horrible...)? I'm just a curious fellow trying to gauge his skill level.


	16. Strategic Management

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: SATs tomorrow! O em gee. I should be working on SATs but I'm doing fanfiction! Oh, I'm such a horrible person. Midterms are also next week!

I'm not very good at this but hey! If people still read it, it must mean I'm getting somewhere. I love (Take it in whatever way you want) all my reviewers very dearly.

It's an incredibly short update but I'll make up for it. I don't know how though. Tired… So tired… I probably missed a bunch of errors so tell me if you catch anything.

Also, it gets a lot more fast paced later. I also want to add that I have the outline for my whole story done already. I finally know how it's going to end. The end is near! And so is my time one fanfiction...

* * *

Jeanne was having a hard time coming to terms that she was trapped again, this time with her hands tied behind her back and around a pole so she couldn't make any hand seals. 

_How did we get here? _Jeanne asked Hiroko, reasonably calm for a teenager who was trapped, with possibly fifty rough looking men glaring at her. Thankfully, nothing was stuffed in her mouth like in the old screamer movies.

_**Well… I don't really know how we got here… I was knocked out. **_Hiroko replied rather sheepishly. _**Do you think we can escape? **_

Jeanne surveyed the scene before them. Now that she counted, she could see about ten tents arranged in small clusters around them. Assuming that only two people stayed in a tent, she concluded that there were twenty men staring at her. Each one carrying a small dagger tucked in their leather belts.

_No… I don't think we have much of a chance at escaping. Though these men look like bandits, I'm not sure we can fight them off when we're stuck against a pole. _Jeanne answered, frowning slightly as a particularly replusive man slowly advanced towards her, licking his lips.

"Hey pretty lady. Why don't ya come with me to my tent so we can get 'acquainted.'" The man said thickly, as he greedily eyed the teenage girl before him. A few men sniggered slightly.

_**How about you get acquainted with my foot!**_Hiroko roared, her rage even reaching Jeanne, causing her to flush red in anger. _**Jeanne! We have to get away from here! If we don't we'll get raped! **_

Jeanne frowned, not understanding Hiroko's distressed. _Raped? I don't understand. _Jeanne replied, and after a second asking, _is it something bad? _

Hiroko was silent with shock. She couldn't believe it. Either Jeanne was joking around with her, which Hiroko found impossible since Jeanne didn't have a sense of humor to speak of, or she truly didn't know. Something she found more than a little disturbing.

_**Uh… It's when… It's when you are… taken advantage of against your will… **_Hiroko said, struggling slightly with her choice of words.

_But I don't have a will; therefore, they cannot take advantage of me against my will. _Hiroko growled in frustration as Jeanne replied in her ever-impassive tone.

_**Well, I do. **_Hiroko reminded Jeanne. Sighing, Jeanne nodded and turned back to the man that was staring her down.

"I suggest you move out of the way before you get hurt." Jeanne said icily. The rabble in front of her, that moments ago were so loud and raucous, fell silent.

"What can you do? You're trapped. You can't do anything." The man hissed bending closer so he was literary breathing down Jeanne's back. His rank breath caused Jeanne to wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"Not me." Jeanne said, for the first time smiling slightly. A second later her eyes went blank, and then a fiery gaze entered her eyes.

"ME!" Hiroko roared as she whipped her head forward so she rammed her head into the man's skull. Hiroko winced in pain herself, but her headbutt merely caused the man to grunt in irritation as he stepped back.

"A feisty one eh? You weren't so feisty before." The man growled as he lifted up his sleeves. "I'll show you why it's better to be submissive."

"Leave her! Kenta ordered us not to do anything to the prisoner!" Shouted one of the men from in the crowd.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Hiroko glared back defiantly back, not showing any weakness. The man was only a few feet away from Hiroko when he suddenly froze in his tracks, unable to move any further.

"Kenta…" The man murmured in realization, fear taking over his scarred face.

"Why, Jiro! I wonder what you're doing?" A man dropped down between Jeanne and the man. Though his voice was cheerful there was a steely tone hidden in it.

_This man is Kenta? _Hiroko thought, eyeing the man suspiciously. The man had a short black hair and two metal bracers were wrapped around his legs. For some reason, Hiroko just knew this man was in a whole different league from the bandits that surrounded them.

"I-I-I"

"If I didn't know better then I'd say you were disobeying my orders?" Kenta asked, suddenly his voice grew hard. "I swear… You're doing this just to annoy me. One more time and I'll kill you." He hissed, a vein pulsating near his forehead.

"Y-yes sir." The man said hastily before stumbling away as the force that held him was released. Slowly, the crowd dispersed as two more people dropped down from the trees. One of them had short spiky black hair and supported a large cleaver on his back, and the other one had long black hair and seemed to follow the larger man. Hiroko growled in frustration because both them were facing away from her.

_**Patience is a virtue. **_Jeanne said, sensing Hiroko's irritation.

_Who told you that? _Hiroko snapped waspishly. _S-sorry… _Hiroko said, sensing Jeanne somber up. _It was __**him**__ wasn't it? _

Jeanne was silent for a minute before replying, _**Yes… **_

"I could've just killed him." Said the man with the large cleaver. "It would save you more trouble."

"I prefer to let them respect me as well as fear me." Kenta said, laughing good naturedly, but the laugh was forced and there was an obvious strain between the two. Hiroko noticed the girl (She determined the other person's gender from her long black hair) tensing up slightly.

"Humph, how stupid. And why are you even keeping that girl prisoner?"

"Insurance. She has the mark of one tainted by… _Him. _We will wage war with his village, and when that time comes it's good to have a bargaining chip." Kenta said, for the first time turning to face Hiroko, his shrewd eyes narrowing slightly when Hiroko gasped. The man was no more than twenty at most, and only a few scars marked his face.

_The new manager from my old job! That's him! _Hiroko exclaimed in shock and dismay. _He's here? NO! _

_**You know him? **_Jeanne asked, slightly impressed with Hiroko.

_Know him? I worked with him! The freaking pervert! _Hiroko hissed venomously. The second man turned around too, his nose wrinkled in distaste. Bandages covered up most of his face so Hiroko couldn't tell what he looked like, but taking a guess, she'd say he was around thirty.

"Why don't you say his name? Or-"

"Shut up!" Kenta snapped, one of his eyes twitching as he glared at the man. "It's taboo to say his name here. After what he did to our clan."

The man with the large cleaver wrinkled his nose but then he shrugged. "Just remember. I'm only here for the money. When this mission is done I expect to be paid in full." He said as he walked away, his associate following him.

"Of course, and you will…" Kenta said, before his face suddenly fell into shadow. "Zabuza-san and Haku… I'll _pay_ you…"

* * *

Kurenai's nose twitched at the overwhelming stench of decay. They had barely traveled for an hour and they were already near the scene of the murder. Because they were standing downwind of the body, the smell reached them first. "Hinata, are you sure this man has been dead for only a day? From the smell I'd say he has been dead for over a month." 

"I'm sure… I don't know why the smell is so…" Hinata wrinkled her nose as a particularly strong whiff hit her. Apparently it reached Naruto at the same time since he started to gag involuntarily.

"Ack! Oh god!" He said as he whipped his body to the side and started retching. Shino shook his head slightly, his eyes closing as the odor hit him. The smell of the dead was horrible, but Naruto's vomit revolted him more.

"Naruto, could you stop spewing chunks before I start copying you?" Shino asked, one of his eyebrows twitching. Hinata was a lot more understanding, as she rushed forward and rubbed Naruto's back comfortingly.

"Thanks Hinata…" And after some hesitation, "Chan…" Hinata felt her heart flutter and a large blush formed on her face but she dared not react any more.

She covered up her embarrassment, ineffectively I may add, by asking, "N-Naruto-kun, I-If y-you w-want t-to r-r-rest a w-w-while…"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Naruto said gratefully as he sat down, not facing Hinata. He was still ashamed of himself for showing so much weakness.

"It's fine Naruto." Kurenai said as she noticed Naruto sitting down. "It's not easy seeing your first… corpse. I'll go on first and check out the scene. You guys can wait for me." Kurenai grinned at the apprehensive glance shot her way by Hinata.

"I'll go with you." Shino said, a little bit too eager as he moved swiftly away from Naruto.

"Fine then." Kurenai said, her smile growing wider as Hinata looked even queasier. "Shino will come with me while Hinata and Naruto stay behind and rest a little." _This way Hinata can work out her feelings and the team will be able to act more efficiently. _Kurenai chuckled, congratulating herself for the recent turn of events.

"Shouldn't we go?" Shino asked bluntly when his sensei continued laughing. Kurenai flushed a bright red at being caught by her Genin, but she nodded and trekked though the forest.

After the two left, a long awkward silence stretched between Naruto and Hinata that was only broken by the squawking of birds as they flew into the sky. Hinata stared up into the trees, looking everywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he noticed Hinata's discomfort, and thinking Hiashi caused it he started to say, "You know… The wea-" Naruto stopped, remembering something he read on the Internet. _Talking about the weather is never a good way to start a conversation with a girl…_

"I-I mean, n-nice trees we have here…" Naruto finished lamely. Mentally he slapped himself on the head as Hinata looked at him in confusion. Out of everything around him he had to choose trees! _I'm such an Idiot! _He screamed at himself.

"Uh… Y-yes Naruto-kun… T-they're very… Interesting." Hinata replied before smiling wryly at Naruto. The blond flushed red in response and looked away. Inside Hinata was squealing in delight. If Naruto were feeling like she was he might, _might, _just like her more than a friend.

"Yeah… Sorry Hinata… About what happened." Naruto said apologetically. Hinata felt her hopes deflate. Naruto was just feeling embarrassed because of what just happened in Konoha.

"I promise you that I won't let that bastard lay a hand on you…" Naruto said quietly but it was still loud enough for Hinata to hear.

Hinata smiled sadly when she heard this. "I know Naruto…" Hinata said just as quietly. Naruto stared at Hinata, startled at her reply, but then he broke out laughing.

"W-what's so funny Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, blood rushing to her cheeks again.

"S-sorry… It's just you remind me of someone I used to know. She isn't here anymore though." Naruto said, a small smile still playing at his lips.

_**Could it be? No… I can't get my hopes up. **_Inner Hinata thought but inside she couldn't help but wonder. "Naruto? Do you ever get that feeling that you're alone?"

Naruto frowned, looking at Hinata thoughtfully before answering slowly, "Sometimes…" He said his face scrunched up in thought, before breaking into a smile.

"But I'm not anymore." Naruto said cheerfully as he counted off his fingers, "Shino (the weirdo), Konohamaru, Old Man Hokage," Hinata giggled at Naruto's nickname for the Hokage

"Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, maybe Sasuke-teme… and Sakura-chan…" A confused frown dawned Naruto's face as he thought about the Uchiha and the pink haired girl. Hinata's face fell at the mention of Sakura. Of course she wasn't anything compared to her… She wasn't even mentioned.

"I'm not alone anymore." Naruto said smiling before hesitantly touching Hinata's hand. The shy girl's eyes opened wide in surprise as she looked into Naruto's questioning eyes.

"And I'll always be Naruto-kun to you. Right?"

Hinata stared at Naruto, stunned that he still remembered what she said by the lake. "Yes … You'll always be my Naruto-kun." She suddenly clasped a hand to her mouth, realizing what she said, but Naruto took no notice.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said gratefully, which immediately followed by Hinata's sudden slightly breathless nod. "You know, now I don't regret being left alone with you. You're not weird after all." Naruto said, laughing slightly.

"W-weird?" Hinata asked, suddenly looking down heartened. Naruto frowned, noticing Hinata's change in expression.

"Naw, I like people like you. In fact, I _really_ like people like you." Naruto said, flashing Hinata a smile, and much to her embarrassment Naruto hugged her tightly. "Thank you Hinata-chan… For being here for me."

* * *

The body was already half decayed by the time Kurenai rounded the hill. Shino turned slightly green as the smell assaulted him, but then shook himself and regained his composure. 

"My bugs inform me that the body has been dead for only a day… but judging from the decay…" Shino broke off, looking slightly at a loss.

"It looks to be at least a few months…" Kurenai finished for Shino looking just as bewildered, but slightly calculating. _But Hinata said that the murder was only just done earlier today. _

"Some sort of decomposition Jutsu…" Kurenai muttered slowly as she examined the body.

"It's used by Hunter Nin to dispose of a body but usually they stay near the body to make sure it decomposes completely." The Jounin explained knowledgeably. Shino nodded in understanding. Even as they watched, the flesh on the body was rotting rapidly, much to fast to be natural.

"So whoever committed this murder did not want to be caught and the body was never meant to be found." Shino concluded.

"They were careful enough to dispose of the body, but they weren't smart enough to cover their own tracks. They obviously thought that the Jutsu would do its work before anyone came." Kurenai reasoned, before looking at Shino, surprised she was talking to him as an equal rather than a student.

"We are dealing with incompetent ninja." Shino concluded, a smirk forming on his face.

Kurenai didn't comment on Shino's statement but from the grin on her face, she was thinking somewhere along the same lines. "Let's get Naruto and Hinata. I hope they didn't get too comfortable together."

* * *

A smile formed on Kurenai's face as her other two Genin came into view. Naruto was talking animatedly to Hinata, going though a wide variety of emotions, while Hinata smiled and giggled shyly. 

"Too comfortable…" Shino muttered frowning slightly. "I understand…"

"And Shino was all like, 'return my glasses,' and I was like hell no!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his fist defiantly for emphasis.

"That's not how I remember it…" The color on Naruto's face drained as he noticed the shadow that suddenly engulfed Hinata. Looking up Naruto cringed to see Shino glaring at him, his shades flashing dangerously.

"S-Shino! Hey buddy…" Naruto said nervously.

"S-Shino-kun! N-Naruto-kun was just t-telling me how good f-friends you two have become." Hinata exclaimed happily as she turned around, covering up for Naruto. Instantly the shadow fled Shino's face, and he was left looking emotionless as usual.

"Hello Hinata." Shino said friendly but not before frowning at Naruto.

"Ok! Everyone pay attention!" Kurenai barked, causing all three Genin to jump at the sudden command. "The target is most likely on the move, and with every moment we waste their tracks are becoming cold. From here on out we cannot waste anymore time!"

Hinata nodded slightly, looking far paler than usual. Even Naruto gulped in apprehension.

"We should all remember that we have a month to complete the objective, so we can afford to plan rather than rushing into things." Kurenai stared at Naruto meaningfully after her statement. Unfortunately, she was ignored as Naruto sighed slightly before grinned at Hinata tentatively.

"We have a month. Heh, I don't even need a month for this." Naruto whispered boldly. Hinata smiled admiringly back at Naruto, amazed that Naruto was so confident.

Kurenai sighed shaking her head, amazed for a totally different reason. _If Naruto's ego gets any bigger his head's going to pop._

"Shino! You and your bugs will track the enemy's chakra signature. Since they appear to be Shinobi we cannot take any chances." Kurenai ordered. Shino nodded curtly before he disappeared in a cloud of bugs and heading in an eastward direction.

"Naruto! You will create clones and scout the area. Do not engage the enemy if you find them! Follow them and observe their plans. We will need to learn their weaknesses before we attack." When Kurenai finished, Naruto was still standing in front of her. The Genin bit his lip, looking at Hinata anxiously.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm not going to ask Hinata to do anything rash. You just go." Kurenai assured Naruto as she noticed his gaze. Hinata nodded encouragingly, although she was still a bit pale, a bit of blood rushed onto her cheeks.

"I believe in Hinata-chan…" Naruto said firmly, casting one last glance back before running into the bushes. "It's you I'm worried about!" Naruto cried out mischievously, and a few minutes later the forest was alive with the sound of Naruto's clones as they sprinted in all directions. Kurenai smiled slightly, though annoyed that Naruto made so much noise.

"That kid's going to mess everything up." Kurenai said bluntly, yet a fond smile was still on her face as she turned to face Hinata. "Ok Hinata…" She said, her eyes slightly softening as she saw the anxiety in Hinata's eyes.

"Don't worry Hinata." Kurenai said comfortingly as she smiled. "You're going to be with me. We're going to search for these 'so called' Shinobi."

Hinata's frowned in confusion as Kurenai said this. "B-but isn't that what Shino-kun and Naruto-kun are doing?" She asked, her confusion only deepening when Kurenai smiled.

"They're searching for the Shinobi. We will search for their camp and hopefully find the manuscript to avoid any combat." Kurenai explained. "I'm asking you to come with me because I feel your skill is best suited for this task."

"I-I…" Hinata faltered, looking away from Kurenai. _**Come on! Hinata! You can't back down from this! This is your chance to prove yourself! **_Inner Hinata urged. _F-for Naruto-kun? _Hinata asked.

_**No… for yourself. Naruto believes in you and you believe in him… But you should also believe in yourself.**_ Hinata fell silent, pondering this statement. _But… I'm a failure as an Heiress. _

Inner Hinata snorted derisively. _**That's what father says. What matters more to you now? Naruto's opinion or your fathers? **_

There was no question here, and Inner Hinata burned with pride as Hinata answered softly, "Naruto-kun's…" Slowly Hinata looked up to stare Kurenai in the eye. Kurenai smiled as she saw a fiery gaze alight in Hinata's eyes.

"I will do my best Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said, without a quaver in her voice.

"Ok then." Kurenai said approvingly. "Let's go."

* * *

AN: Is this the final draft? No… No… (I'm starting to sound like my history teacher!) I'm going to revise this when I have the chance. It's a pretty short update but it's all I can manage for now. 

Next chapter: Hmm, Jeanne's plight is reviewed. Naruto experiences some trouble with his loveable fox demon.

PS: To the person who is reading this the moment I just updated... I'm crying from happiness. The minute I updated... Wow... Now I can go to sleep feeling fulfilled.


	17. Boring

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do I really need to write this?

AN: Sorry about the long delay. Well, it's all because of school. I'm a junior so it sucks for me right now. Sophomores, freshmen, and seniors have it easy!

I apologize for this chapter. I couldn't revise it as much as I would like because… Well, I feel asleep out of boredom while reading it. Egh, that's how boring I found this chapter. That's right. Me, the author, found my own story boring. That's just a testament to how bad this chapter came out. So, sorry if this chapter turns out bad. Next ones will be better. I give me word on it!

* * *

To say Kenta was angry would be an understatement. He was downright murderous, and you would be too if you found out that your prized possession happened to be useless.

"I have spent weeks planning and THIS IS WHAT I GET?!" Kenta roared as he ripped the manuscript into millions of little pieces. Breathing heavily, the bandit swept his desk of the useless bits of paper before him.

"Is there a problem?" Kenta's eyes swiveled up, and he frowned as he noticed Jiro. The troublesome man had a strange glint in his eyes as he silently entered the tent. Quickly, Kenta composed himself.

"No, it's nothing." The bandit leader said as calmly as he could. Kenta's eyes narrowed as he noticed Jiro continued to stare at him. "I said nothing happened. You can leave now."

"Yes, of course." Jiro said subserviently, but Kenta couldn't help but think he saw something akin to laughter in his subordinate's eyes. Kenta groaned as he massaged his temples. _I really need a new job…_ He thought tiredly as he gazed absently into thin air.

"You shouldn't have let that man live." Kenta jumped, nearly falling out of his chair as Zabuza suddenly materialized from the mist.

"What do you know?" Kenta snarled as he stared belligerently back at the Missing Nin.

"Enough to know that that man is not truly loyal to you." Zabuza retorted, causing Kenta to laugh disdainfully.

"You think I don't know that? The man hates me but he knows his place. Zabuza, do you know yours?"

The missing nin's eye narrowed but he didn't talk back. The man would understand his mistake soon enough.

* * *

When Jeanne first heard the incessant buzzing she knew it wasn't just her imagination. _We are under surveillance. _Jeanne thought, looking slightly amused as a small black beetle flew around her.

_**Huh? What are you mumbling about? **_Hiroko asked, irritably. She was still busy trying to figure out why her old manager was in a place like this. Jeanne sighed, sending a small pulse of chakra at the bug hoping to scare it away, but despite Jeanne's attempts the bug flew around her head unfazed.

_Something or someone is watching us and I am not sure if it is a friend or a foe. _Jeanne replied, frowning slightly as the bug suddenly took off. _We have company. _Jeanne said stolidly as a shadow fell upon them.

"I could've swore I felt a weird chakra throb just a second ago…" Kenta said confused, as he looked at Jeanne calculatingly. "Well, you couldn't have caused it." He said with a laugh, but a small frown was still on his face.

"And how can you be so sure? A leader must check all possibilities." Kenta whirled around, smiling forcefully as Zabuza and his accomplice approached him.

"Ah! Zabuza! Haku!" Kenta said jovially, but now he stared at Jeanne calculatingly though the corner of his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Zabuza smirked though his bandages. "Have you forgotten the fact that this girl might actually be a shinobi?"

"Well of course not! That's why I have her tied up in this fashion." Kenta said gesturing towards Jeanne's bonds. "There is no way she can make any hand seals like that!"

"But a Shinobi does not have to have any hand seals to exert chakra." Haku said, speaking up for the first time. Zabuza smug smile widened as Kenta stared at Haku in confusion.

"I don't understand." Kenta said softly.

"And that's why you hired us…" Zabuza said mockingly as he patted Haku's head approvingly. "You, a self trained _shinobi,_ would not understand this."

Kenta's eyes blazed angrily but he didn't respond. It was true. Everything he knew was from watching other Ninja. He knew nothing about the concepts behind what he was doing, and Zabuza refused to teach him. The Missing Nin claimed he was nothing more than a bandit playing Ninja. Something that infuriated Kenta to no end, but he needed Zabuza's and Haku's help. But the moment their alliance ended he would take his revenge on them.

"Hand seals are only handicap used to mold chakra. To change it into the shape or form you want it to. Without hand seals it is possible to use Jutsu's but only though intense training." Kenta's eyes widened at this new information.

"So she can use Jutsus right now?!" Kenta exclaimed in surprise, whipping out a Kunai.

"Not likely. If she could she would've already escaped." Haku said quickly, before Kenta could do anything he would later regret.

"Another possibility is that she exerted her chakra as a beacon." Zabuza continued for Haku, before he shook his head slightly. "Futile since we are miles away from any civilization. Unless someone was specifically searching for us, we're ok. Besides, there are hundreds of other Shinobi in the woods who could've emitted chakra like that."

"Hmm." Kenta relaxed slightly, and the Kunai that appeared in his grasps disappeared with a slight clinking.

"A wise choice…" Jeanne said softly, startling the three Shinobi. "I didn't want to kill any of you."

"Kill?" Kenta scoffed, shaking his head mockingly. "I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation. You're in the middle of nowhere, no one cares about you, and even if someone was searching for you they wouldn't be able to feel your chakra."

"Do not be so certain… That is the downfall of a ninja." Jeanne said softly. "That and emotions." She added when Kenta reddened in rage. _**Are you deliberately mocking him at every turn? **_There was a short silence on Jeanne's side before she replied, slightly surprised, _Yes…_

"And who are you to tell me this?" Kenta sneered, but before he even took two steps towards Jeanne, Zabuza held out a warning hand.

"Even if she is a prisoner, she is right. We already took many chances when we didn't dispose of the body." Zabuza said harshly, his eyes cold gray eyes piercing Kenta's gaze.

"Jiro challenged my leadership. I could not let that challenge go uncontested. We couldn't have wasted any time or he would have taken control of the camp." Kenta growled though gritted teeth. Even though Hiroko was no ninja, she could tell that Kenta was straining to control his temper.

"In any case, someone should scout the area just in case someone did feel the chakra pulse." Zabuza said firmly. Kenta glared Zabuza before backing off slowly.

"Shinobi should not express any emotion. Do not act on pride Kenta." Zabuza warned, but Kenta merely scoffed, abandoning any mask he previously held.

"But it is as you said. I'm not really a Shinobi now am I?" Kenta spat out spitefully before turning around and yelling orders in the camp. Moments later the camp was alive with activity as the bandits scrambled out of their tents. Nodding smugly, Kenta walked out of camp with his followers tailing him, albeit sluggishly.

"Haku, tail him and make sure that fool of a leader doesn't get himself killed." Zabuza ordered. "He could get us killed with that ruckus." Haku nodded curtly before disappearing in a gust of wind. Zabuza stood still for a moment, as if debating what to do, before he turned to face Jeanne.

"Don't step out of place little girl." Zabuza said with a sneer. "Kenta doesn't take kindly to prisoners. I won't protect you if it's against my interests."

"Who said I needed you to protect me in the first place?" Jeanne asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

Zabuza frowned for a second before sneering again. "Humph, then I guess you didn't figure it out..." Zabuza suddenly broke into a haughty smile "I was the one that convinced Kenta not to stuff a rag into your damn mouth. So I suggest you keep it shut if you want to keep that privilege."

_**Well! **_Hiroko huffed pouting, her eyes narrowed angrily. Curiously, Jeanne mimicked Hiroko's expression. Zabuza frowned in confusion at the sudden display of emotion from the impassive girl.

"J-Just don't get in trouble." Zabuza growled before dashing into the woods, leaving Jeanne alone in the camp.

* * *

Jeanne surveyed the village dispassionately, sighing as she watched the sunset. Another day passed and she was still prisoner. Periodically the girl named Haku brought her water or food but other than that, there was no interaction between her and her captors.

_This is very boring. _Jeanne realized, after seeing the same bandit take a piss in the same exact spot ten minutes ago.

_**You know what they say. When you have a going problem it might actually be a growing problem. **_Hiroko replied cheekily. When no reply was forthcoming Hiroko blushed deeply. _**That was a joke.**_ After another 5 seconds of silence Hiroko complained, _**Oh come on! It wasn't that bad. **_

_Mmpph, yes it was. _Jeanne choked out, before bursting into laughter.

_**Jeanne? **_Hiroko paused, too shocked to continue.

_I'm sorry… For a moment, I lost control. _Jeanne apologized, still chuckling slightly to herself. _It's that your joke was so bad that it was funny._

_**Geeze, thanks… **_Hiroko muttered darkly before realizing what the girl had just said. _**Wait, you have a sense of humor?! **_

_Hmm? No… I have no idea what you're talking about. _

_**But you were just… Never mind. **_Hiroko sighed, deciding not to pursue the subject. It was just another random outburst on Jeanne's part and nothing more. _**Listen, I'll take control. **_

_Don't stress yourself. _Jeanne warned as she relinquished control of her body.

_**It's not like there's much to stress about right now… **_Hiroko replied as she slowly took control. It was true; there really was nothing to worry about. But for Hiroko, she couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was doing.

* * *

Shino was bewildered as his bug relayed its information to him. If the bug was correct then it meant they were dealing with something much more stronger than a half bait Ninja he'd expected. But that couldn't be true from all the evidence they had.

The bug user shook his head, dismissing his bug's information before he continued on his search. He wasn't looking for powerful Ninja. He was looking for incompetent ones.

The sun was high in the sky but Naruto wasn't aware of this. It may have been due to the fact that he was deep in the foliage, or it might've been because he was admiring the view, or it may have been just the simple fact that he had collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"I can't move…" Naruto groaned his eyes scrunched up in pain. _These weights are killing me!_

_**Funny. You can talk fine. **_The Kyuubi retorted. _**But I told you. You are not accustomed to 100 Kilos. Don't go running off into the forest like that! **_

"Huh? You never told me that!" Naruto exclaimed angrily as he appeared in front of the Kyuubi. "Stupid fox! I could've died!"

_**Don't be so overdramatic. It's good training, and besides, now that your body is exhausted we can work on your mind. **_The Kyuubi commented with a wide yawn so its large canines glinted in the dim light.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked apprehensively. His nervousness deepening at the large grin the Kyuubi gained.

_**Let's just say I'm going to go though your mind to see if your older counterpart might have anything useful. **_The Kyuubi said ominously, and without any consent from Naruto the Kyuubi engulfed Naruto's legs with a flash of red chakra.

"W-what are you doing!?" Naruto screeched, as he tried to throw the writhing mass off of him with no avail. Slowly Naruto's protests subsided as the Chakra moved up to cover his mouth.

_**Be still. It'll be much easier if you don't struggle… **_The Kyuubi said, its eyes glinting sinisterly. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the demon suddenly collapsed to the floor and large mass of red chakra took the shape of a fox.

_Oh… This isn't good. _Was Naruto's last thoughts before the chakra composed fox pounced on him, rendering him unconscious as it sped though Naruto's memories.

* * *

Many people would be unaware of the subtle noises of the woods. This was not the case for Hinata and Kurenai as they scouted the area. Every snap of the twig was a like an explosion of gunpowder to the two Shinobi.

"Shh…. Did you hear that?" Kurenai asked as she froze at the sound of footsteps. She didn't necessarily have to ask Hinata for confirmation but she wanted to make sure Hinata saw what she was hearing.

"Y-yes… B-but I can't see…" Hinata whispered back. Her Byakugan was activated, though she couldn't spot what made the noise. Either the person or thing was the same temperature of their surroundings (Which didn't make sense because she could sense chakra signatures), or they were using something much more sinister.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai frowned when Hinata nodded hesitantly. "I guess it could be- HINATA! DUCK!" Without even giving Hinata enough time to react, Kurenai pushed Hinata down just as four Kunai flew though the bushes where they were previously hidden.

"K-Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata cried wildly as she stared up. Her eyes widened as she saw Kurenai panting slightly, holding four Kunai in her hands.

"Traps. That's why you couldn't see anyone… It must've been some animal that set it off." Kurenai grinned suddenly as she helped Hinata up.

Hinata looked at Kurenai confused but her unasked question was soon answered as Kurenai said, "That means their camp is nearby."

Hinata, hearing this, took it upon herself to scout the area with her Byakugan. After a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. "Tents… Twenty of them…" Hinata muttered, as she strained her Byakugan to its limits. The camp was nearly five miles away yet she could make out some details. Something that surprised Hinata greatly, since she usually couldn't see more than three miles away.

"Shinobi never travel in groups of twenty… It's always a four man group." Kurenai muttered out loud as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"M-maybe they're bandits lead by a Shinobi?" Hinata asked timidly before falling silent as Kurenai slowly shook her head.

"But that would mean they're lead by a missing Nin or at least a rouge Ninja." Suddenly Kurenai's eyes snapped open in realization. "That's it…" She breathed softly.

"Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata asked in anxiety.

"Hinata, we're returning to our meeting spot and setting up camp." Kurenai said sharply. After a moment of deliberation, Kurenai finally asked Hinata. "Do you know how to cook?"

* * *

The Demon Fox Kyuubi prided itself on its knowledge and its strength. There wasn't much that the Kyuubi didn't know, especially when it came to power. But there was a first time for everything.

_**I simply don't understand you. **_The Kyuubi growled. The Kyuubi was sitting on its haunches looking at Naruto with a piercing gaze. Naruto himself was sitting cross-legged, and glaring at the Kyuubi in aggravation.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Naruto huffed, still angry at the fox.

_**No… I mean your memories. I saw many things I did not understand… **_The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, as it thought back to the strange lights and sounds inside the boy's memories. The Kyuubi even saw a glimpse of itself in its prime (Though the Kitsune didn't understand how), murdering the villagers of Konoha.

The Kyuubi grinned almost gleefully. If this boy had these things in the other world then this only strengthened the Kyuubi's suspicions that in helping Naruto the demon fox was helping itself.

"Hey! If this is about the Anime in there… Well… I like anime!" Naruto said defensively.

The Kyuubi then frowned when it remembered a particular incident within Naruto's memories. _**There was this guy… I saw a guy with two Katanas. **_

"Yeah? What about him? He's just a video game character." Naruto said dismissively. "What I want to talk about is, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Haven't you heard of privacy?!" Naruto screeched, a vein pulsating rapidly near his forehead. The Kyuubi snarled angrily as it suddenly stuck its face right next to Naruto with such unexpectedness that Naruto fell flat on his behind.

_**I haven't had privacy in the thirteen years I've been shut in this hellhole; so don't talk to me about privacy. **_The Kyuubi growled threateningly, _**Besides, I seen everything that goes on in your life. Nothing's that interesting, especially your constipation and your infatuation with that pink haired girl.**_

"Hey! That only happened once!" Naruto retorted, his ears red with embarrassment, but he heard the truth in the Kyuubi's argument. A few moments later, Naruto processed the fox's second point.

"What do you mean?! What about Sakura-chan?! She's really interesting!" Naruto said defensively while he bit his lips.

_**Heh, what's so interesting about her? **_The Kyuubi asked amused Naruto was still defending the girl even after she shoved aside his, so-called, feelings for her.

"W-well first of all… S-she…" Naruto frowned in confusion when he didn't think of anything. The two minds inside him were warring at the moment. One side was declaring his undying love for Sakura with a devotion Lee would be envious of, and another more rational side was wondering what was so great about her in the first place.

"W-well she has pink hair…" Naruto said weakly. Even to his own ears he didn't sound convincing.

_**Hah, pink hair? That's all? **_The Kyuubi snorted derisively. _**Looks like that well endowed girl from that other world is better than her. Actually, just by appearance alone she trumps Sakura.**_

"Leave Hinata out of this!" Naruto thundered, and for once he didn't bear a resemblance to the clueless blond he usually was. Instead, his face was twisted in fury, and thunderclouds seemed to gather behind him. "You have no right to be looking at her!"

The Kyuubi was unfazed. _**Ah? I forgot… Hinata?! How could I? **_The Kyuubi said slowly, as if just to infuriate Naruto, and to its delight it was working.

"I'm warning you bastard fox… One more word…" Naruto said gritting his teeth and shaking slightly with suppressed anger.

_**Or what? **_The Kyuubi spat, _**you obviously don't understand your own feelings. **_

"What feelings?" Naruto asked skeptically, his eyebrows slightly rose in confusion but even as he said this, a red flush crawled up his cheeks.

_**Why… Your feelings for Sakura… And Hinata. **_The Kyuubi grinned widely as Naruto suddenly launched himself at its cage, trying to reach in and grab its fur.

"BASTARD FOX! I WARNED YOU!" Naruto roared, snatching the air inside the cage.

_**That's not very wise. **_The Kyuubi rumbled ominously, and as soon as the words left the Kyuubi's mouth Naruto snatched his hand out of the cage.

_**I could've snapped your arms right off. **_The Kyuubi grinned tilting its head and showing off its impressive canines to prove its point.

"W-why…" Naruto stuttered and unable to find anything rude enough to say, settled with a vulgar hand gesture.

_**Fine then. Don't blame me if you make the wrong choice. **_The Kyuubi growled, fed up with Naruto's childishness as it disappeared into the darkness, leaving a very confused blond to ponder the fox's statement.

* * *

AN: Finally this chapter has ended, with all its suckyness intact (last part got better though). Well, I recently started working on the story again (after like 3 months) and I'm progressing very rapidly. So far I've added about 10 pages in 2 days so it's going pretty smoothly. Hopefully I'll be done with this story by summer vacation!

PS: I have no idea where to end chapters…


	18. Motivational Backup

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Do we actually have to write this?

AN: Long absence. I know. I probably won't have any old reviewers left because of my abysmal update times. Well, nothing really to say. I finally got along to the fluffy goodness. Maybe I'll just update all my chapters at once and just leave it without editing…

School's finally over. Hopefully that means more updates. Most likely not.

Welp, enough rambling. On to the chapter whatever.

* * *

Naruto was still pondering the Kyuubi's declaration when he wandered back into camp. In fact, he wasn't even aware of what Hinata was doing until she was right in front of him. For a few seconds Naruto digested that he was staring at Hinata as she stirred a pot in the middle of a campfire, smiling contently as she hummed to herself. He then spent another few seconds feeling confused as he felt his stomach turn when Hinata noticed him staring and go into a blushing frenzy.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan?! You can cook?!" Naruto blurted out suddenly, eliciting a groan from his left side.

"Naruto, you really have no subtlety." Kurenai said as she walked into camp lugging in a few armfuls of firewood. Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Obviously Hinata can cook." Kurenai said, slightly exasperated as she set the wood next to the fire. "Honestly, what's going on though your mind?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said mischievously with a raised eyebrow, before glowing red as Hinata giggled softly.

"On second thought… I'd rather not." Kurenai muttered as she added brushed past Naruto to add some firewood to the dieing fire.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-would you l-like to t-try s-some of my s-soup?" Hinata stuttered out as she held up a spoon invitingly. Kurenai's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Hinata's action but then smiled. _Maybe bringing her along is helping her personality._

"Sure!" Naruto said brightly as he bounded over to Hinata, his mouth wide open.

"N-no Naruto! It's too…" Hinata froze as Naruto suddenly chomped down on the spoon like a little fox, munching happily. "Hot…" Hinata finished flatly, looking at Naruto in confusion as he swallowed the soup with no problem.

"Oh great…" Kurenai muttered, slapping her head in exasperation as Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open in surprise, and eventually pain.

"H-h-hot!" Naruto screeched as he suddenly bolted up in the air fanning his tongue and running around in circles. Not surprisingly, when Shino walked into the clearing his first reaction was to walk out immediately.

_Ask no questions… _Shino thought as he sat down just out of Naruto's range of vision, determined to avoid the blond for the rest of the day.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I have s-some w-water!" Hinata said quickly as she came rushing towards the boy with a bucket of water. Naruto spun around, still fanning his tongue. Seeing Hinata, Naruto smiled, but luck was not on Naruto's side today. In Hinata's haste, she didn't spot the root on the ground until it was too late.

"EEK!" Hinata squeaked as she lost her balance, and her hold on the bucket. Naruto was splashed full in the face by the freezing cold water. Soaked would be an understatement here. In fact, he looked like he went though a car wash, without the car.

"Thanks Hinata-chan… I think…" Naruto said flatly, as he wiped his eyes clear. His orange jumpsuit was damp with water and stuck uncomfortably to his body. "I'm still a little wet though…" Naruto sighed as he shook his hands in resignation, and started to wring out his sleeves, though with little success.

"L-Let me help!" Hinata said earnestly as she ran forward suddenly now with a towel in her hands.

_Ah! To have Hinata-chan dry me! Could I ask for anything more? _Naruto thought dreamily, before shaking his head rapidly.

_S-she's just a teammate… _Naruto thought shakily to himself, before realizing Hinata was dabbing his face with her towel.

"H-huh!?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he leapt away like a frightened puppy.

"I-I said I-I'm sorry…" Hinata replied, looking at Naruto with no small amount of concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked, worry overcoming her stutter.

"Y-yea! I'm ok!" Naruto said, now his turn to stutter as he retreated from Hinata. In his distress, the blond didn't sense the person standing right behind him until he bumped right into him.

"Hello Naruto. Where are you running off to?" Naruto stiffly turned his head, and much to his displeasure Shino was staring straight at him. Apparently, the bug user's concern for Hinata overrode his annoyance.

"You aren't hurting Hinata's feelings are you?" Shino asked dangerously, even as Naruto shook his head rapidly.

"S-Shino! Ah… when did you come back?" Naruto stammered out, trying desperately to change the subject. Shino stared at Naruto for about a full minute before cracking a small grin.

"Ever since you were running around in circles." Shino said conversationally as he passed Naruto and went straight to Kurenai. Naruto blinked looking slightly confused, before shrugging.

"Kurenai-sensei. I found a possible threat, but nothing else of importance." Shino reported, staring blankly at Kurenai.

"A threat?" Kurenai asked tilting her head questioningly but deep inside she already had a feeling she knew what Shino was talking about.

"There was a strong Chakra signature a few miles from us." Shino said looking off in an eastward direction.

"I know… That's what we're looking for." Kurenai said tiredly and without fail, Naruto was the first to react.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked before looking at Hinata excitedly. "Hinata-chan! We found it!" Naruto exclaimed in delight as he embraced Hinata in a hug.

"I knew we could do it!" Naruto cried teary eyed as he released the shy girl who was on the verge of fainting.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured as she stumbled away to catch her breath, nearly falling three times in her euphoria before finally sitting down, staring dreamily at Naruto.

"You're really too clueless sometimes…" Kurenai muttered in exasperation, but the blond congratulating Shino listen to his sensei.

"Listen, we did not find the manuscripts!" Kurenai shouted over the blonde's blabbering, and flicking the boy on the nose when he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. "The least you could do is listen!"

"S-sorry…" Naruto said, rubbing his nose in consternation. "But if we didn't find the manuscripts what did we find?" He asked, pouting his lips.

"Their camp. No doubt the manuscript is in the camp." Kurenai said, sighing when she noticed Naruto's and Shino's unvoiced questions.

"I don't understand." Shino said just as Naruto shouted, "I don't get it!"

"I underestimated our enemy. They are much stronger than I first thought." Kurenai sighed in a dispirited short of way as she looked at her students. If Kurenai was expecting her Genin to give up, she was sorely disappointed. Not one of her Genin was deterred. Even Hinata was staring back at Kurenai undaunted, but the one who was the most confident in their abilities was Naruto.

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted passionately as he looked back at Kurenai with a fiery gaze in his eyes. "We already came this far and we can't turn back now! Even if they're stronger than us we can handle them!"

"It's not a matter of whether or not if we can handle them. The mission is simply over our heads now. This team is composed with scouting in mind. We have done our job and now we must inform the Hokage of the situation." Kurenai said, drifting off as she noticed Naruto gaining in anger… Or was it determination?

"It's not over our heads!" Naruto shouted, now completely consumed by passion. To the Kyuubi, it was obvious that Naruto's younger, more impulsive side was taking over.

"We might only specialize in scouting, but we can still do this mission!" Naruto said, casting a glance at his teammates. Shino tilted his head slightly to indicate his approval and Hinata smiled slightly.

"But Naruto-" Kurenai began, but she was once again cut short by Naruto's rant.

"Shino has mad skills with his bugs! I should know…" Shino frowned slightly, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. _Mad? That usually has a negative connotation…_ Meanwhile Hinata giggled at Naruto's choice of wording.

"Kurenai-sensei! You have awesome Genjutsu." The said sensei's mouth twitched up in a small smile. "I still have the scars from last time to prove it…" Naruto muttered remembering the Genin exams.

"Hinata-chan! Well…" Naruto looked back at Hinata, smiling brightly. "Who could resist a face like that? Besides, if her charm doesn't work she can always kick the other guy's ass with those cool palm strikes. Or would it be slap since she's using her palms?" For a moment the boy seemed to be lost in his own question but then he shook himself out of his thoughts, "But that's not the point! She'll still beat down anyone that crosses her!"

For everything Hinata prepared for, this was not it. Instead her face grew bright red until it resembled a tomato, and she could only cover her face in embarrassment.

"And I'm not exactly built for stealth!" Naruto said, flexing his muscles as a demonstration.

Kurenai frowned but after a few seconds of deliberation she finally came to her decision. "No."

"No?!" Naruto repeated dumbly, looking at Kurenai with disbelief.

"Ok Naruto, I'll make a deal with you." Kurenai said hastily as she saw her team's distress. "We'll send for backup instead."

"GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed, cutting Kurenai off as he made a seal and poofed another Naruto into being. The Naruto clone smiled cheekily at Kurenai before making off into the woods, heading straight for Konoha to ask for reinforcements.

_Naruto… You're always too hasty…_ Kurenai thought, her hands slightly shaking in anger. Then a devious smile lighted her face,_ "_But, In return you'll have to…" Kurenai paused for effect.

"Let Hinata stay in your house until I find reasonable accommodations for her." Naruto started gagging on his own spit, and there was a gasp of surprise from Hinata.

_**No way…**_ Inner Hinata muttered, surprising Hinata.

_Where were you!? _Hinata gasped out when her older counterpart suddenly spoke.

_**Trying to fit in. I think I understand what's going on… **_Inner Hinata replied smiling to herself as she thought of Kurenai's suggestion. _**I also believe that Kurenai may know about our crush for Naruto. **_

_Y-you can't be serious! _Hinata exclaimed anxiously, but as the shy girl thought back on everything her Sensei said, the answer was obvious.

_**We'll just see how this plays out. Maybe Naruto can be ours after this. **_Inner Hinata said enthusiastically before murmuring softly to herself, _**and maybe I can finally find some answers…**_

"W-what? You can't force her!" Naruto sputtered out before looking at Hinata uncertainly, and bringing the daydreaming girl out of her thoughts.

"F-force?" Hinata stuttered, staring Naruto in surprise. Naruto dropped his gaze, ashamed. "W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

"Well, your father hates me… I…" Naruto paused, still staring at the ground before he took a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have…"

"Hurt me?" Naruto cringed as he felt Hinata reach out and stroke his cheek.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly, as he looked up to face the seemingly fragile girl, he nearly banged himself on the tree behind him. Hinata was so close to Naruto's face that he could see the individual tears clinging to her eyelashes. _Kami-sama… She's beautiful…_

"Naruto-kun. You could never hurt me… I-I-I…" Kurenai was held her breath while Shino smiled slightly, and for some weird reason, even Naruto looked a little excited.

"I-I really admire." At this word everyone groaned. "You…" _**Hinata… **_Inner Hinata moaned. _What? _Hinata retorted defensively.

Inner Hinata groaned again but then let it go. _**We're not ready… You're right.**_

Naruto frowned in confusion, but his eyes instantly brightened up. "T-thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said shakily, looking perplexed to why he was so unsteady. "That means a lot to me."

"So does that mean I can stay with you?" Hinata asked, smiling slightly at Naruto's clueless expression.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked in confirmation before suddenly breaking into a smile. "Of course!" He cried as he engulfed Hinata into a hug. Unfortunately for him, Hinata's spontaneous bout of confidence was short lived as she accidentally bashed her head into Naruto's in surprise.

Naruto staggered backwards looking confused and dumbfounded, but Hinata came off worse in the bargain since she was on the ground, out cold. Ironically she had a smile on her face even in her current state.

"Well, that was a complete and utter disappointment." Kurenai muttered in exasperation as she picked Hinata up from the ground.

"W-What was that all about?" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head unconsciously.

"Nothing you'll ever understand," Kurenai said, sounding, if possible, even more exasperated as she carried Hinata away to who knows where. "And Naruto," Kurenai said as she paused, "Go train or something we have until our backup arrives…"

Naruto sighed in resignation as he turned away from Kurenai. _I can't help but wonder… Who will be our backup?_

* * *

The Hokage stared grimly at the mischievous boy before him. Though the boy was grinning cheerfully, the news he carried was anything but good.

"So you're telling me that Kurenai requests more 'manpower' for this mission?" The Hokage asked skeptically, even though he heard Naruto perfectly well.

"Uh huh, that's right old man." Naruto said, scratching his ears unconcerned.

"Even though this is a basically reconnaissance mission?" The Hokage asked again.

"Yeah…. Umm, am I going to get any ramen? The boss is waiting on me." Naruto said looking anxiously at the Hokage.

"Later." The Hokage said as he examined the boy in front of him, "But the fact is Naruto, we simply don't have enough manpower to spare at the moment. And besides, no one will take such an easy mission." And as soon as the Hokage finished this statement Kakashi suddenly burst into the door, bringing along with him three disgruntled Genin.

"Yo," Kakashi said, waving at the baffled Hokage. "Did I hear something about an easy reconnaissance mission that no one will take?" Kakashi asked, grinning slightly underneath his mask. The three Genin besides him groaned, no doubt imagining another mission involving violent stray cats.

"Actually," The Hokage began before Kiba rudely interrupted him.

"All these easy missions! I'm tired of it!" Kiba shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Give us something more challenging," Kiba commanded before turning to his teammates. "You guys agree right?" And grudgingly his teammates nodded.

"Now don't point fingers at me." Kakashi said hastily as he looked at the Hokage. "It's not my fault you guys aren't synchronized. I mean, look at Kurenai's team! They're already able to take on a reconnaissance mission." Kakashi neglected to tell his Genin that reconnaissance missions were Kurenai's specialty, and the fact that reconnaissance mission were actually quite easy.

"Then we'll help Kurenai in their mission!" Kiba retorted, falling right into Kakashi's trap.

"Then it's settled!" Kakashi said jovially as he walked over to the Hokage, leaving three baffled Genin behind him. "We'll take the mission and we can leave now!"

It took only a moment for Sakura to realize what had happened. "Kiba, you idiot!" She screamed as she bashed the dog boy into the floor without so much as a warning.

"Well this is unprecedented…" The Hokage said clearing his throat to break up the scuffle that had just broken out right under his nose, "But I guess if you have no other missions, you can help Kurenai out on this one."

"Yes sir!" Kakashi said, smiling lightly as his Genin looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Come, we need to get ready." He said unaware of the fact that one of his Genin was incapacitated, as he gleefully planned, what he thought would be an easy mission. _I'll pack my latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise!_

_

* * *

_AN: There you have it. I added a few sections because this chapter was a bit short. There's really not much to say right now. I just have to keep chugging along.

PS: My personal goal is to get to 200 reviews with this update. This would've been possible if I updated daily but now... Egh, not so sure. This is my punishment! Not to mention that I'm updating at 1:25 at night... O.o

There's bound to be a lot of mistakes because I'm updating so late.

Next chapter: Uhh, Kat's turn to take the spotlight. Then we won't be seeing her for another 5 or 6 chapters. Yay! Or boo if you like OCs.


	19. Blooming Feelings

Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto.

AN: Huge update, Many mistakes. I was going to make this a 2 chapter release but then I realized that it would've taken me forever to update so I made this into one super chapter. Also, FLUFF IS ABOUND. Tell me how I did. Personally, I think I did alright but this was my first attempt at any serious fluff so… Yep yep.

My update times are getting shorter and the story is finally winding down to a close. I'm working on it much more than usual these days and I have gotten much of my outline already fleshed out. Awesome!

* * *

"Katzuko-sama. Wake up."

"Five more minutes. Bro… It's way too early." Kat groaned as she dug her head deeper into the pillow.

"Bro? My name is Daiki." The voice replied sounding slightly amused. At this Katzuko froze, not trusting her ears.

_Wait… I can't… This can't possibly… _Cautiously, Kat raised her head from the security of the pillow and confronted her demons.

"Are you ready?" Asked a man in a weird cat mask. Kat stared dumbly at the person in front of her before screeching bloody murder. The man was still waiting for an answer when Kat suddenly struck.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kat screamed as she instinctively held up her hands, unaware what her new powers would bring.

"Careful! CAREFUL!" Daiki roared, springing backwards as explosive notes flew out Kat's sleeves and flew around the girl, forming a protective whirlwind of explosives that threatened to blow themselves up if he neared. Kat looked up uncertainly, her eyes widening in surprise as she noticed the explosive notes floating around her.

"I'll inform Kazekage that you are indisposed." Daiki muttered quickly as he exited the room. This was the smartest move the ANBU could've chosen, because as soon as the door closed the explosive notes fell to the ground, lifeless once again.

"I-I did that?" Kat asked slightly breathless, before realizing the man had already left. "What's going on here?" Kat asked as she looked at her hand in bewilderment. Then it hit her.

"It wasn't a dream…" Kat breathed, and as she realized this the hundreds of explosives notes that lay around her started to rustle slightly even though there was no wind.

"Holy shit." Kat proclaimed as the explosive notes suddenly came alive and whirled around her in a cyclone.

"Stop! STOP!" Kat screeched in alarm, and to her surprise that's exactly what the explosive notes did. After a moment of silence Kat everything started rushing back to her. From the Panda Boy, and the Kazakage, and finally the Death God.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Kat whirled her head around, and nearly detonate all of her explosives before noticing it was merely the ANBU again.

"I guess you are." Daiki said as he carefully picked his way though the mess of explosive notes. Reaching Kat he gave her a mocking bow. "The Kazekage commands your presence. The first of many missions is about to begin." He said before holding out a hand.

And Katzuko, now with her memories back, took his hand confidently as if she was of royalty.

* * *

The Kazekage's nose twitched slightly in irritation as Katzuko entered the door. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were already present yet the new girl decided to take her time. The Kazekage valued punctuality, and so far the girl has yet to earn her title of Genin.

"What took you?" The Kazekage hissed, his gaze intensifying as Katzuko swept her hair away from her face looking supremely unconcerned. _She's different…_The Kazekage realized in surprise. _Can I trust her or not?_

"I had… some 'mental' issues to attend to." Katzuko answered, grinning slightly at the look of disgust Kankuro gave her.

"Listen you little brat!" Kankuro snarled as he got up from his kneeling position and stomped towards Kazuko. "The only reason we took you in was because we're short on Shinobi. Don't let th-" The boy's rant was suddenly cut short as another more commanding voice cut though his voice.

"Kankuro!" The said boy flushed red as he realized the Kazekage was talking to him. "Later! Your mission right now is of utmost importance." Kankuro's face contorted in rage when he returned to his seat cushion, but not before sending another warning glare at Katzuko.

Katzuko stared back blankly at the enraged boy, with a look that plainly said, "Like I care?"

"Why you…" Kankuro growled as he made a move to stand up.

"LISTEN!" The Kazekage roared, bringing Kankuro's and Katzuko's quarrel to an end.

"Listen…" The Kazekage repeated in a quieter tone. "This mission isn't an ordinary mission. As you all know the Chuunin exams are to take place in Konoha this year." Everyone nodded, and to Katzuko's surprise she was nodding along with the team.

"Our mission is simple. We infiltrate Konoha pretending to take part in the Chuunin exams, gain Konoha's trust, then we strike." The Kazekage finished, clenching his fist.

"Yes?" He said an eyebrow arching as he noticed Katzuko raising her hand.

"Why are we attacking Konoha?" Kazuko asked, inciting a frustrated cry from Kankuro.

"Why the hell is this brat on our team! We can't even trust her!" Kankuro screeched, before realizing how true his question was. And from the stunned silence everyone noticed as well.

The Kazekage stared at Kankuro before sighing in resignation. _There is no way around this… _"As you know the Village of the Sand is low on manpower… We have sided with the Hidden Sound Village to overrun Konoha. A representative will be here momentarily."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Katzuko. Somewhere deep in her mind the village name brought up an innate fear.

"What? How does that explain her?!" Kankuro exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Katzuko.

"Allow me to explain that." Hissed a voice from the shadows. The Kazekage's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he realized that the voice came from behind him. Katzuko recoiled from the oily voice. Somehow she knew this voice though she just couldn't remember where. But a name rose up in her. A name that brought shivers down her spine. _Orochimaru…_

From the shadows a sallow faced man revealed himself. He smiled sinisterly at Kazuko before saying, "The girl is going on my orders. I believe that she will be a great asset to our… Efforts…"

Kankuro cringed as the man turned to look at him. He wasn't going to question this man's orders.

"Now then. Remove yourselves from my sight. I have important things to discuss with the Kazekage." Orochimaru said as he waved dismissively at the Genin.

"Baki will act as your Jonin instructor as to arouse no suspicion." The Kazekage said as three Genin eagerly exited the room, though his wary eyes were still on Orochimaru. Only Gaara was left staring suspiciously at Orochimaru.

"Gaara, leave." The Kazekage ordered. Gaara cast one more lingering stare at the snake man before nodding.

"As you wish." Gaara said as he retreated though the door, his brows narrowed in thought. The Shukaku, his own demon, was silent throughout the whole conversation. There was no doubt within Gaara's mind that this man was on a whole different level.

* * *

Naruto had taken Kurenai's advice to mind and was training on a tree in the forest. He even had the decency to trudge a few yards away from the camp to give Hinata some peace. Something Naruto didn't have, because each time the blond tried to concentrate on gathering his chakra, Hinata's face invaded his thoughts.

In order to shake off his confused feelings Naruto questioned Kyuubi, "Why am I doing this again?"

_**I'm experimenting! If what you saw in that other world works here then maybe there's a chance… **_The Kyuubi said, drifting off as it contemplated how to get out of Naruto's body.

_**But for now keep on doing this. You're trying to mimic that guy on the "TV". **_The Kyuubi said, still uncomfortable with the new word it learned for the older Naruto's memories. That new-fangled blinky lights contraption scared the crap out of the Kyuubi.

"Not Lloyd again…" Naruto groaned, sighing in exasperation as he sat down. "I already told you. He's a video game character! I can't do what he does."

_**You never know until you try. You thought the same thing for shadow clones before you came here. Besides this attack called 'Beast' may benefit both of us. Now get up and keep at it!**_ The Kyuubi barked.

"You just don't understand…" Naruto muttered as he stood up and resumed beating up the tree. With each hit, the tree shook from the chakra Naruto sent, but it was nothing compared to what the video game character did. True, a few leaves did fall from the tree and the bark was beginning to peel, but the tree was supposed to splinter in half!

"Agh! I give up!" Naruto cried as he collapsed to the floor and closed his eyes, exhausted.

"Naruto-kun! You can't give up!"

Naruto eyes snapped open and he looked up just in time to see Hinata running towards him, concern shining in her eyes.

"H-Hinata-chan? I thought you were still with Kurenai!" Naruto exclaimed as he attempted to get up, but then failed as he felt the strength from his arm fade away.

"She told me to check up on you since you've been absent for the whole day!" Hinata said, unusually brusque as the shy girl dusted the blond boy off.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata searchingly. "What's the matter?"

"I-I was worried…" Hinata murmured as she stared at the ground.

Naruto's eyes instantly brightened up. "You don't need to worry about me! I'm just training so I can get stronger!"

"You're technique is wrong…" Hinata muttered, avoiding Naruto's suddenly questioning stare. "The chakra must be sent out in small controlled bursts… That way you get the most impact per pulse."

Naruto stared at Hinata, his mouth opening in amazement. "Wha…" _**Baka. She's telling you how to improve your attack! Listen carefully since she's probably much more skilled than you in this area.**_ The demon container was too surprised to even answer yet he knew what the fox said was true. Hinata was a member of the Hyuuga clan after all. Naruto suddenly winced, remembering that, because of him, Hinata was no longer part of that said clan anymore.

When Hinata lifted her head she noticed Naruto's pained expression and immediately burst into an explanation, oblivious of the blonde's thoughts. "Y-y-you're wasting too much Chakra in e-every b-blow," Hinata stammered, her stutter coming back in full force. "Y-y-you h-have t-to c-control it."

"Control…" Naruto repeated thoughtfully.

_**I should've known… **_The Kyuubi murmured in spite of itself. _**You lack control. I should've seen that earlier but because of my…**_ The Kyuubi puffed up with pride as he said this, _**unending well of Chakra… **_Naruto's nose wrinkled in distaste but he let the fox continue his boasting. _**I was not able to tell the different in the amount of chakra you were expending. **_

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, smiling as he cheerily slung an arm over Hinata's shoulders. Hinata cringed and hunched her back even more with this action but she made no objection. The poor girl couldn't even speak let alone object! Her body felt like it was on fire and her breathing rate suddenly increased dramatically.

_W-what's happening? _Hinata thought as she felt her heart pounding against her chest cavity. _I-I f-feel… Funny…_

_**Oh my… **_Inner Hinata thought as she too, felt Hinata's feelings churning inside her. _**Hormones… Not again. **_

Inner Hinata had right to be worried, because at the very moment Hinata's body was just starting to enter that stage where girls started to think about boys with more than admiration. Growing misty-eyed, Hinata leaned heavily onto Naruto's body, staring deeply into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Naruto frowned as he suddenly noticed Hinata's expression. Somehow his open expression of friendship had progressed into something much more without him noticing. The blond boy jumped slightly as the, now love-struck girl, leaned into him.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered questingly as he felt his own body temperature rise. The boy shivered unconsciously as Hinata put a hand to the boy's chest.

_Hinata's so…_Naruto paused, trying to think up of a word to describe the girl before him. _Beautiful… _Naruto thought vaguely and without noticing, he suddenly found himself leaning closer to Hinata's face.

It was only the Kyuubi's voice that brought Naruto back into reality. _**Go for it! Yeah! **_

_N-no! I-it's not right! _Naruto thought as she suddenly broke away from Hinata. The blond boy grimaced as he saw the hurt expression on Hinata's face but it had to be done.

_Kyuubi… You bastard! You almost made me do something weird! _Naruto scolded. Meanwhile the Kyuubi was cursing itself off. _**Damn it! Damn it all to the pits of the Shinigami's stomach!**_

_It was too good to be true! I was stupid to even think it could happen! _Hinata moaned in despair as she stumbled away from the clearing, her confidence deflating faster than a balloon.

_**Stop! Hinata! **_Inner Hinata cried, bringing Hinata to a halt.

_Why? Naruto must think I'm a weird freak right now…_Hinata whimpered shaking silently with grief.

_**No Hinata… Naruto… I think he's trying to talk to you. **_Hinata slowly turned around, and sure enough Naruto was blushing slightly while looking off into the horizon.

"Uhh… H-Hinata-chan? I-I w-was w-wondering…" Naruto paused, taking a deep shuddering breath before finally looking Hinata in the eye.

"Could you teach me what you meant by control?" It was an obvious attempt to change the subject. So obvious that Hinata nearly fell to the ground, and Naruto himself grew bright red. But Hinata was grateful because this meant she still might have a chance.

"S-sure Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly as she edged closer to Naruto. The blond boy smiled in relief and laughed nervously.

"Thanks Hinata-chan…"

* * *

What happened that day was never mentioned; yet both of Genin blushed whenever they neared each other. Inadvertently, that day brought them closer together, and helped the clueless blond realize some of his feelings.

Still, from that day forward Hinata helped Naruto improve his Chakra control. Although Naruto wasn't a slow learner, his natural Chakra control was horrible so it was tough for Hinata, but she never lost her patience. Eventually on the sunset of the tenth day, they made some progress. Or should I say, a lot of progress.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as the huge tree they had been training on crashed into the ground with a mighty bang. Though dark rings from tireless training hung around her eyes she still rushed over and embraced Naruto in an enthusiastic bone-crushing hug. "Y-you did it!"

"I-I did?" Naruto asked dumbly as he stared at the felled tree and back to his hands in disbelief, unaware of the girl clinging too him. It was all for the better too, since Hinata suddenly remembered herself and released Naruto, blushing wildly.

"I-I c-can't b-believe how much p-power t-that had…" Hinata murmured softly as she examined the point of impact. The shy girl rubbed the indention on the wood softly, frowning as she noticed that the insides were soft, as if it was reduced to mush.

"Huh?"

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I taught you m-modeling the G-gentle Fist Style I-I was t-trained in. B-but this is unheard of!" Naruto grinned, trying unsuccessfully to cover to his blush.

_**You can thank me for that Kit. **_The Kyuubi rumbled smugly. _**I modified it a bit, and eventually we'll be able to do what I had in mind.**_

Hearing this Naruto groaned. "You mean this isn't it?!" Naruto cried in despair.

"N-no N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said hastily, not realizing Naruto wasn't talking to her. "I-I m-meant that y-you w-were a-amazing!"

"R-really? Uhh, I guess I was amazing?" Naruto said uncertainly as he gazed at Hinata's admiring eyes. _**You should be thanking me! **_The Kyuubi guffawed, clearly enjoying Naruto's discomfort.

"I-It's true," Hinata said earnestly as she smiled at Naruto. No one she knew managed to use the Gentle Fist Style so effectively. Not even Neji or her younger sister Hanabi managed what Naruto did.

"Hey Hinata, you improved too! You've been training everyday after I was finished!" Naruto praised, smiling as Hinata blushed and looked back at the ground. "A-and now you can activate your Byakugan without using hand seals."

"O-only because I-I needed to u-use it t-to so o-often to see y-your c-chakra f-flow. Y-you h-helped me…" Hinata said shyly as she gulped and crept over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled hesitantly back but it quickly disappeared as he noticed Hinata moving slowly towards him. _Kyuubi…_Naruto growled accusingly.

_**Not me! **_The Kyuubi replied happily as Naruto shuffled away.

_Oh great… Please, let this awkward conversation end before something weird happens! _Naruto prayed, and miraculously there was a rustling in the trees. Instantly the two Genin broke out of their trance and were on high alert.

"Ahg!" There was a crash as someone landed headfirst into the dirt. Naruto slowly relaxed as he recognized the shapeless mass before him. A few moments later a small dog burst from Kiba's hood shaking slightly in shock before barking accusingly at the trees and disappearing back into Kiba's coat.

"It's only Kiba…" Naruto muttered in relief just as the dog boy bolted up from the ground. Leaves sticking to his head and bleeding profusely from his nose, the boy started spewing profanities into the sky. Hinata beamed at Kiba but the dog boy merely fumed and ranted into the air.

"GODDAMN IT SASUKE! PUSH ME OFF AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Kiba shouted irately as he gestured rudely into the trees, not bothering to address the two Shinobi behind him.

The exact moment after Kiba challenged the tree a blue blur flew out and smashed into Kiba's shoulder, knocking him into the ground again. Naruto grinned as he recognized the culprit and approached the boy. Hinata, though, frowned and disappeared into the trees.

"Hn, he didn't shut up for the whole journey so I lost my temper." Sasuke grumbled stoically before grinning back at Naruto.

"Long time no see." Naruto laughed as he embraced Sasuke in a hug.

"Dobe! Let go!" Sasuke cried as he broke away from the hug, his eyes twitching madly. "I haven't come to greet you. We're the support."

"Huh? OH!" Naruto's eyes opened wide with understanding as Sasuke said this. "We don't need you, now that I mastered my super secret Jutsu." Naruto said dismissively as he flexed his muscles.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in curiosity as he felt a slight tinge of jealousy. _Super secret Jutsu? I bet Hinata taught him. _Sasuke thought as he looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Unfortunately, before Sasuke could question the blond, another voice shattered the silence.

"NA-RU-TO!" Shouted a fierce voice from the undergrowth. The said blond jumped up in fright as a certain pink haired girl smashed though the bushes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T NEED US?!" Sakura screeched as she pounded her fist onto Naruto's head. Or rather, she would've if Naruto hadn't sidled out of the way at the last second.

"What the?" Was all Sakura got out before her velocity carried her forward. With nothing to stop her, the pink-haired girl crashed into the tree headfirst.

"Ow…" Sakura whimpered as she fell backwards onto the ground, twitching.

"Unnecessary violence will get you nowhere…"

Naruto groaned as he recognized the voice. A certain silver haired Jonin dropped down from the treetops, and from the look the Jonin gave Naruto; he hadn't forgotten their last meeting.

Naruto grinned hesitantly as he attempted to escape the Jonin's glare. Unfortunately, his actions did not go unnoticed as Sasuke looked from Kakashi and Naruto before asking, "What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

Luckily for Naruto, at that exact moment Hinata and the rest of the team came speeding though the forest.

"Ah! So there you are!" Kakashi said cheerfully, losing all interest in Naruto as Kurenai stopped in front of him. Naruto sighed in relief before smiling thankfully at Hinata, who blushed and smiled back shyly.

"Here I am." Kurenai confirmed, but at the same time frowning in confusion. "But I don't understand why you're here."

"Why Kurenai, we're the reinforcements you begged for." Kakashi said, as he glanced around looking at their ragtag team, two of which were incapacitated. "Well, at least that's what we were assigned as, but right now we might just be a liability." Kakashi finished sheepishly.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at Kakashi's carefree attitude and the Silver Haired Jonin smiled back in response. "You took the mission just because you thought it would be a easy time out didn't you?" Kurenai said accusingly, scowling at the mere thought of it.

"I'm insulted!" Kakashi protested, but his actions did not agree with his words as he took out his latest version of _Icha Icha Paradise _and started leafing though it. "Now where was I?"

"What!?" Kurenai cried as she ripped the book out of Kakashi's hands and flung it into the trees.

"Well, the missions they were giving us were child's play!" Kakashi protested, throwing his arms up in defense.

"That's besides the point!" Kurenai said, partially exasperated with Kakashi's childishness and partially amused. As the two chatted on, Sakura and Kiba were left on the ground forgotten by all except Sasuke and Shino, who both sighed before going over to revive the two Genin.

"I'll do it." Shino said curtly, pushing Sasuke aside as he proceeded to send two bugs to the two unconscious Genin.

Sasuke glared at Shino but relented as he curiously watched two bugs fly sluggishly to the noses of the two Genin. Upon landing the two bugs emitted two small noxious looking clouds onto two unfortunate victims before flying back to Shino.

"Crude… But effective." Shino said, noticing the horrified expression on Sasuke's face.

"Remind me never to faint with you around." Sasuke grumbled as he watched Kiba and Sakura suddenly bolt up, coughing wildly. Shino grinned slightly at this proclamation.

"K-Kiba! R-remind us w-when you l-let one go! Sheesh…" Sakura coughed as she fanned the air in front of her, attempting in vain to get rid of the noxious fumes that threatened to overwhelm her again.

"W-wasn't m-me!" Kiba replied, choking as well.

"Once you get over the smell we can return to camp." Shino said as he walked slowly towards a small trail in the forest. Pausing at the entrance he asked, "Coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke said as he followed Shino to their camp, and Sakura and Kiba hastened to follow. Now only Kurenai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata were left. The two genin stood behind their Jonin sensei looking at a lost.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the argument, which now expanded into Kakashi's realm of naughty books. Something about bringing _Icha Icha Paradise: Extreme Makeout Love Edition_ to the mission.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, glancing at the woods eager to be off.

"Why don't we explore a little bit?" Naruto asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up when Hinata suddenly looked at him in surprise.

"W-what?" Hinata stammered out a small blush forming on her face and looking amazed Naruto would even suggest such a thing. _**If he goes too fast remember that you can ask him to stop at anytime. Don't feel pressured into going into the relationship that deep at such an early age. **_Inner Hinata advised, causing Hinata's blush to increase tenfold.

"Come! It'll be fun!" Naruto said impatiently as he grabbed onto Hinata's hands and tugged her into the forest. A moment later, and with much worrying protests from Hinata, the two Genin disappeared into the forest leaving their two Jonin sensei to talk out their differences. Or so they hoped…

* * *

After traveling a fair distance from the two bickering Jonin, Hinata and Naruto sat down for a rest. Or in Naruto's case, collapsed onto his back and started panting heavily.

"T-that was… A nice… J-jog!" Naruto gasped out as he tilted his head towards Hinata, smiling faintly.

"Uh, sure N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied hesitantly, looking at Naruto in concern as the blonde's breathing suddenly subsided.

"Y-yeah… A nice jog with Hinata-chan…" Naruto said distantly before finally becoming overwhelmed by exhaustion and falling asleep.

Hinata gazed over at Naruto thoughtfully, smiling slyly as she inched herself over to the sleeping blond. The pale-eyed girl blushed slightly as she watched Naruto's chest rise and fall with his breath. She jumped slightly as Naruto suddenly rolled over, so that he was on his side and facing Hinata.

"Hinata-chan… I'll protect you… With my life…" Naruto murmured in his sleep, before suddenly reaching out with his hands and groping Hinata's butt.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked, and was just about to slap Naruto's hand away before she clamped her mouth shut, realizing the blond was merely dreaming.

"Ramen… Mmmm…" Naruto muttered again, drooling slightly even at the thought of his favorite food.

_Dreaming? _Hinata suddenly gasped, realizing at that moment Naruto had unconsciously just confessed he valued her. Adding the fact that the blond boy said it in his unconscious state, Hinata was sure that Naruto meant it.

Without warning, Hinata felt something grip her heart, and she was gazing at Naruto with such intense fondness that Inner Hinata had to object, asking half in question, half in accusation, _**You're not thinking of taking advantage of him, are you?**_

_What?! I-I would never! _Hinata replied sounding extremely affronted.

_**Well I was only relying what I saw… And from what I'm seeing, you're not the innocent little girl you make us out to be. **_Inner Hinata replied coolly.

_W-well… _Hinata blushed deeply. She had momentarily forgotten that her other conscious had a direct link into her deepest thoughts and knew exactly what she was thinking.

Still blushing Hinata sat right next to Naruto so that her back was directly in contact with Naruto's stomach. _**You're not really…**_

_I'm going to sleep now! _Hinata announced loudly over Inner Hinata as she rested her head onto Naruto's shoulder.

_**I guess I'll just enjoy the moment while it lasts… **_Inner Hinata said, shrugging halfheartedly. Sighing in content, Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto. And after a while, when Hinata was well asleep, Naruto unconsciously slung an arm over Hinata's shoulders.

* * *

AN: Yep, and that's that. I got tired of revising so I just decided to update. Uhg, whatever. Just try to ignore any glaring errors.

Next chapter: Hinata gets in a bit of a pinch and Naruto confronts Haku. Oh, I wonder how that's going to turn out?

PS: Yay! 200 reviews. TT


	20. Heartbroken

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Is it just me or does this site automatically plaster this on every single chapter?

AN: Truth be told, the only reason I'm updating is because I want to see if this reader traffic thing really works, b/c if it does then my story might not be as forgotten as I thought.

Oh yeah, I'm starting on the climax of the story now. Well there are actually 2 climaxes in my story but…

Whatever! On with the story!

* * *

Someone was shaking Naruto's shoulders. The blond murmured vaguely for the person to stop but the shaking persisted. Finally, with a loud yawn and much stretching, Naruto sat up, blinking blearily at the person in front of him.

"You would've caught a cold if you kept on sleeping on the ground." Said the blurry person in front of him.

"Huh…" Naruto blinked hard, and after a few tries the fuzzy image suddenly solidified into a stunningly beautiful girl in a pink Kimono with a straw basket clutched in her right hand.

"Whah! Where did you come from?!" Naruto cried as he bolted backwards from the girl. Slowly Naruto tried to recount what he remembered. "I was with Hinata and I was about to save her and somehow we were sleeping together and…"

Naruto suddenly stopped, blushing as he noticed the girl clutching her ears repeating hastily, "Too much information! Too much information!"

"B-but what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, staring suspiciously at the girl. "And where's Hinata?" He asked, as he looked around for the said girl, frowning slightly when he couldn't find her.

"I'm here collecting herbs. As to where's this person named Hinata? I have no idea." The girl replied as she bent down and started to collect plants from the ground, ignoring Naruto.

"So why were you out sleeping on the ground?" The girl asked conversationally, startling Naruto with her sudden question. The blond eyed the girl warily but she continued to gather herbs from the ground, oblivious to his glare.

Eventually, Naruto replied, "I was walking with Hinata-chan and I…" Naruto blushed, remembering the exhaustion he felt after running though the woods with 50-Kilo weights. "I fell asleep…"

"So, is Hinata your… Precious person?" The girl asked slowly, as if she was carefully picking her words.

"Precious person?" Naruto asked with his head tilted in question, not quite comprehending the girl. She giggled at the blonde's clueless expression before replying.

"I mean, do you live for that person?" The girl gushed, suddenly filled with passion. "Does your life have no meaning without that person? Is she so important that every single moment of your life revolves around that person?"

The girl instantly stared hard at Naruto, as if trying to divulge a deep truth from him, "And… Would you die for her if need be?"

Naruto's reply was instantaneous, "Of course! If that's what it means, then Hinata is my precious person." He shouted, without the slightest hesitation. "I will protect Hinata-chan even if it costs me my life!" Right after this statement Naruto clasped his mouth unsure what came over him.

Slowly the girl smiled. "Then you might understand…" She murmured as she continued to collect her herbs.

Naruto pouted, still not understanding the strange girl, but after a while Naruto asked hesitantly, "Hey, do you need any help with that?"

The girl looked up, surprise showing on her face before she suddenly masked it with a kind smile. "Of course. Just follow my lead." She said, making a vast gesture towards the ground.

Naruto paled as he realized the sheer amount of herbs, wondering why he even offered to help. But in the end he swallowed his pride and began to pluck the plants that the girl pointed out.

"By the way, my name's Haku." The girl said spontaneously while they were working, not bothering to look at Naruto confused expression as she carefully selected different plants from the soil.

"Uh, my name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." The blond said still slightly unnerved at Haku's sudden statement.

"Naruto…" Haku said delicately, as if tasting the boy's name in her mouth. "A fine name." She said as she glanced up at Naruto before returning to her work. _Maybe this boy understands me…_

After a few hours of work (To Naruto it seemed like an eternity) Haku stood up with her basket in her arm, and a smile on her face. Strangely, Naruto felt some sort of bond form between the two even as he stretched on the ground, cracking his back in multiple places.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have finished this fast if you weren't here to help." Haku said gratefully and bowed so deeply to the blond that her long black hair nearly touched the ground.

"No problem! I'm always there to lend a helping hand. Especially to pretty girls like you!" From the moment that left Naruto's mouth, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. Rather than smiling like she usually did, Haku recoiled away from Naruto, clutching her basket to her chest.

"T-t-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun… I-I'm sorry b-b-but I h-have to l-leave." Haku said shakily, before bowing once more and suddenly dashing away from the hopeless blond, who was still mouthing wordlessly. As Naruto sat down on the soil with an air of despair, he didn't notice the red flush that crept up Haku's cheek as she fled though the forest.

When Naruto finally did recover from his traumatic experience with Haku his troubles didn't end there. Groaning, Naruto lifted his weary body from the ground.

_What was all that about? _Naruto asked as he stretched out his legs.

_**Kit… I wouldn't be worried about that right now…**_ The Kyuubi rumbled suddenly, sounding unusually strained. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the strange tone in his tenant's voice.

_This isn't good is it? _Naruto asked slowly, moaning when the Kyuubi grunted in reply.

_**Just look to your right… **_The Kyuubi muttered, growling slightly in discontent. Naruto gulped before turning his head shakily to where the Kyuubi directed.

_I don't understand. _Naruto muttered as he walked towards the trees, looking left to right. Scratching his head in confusion the blond plopped down onto the grass. Only then did he spot the batch of flowers lying on the ground.

_What the? _Naruto wondered as he picked up the flowers from the ground. _Flowers? Here? _

_**Didn't you notice anything strange while you were talking to that girl? **_The Kyuubi asked, his voice almost dripping with disbelief.

"Notice what?"

_**There was a person standing just outside here while you were helping Haku… Can you guess who it was? **_The Kyuubi asked impatience just contained over its tremulous growl.

_No._

_**YOU BAKA! **_The Kyuubi roared, it's impatience, anger, and worries breaking open like a tidal wave. _**HAVE YOU NO IDEA WHAT DANGER YOUR MATE IS IN?! OR HAVE YOUR SKILLS DECREASED SO MUCH AFTER MERGING?!**_

_Mate? The only one you refer to as my mate is… _Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped wide open as comprehension dawned on his face, and the flowers he had been holding dropped to the ground.

_HINATA'S IN DANGER!_

* * *

_Naruto never liked me! I was a fool to believe I had a chance!_ Hinata moaned in despair as she ran though the woods, wiping her eyes of the stray tears that were obstructing her view.

_**That's not true! **_Inner Hinata cried out, but at the same time she felt wounded on the inside. She had felt hurt when she saw Naruto talking to a strange girl in the few minutes they'd been gone. But when Naruto openly admitted that he thought that the girl was pretty, and never once mentioned how she and Hinata appeared. Well, it was like a slap to her face.

Hinata was still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes when a tree branch caught onto her coat and jerked her backwards. The heartbroken girl cringed as she crashed to the muddy ground.

"Why am I so useless?"Hinata moaned, so engulfed within her own despair that she didn't notice the odd silence that descended over the forest.

"My my… Why are we crying, my little sparrow? The dark forest is no place for such a delicate little bird."

"W-who's there?" Hinata cried as she bolted up. Tears still stained her eyes but she still glared out defiantly into the darkness.

"Well, seeing as you won't be conscious for long, my name is Kenta." Out of the corner of Hinata's eyes she saw a flash of silver. She had just enough time to dodge as a Kunai flew past her face. Unconsciously Hinata activated her Byakugan.

_**He's to your left! **_Inner Hinata shouted, and working seamlessly together Hinata was able to dodge the other five Kunai that were thrown her way. Kenta rushed forward, a scowl on his face.

"Agile bird, aren't you?" Kenta hissed as he leaped up just as Hinata struck out with her palm. A sudden burst of blue chakra revealed the force behind the blow.

The bandit grimaced but made no sound as he attached himself onto an overhanging tree branch. Pushing off forcefully, Kenta barreled towards Hinata with terrifying speed.

What Kenta didn't count on was Hinata's 360-degree view. Without even batting an eyebrow, the indigo haired girl whipped her head up; smiling slightly at the startled expression Kenta had on his face, and slammed her palms into the wannabe ninja's arms. Even with this flawless move, Hinata gasped as Kenta managed to slash her cheeks, drawing first blood.

"You…" Kenta whispered softly as he stumbled away from Hinata, his arms hanging uselessly by his side.

_**Do you think we got him? **_Inner Hinata asked hesitantly, and when Hinata didn't respond she only grew more anxious.

"You should've aimed for my legs." Kenta finished as he suddenly turned around staring manically into the Hinata's eyes. The girl's blood stained Kenta's arm and a large grin formed on the bandit's face.

"Big mistake." Kenta suddenly launched forward with even more ferocity than before. Hinata drew out a Kunai met Kenta head on. The clash of Kenta's metal leg protectors and Hinata's Kunai sent sparks flying though the air.

_I should've remembered! He used his legs to murder that person! _Hinata thought even as she fended off another kick that was aimed for her head.

"Bankin Kasui no Jutsu." Kenta muttered, and as he swung his leg up metallic spikes erupted from his leg guards. Hinata had just enough time to swap herself out with Kawarimi no Jutsu as the Bandit leader impaled the log that took her place.

_**That was too close… **_Inner Hinata muttered shakily as they landed on the branch above Kenta.

"Don't take me for a fool!" Kenta roared as he swung his leg up, and with his kick accompanied a huge wave of chakra that sent Hinata flying off the tree. The pale girl flipped just before touching the ground, and landed in a traditional Hyuuga stance.

"Take me seriously!" And with that Kenta went though a series of flying kicks, each kick sending a torrent of chakra flying Hinata's way.

_He's the incompetent Ninja we're looking for! _Hinata realized as she smashed apart the unrestrained chakra bursts with her own controlled palm strikes. _He's going to kill himself if he doesn't stop using Chakra so wastefully!_

Although Hinata saw the grim consequences of Kenta's attacks, the ease in which Hinata destroyed his assaults infuriated Kenta beyond reasoning.

"You think you can beat me so easily?!" Kenta roared as he charged for Hinata, his arms trailing limply behind him. "I'll show you that I can be as strong as any Ninja!" Hinata frowned readying herself for Kenta's assault.

_This man is too unpredictable. We must end this now. _Hinata thought determinedly as she gathered chakra into her arm. Without a second thought Hinata aimed for the main chakra point located within the man's neck, which would cause temporary paralysis but not death. Unfortunately, just as Hinata spun gracefully around to avoid Kenta's attack, the bandit leader disappeared.

_How is he so fast now? _Hinata thought in alarm as Kenta suddenly reappeared to her right side. She had just enough time to duck under Kenta's foot and close a few chakra points in the process. Kenta hissed in pain as he felt his right leg go numb and leapt away from the girl.

"I can't let you go five minutes without you getting into trouble."

Hinata and Kenta's eyes both swiveled upwards towards the source of the voice. Standing on one of the lower branches was a girl with long black hair with her face concealed by a Hunter Nin mask.

"Why are you here?" Kenta asked softly, though his anger was ill concealed as his face twitched rapidly.

"Zabuza-sama ordered me to keep you safe and I will not fail him. Besides, you don't look like you're in any shape to argue, let alone fight." Haku said as she skillfully jumped down from the trees and turned to face Hinata.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked cautiously as the girl approached her. From the, less than friendly greeting from Kenta, she couldn't tell if the girl was friend or foe.

"My name is Haku and I have come to take you prisoner. I'm sorry but you've wandered too close to the camp and you cannot let you walk free." Haku said, sounding almost regretful as she made a few hand seals.

"Sensatsu Suisho…" Haku murmured as a few hundred ice needles suddenly burst from the mud and aimed for Hinata. Even Kenta whistled slightly, impressed by the Jutsu Haku had up her sleeves.

"I will try to make this as painless as possible. Please do not struggle or else I might accidentally kill you." Haku said as she carefully aimed her senbon.

_**We're in trouble aren't we? **_Inner Hinata muttered as she warily eyed the ice needles that surrounded her in a dome.

_If only I were as committed as Naruto-kun in training… _Hinata thought regretfully as she faced Haku.

_**But you are. **_Inner Hinata murmured encouragingly even as the senbon hovered threateningly over her head. _**Didn't you train every day after you taught Naruto? **_She asked. Unbidden, the memory rose up within Hinata's mind.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

******

"H-Hey Hinata-chan? I-I think I'm done for the day." Naruto panted as he grasped a tree for support, his knees wobbling from exertion.

Hinata frowned slightly, wondering if she pushed Naruto too hard before replying, "S-sure Naruto-kun." The shy girl smiled hesitantly at Naruto before flushing red as Naruto looked away, mimicking Hinata's blush. The incident from the day before still hung fresh within their minds.

"Y-Yeah… I don't think I'm suited for limiting the chakra I use…" Naruto said awkwardly, a scowl quickly spreading across his face as if something had just made a snide comment within his mind.

Hinata noticed Naruto's expression but decided not to comment about it. She was used to Naruto's mood swings. "I-it's not t-that bad… U-using a lot of c-chakra can be a g-good thing in c-certain situations. B-besides, w-we will k-keep trying until w-we s-succeed!"

Naruto grinned hearing this, and his dark mood suddenly lifted. "Hey, I think I'm rubbing off on you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said jokingly, causing Hinata to break into another blushing fit.

"Well, I'm going to rest for a while. Are you coming?" Naruto asked as he held out an inviting hand. Though Hinata wished to hold Naruto's hand and walk back like lovers, she slowly shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun… I'm g-going to t-train a l-little more…" Hinata said with a regretful tinge in her voice.

"Ah, I'm heartbroken!" Naruto gasped as he grasped his heart. "But you already mastered the Byakugan!" He added, more seriously this time. The blond then frowned, as if surprised by how much he sought Hinata's company.

Giggling slightly, Hinata replied, "T-the teacher m-must train t-to k-keep ahead o-of her s-student."

"Ok Hinata-sensei!" Naruto drawled jokingly, his eyes glinting with humor. "I'll leave you to your training! I for one am pooped!" And with those last choice words Naruto sped though the forest for the makeshift camp.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed longingly before closing her eyes to find her inner calm.

_**Are you still trying to master that jutsu? You've been doing this everyday. **_Inner Hinata said as she felt Hinata's probing thoughts. The seemingly fragile girl smiled.

_Naruto can't be the only one improving on this mission. _Hinata countered as she brought her chakra to the surface. Once again, she sighed at the meager amount of chakra she summoned. _Naruto has too much chakra and I have too little!_

_**Well you know what they say, opposites attract. **_Inner Hinata said dryly, causing Hinata to blushed lightly.

_Let's hope so. _Hinata replied as she concentrated her chakra to surround her in a shield. Breathing out, she let the chakra flow around her dissipate. With every breath in chakra surrounded her, and with each every breath out the chakra disappeared. She did this for about twenty minutes before snapping open her eyes, the Byakugan suddenly blazing.

"Kaiten!" Hinata cried as she forced the chakra that surrounded her outline to expand as she spun around rapidly. The strain from keeping her chakra under control nearly brought Hinata to her breaking point yet she persevered.

The determined girl managed to keep the Kaiten for almost a minute before she slowed down and grinded to a halt. The very moment Hinata stopped, she nearly collapsed, and was forced to grab a small sapling for support. Sweat beaded her brows and she panted heavily from exertion.

_**You've done enough for today… **_Inner Hinata started, but she knew the girl wasn't going to listen to her.

_I-I can't… _Hinata replied though clenched teeth. _I used too much chakra in that one and the Kaiten isn't perfected yet._

_**Why does the amount of chakra you exert matter? **_Inner Hinata asked in exasperation. While she still didn't understand most of the aspects of this dimension, she was struggling to learn.

_If I use too much chakra then I'd be exhausted like I am now and the Kaiten wouldn't be concentrated enough to block a fly, if I use to little then the Kaiten isn't effective at all, and if I have no control then something disastrous might happen. _

_**There're too many rules here… **_Inner Hinata muttered darkly as she felt Hinata's strain from standing.

_N-no… I'm just not strong enough. Father was right when he said I'm weaker than Hanabi. _Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears at the mere thought of her father. Now, she possibly didn't belong to the Hyuuga family anymore.

Inner Hinata's harrumphed as this dark thought entered Hinata's mind. _**Don't listen to him. I know better than him, and I say you have a lot of talent hidden here. **_Hinata smiled wanly, cheering up ever so slightly.

Sensing her advantage Inner Hinata pressed on. _**Hey, you're right! If we train as persistently as Naruto we'll get better! I mean we already mastered the Byakugan! Next on our list is the Kaiten!**_

_Yes… I will try to follow in Naruto-kun's footsteps. _Hinata thought as she pushed away her melancholy.

"Kaiten!"

* * *

**End Flashback

* * *

******

_I-I never really mastered it and I don't even know if it works. _Hinata thought shakily. Inner Hinata grumbled in frustration.

_**Who cares if you mastered it? You spent a week training yourself and you improved more than you'd believe.**_

_If I lose control we might both die. Even if I do succeed in repelling this attack I might be too exhausted to fight. _Hinata murmured, warning her older counterpart of the dangers of using the Kaiten.

_**Then we'd better make it one hell of a fight. Naruto would be proud. **_Inner Hinata replied easily, as if there was no question about it.

_You sound like him. _Hinata thought, smiling when she heard Inner Hinata protest, flustered.

_But you're right. I need to prove myself…For Naruto-kun and everyone that has believed in me. _Hinata drew in a calming breath, and with that breath all her qualms disappeared.

"I'm ready." Hinata whispered as she felt her chakra flow bubbling up to the surface. She gasped as she felt a sudden flood of chakra that she held in reserve.

_**You always were. **_Inner Hinata said tenderly as she too lent her strength to Hinata. But as she gave all her strength away Inner Hinata realized, for the first time, that something strange was happening to the chakra she was giving up.

Much of the Chakra that was destined for Hinata was just dissipating into the void. Although nothing visible was separating her from Hinata, something was preventing her from supporting her younger counterpart.

_**Hinata… You must pull though!**_

"I must commend you for being so understanding. Not many surrender so easily." Haku said as she casually gestured with her hands, sending the wave of senbon flying at the motionless girl. The senbon were only a few moments away from impact when she noticed the expression the blue-haired girl had on her face. _Is she fighting for a precious person too?_

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she pushed out all her chakra into one last stand. Kenta yelped in surprise as a giant half sphere expanded from the girl and completely decimated the Ice senbon that connected with its surface. At least twenty feet in length and generating enough wind to whip around his hair, the Jutsu was one of the strongest Kenta had ever seen.

Even Haku stepped back several paces in surprise. There was no doubt in her mind that this girl was fighting for someone precious to her. "I have to end this now!" She cried over the howling wind and dashed forward, causing Kenta to jump in surprise.

But even before she even approached the shield of chakra, the wind faded and with it, the shield slowly disappeared. From the whirlwind of chakra the blue-haired girl stumbled out. Haku caught a glimpse at the smile on the girls face before she fell to the ground, chakra exhaustion overcoming her at last.

_Foolish girl… Wasting all your chakra on that Jutsu. _Haku thought, though admiration tinged her thoughts as she stared at the twenty-foot crater that the girl had collapsed into.

"We should kill her now!" Kenta cried, slightly hysterical as he hopped forward comically on his left leg. He still couldn't feel or use his right leg.

Haku sighed. She had almost forgotten the man. "Why would we do that? This girl would make a perfect hostage. If there is one Konoha Shinobi here then there must be more."

"Konoha Shinobi? Here?!" Kenta shouted, losing his head completely as his paranoia kicked in.

"I had contact with a blond boy not too far from here. He had the forehead protector of the Konoha Village. This girl has the same one on her neck." Haku started before the Bandit Leader silenced her with shout.

"All the more reason to kill this Konoha Bitch!" Kenta roared as he leapt down the crater, his leg protector forming lethal spikes. He was only a few feet away from Hinata when Haku rammed into him and knocked him into the air.

"What was that for!?" Kenta shrieked as recovered in midair and landed precariously on his left leg.

"I cannot allow you to make rash decisions in your current state." Haku said stolidly, but her eyes narrowed in irritation. She didn't appreciate the term Kenta used, especially since she strived her whole life to prove that she was worthy of Zabuza.

"Are you disobeying me? Don't forget who's paying you." Kenta threatened in a low hiss.

"My job is to keep you alive. If you kill her you would incite the wrath of Konoha. Where will you be then?" Haku countered with a question of her own. She smiled smugly behind her mask as Kenta gaped in surprise. Slowly he slumped his shoulders, defeated.

"Keep her then… But if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in cahoots with this girl." Kenta muttered poisonously before disappearing into the trees.

Haku sighed as she jumped down to the prone girl. "You're more trouble than you're worth." Haku murmured as she bent down to pick the girl up. A guttural growl froze her in her tracks. Haku slowly gazed up to stare into the crazed eyes of a boy she thought she knew.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Haku stammered in confusion. Though the boy had multiple abrasions and his hair was a mess, Haku was still able to recognize the boy. In her mind, Haku prepared to escape though her Jutsu.

The blonde's expression flickered from confusion to anger but when he finally spotted the blood on Hinata's cheek a sudden rage seized him. "LET HINATA GO!" He roared distortedly, his eyes blazing as he suddenly charged Haku with an insane amount of speed. Haku noticed the weights on the boy's legs, but Naruto wasn't slowed in the slightest.

"Hinata?" Haku murmured in confusion, but she had no time to ponder this statement as Naruto nearly plowed into her with his elongated claws. Haku had just enough time to grab Hinata's body and whirl away as Naruto crashed into the crater, sending a cloud of dust billowing out.

"Makyou Hyoushou." Haku muttered hastily as she leapt out of the crater, sighing in relief as an Ice Mirror rose from the grounds and levitated a few feet above the moist ground. Her relief was short-lived as the crazed blond suddenly burst out of the crater, emitting an enormous amount of killer intent.

Haku shivered as she saw the expression on Naruto's face as he suddenly sprinted towards her with claws outstretched.

"So, this is your precious person…" She murmured sadly, causing the boy to suddenly freeze and stare at Haku in shock. The two stood there for a few moments, staring at each other before Haku finally turned away from the boy and strode towards her mirror.

The blond boy paused and frowned in consternation. With his senses enhanced by the Kyuubi's demonic energies, Naruto heard every single word Haku said yet he still couldn't recognize the voice. The Kyuubi, though, was quick to remind Naruto of the situation.

_**Your future mate is about to be kidnapped and you're wondering why this person's voice sounds so familiar?! SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU BAKA! **_The Kyuubi roared as it sent a large amount of chakra charging though Naruto's chakra coils. And with this, Naruto suddenly found rage flowing back stronger than before.

Unfortunately, it was too late for the blond as Haku stepped into her mirror and melded into it. The last thing Haku noticed before the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces was Naruto's roar of despair and his murderous bloodshot gaze.

* * *

AN: Well? What do you think? My first real fight scene, plot twists, and alll the good stuff. I also destoryed everything Naruto and Hinata developed in one fell swoop! Well not really, that would be a little too evil.

On a more important note, I'm running out of prewritten stuff to update with... Egh, only 70 pages left.

Next chapter: Plans to rescue Hinata. A glance at what's happening in Konoha.


	21. Preparation

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

AN: Here's the deal. Microsoft Word died on me, I'm using notepad to write this whole thing, and I just realized how much I miss spell check. Oh my gosh… What I sacrifice to get this out. I love you guys. I really do.

OMG. What a huge coincidence. I updated just as this story turned 2 years old. Egh, that reminds me that I'm not done with it after 2 years...

* * *

Hiashi lounged in his chair, frowning as Hanabi knelt in front of him, panting from her exertions. His frown deepened his thoughts drifted to his eldest daughter. _Maybe I have been too hard on her… _Hiashi thought, wincing as he recollected his rash words. The words came out of his mouth out of anger, but he was too headstrong to admit that.

_No… She must know the meaning of discipline. _

"Father? Can I go now?" Hanabi asked shakily, bringing the Hyuuga leader back to the present.

"No, you'll become as weak as your sister if you don't keep on practicing!" Hiashi snapped, bringing a cold glint into Hanabi's eyes. Instantly, Hiashi regretted his words.

"Yes father." Hanabi replied, colder than usual as she proceeded to go though the Hyuuga stances. Hiashi looked on, betraying no emotion even though he saw the cold fury in Hanabi's eyes.

The whole council knew, and accepted, his decision to demote Hinata to the branch family. In fact, they actually approved. Neji was practically crying in joy (Or was it anguish?) that Hinata was going to be on the same level as him, and as hard as he tried to keep the information from his youngest daughter, somehow it reached her sensitive ears.

Now Hiashi had no doubt in his mind, that Hanabi's anger was directed towards him. Although the two sisters never appeared to be close, apparently Hanabi still regarded Hinata her older sister and treasured her.

But although Hanabi's newfound anger troubled him, the council's reaction to his decision troubled him more. He did not actually mean to take action on his threats, but somehow the council had gotten word of his decision, and now Hiashi must make do on his promise lest he lose face.

A sudden chill came across him as he realized that he would not only be losing Hinata, but also Hanabi if this action were carried though.

"H-Hinata! Leave at once!" Hiashi stammered out as the cold truth sunk in.

"Hinata? Father, are you ok?" Hanabi asked in mock concern, her eyebrows arching derisively as her father looked up in confusion.

"J-just leave me. Your training is done for today"

"Father, if you're not feeling ok I can-"

"Leave me!" Hiashi thundered, causing Hanabi to stare uncomprehendingly back. The Hyuuga Leader glared coldly at her youngest daughter until she finally backed down.

"As you wish." Hanabi murmured submissively as she slipped though the screen door and slid it shut, leaving Hiashi to ponder the strife he brought upon the clan.

* * *

"This is where the camp is. If we follow the plan there should no casualties." Kurenai said confidently as she tapped her 'map' on the ground. The so-called map happened to be a hastily drawn chart on the dirt with surprisingly detailed figures. Kurenai drew herself as the beautiful heroine leading the charge, Kakashi as the lackey following behind, and, much to the teen's chagrin, the Genin as the dog's running after Kakashi.

The dog summoner, however, looked down at the map with hesitation. He wasn't the only one. Sasuke and Kiba were also doubtful of the plan, though the lateral was a lot more vocal in his opinions.

"Hey! This mission depends mostly on Hinata and Shino!" Kiba protested as he looked haughtily at Shino, in which Shino responded by raising an eyebrow. The bugs in his gourd spontaneously started to buzz voraciously.

"I-I mean, I'm not worried about Shino," Kiba amended as he sensed Shino's displeasure, but despite this, the idiot still continued arrogantly. "But what about Hinata! I don't think she's suited for this job! I'm a much better choice than that lose-"

Without warning Kiba found himself slammed against a tree with enough force to bring stars dancing across his vision. Surprisingly it was Shino that held him pinned to the rough bark, his shades flashing dangerously, and his bugs buzzing louder than ever.

Kurenai's mouth pinched up in annoyance but she did not interfere. Sakura made a move to help Kiba, but she was held back by Kakashi's restraining hand. Kiba looked around for help, and slowly his eyes met Sasuke.

"Che," Was Sasuke's answer to Kiba's pleading expression, and Kiba had no choice but to look back into Shino's unforgiving shades.

"Never… insult… Hinata." Shino said dangerously, expressing each word with emphasis. Almost as an afterthought Shino added, "Just because Naruto's not here does not mean she is not cared for. Do you understand?" Kurenai's strained expression suddenly broke into a small smile as Shino said this.

Kiba whimpered and slowly nodded his head. The bug user smiled, satisfied with the boy's answer and released him. The dog boy fell on his butt as he hit the ground, his knees too weak to support him.

Shino's was still smiling smugly when his bugs suddenly informed him of a certain blond boy rapidly approaching them. "Of course, I don't have to defend Hinata now that Naruto's here." Shino said suddenly, surprising everyone in the camp with his proclamation.

Kiba yelped as he bolted to his feet and leapt up the tree like a scared cat. In his jacket Akamaru barked reproachfully. "I know this is a disgrace but if Shino's so protective of Hinata can you imagine how Naruto is?" Kiba retorted, and his thoughts were soon answered.

Rather than seeing a bubbly blond burst into camp, Naruto shocked everyone as he stumbled though the undergrowth. His orange jacket was torn in multiple places, he had bloody scratches running along his arms, and his face was haggard with worry and regret.

Kurenai was the first to overcome her shock from seeing Naruto in such a state. "N-Naruto?" Kurenai stammered, concern written all along her face, though not only reserved for Naruto. "W-where's Hinata?"

At the mention of Hinata's name, Naruto broke down completely and grabbed Kurenai by the sleeves. The Jonin winced as Naruto's claws pierced though her thin cloth, but endured the pain because Naruto was on the verge of completely losing his mind.

"H-Hinata-chan! WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" Naruto shouted, causing birds to fly out of the tree with the strength of his plea. Kurenai felt her heart tear at the desperation in Naruto's gaze, but she steeled herself and acted accordingly.

"Naruto. Calm down." Kurenai said as she placed two comforting hands on Naruto's shoulder, but rather than calming down Naruto shook Kurenai off of him and backed away.

"H-HOW CAN I STAY CALM?!" Naruto bellowed as he stared incredulously from Kurenai to everyone around the camp.

"DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT HINATA?!" Naruto roared accusingly, but a stinging slap across the blonde's face brought his tirade to a screeching halt. The boy slowly looked up into the tearful eyes of his Sensei. Although her eyes were watering, her cheeks were blotchy with anger.

"D-don't you ever accuse me of not caring. I will risk my life for her and everyone on my team." Kurenai whispered shakily before staring horrified at her hand. Behind her, Kakashi smiled approvingly.

Gradually Naruto became aware of the incessant buzzing to his side. Turning his head, Naruto found Shino staring disapprovingly at him.

"I care for Hinata more than you know." Shino said dangerously, his mouth pulled down in a frown. "Though you have certain 'feelings' for Hinata, I cannot let you undermine me." While the bug user's words were threatening, Naruto knew he meant no harm.

"Guys…" Naruto said at a loss for words as he felt own tears welling up in his eyes. But just as fast as the tears came, Naruto suddenly understood what Shino said, "What?! What do you mean by, 'feelings?'" He asked, though this time he blushed slightly.

Kurenai grinned, realizing that Naruto was finally starting to recognize his feelings for Hinata. However, this wasn't the time for such thoughts and Kurenai coughed lightly to remind Naruto of the situation.

Still blushing Naruto cleared his throat before looking at Kakashi and his team. "What about you guys?" He asked, impatiently.

"What Kurenai said. Though she stole that saying from me." Kakashi said easily as he smiled jokingly towards Kurenai. Satisfied, Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"It's not like I have a choice." Sasuke said grudgingly, though Naruto spotted a slight hint of worry within his eyes.

"I'll go wherever Sasuke-kun goes!" Sakura said immediately, causing Sasuke to groan in annoyance.

Finally Naruto turned to stare at Kiba, who was still hiding out in the leaves. "Well?" The blond asked his eyes narrowing slightly as Kiba nearly fell out of his hiding place in surprise.

"W-whatever." Kiba said as arrogantly as he could as he regained his balance on the tree.

"Then we will go now." Naruto said resolutely, but as he headed out of camp he was suddenly jerked sharply back.

"Not yet Naruto." Kurenai said as she whirled Naruto around.

"Why not?" Naruto challenged belligerently.

"Because you don't know the plan yet." Kurenai sighed causing the blond to look away, abashed. "Honestly Naruto, do you even know where the camp is?"

"Well…" Naruto flushed red with embarrassment.

"I thought so." Kurenai muttered knowingly as she dragged the blond to her hand drawn map. "So, here's the plan…"

* * *

Hiroko was startled, to say the least, when Haku suddenly burst though an ice mirror with a young girl tucked under her arms.

"What are you doing to that girl? Put her down immediately!" Hiroko scolded as Haku approached her. Even though this person was the only one in the camp that was reasonably nice to her and the only one that remembered to give her food, Hiroko felt it was her duty to protect the fragile looking girl.

"Sometimes I wonder if Zabuza-sama did the right thing when allowed you to keep your speaking privileges…" Haku muttered heatedly, even as she sat Hinata down next to Hiroko.

Hiroko puffed up with anger, and her cheeks flushed red but she didn't back down. "Well at least I'm not the one kidnapping little girls!" She snapped back.

Haku froze in the motion of tying Hinata to a post next to Hiroko. "She is not harmed and it's not my choice. I am but a tool of Zabuza-sama." She muttered jerkily as she secured the ropes more roughly that she usually would've done.

"What?" Hiroko asked, bemused as Haku backed away.

"You are both prisoners for the time being. Hopefully you will be set free when all this is over." Haku said, regaining her composure. Hiroko, though, lost her composure and stared back, stunned.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Hiroko finally replied with a shaky, "Thanks…"

"Well… Goodbye then." Haku said, an embarrassed flush creeping across her cheeks as she bounded away, thankful that her mask concealed any expression.

"She's quite strange…" Hiroko muttered, still bewildered as she leaned her head against the post and stared at the newcomer. The girl didn't look older than twelve years old yet Hiroko could tell that the girl was already progressing though puberty. Though she had never seen the girl before, Hiroko had the irking feeling that she knew her from somewhere.

Naruto's mother frowned as she noticed the content smile that graced the girl's features.

_**That was interesting… **_

_Jeanne? _Hiroko exclaimed, slightly surprised with the girl's sudden comment. Usually they took swapped positions so one of them could sleep while the other took watch, but for some reason she was speaking out of turn this time.

_**This girl… I feel a connection to her. **_Jeanne stated sounding slightly confused herself. Hiroko blanched, realizing that Jeanne had stated exactly what she was feeling.

_There's no way she can feel my feelings… There no- _Hiroko thoughts stopped short as a sudden revelation struck her. _We're connected! She can feel my emotions. _Hiroko grinned as she realized she found another loophole in the Shinigami's law.

_**Of course I can. Though I'm not sure I understand half of what I perceive. **_Jeanne said unexpectedly, causing Hiroko to bang her head on the post in surprise.

_Damn post… I forgot to keep my thoughts private. _Hiroko muttered crossly as she felt a large bump forming on her scalp.

_**Now that's anger. **_Jeanne declared, causing Hiroko to roll her eyes.

_You know, I'm going to go to sleep. Tell me when that girl wakes up. _Hiroko said wearily, casting one last questing glance at the girl before surrendering her control to Jeanne.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and everyone in the camp was asleep. All was quiet and no one was awake to notice the slight shuffling in the trees. Well, almost no one but Jeanne that is.

The said girl grinned, for once taking some sort of pleasure in the fact that the camp was about to be razed to the ground. Though the feeling was slightly strange to her, Jeanne was learning from Hiroko's presence within her, and now she was slowly starting to understand.

* * *

The Death God was not pleased as it materialized in the darkness. Apparently, Jeanne wasn't the only one listening into Hiroko's thoughts. Silently, the Shinigami, floated in the abyss until he came across the woman it was looking for.

_**Hiroko. You are treading a thin line here. **_The Death God growled, its eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Ah! H-how did you know?" Hiroko stuttered, as the Shinigami appeared right before her eyes.

_**I am omniscient although not omnipresent.**_The Death God stated as it flowed towards Hiroko. _**I warn you, do not let Jeanne approach Naruto.**_

"What!?" Hiroko shouted, her mouth dropping down in disbelief. "But that's the only reason I'm here! You're going against your promise, Death God!"

_**Do not accuse me of such dishonor!**_The said Death God roared. The darkness seemed to advance threatening, quieting Hiroko immediately. _**Jeanne may not approach Naruto, but you may. Make sure you keep that girl away from that boy.**_

"And why did you suddenly come up with this new… restraint?" Hiroko asked though gritted teeth.

The Shinigami surveyed Naruto's mother for a while before shaking its massive head. _**It is better you not know.**_ The Death God said flatly as it slowly faded from Hiroko's view.

_So Jeanne. It seems like there is no loophole this time… I'm so sorry… _Hiroko thought regretfully, tears swimming in her eyes as she dropped back to be accepted by the darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

AN: Did the chapter feel disjointed? If so, it's because I had to redo most of this chapter because of my recent computer crash.

Next Chapter: Not coming out until I get my Microsoft Word working again. That and the attack on the camp. Oh sweet sweet revenge for Naruto. Kind of... Not really. Nope, not at all actually.


	22. Ambushed

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

AN: Sorry for the wait. If anyone is still reading (Which I know people are thanks to the new reader traffic feature. You're just not reviewing. Argg) I had to completely reformat my computer after it crashed. Thankfully Microsoft Word is working again, and I saved a backup of this story. Otherwise I would've just given up.

Yeah, I'm on the last chapter of the story. I just need to write the last few pages and revise the chapters and they're good to go. What does this mean? No more month long update waits. Hopefully, if all goes according to plan, I will be able to update every week.

PS: For those of you who say I don't have enough romance. Oh ho ho. Wait for the last few chapters. You'll be yelling at me to tone down the fluff and romance. To tell you the truth, it's probably overdone but I like drawn out romance sequences.

* * *

"The mist isn't going to help our chances…" Kurenai breathed as she tried to peer though the thick fog. Besides her, Kakashi frowned in thought.

"It's weird isn't it? How the mist appeared from out of nowhere." Kakashi said conversationally as he experimentally grasped at the fog, as if testing if it were tangible.

"Kakashi-sensei! Isn't that because there's a lake nearby?" Sakura asked, always the astute one. The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Kiba made gagging noises behind her back.

"Sorry, hairball." Kiba said apologetically as Sakura turned around to stare at her offending.

"But today's warmer than most days so…" Kakashi's musing was cut short as Sasuke suddenly grunted in pain.

"Naruto! Don't be such a bother!" Kurenai hissed as the blond smacked Sasuke again, nearly shoving Kiba off the tree while at it. Kakashi grinned good-naturedly, but his one visible eye stayed trained on the camp below them. Sakura sighed in irritation but she didn't say anything, feeling Kiba got his just desserts.

"Sasuke started it." Naruto retorted, scowling at the Uchiha. Kiba, meanwhile, was regaining his balance.

Shrugging, Sasuke replied, "Don't blame me if you can't control yourself." Naruto puffed up in anger but Kurenai restrained the boys before an all out war could break out.

"Quiet! Shino's going to work right now." The hotheaded blond paused just long enough to see the bug user uncorking the gourd he brought with him.

"This is not just a fashion statement." Shino muttered defensively, obviously still sensitive to Naruto's statement all those weeks ago. The said boy's eyes arched up in amusement, surprised that Shino was so self-conscious.

The flow of bugs from the gourd was slow at first but it quickly gained speed, and before long a large cloud of dark green bugs was drifting towards the thief's camps at a snail's pace.

"By the time they get there we'll all be dead." Naruto moaned, causing a tic of anger to appear on Shino's forehead.

"They may not be fast but their abilities more than make up for their speed." Shino snapped, defending his precious bugs.

"Yeah yeah… What's the point in putting them asleep if they're already asleep?" Naruto asked, sighing impatiently. For once, even Kiba had to agree with the blond.

"Naruto, we've been over this." Kurenai said, rubbing her forehead in vexation. "Shino's bugs will assure those bandits stay unconscious while we raid their camp, thus avoiding any unnecessary confrontations."

"And rescue Hinata-chan!" Naruto added, drawing a smile from Kurenai.

"Yes, and that." Kurenai confirmed.

"Though, the slow way you guys progress really annoys me." Kakashi said bluntly, as he butted into the conversation. "Of course, since we specialize in different areas I should've known you'd do things differently."

"Like your way was any better? Sending the Genin out alone to fend for themselves sound like a fine idea." Kurenai scoffed, sarcasm dripping from her words. The masked Jonin held up his hands in defeat.

"I only thought they could've learned from a real life experience."

"More like he just wanted to read that perverted little book of his…" Sakura whispered behind her Sensei's back. Kiba and Sasuke both grunted in agreement. The tips of Kakashi's ears reddened as he heard his own Genin slighting him.

"Even your Genin have you figured out." Kurenai said, mock pity etched across her face.

"Well…" Before Kakashi could go any further, Naruto jumped up and pointed into the air. The droning of Shino's insects notified everyone that the task was done, and everyone in the camp was under a deep sleep.

"I'm coming Hinata!" The blond shouted before rushing headlong though the trees without any regard for his own safety.

Kakashi sighed in relief at Naruto's choice timing, and with the blond in the lead, the Jonin followed calling back, "Come on. We should not waste any time!"

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at Kakashi's luck but eventually nodded to the rest of the Genin. Without any more discussions, Kurenai and her Genins descended upon the camp.

* * *

Naruto made no noise as he entered. Though all was still, the silence didn't bode well with the blond. Looking around, he stared distastefully at the grubby brown tents arranged in circles around him. The thought of Hinata being kept captive in one of these tents brought a sickening taste into his mouth.

_Where would Hinata be? _Naruto wondered, and he was just about to go though the hand seals for his shadow clones when a hand suddenly grabbed a hold of him. Before Naruto could shout out in alarm, another hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Naruto. Be still and wait for the others to catch up." Naruto's struggling desisted when he realized who was holding him. Wrenching the hand away from his mouth, the blond stared up angrily into the disapproving gaze of Kakashi.

"I can't wait for them. Hinata's here and I need to rescue her." Naruto said urgently.

"I'm sure it can wait for a-"

"No it can't, and you can't stop me." Naruto hissed so fiercely that Kakashi wasn't able to react when Naruto sprang away.

"He's going to get us killed…" Kakashi muttered as he watched Naruto sprint away.

"Who? Naruto?"

Kakashi grinned as he turned around. Kurenai was standing right in back of him, yawning slightly. "He's going to die." The masked nin said nonchalantly.

"Well, the power of love is strong so I'll hope that's enough to protect him." Kurenai replied before yawning again. "Shino's sleeping powder hasn't completely dissipated." Kurenai explained, seeing Kakashi's questioning gaze.

"That's why I wear a mask." Kakashi said, causing Kurenai snort in derision.

"You wear it so others can't see your nosebleeds while you read that book of yours." Kurenai replied, waving off Kakashi's protests of being hardened to the perverseness of his books. "The rest of them should be here shortly. Let's just hope Naruto doesn't mess things up."

Naruto nearly yelled out in relief as he spotted Hinata, bound to a post but not harmed. His eyes flickered briefly towards the strange girl in a similar position, but at that moment he only had eyes for Hinata. It was a miracle he noticed the sudden movement in the corner of his eyes at all.

"What the?" Naruto cried out, springing backwards as something crashed in front of him, cracking the ground where he once stood.

"You!" Naruto growled as he recognized the person crouched in front of him. Slowly the missing nin stood up, touching her face to make sure her mask was still there.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but I cannot allow you to come a-any c-closer." The girl said, though her voice broke at the last few words.

"Like you can stop me." Naruto scoffed scornfully, even as a nagging voice in the back of his brain told him otherwise. From somewhere off in a distance the blond could hear someone shouting and then the clash of metal, but with the fog, Naruto couldn't see a thing.

_**I don't like where this is going Kit. **_The Kyuubi rumbled, causing Naruto laugh slightly.

_Wow, the only time I need your advice, you state the obvious._

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" The girl said as she snapped her fingers. Instantly the camp was alive with movement.

"What the hell?" Naruto cried in irritation as the bandits started to steam out of the tents.

_**Naruto! It's an ambush!**_

"Well no shit!" Naruto shouted, wondering why everyone was stating the obvious. The blonds' eyes twitched as he faced the men that surrounded him, all of them extremely rough looking.

"Dobe! Get out of the way!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt over the heads of the bandits and landed next to Naruto. "I'll take care of these guys."

"How are the others?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's insult.

"They're fighting with the other guys, one of them is a ninja. Apparently they knew we were coming and had counter measures planned." Sasuke said though gritted teeth as he stared down bandits.

"Agh! Screw this!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he charged the men. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Go!" Sasuke shouted, stopping the real Naruto in his tracks. "Go save Hinata… Your clones and I will deal with these jokes."

"Sasuke… T-Thanks…" Naruto mumbled, humbled as he leapt over the blockade and faded from view as the fog suddenly closed around them. Sasuke smiled, shaking his head slightly before he faced the men before him.

"Ok, twenty of you against 4 clones and one of me. Seems a little unfair… for them." Sasuke sneered, smirking slightly as Naruto's clones jabbered in agreement.

"You cocky little kid… Go to hell!" Shouted one of the bandits as he charged forward, his anger overcoming the other's anxiousness of fighting a Ninja.

"Here we go…" Sasuke muttered, but as he crouched in his fighting stance he couldn't help but wonder where the hunter nin had gone.

* * *

Naruto knew it was too good to last. As he neared Hinata, the masked Ninja once again intercepted him.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Naruto roared in frustration as he struck out with his fist. Without the slightest warning, the ninja swiftly sidestepped so Naruto sprawled into the mud.

"Naruto-kun. Please don't force me to do this…" The ninja said, sounding sincerely regretful as she began the opening seals for her ultimate technique.

"Why?" Naruto whispered as he propped himself up, staring at the ground. The girl slowly backed away, sensing something was amiss.

"You talk to me like I'm your friend but you keep Hinata away from me. What… do… you…WANT?!" Naruto roared, suddenly losing it as he jerked his head up, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Makyō Hyō Shō!" The Ninja shouted immediately and disappeared into one of the ice mirrors that formed, just as Naruto sprang forward. Suddenly, the girl's image projected onto all the mirrors that surrounded Naruto, bringing his attack to a halt.

"Who are you!?" Naruto howled into the sky. A moment later his question was answered but not by the girl.

"Haku… Good job." The blond boy suddenly froze, his anger suddenly cooling into utter confusion. Haku noticed the boy's expression but she dared not say anything as she stared into Kenta's eyes. The bandit was suddenly next to one of the mirrors.

"Zabuza and some of my guys are dealing with the rest of the intruders. We should have them under control in a few minutes." Kenta murmured as he examined the Jutsu Haku had Naruto trapped in. The said boy was still staring blankly into one of the mirrors.

"I must say I'm impressed with your performance." Kenta said grudgingly. "I didn't think you were going to-"

"NARUTO!" The scream cut though Kenta's speech, and brought the blond jerking out of his shock. The bandit leader's eyes narrowed as he whipped his head towards the offender. Apparently Hinata had just recovered from her chakra exhaustion.

"HINATA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Naruto shouted urgently as he attempted to break out of the prison, to no avail.

"Not another one…" Kenta muttered tiredly as he stared into his hostage's distressed eyes. "Haku, would you kindly (Bioshock Reference) deal with Naruto before killing her."

"I…" Haku paused, uncertainty ringing in her mind even as she brought out her Senbon and raised them up for an attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto cried, his eyes unfocused as he smashed at the mirrors with his fists, battering them until they were bright red with his blood. "You, out of all the people I met, should understand!"

"Naruto! Stop it! I'm not worth it!" Hinata shouted, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded to him to stop, but the blond simply shook his head.

"I can't. You're my precious person…"

At this, Haku's hand froze. An echo of their previous conversation entered her mind, "_Hinata is my precious person."_

_He fights for her… To tear them apart… I would be no better than a monster. _Haku thought, and the senbon she was holding slowly fell from her hands. Without warning, her Jutsu suddenly shattered and Haku slowly fell to her knees, staring blankly up at Naruto.

"I can't do it…" She said, her eyes moist as she looked away from Naruto's piercing gaze. Now that she failed Zabuza she had no reason for existing, and her mind was in turmoil.

"Thanks Haku… I don't understand yet, but I think I can consider you one of my precious people too." Naruto said gratefully before tearing his gaze away from the confused girl.

"FORGET IT! I'll do it!" Kenta snarled as he shoved Haku aside, and pursued to would-be hero.

"You're mine!" He shouted as he pounced on the unsuspecting blond. Only Hinata's quick shout of warning saved Naruto.

"Damn!" Kenta hissed as his shin guards whizzed by Naruto's head by a mere hairs width.

"Go screw around with someone else!" Naruto roared as he retaliated with an answering kick that caught the Bandit Leader full in the chest. Surprisingly, Kenta wasn't fazed, and he grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him into the undergrowth. Muttering angrily, the bandit leader pursued Naruto into the trees. The blond was still trying to stand upright as Kenta appeared in front of him.

"I'm not some second rate ninja!" He shouted as he slammed his foot into Naruto's chest, knocking the boy into the ground. Without wasting a breath, he smashed his metal shin guards into Naruto's arms so they broke with a sickening snap. Naruto's eyes bulged with pain but he didn't give Kenta the pleasure of screaming.

Though he was gasping in agony, the blond still managed to taunt the man. "Y-yes y-you a-are."

"You think that girl needs you?" Kenta asked calmly, not willing to let the blond under his skin. He was going to make him suffer.

"She only pretended to liked you." The blonde's eyes narrowed and with a bit of effort he managed to gather the saliva to spit onto Kenta's legs. Devoid of any emotion, Kenta pressed down hard onto Naruto's chest.

"G-go s-screw y-yourself." Naruto gasped out. This statement usually would've been accompanied by a gesture with his hand, but his arms were useless by his side and with Kenta increasing pressure on his body, he couldn't even move a muscle.

"You don't believe me?" Kenta asked, smirking slightly as he pressed forward, forcing the air out of Naruto's lungs. "Do you have any idea what that girl went though while she was with us?"

Naruto's eyes widened in anger, and an animalistic growl rumbled though his throat. The bandit's smile widened at this reaction and he pressed his advantage.

"Yes, she often questioned about this certain boy… Saying how she lost hope in him while we were… Well, doing some _dishonorable_ things to her." Kenta said slyly, laughing as Naruto struggled wildly against Kenta's legs, even with two useless arms.

"You liar!" Naruto screamed as he thrashed against Kenta's bonds, but for a second, a flicker of uncertainty entered his eyes._ I wasn't there for her when she needed me…_

Kenta, reading Naruto's expression, said the exact thing he was dreading, "She hates you now. You didn't save her and now she hates you. Heh, you should just let me end it now." The bandit said mockingly.

"I-If I w-wanted a n-novice l-like you t-to k-kill m-me…" Naruto began, but this time, his insolence cost him dearly.

"AARRRGGG!" At the mere mention of novice, Kenta's self restraint suddenly broke. After weeks of condensation from Zabuza, Haku, and even his own men, he couldn't take it any longer. Forget his plan. He was going to end the boy right there and now.

Kenta bellowed like a bull, his shin-guards suddenly burst into foot long spikes. With a guttural cry, the Bandit Leader flipped into the air before slamming his leg into Naruto's unprotected stomach. Relishing the sudden expression of shock and pain that blazed across Naruto's face, Kenta ripped his legs out of the boy. Blood quickly seeped though the gaping wounds, and the color rapidly drained from Naruto's face.

Breathing heavily, Kenta smirked and slowly retreated, "I hope you take pain in the fact that your little girlfriend is next." He hissed maliciously as he sauntered away. A flash of life entered Naruto's cerulean eyes but even that was quickly fading. As the boy felt his life slipping from the world, he couldn't help but regret that he couldn't save Hinata.

* * *

AN: Good news. No long wait for another update. Bad news, I can't edit for crap. There's always going to be some typos and just bad grammar.

Next chapter: Does Naruto die? Or does Naruto somehow squirm himself out of this situation to take revenge on Kenta? Well… Eh. Maybe.


	23. Naruto's Rebirth

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

AN: I'm updating early. Why? I'm celebrating my mediocre SAT score and the fact that I'm a mere page away from finishing this story. Yay! However, this page is taking a lot of time since it is the end of this story after all…

This chapter might be boring depending on how you see it. Plot wise- it is very important. Action- A little at the end.

* * *

"And so this is where the Great Kyuubi ends up? In a ditch and dieing." The large fox grunted faintly, staring out into the mist filled chamber with glazed eyes. It blinked its giant eyes blearily as a shadow suddenly solidified in the fog.

"Shinigami…" The Kyuubi hissed in a curse as it recognized the form of the god that trapped it all those years ago.

"I thought you said you were never going to die? Wasn't that your challenge to me?" From the haze the towering purple-faced demon emerged, grinning widely. The demon held a Wakizashi clutched in its bony hands, ready to sever the Kyuubi's connection to life.

"Damned Shinigami. Have you come to mock my demise?" The Kyuubi cursed, before coughing piteously. The once great fox had been reduced to a shivering pile of fur cowering in the corners of its cage.

"Well, yes, I have come to watch you die."

The Kyuubi snorted derisively and it retreated even further into the corner. The Shinigami watched, waiting silently as it ignored the darkness that engulfed the room.

"Why did you not heal Naruto?" The death god questioned suddenly, it's deep voice penetrating though the shadows.

"No, the question would be why _couldn't_ I heal Naruto." The Kyuubi rumbled scathingly. "Like you don't know…"

"Really, do you think I had a hand in the matter?" The Shinigami asked sounding genuinely humored. "As much as I would've liked you to die, I have a contract to keep."

"You really didn't cause this?" The Kyuubi asked, before it broke into a string of coughs and unintelligible curses. "Damn that Naruto!" The demon fox exclaimed.

"Hmm?" The Death God raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I knew he was more trouble than he was worth." The Kyuubi muttered weakly. "The two Naruto's are too different. Ever since they merged it has been harder and harder to heal him. Now, it's completely impossible." The Kyuubi explained, before sighing and lying down onto the floor to await Death.

"And I thought it was you prodding into the land of mortals once more." The Kyuubi said almost wistfully.

"An invincible being… Well, so you boasted. Now look at you. Fading away into my void. It seems like it was unnecessary o warn Hiroko…" The Shinigami muttered to itself. At this, the Kyuubi's ears suddenly perked up in sudden alertness.

"What do you mean?" It asked, growling slightly when the Death God chuckled.

"That girl next to Hinata, who also happens to be Naruto's mom, could've been your ticket to freedom but you didn't notice." The Shinigami's permanent grin widened as it saw the Kyuubi's pupils expand in surprise.

"She's a empty vessel just waiting to be filled. It's such a shame that it's too late for you." The Shinigami sighed ruefully as the darkness slowly crept up the pitiful demon.

"I will not end this way!" The Kyuubi roared, refusing to die with the Shinigami mocking its demise. Without any restraint, the Kyuubi unleashed its full power, bringing forth an enormous surge of pure demonic chakra forth. For hours the blood red chakra cut though the darkness, bringing an ethereal light to the room and engulfing the Shinigami in a tsunami. Then as suddenly as it came it vanished, and the Shinigami emerged unharmed.

"What a nice firework display." The Shinigami snarled disdainfully. The only indications of the impressive demonstration of power were the scorch marks on the Death God's robes, which the Shinigami casually brushed off.

The Kyuubi collapsed, for the first time in its impressive lifespan feeling exhausted. The darkness that was the Death God slowly crept across its body.

"Hinata…" The Kyuubi muttered softly, causing the Shinigami to raise its head in confusion.

"What did you say?" The Death God asked quickly, wondering what tricks the Kyuubi could possible have, with half its body covered in it's embrace.

"You think this is over? You've underestimated me!" The Kyuubi roared as it struggled shakily onto its paws, "NARUTO! YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A CONTAINER! YOU'RE STILL NEEDED!"

"The boy is already in my domain now." The Shinigami said calmly as a mist gathered near the Death God and formed into the said blond.

"Not him." The Kyuubi growled before wheezing as it felt a sudden chill across its heart. "NARUTO! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS NOW!"

"Why should I?" Boomed a voice that reverberated though the room, causing even the Kyuubi's teeth to chatter from its intensity.

"Just get in here!" The Kyuubi gasped, already feeling the effects of death, something it had hoped never to feel again. Surprisingly, the blond complied. From the floor the shadows stretched and a face suddenly pushed though, followed by a body, and finally legs. The Death God hissed in frustration, as another variable appeared right before its eyes.

"Well? What do you want?" Asked Naruto. Though he was standing right before the Kyuubi, his eyes appeared to stare right though the demon. He didn't even flinch as the Kyuubi snapped its huge jaws next to his face.

"It's not what I want. It's what we want." The Kyuubi reasoned, but even with its scheming mind, it knew its time was short.

"Listen Kit. I don't want to die. Even if you do, I can assure you that you are still needed in the world." The Kyuubi said, ignoring the incredulous expression on Naruto's face.

"This isn't even my world. Maybe if I die everything will go back to normal." Naruto said as he turned his back to the Kyuubi and started to descend into the shadows once again. The Death God's sighed softly to itself as the Kyuubi's last hope of survival started to drift away.

"Wait!" The Kyuubi called out in one last desperate plea. The blond stopped, halfway into the shadows.

"What makes you think you can go back without my help?"

Naruto thought for a moment before finally answering, "I don't know, but perhaps with death I can-"

"You can't trust the Shinigami. It only manipulates the world for it's own needs." The Kyuubi interrupted before shooting a poisonous glance at the Death God.

"And how are you different?" Naruto countered, before finally turning to face the Kyuubi, and for the first time, the fox demon could see the pleading expression on his face.

"At least I tell you the truth. And I can promise you that there are at least…" The Kyuubi paused for a moment, cocking its head humorously as if thinking. "Three people that need you in this world."

At these words Naruto hesitated, and the first feelings of uncertainty entered the Shinigami's eyes. And it had a right to be worried, because with every second that passed, the darkness in the room started to give way and the Naruto by its side started to solidify.

The Kyuubi grinned mischievously as it added its own chakra to help heal the wounds in Naruto's body. _**Still enough to do something this simple… **_

"No…" The Shinigami muttered as it felt its power slipping over the chamber, before finally disappearing as the darkness was completely banished.

"It seems like you lost this one." The Kyuubi said pompously, even as it fell on its haunches in relief.

"Death by a bandit would've been fitting for you, but I should've known it was too good to be true." The Shinigami murmured, even graceful in defeat as it slowly faded away.

"But one thing I would still like to know." The Death God said, its voice filling the room in the same way Naruto's voice had. "How could you heal the boyb even when you said you couldn't?"

The Kyuubi grinned widely at this. "I'm not a fox for nothing. I can heal Naruto, but only at great pain to myself. You should know I never tell the whole truth to my enemies."

"Ah… I'll be sure to personally see to your death next time."

"Don't be so melodramatic." The Kyuubi retorted, in much better sprites now that his demise wasn't imminent. There was a great huffing from the Shinigami's side before everything fell silent.

"Were you telling the truth? Or is it another half truth?" The Kyuubi looked down to see a single Naruto before him. The Kyuubi grinned, even though it knew the question was serious.

"Well it can't be half of a person that need you!" The Kyuubi snorted in laugher. Before Naruto could ask, the Kyuubi said, "And I'm not going to tell you who they are. You have to figure that out for yourself."

For a moment the Blond merely stood before the demon fox, pouting. Then he noticed that there was almost nothing separating him from the huge ten-foot claws that were threatening to puncture him. Barely thinking, the blond leapt nearly twenty feet in the air in shock.

"W-w-what happened to the cage?!" Naruto exclaimed from halfway across the room.

The Kyuubi's widened in surprise as it noticed the study bars that previously contained it were rusted with age. "They must've been eroded away by my power…" The Kyuubi said conceitedly.

Naruto, though, immediately found a flaw in that explanation. "If it weretrue then you would've broken out ages ago." He said scornfully.

"Ah, catching on, are we?" The fox demon asked. "You're right, it wasn't me, but shouldn't you be worrying about something more pressing?"

For a second Naruto frowned in consternation before terror suddenly filled his face. _HINATA! _

* * *

Kenta stormed though the underbrush, his expression darkening as he spotted Haku still kneeling in a stupor. "The blonde's dead, no thanks to you." Kenta snarled angrily as he pushed past Haku. The masked girl that was a moment ago so motionless, suddenly burst into life.

"D-dead?!" Haku gasped as she bolted up from the ground.

On the post, Hinata jerked her head up in disbelief. _Naruto? Dead? It can't be!_

"That's right. Dead." Kenta growled as he stared Haku down. Eventually the masked shinobi backed off, mumbling silently under her breath.

"Now to deal with you." Kenta murmured maliciously as he circled Hinata, like a predator would when cornering a prey. The stunned girl didn't respond, her eyes still wide in denial.

"He can't be… No… I never even told him…" Hinata murmured, tears starting to force their way up her lifeless eyes. Without warning, the traumatized girl started to shiver uncontrollably. Kenta grinned as an evil thought entered his mind.

"Why, did you love him?" Kenta mocked as he forced Hinata's chin up and stared her eyes. "You should've seen the look on his face when I killed him." The bandit leader muttered sadistically into Hinata's ears. With some effort, Hinata wrenched her chin out of the malicious man's grasp.

"Don't touch me." Hinata spat as she struggled vainly against the bonds that held her to the wooden post. "You monster!" She cried, and when she looked up, Kenta was satisfied to see that her face was wrecked from distress and anger.

"He begged for mercy before he died. He said I could do anything I want with you, so long as he survived." The evil man said conversationally as he walked around Hinata, aware that the girl's Byakugan followed him even as he circled around her.

"You lie!" Kenta's smile widened even more in pleasure, as Hinata's struggled increased. "He would never say that!"

"True. I admit I did lie, but there's no denying that the boy is dead." The bandit admitted before drawing a Kunai. "And your time is up."

"I promised that little monster I would make you suffer" Hinata's eyes widened in horror as the bandit slowly twirled the kunai around in his hands.

"It's a shame a pretty bird like you will have to die here, caged and forgotten." Kenta murmured as he pressed his Kunai to Hinata's cheek.

"HINATA!" Kenta's eyes whipped up just in time to see a red flash before an intangible force threw him into the air.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata murmured in disbelief as Kenta was suddenly blasted into the undergrowth by a burst of red chakra. A second later something burst though the trees bounding after the bandit. The boy's blond head was only visible for a moment before it was gone but it was all Hinata needed.

_Naruto… He's alive. _Hinata realized, and with that great burden lifted from her mind she finally sank into a dreamless sleep. But little did she know, Inner Hinata had other plans.

Even as Hinata drifted into unconsciousness, Inner Hinata slowly took initiative. She had spent enough time being an observer and it was time for her to save Naruto. And for that, she had some secrets she had to reveal to her anime self.

"Hinata… Please wake up." She said pleadingly, and to her relief, she felt Hinata's presence suddenly take form.

"Huh?" Hinata murmured groggily as she struggled back into some semblance of herself, and rematerialized in front of her older counterpart.

"I need to tell you something… I can't help keeping this a secret any longer. It keeps us apart and got us into this mess in the first place." Inner Hinata said guiltily, not quite facing Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, staring blankly at her flustered double.

"This secret is keeping us apart, I now I understand how much really separates us."

"Are you feeling ok?" The younger Hinata stepped forward, feeling her older counterparts forehead for any signs of a fever.

"Hinata! You must've felt the barrier that separates the two of us!" Inner Hinata burst out, her eyes softening as she saw Hinata draw back in shock. For a moment, the two just stared at each other.

"I-I thought it was only my imagination but I did feel something that kept your strength from helping me." Hinata finally admitted, before staring at her counterpart in bewilderment. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything… I've had time to think about this and I believe I'm doing the right thing." The older Hinata stated, although an uncertain glint remained in her eyes throughout the whole time.

"Hinata… I'm not really your inner conscience." Inner Hinata confessed, hastily continuing as she saw the hurt expression dawning on Hinata's face.

"My name really is Hinata but… I…" the older Hinata paused for a second, wondering if she was truly doing the right thing, but there was no turning back. "I come from the real world."

"What do you mean?" Hinata said slowly as she backed away, staring at the older girl with newfound suspicion.

Inner Hinata sighed at her younger counterpart's impatience but she understood what the young girl was going though. "Hinata, I know you feel hurt and confused, but I am telling the truth."

At Hinata's disbelieving glare the older girl decided to elaborate. "In the real world, this place we're in is nothing more than a TV show. You, Naruto, Kurenai, everyone that you know are only cartoons."

"You're lying." Hinata scoffed suddenly. There was no way she was telling the truth. The world around her was as real as could be.

"Hinata, listen to me!"

"No! You listen!" Hinata cried, for once asserting herself. "The trees shading us, the sunlight warming our cheeks, even the ropes binding us to this post are real! I-I don't know what you're trying to prove by telling me these lies!"

Inner Hinata gazed sadly back into her younger counterpart's disbelieving eyes. "They may be real to you, but to me…" Inner Hinata drifted off, tears welling up in her eyes as homesickness finally hit her. _I miss dad…_

Hinata suddenly sobered, seeing Inner Hinata's sudden melancholy. _She wouldn't go through such lengths just to lie to me…What could she possible gain?_

"Tell me… If what you're saying is true… Then my feeling for Naruto? Are they fake too?"

Inner Hinata suddenly looked up, startled. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She felt herself Hinata's feelings whenever she stared at Naruto. It was the same exact feeling that she felt in the 'real world'. For once, Inner Hinata could not answer.

"That's what I thought…" Hinata said, smiling slightly. "While you may think this world is fake, it is real to me, and I will live my life to the fullest even if it is a lie."

"Hinata… I didn't mean…" Inner Hinata suddenly looked down, shamefaced. Although she was 5 years older, her younger part had bested her.

"Your right." Inner Hinata said finally as she looked up and smiled wryly at Hinata. "This world is real and I might as well accept that now. But… This just makes my job a lot harder." Inner Hinata groaned.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said quickly, relived that her older counterpart was acting semi-normal now.

"Ok… I came from a different reality. I don't know how I got here but in my reality, this world truly is nothing more than a TV show." As Hinata opened her mouth to protest Inner Hinata quickly held up a hand, instantly silencing the young girl.

"What you said is true, and I just realized that this world is just as real as mine. I mean, with all the evidence I should've guessed but I was too blinded by my mission to rescue Naruto."

"Huh?" Hinata cocked her head in a questioning way.

"Ah, I mean… Nothing in this world was going according to what I saw on TV and that should've been an indicator for me that this world is real, and can be affected by us. Naruto was never supposed to be on Kurenai's team and Haku was supposed to be working for Gato. I suppose this just proves that Naruto's interference has already affected this reality."

"Ok…" Hinata said slowly, not really understanding a word her older counterpart was saying. "But what do you mean by rescuing Naruto?"

"I don't know how to explain it…" The real world Hinata said as she looked up wistfully. "Sometimes I just feel like Naruto from my world is here and needs my help."

"No way…" Hinata breathed as realization dawned on her face.

"So you figured it out..." The real world Hinata said, smiling sadly as her younger counterpart nodded her head.

"As crazy as you sound, it makes sense. Naruto hasn't been acting himself lately."

"Right… Its because of that I believe that the Naruto from my world is in your Naruto's body."

"If what you're saying is true…" Hinata muttered, now actually entertaining the, previously ludicrous, statement. What if there were two Narutos? Come to think of it, there were already two of herself!

"Then how come they're working together so flawlessly while you can't even help me in combat?" Hinata asked, thinking back to the fight against Haku.

"That's what I'm leading up to." The real world Hinata stated, grinning slightly before explaining herself. "Ever since I arrived I noticed your Naruto acting strangely. As time progressed I began to see some of my Naruto's personality expressed in your Naruto."

"Are you saying that you think they're the same person now?" Hinata asked, her brows furrowed in deep thought as she forced herself to piece together the puzzle that so desperately eluded her.

"We think alike…" The elder Hinata commented offhandedly before nodding her head.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Hinata asked brusquely, causing the older Hinata to sweatdrop.

"But not alike enough…" She muttered under her breath before answering, "I think it was the lack of trust I had for you that kept me from leading you my strength. Although I didn't know it, I was unconsciously pushing you away. By telling you the truth I think this problem will vanish… But now there's a new problem…" The older Hinata stared uncertainly into her younger counterpart's pale lavender eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Inner Hinata asked as she tentatively rose up her hand.

Hinata shook her head slowly. "Your ideas are crazy, your claims are ridiculous, and your logic is questionable, but…" The older Hinata, who had been cringing under every verbal assault, suddenly looked up in hope.

"I don't understand why, but I believe you and I trust you." Hinata finally said and approached her older self and clasped hands together. The two Hinata's gasped as they both felt some sort of invisible barrier suddenly shatter. Before the two could react a sudden burst of light expanded from their point of contact and engulfed the two girls.

When the light finally faded a single blue haired girl lay on the ground, unconscious to the world around her.

* * *

The boy was possessed. There was no other way to describe the blonde's rage as he ripped though the woods, snapping apart trees like twigs as he sprang towards the bandit leader.

"You monster!" Kenta screamed wildly as he backpedaled furiously, trying to escape the deranged blond. His efforts were in vain, as Naruto suddenly landed right between his legs, cracking the ground easily with the force of his momentum. Without a seconds pause, the blonde's fist found it's way into Kenta's stomach.

"N-no way." The bandit coughed, spewing up blood.

"You hurt Hinata!" Naruto roared as his second fist shattered Kenta's nose. Blood spurted forth and drenched his sleeves in waves, but the blond was too caught up in his rage to care.

_**Kill him! **_The Kyuubi ordered, and for once, Naruto did not talk back.

* * *

AN: Yep. Naruto in a rage is not to be messed with. And now that Hinata has finally merged with herself… Well maybe she'll find the confidence to confess? Find out next time. Heh heh heh…

And if you found this chapter too boring, the next chapter will not be lacking in drama. A whole lot of romantic drama. At last...

Does anyone find this chapter a little confusing? I can explain if anyone needs explaining. Although I had hoped this chapter would clear things up rather than sprouting new questions.


	24. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

AN: Wow. It's almost over. Another few more chapters and this story will be behind me. Finally. I also hit a snag while writing the later chapters. I found out that I was ending it too abruptly so now it looks like I still have another chapter to write as opposed to the one page I was originally planning.

This chapter: Lots of action, romance(ish), and plot development. I like this chapter. Hope you guys like it too.

PS: I hate editing. Also, to the Person that's reading from **Trinidad**. What time is it at your place? If you're wondering how I knew you were reading this. Let's just say Reader Traffic is a really REALLY handy device.

* * *

Naruto was not to be denied. With every slash, a gigantic ephemeral claw flashed into existence, echoing the Kyuubi's wrath. Even when Kenta stopped responding, Naruto continued his vicious assault until the bandit was beaten so badly that he didn't even remotely look human anymore.

It was surprising that Naruto even noticed the person emerging behind him in his rage. "What do you want?" Naruto growled, still looking down at his handiwork in a mixture of disgust and anger.

The person, who happened to think he was being extremely sneaky, jolted up from his crouching position in shock. But, one must give him credit for recovering very quickly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on completing the mission I assigned you. Actually, you accomplished far more than I would've ever dreamed of! Enough to get a _bonus _I daresay." Upon hearing this, Naruto whirled around in confusion, frowning even more as he noticed the diminutive size of the person before him. The man cringed as he saw the blonde's blood specked face but continued to grin.

"I didn't find the manuscript." Naruto said dumbly, confusion still etched across every inch of his face. "Wait… Who are you?"

The man's eyes widened in delight, and he chuckled softly as he took a small dagger from his pocket and started to whirl it around in his hands. "Well, you might not know me, but your sensei knows me as Hiro, the man who employed you guys," Naruto's eyes followed the movements of the dagger as he listened to the man, ready to spring into action at the slightest indication of a threat.

"But _you_ can call me Jiro _the traitor_." And as the man said this he burst into a cloud of smoke. Naruto sprang back, snarling. As the smoke cleared a tall man with multiple scars across his face stood where the unimpressive little man once was. The dagger had also morphed into a medium sized katana.

"What the heck is this about?" Naruto demanded, in no mood for games, especially with a man with a self proclaimed title of traitor.

"You haven't guessed?" Jiro asked, grinning maliciously at the blonde's ignorance. "Should I enlighten you?" Without waiting for Naruto to answer the smug man suddenly burst into an explanation.

"You see, there is no manuscript, no end of the Shinobi race, and defiantly no Hiro."

"We risked our lives for nothing?" Naruto hissed, his shoulders shaking from barely controlled anger. If Jiro were a little bit smarter, he would've stopped when he felt the temperature drop ten degrees, but he was too caught up in his own boasting to notice.

"Well, not for nothing. You accomplished what I could not. Kenta's downfall is worth praising, especially because of the threat he posed to the master."

"I'm surprised my plan worked so well myself." Jiro remarked, ignoring the annoyed and confused expression on Naruto's face. "From bribing that man to supply Kenta with outdated information, to the arrival of Jeanne, and finally the death of the great thorn of my master's side… I will be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams!"

"I've had enough of this." Naruto growled, tired of the man's boastings as he attempted to leave. He just wanted to check up Hinata, and leave this deranged man behind. A second later Naruto found himself sprawling across the ground.

"Trust me… You do NOT want to mess with me."

"Oh? Try me." Jiro breathed, fingering his Katana impatiently. The boy had interrupted him too many times. It was time for this impudent monster to-

There was an orange flash, and Jiro found his Katana suddenly ripped from his hands. He had barely enough time to register this before he was seized by the neck and slammed into a tree. Stars swam into the traitor's vision, and he could just make out the infuriated expression on the blond boy's face.

"You are in my way!" Naruto roared, his eyes shifting from cerulean to crimson as he smashed the man into the tree. Without a pause, the blond slammed Jiro's head repeatedly onto the rough bark, but after a second the blond suddenly released the unconscious, but alive man, staring horrified at his bloody hand. After a few seconds, a sudden realization hit the boy.

_I'm enjoying this! I enjoyed killing Kenta! _Naruto thought as self-revulsion suddenly wracked his body.

_**No Kit, that's me. **_The Kyuubi growled, still obviously not satisfied with Naruto's half finished job on Jiro. But the relief the demon provided was small because there was no denying the one resounding fact that Naruto killed someone. In a daze, Naruto trudged back towards camp.

* * *

Kurenai was relieved to see the blond return but when she saw the blank expression on the blonde's face, she knew something was wrong.

"Naruto! Where the hell were you?!" Sakura screeched as she spotted the blond a second after Kurenai. Without mercy, the pink-haired horror stopped towards Naruto, but fortunately Kurenai accosted her.

"Naruto? Are you feeling alright?" The Jonin asked, frowning in worry when Naruto didn't respond with his usual vigor.

"Kenta's dead, Hiro's a fake, and there is no manuscript." The blond said mechanically.

"Wha…" Kurenai's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"It was all a hoax designed by Hiro. He's probably still in the clearing back there." Naruto said jerking his finger behind him. "W-what about Hinata? How is she?" Naruto asked shakily, finally getting to what he really wanted to talk about. If it were possible, Naruto's spirits plunged even further at the way Kurenai's expression dropped.

Surprisingly, it was Sakura, who responded. "We don't know… She's been unconscious ever since you left." She said, throwing an accusing glare at Naruto. The boy winced at her withering glare but this didn't stop his question.

"W-where is she!?" Naruto stammered, looking wide-eyed from Sakura to Kurenai. "

"S-she's with Kakashi right now…" Sakura stammered, startled by Naruto's expression as she pointed somewhere to the right. Without a second glance, Naruto pushed past Sakura and stormed away.

Kurenai sighed, shaking her head slightly. She couldn't believe that Naruto didn't even notice the new girl hiding behind her, but in a way, Kurenai knew exactly how Naruto was feeling.

"Sorry, Naruto's usually better behaved than this." Sakura said quickly as she noticed the girl still staring in the direction where Naruto had left. Although the frail girl was only clad in a white nightgown, she did not show any notice of the cold, nor Sakura for that matter. Her eyes were glassy, and for some reason she didn't respond as Sakura slightly nudged her.

"Hey, don't be so down about it." The pink haired girl said quickly as she noticed her words didn't have any effect.

It was this statement that brought Kurenai to a sudden realization. She was witnessing a girl in love. _But Naruto's already taken… _Kurenai reasoned, growing more and more concerned with the state of things.

"His name is Naruto?" The girl asked, causing both Sakura and Kurenai to jump in surprise. Her voice was hoarse, and strange coming from such a slight girl.

"Y-yes?" Sakura said feeling unnerved as the girl suddenly peered into her eyes, as if searching for any lies. She shivered seeing an intelligence that was far surpassing what a 16-year-old girl should have.

"C-can it be?" The girl muttered as she made a motion to follow Naruto. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed hold of her arm and whirled her about.

"W-what?" She muttered in surprise as she found herself face to face with Kurenai.

"Don't. It will only bring you pain." Kurenai said gravely, but even as serious as she was, Kurenai was not prepared for the tears that appeared in the girl's eyes.

"Don't you think I know that? How long are you going to torture me before you're satisfied?" The girl asked in a hushed whisper before tearing away out of Kurenai's grasps.

"What's her problem?" Sakura muttered crudely as she stared at the girl's retreating back, and for once, Kurenai had to agree.

"Well, I'm going to confirm what Naruto said earlier." Kurenai said finally, as she pushed though the undergrowth.

"I'll come too."

* * *

"Hinata! Please wake up!" These were the first words she heard, but she didn't understand. Her clan disowned her, her father was a drunk, and her cousin hated her. Who would possibly be concerned for her?

"N-no…Stop…" Hinata muttered as she tried to push away the words, but it was no use.

"Hinata? Do you hear me?" the voice cried out again. Hinata whimpered, and cringed back, unwilling to face anyone in her distress.

"Leave me alone." She whimpered, clutching her head in agony.

"Please Hinata, don't leave me…" It was the pleading tone in the voice that brought Hinata to slowly open her eyes. At first the light was blinding, and she could only make out a blurred outline of the person before her, but eventually the light dimmed and Hinata's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"N-Naruto?" she stammered in surprise and confusion as she reached up with a trembling hand to stroke the boy's tear streaked cheeks. The boy jerked back at the sudden physical contact but then he shook himself, as if reminding himself that he wasn't the only one needing help.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata…" Naruto murmured apologetically when he noticed the pain in Hinata's eyes when he cringed from her touch. The shy girl nodded slowly. Forgiving came easily to her, but at the moment her mind was too muddled for her to think straight.

"Why are you here? Where am I?" Hinata asked as she fought the urge to embrace the only person that stayed constant within her memories.

"Naruto, help me!" She pleaded suddenly, looking imploringly into the blonde's eyes. And although Naruto had no idea what Hinata was talking about, one look into her distraught eyes brought him to do that Hinata had been fighting to resist.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata gasped as the boy suddenly hugged her tightly.

"P-please… Let's just stay like this." Naruto begged, tears flowing freely down his face. Hinata's features slowly softened from confusion to content, and she gradually returned the heartfelt embrace. For some time the two Genin stayed in this position, both taking comfort in each other's presence.

* * *

She didn't know why she felt like her heart was being wrenched from her breast as she watched the two children sob in each other's arms, but she was acutely aware of the piercing pain burning though her body.

_It hurts…Hiroko… Help me. _Jeanne whimpered as she collapsed onto her knees.

* * *

_**Just how long do you intend to stay in this position? **_The Kyuubi muttered humorlessly as it stretched languorously, cracking its spine in about fifty different places.

_That was sick. _Naruto retorted as the echoes slowly died off. _And I'm not stopping until she feels better. _

_**Are you sure you're not just doing this for your own self-pleasure? **_The demon fox replied, smirking as it felt Naruto's face burn with embarrassment.

_S-shut the hell up and stop bothering me! _Naruto retorted angrily as he hugged Hinata even tighter. The shy girl gasped at Naruto's sudden movement, but then blushed lightly and returned the gesture.

_**Ah… I'm proven right once again. **_The fox sighed in content even as his container protested passionately. _**Don't bother. You guys are madly in love and I'm here to encourage it. **_The Kyuubi said before plopping down onto the ground.

_Stop degrading Hinata! _Naruto roared angrily, unable to contain his emotions. _There's no way she'd like a guy like me! NO WAY! _Hinata was pure and innocent. It was impossible that she would be attracted to a guy like him, tainted by a bastard demon. There was no chance in hell. The blond smiled ruefully as he reassured himself.

_**You deluded son of a bitch… **_The Kyuubi stated stolidly as it shook its gigantic head in disbelief.

_DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! _

_**You idiot. **_The Kyuubi snarled, for once losing its composure completely. The blonde's stupidity had finally snapped the Kyuubi's last straw. _**I bet you wouldn't notice even if your mother were right in front of you. **_

_WHAT?! _

_**Go stuff yourself. I've learned all that I can from both you Narutos, and you're both as blinded as can be. Both of you are complete dumbasses. Unable to recognize love **__**AND **__**the fact that your mother is right next to you. **_

_Wait… What did you just say?_ Naruto asked, unsure of what he just heard, but now the Kyuubi was completely out of control.

_**I can't believe this! All the hints I've given and you still don't get it?! My future is ruined! I'll have no suitable heir, my lineage will die out here, and you're going to be stuck a clueless bastard all your life. **_The Kyuubi raged, frothing at the mouth, and snapping its jaws angrily.

_Shut the hell up you bastard fox! What the hell do you mean!? _

_**Baka. Hinata loves you and your mother is stuck in that silver-haired girl's body. **_The Kyuubi growled, not bothering to lighten its blows. _**Take a while to drink it in. **_The demon fox snorted scornfully as Naruto suddenly collapsed onto his knees.

"You can't be serious… No way… Mom? Here?" Naruto murmured, his eyes unfocused, even as he stared into the eyes of his tormentor.

_**Hmm? I thought you would be more interested in the feelings of that girl. **_The Kyuubi mocked.

"Don't fuck around with me! There's no way she would love me! Even if Hinata loved me, do you think I'm worthy of her love? With a curse like you stuck in my body? And now you tell me that my mom is stuck in this god-forsaken world too?" Naruto screamed as he glared up at the demon with tear-stained eyes. The Kyuubi paused, for once at a loss of words.

"Sorry, but right now I have more pressing matters than talking to a piece of shit like you." Naruto said coldly as he suddenly faded from the Kyuubi's view.

"Naruto-kun? I'm alright now…" Hinata murmured shyly, not daring to look at her crush's face as she pulled away from the embrace. As with her anguish, her love for Naruto had also doubled, and there was no way she could contain her feelings.

"Naruto… I have something to tell you." The shy girl said, for once taking initiative as she looked upon the blond's curiously blank face. Her other job could wait. Right now, she only had one thing on her mind, and she didn't know how long this newfound courage would last.

"Please… Don't say it Hinata." Hinata started back at the sudden attentive gaze that suddenly pierced her, but there was no way she could let this opportunity past.

"No Naruto-kun. I-I've always wanted to tell you this but… I haven't found the courage." Hinata began, reddening as she began to open up her feelings.

"No…Stop…" Naruto said, his eyes staring pleadingly at the Hyuuga Heiress, but there was no stopping her.

"Naruto-kun. With all my heart… I l-"

"STOP!" Hinata snapped her head up in surprise, her courage suddenly broken. Naruto was staring at her, with tears streaming down his cheeks. With painstaking slowness, Naruto slowly embraced Hinata in a hug once more.

"Y-you're my closest friend in this world Hinata. I can't afford to lose you." Naruto choked out, as he suddenly broke down, his sorrow getting the better of him.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-why?" Hinata stammered, too shocked to even feel embarrassed as the blond sobbed freely into her shoulder.

"Don't abandon me Hinata… Not now." Naruto pleaded, unable to meet Hinata's eyes. Although the girl was unsure if she had been rejected or not, Naruto was in pain, and she could not ignore his feelings.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, as she forced Naruto to stare at her in the eyes. The blond flinched at the tears he saw but he made no movement to escape.

"I told you before. I will always be there for you." Hinata's words slowly sunk into Naruto's mind, but her heartbroken gaze pierced his heart. He couldn't think, and he did the only thing that came instinctively to him. He ran.

* * *

Jeanne clutched her chest as she stumbled across the clearing, wincing in pain as another spasm wracked her body. The pale girl doubled over and retched as her heart was seized by the convulsions. _Hiroko… Help me…_

The poor girl was in so much pain, she didn't even notice as the object of her pain ran forward and collided with her. Jeanne was sent sprawling into the dirt. Coughing violently, she looked up to see the puffy red eyes of her "son" staring back at her. Hiroko wasn't able to keep this fact from her, and it was obvious to Jeanne that she was staring at Hiroko's son.

"M-mom?" The boy called out hesitatingly as he slowly pushed himself up. The Kyuubi had given him enough hints for even an idiot like him to understand.

"Stay back. I don't know if I can control myself." Jeanne warned the boy as she hunched over, grasping her heart. She was unaccustomed to the heat spreading though her body, and she wasn't sure how she would act if the boy came any closer.

"Mom, it's me!" Naruto said urgently as he ran forward, only to be stopped by the pained expression on the pale girl's face. The eyes were not those of his mother, but the feelings expressed were one Naruto was very familiar with.

"What have you done with my mother?" Naruto demanded, ignoring the myriad of feelings assaulting his mind as he advanced towards the strange girl.

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!" Jeanne screeched as she scrambled to escape. She couldn't understand why she was so flustered, but she couldn't deal with these unfamiliar emotions, and she knew that it would not end well if things continued the way they were.

"Answer my question!" Naruto boomed, too consumed by worry to understand Jeanne's plight.

"Noo!" Jeanne screamed, as she grabbed her head suddenly as if in pain. For a second the girl stayed that way, but then she suddenly relaxed. When Jeanne looked back up again, her eyes were cerulean.

"Hello son…"

* * *

The moment those words exited Hiroko's mouth, she knew she had made a mistake. The world suddenly froze and turned black and white. Even the temperature seemed to have dropped to below freezing.

_**You have broken a pact. **_Rumbled a voice within Hiroko's head.

"If you thought I was going to watch my son get tormented like that, you have a another thing coming!" Hiroko retorted, glaring angrily at the slowly materializing death god.

_**Yes, but did you not take into account Jeanne's feelings?! She has made contact with the boy!**_

"She was in pain…" Hiroko responded quietly.

_**But now she is in more pain. **_The Death God said gently before sighing. _**It must be hard for you to understand but you must. If the Kyuubi-**_

"Who?"

_**The demon trapped inside your son's body, of course. **_The Shinigami proclaimed easily, not quite understanding why Hiroko suddenly looked like she saw a ghost.

"A demon? Stuck in my son's body?!" Hiroko demanded. Thunderheads seemed to gather around the woman as she summoned the force only a mother could. But despite her efforts, the Shinigami had seen better.

_**I thought I already told you about the fox? Well, no matter. The point is that Jeanne is an empty container devoid of any willpower at all. If the Kyuubi was to get a hold of her, then it could be a catastrophe for this world.**_

"That's not true. Jeanne is starting to show emotions already! BUT, what really matters right now is the fact that my son has a demon stuck in his body!"

_**WHAT?! **_The death god thundered, and for the second time Hiroko was aware that she was not dealing with a normal human being. This was a god, and they have their own ways of doing things.

_**You mean to say that Jeanne has developed her own will? **_The death god asked slowly, its voice shivering with barely controlled rage. At Hiroko's timid nod the Shinigami's pale purple hands clenched tightly around its Wakizashi. After a few tense seconds, the Shinigami finally let out an exhausted sigh.

_**It cannot be helped. **_The Death God finally said. Looking up, the Shinigami sighed once more, seeing Hiroko's confused and frightened expression._** Seeing as you're the trapped here, I supposed you should have some knowledge of this world… First, we shall start the story with a man named Orochimaru.**_

"You expect me to believe that?" Hiroko snorted, glaring back defiantly at the Death God. Although she was still a bit shaken after the god's outburst, the information presented to her overrode any anxiousness she previously held.

_**I don't expect you to believe it. I expect you to accept it. Jeanne is an experiment, immortal by human standards, and created as a container. **_The Death God stated, and although the grin was stuck perpetually on its face, the Death God still managed to convey an aura of rage.

"I'm guessing this isn't allowed?" Hiroko ventured hesitantly, and her guess was confirmed by the Death God's sudden outburst.

_**Not allowed?! This is completely against the rules! **_The Shinigami roared. If it was grateful that Hiroko was allowing it the chance to blow off some anger, it gave no sign of it.

_**I have looked into this particular human's case, and it seems like he has been interfering in this world much more than he should've. Using the power of the gods to bring humans from other dimensions into this world! Messing with the fate of MY world! He will never have rest once he dies! **_The Shinigami declared as it violently slashed the air with it's Wakizashi, inadvertently ripping a hole in the universe.

_**Humph. **_The Death God grunted as it immediately closed the rift with a sweep of its hands.

"How could a guy be so powerful that he could drag people out of my world into his?" Hiroko asked, not fazed by the god's impressive display of power. Why should she be? This was a god she was dealing with, after all.

_**That's my point. He shouldn't be this powerful. Not only is he interfering with the progression of this world, more importantly, he is undermining the god's powers!**_

Hiroko sweat dropped at this statement but she understood where the god was coming from. "So Jeanne is immortal?"

_**By your standards… Yes… She will not die through old age, diseases, or physical wounds. In all truthfulness she is as near a god as a human can be. So she will be the best container for either Orochimaru, or the Kyuubi. Both of which, I despise. **_The Death God muttered, before glaring at Hiroko with a new intensity. _**It is your job to keep Jeanne from these two despicable beings! Do you now understand why I have placed all these restrictions on you?**_

Hiroko groaned, feeling overwhelming by the wave of information hitting her, but amazingly enough, she understood everything. "To keep bonds from forming, right? If Jeanne started having feelings for one of these guys, then it'll be easier for them to take her over?"

_**Very good. You catch on quickly. **_The Shinigami said approvingly as it slowly dematerialized.

* * *

"Ah, immortality… It's so close that I can nearly smell it." The pale-faced man walked leisurely out of his chambers, cracking his neck contently even as he gazed over his many fluid filled experimental tubes. All of which contained failed experiments, some of the human and some of them not.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Agreed the silver haired man as he followed in his master's shadows like a subservient dog.

"Kabuto, do you think I should take destroy Konoha first after I gain immortality, or should I just take over the world?" Orochimaru asked casually as he racked his claws against one of the tubes, breaking the glass and causing the animal inside to spasm in agony before falling still.

"The choice is yours, but Konoha does seem to be the next target in your plans." Kabuto replied, bowing his head as he sidestepped to avoid the viscous fluid that was spreading across the floor.

"True, but now that I have an immortal container within my grasps, my plans are changing." Orochimaru said, grinning manically. Any moment now, his sleeper agent was going to rush into his room with his new body. _Hopefully the idiot doesn't damage it…_

"Orochimaru-sama!" The said man's grin widened even more as the person of his thoughts suddenly burst though the door. In the current state the sleeper agent was in, it was a miracle that the man even made it to Orochimaru.

"Well? Where is she, Jiro?" Orochimaru demanded, ignoring the man's ruined face. The man's status was of no concern to him. If anything damaged his new body, there would be hell to pay.

"Captured! By Konoha ninja!" Silence is never good thing, as Jiro later found out.

* * *

Katzuko was still lounging in her room when the alarm went off.

"Get up! The attack is going to start!" Temari shouted as she barged into Katzuko's room without knocking. The pig tailed girl face faulted as Katzuko peeked over the side of her bed, her face swollen from having fell face first into the floor.

"Wuzzua?" She garbled incoherently as she unsteadily picked herself up from the ground. Still swaying slightly, Katzuko grabbed the nearest thing she could to prevent herself from falling.

"While I do appreciate the gesture, now is defiantly not the time for this…" Temari muttered, her eyes closed from annoyance as the red head clutched onto her breasts.

"You say that but you're blushing!" Katzuko gushed almost drunkenly as she squeezed even tighter. Obviously, she wasn't a morning person. "Did they get bigger?" She asked, grinning mischievously as she continued her sexual harassment. "You might catch up to me at this rate!"

"Katzuko!" Temari barked, her eyes twitching from embarrassment as well as annoyance as she removed Katzuko's venturing fingers from her chest.

"We… Have… A… Mission!" She said slowly, making sure the girl heard every word. Temari grinned as a new light came into the red head's eyes. _Bingo!_

"What are we playing around for then Onee-chan? Let's go." Katzuko said seriously as she exited her room without a second word.

"Don't call me that!" Temari exclaimed, blushing wildly as she followed Katzuko out of the door.

* * *

"Mom… You're really here…" Naruto gasped in disbelief as he recognized his own eyes staring back at him from the strange silver-haired girl.

"Naruto, I've missed you." Hiroko cried before suddenly bounding forward and enveloping her child in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you died when you wouldn't wake up. Don't ever do that again." She whispered, tears falling freely from her eyes.

* * *

AN: Yes. Cliffhanger. However, now you guys know some pretty important information. If you guys are looking carefully enough, you can probably figure out where I'm going (And I'll tell you this: It's not obvious). This is where the plot really reveals itself but all will be clear in the final chapters.

Next chapter: Will Hinata and Naruto finally get together after this traumatic experience?


	25. Confession

AN: Gah, big update. But I guess that's apology for not updating in like half a year. Blame it on my computer completely breaking down. I had to transport my Hard Drive to an external enclosure to salvage this.

To the people who have this on their story alerts- I am so, so sorry. I am just editing the other chapter so I should be able to update quickly now. Especially since my computer isn't old and slow anymore.

Well, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Well almost…

* * *

The moment Naruto approached the camp with his mother he was seized by a forceful hand, and slammed against a tree.

"You bastard. What did you do to Hinata-chan?!" Naruto blinked, unable to recognize the enraged boy before him. This wasn't the Shino he knew.

"She has been bawling her eyes out for the last three hours and she refused to see any of us. What the FUCK did you do?" The bug user demanded, not even bothering to keep his stolid expression anymore. Shino's bugs started forming a cloud of anger around him, but Naruto was oblivious to this.

"Hinata?" Hiroko wondered out-loud before her eyes suddenly snapped open with realization. _She must've saw us and gotten the wrong idea!_

"Naruto!" Hiroko barked commandingly as she stared hard at her son, but Naruto didn't need any commands. Without breaking a sweat, Naruto easily tore out of Shino's grasp, sending the bug user flying across the clearing and slamming into a tree. Without a second glance, Naruto proceeded into camp.

"Bastard." Shino spat at the blonde's retreating back as he picked himself off of the ground, blood tricking down his mouth. "You don't deserve Hinata. She's in more pain with you than with anyone else."

Naruto suddenly froze, his eyes gazing over. The bug user's words penetrated deep because he knew Shino was correct. _Hinata… You are in pain whenever you're around me… I'm so sorry… _Naruto clenched his fists in sorrow and looked down, but after a second, the blond looked back up, a new passion alight in his eyes.

"You're right Shino. I am not worthy of her. But if I can do anything to lessen her pain, I will do it." Naruto suddenly looked back at the bug user and flashed one of his signature grins. "I will bear Hinata's burden along with her!" He proclaimed before walking determinately into camp.

After a few seconds of initial shock, Shino found his voice again even though Naruto was already out of earshot. "You idiot! You are that burden!"

* * *

As Naruto neared the tent where Kurenai directed him, he couldn't help but hesitate. _Am I really ready for this? Can someone like me possibly help her? _The blond boy sighed, shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts.

_This is for Hinata! _And with that, Naruto walked though the tent flap, for better or for worse, he could not tell.

The sudden burst of light blinded Hinata for a second, but somehow she knew who entered. Sighing sadly, the heart broken girl turned away from Naruto, unable to face him.

"Excuse me for intruding Hinata…" Naruto said quietly. For a moment, no one spoke. Then Hinata finally decided to break the silence.

"Naruto-kun? Is there something you need?" She asked quietly, still with her back turned. She didn't want Naruto to see her puffy red eyes. There was no way she was going to show him any weakness.

"Ah… You're acting so cold!" Naruto said jokingly, his lame attempt at humor sounding even hollow to his own ears.

"Naruto-kun… If there's nothing you need, then could you please leave me alone?" Hinata asked frostily. Naruto winced at the harsh words, but he had already steeled himself to accept her words. He had to help Hinata and he was not leaving until he did.

"Please, Hinata… If there's anything I can do I-"

"So now you care?" Naruto cringed at the sudden attack but he couldn't stop now.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Then why couldn't you listen to what I had to say?" Hinata asked softly. After just merging with her older self and Naruto's rejection, she was no longer herself anymore.

"Because I can't lose you." Naruto said softly, now finally understanding why Hinata was like this. It was all because of his stupid unthinking actions at that time.

"You were the first to accept me and to show me any affection at all. To hear the word, 'loath.' I wouldn't be able to stand it… That's why I had to stop you." Naruto confessed looking down at the ground with his eyes tightly shut. Even thinking back to that time hurt him more than any physical wound could.

"W-what? You don't dislike me?" Hinata whirled around, unable to understand what she was hearing. _Loath? When did I ever say that?_

"W-what are you talking about?!" Naruto said suddenly as he looked up, straight into Hinata's lavender eyes. The blond boy suddenly gasped, his mind momentarily wiped blank by Hinata's intense stare.

"I-I mean when you were about to say that you loathed me…" Naruto took a deep steadying breath before continuing. _Even if it hurts me, this is what Hinata really feels and I must accept it for her sake._

"I am sorry Hinata. I'm not considering your feelings in this." Naruto said abruptly, a rueful smile plastered on his face. Without pause, Naruto grinned cheerfully at Hinata, even while tears blurred his vision. _It hurts…But…_

"If you hate me then I will accept it." Without another word Naruto turned around and proceeded to the tent flap, unable to keep his façade any longer. _I can't do this anymore. _Naruto realized as he felt the grin slipping from his face.

"Naruto! No!" The blond boy froze, but it was only for a second.

"Hinata… It's already hard to deny my own feelings. Don-" The rest of Naruto's words were drowned out as he felt someone press against his back and two delicate arms suddenly embrace him in a warm hug.

"H-Hinata! You don't have to hurt yourself for me! I know you've kept in your hatred all this time, but it's ok now!" Naruto protested as he tried to free himself from the girl's grasps, but Hinata was not to be denied.

"Baka, since when did I ever say I hated you?" Hinata whispered as she released Naruto from her grasps. This time when Naruto looked back, there were tears on the pale girl's face, but for some reason she was smiling.

"B-but back then-" Hinata suddenly hushed Naruto, pushing a finger to his lips.

"Last time you didn't let me finish…" Hinata said shyly, and for the first time in hours, a red flush crept up her cheeks.

"But if you weren't going to say you loathed me, what were you going to say?" Naruto asked the typical confusion clouded his eyes. The blush that was on Hinata's cheeks suddenly glowed even deeper, but miraculously Hinata managed an answer.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Hinata replied cheekily before she swiftly pushed a mystified Naruto out of her tent.

As Naruto looked back at the closed tent flap, a small blush of his own ran though his face.

_I really like her… _

_**So… You finally understand? About time. **_Naruto jumped as the Kyuubi's voice boomed though his mind. Although the Demon Fox sounded as arrogant as ever, there was a slight tinge of regret within its voice. As Naruto materialized in front of the demon, he couldn't help but admire the fact that the Kyuubi looked less pompous than it usually was.

"You! Bastard fox!"Naruto then paused, seeming unsure of what to say.

_**Ho ho! I bet your wondering how to thank me? **_The Kyuubi asked lightheartedly, sniggering slightly, but its laughter soon drifted off as the Kyuubi noticed that the blond wasn't cursing like he usually would've.

"Actually… Yeah… Thanks."Naruto said sheepishly. For a moment, there was silence, but it was immediately broken by the Kyuubi's snort of disbelief.

_**Ok you imposter. What did you do to Naruto? **_The Demon Fox demanded, growling at the Naruto clone before him.

"W-what? I'm serious!"

_**Impossible. The Naruto I know is a brash, stupid, unthankful bastard who wouldn't know the meaning of gratitude if it were stuck up his ass like the chronic constipation that afflicts him. **_The Kyuubi rumbled, clearly enjoying its rant about his container, all the while the said container was reddening with rage.

"Screw you bastard fox! I was wrong to try to thank you!"Naruto screeched, stamping his feet in anger.

_**Now there's the Naruto I know! **_The Kyuubi said approvingly, before slouching onto the ground. _**But there's no need to thank me. It makes me sound like I helped you.**_

At the sudden change in attitude, Naruto was mollified once more. Sighing, the blond decided to object, although he knew it would go against his interests. "No, that's not true. I would've never known my mother was here or made up with Hinata if it weren't for you."

Suddenly, a large grin graced the Kyuubi's face. _**So you finally acknowledge Hinata's love for you? Good job. She'll make a fine mate. If my projections are correct then our children will have no shortage of food with her around. **_

Naruto's eyes twitched with annoyance. He knew this wasn't a good idea and now he was paying for it. "W-what?! You bastard perverted fox! Even if I love Hinata, it doesn't mean she loves me back! And what did you mean by that food comment?"

_**I was merely implying that she would fill out quite nicely, but what you just said has me more intrigued. **_

Naruto suddenly paled in dismay at the Kyuubi's impish glare and he quickly scoured his memory for anything he said that could be used against him. _What did I say? What did I say?!_

_**So, you admit you love Hinata? Oh unrequited love! Now you know how it feels, eh? **_The Kyuubi mocked, knowing it had hit the spot when the blond suddenly flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"I-I never said I loved Hinata! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Naruto commanded, trying to look unemotional but failing horribly.

_**Oh really? I do believe we have a playback feature somewhere in here… Ah, here it is! **_Naruto jumped back as the Kyuubi suddenly smashed the floor with one of its massive claws. Suddenly, Naruto's voice filled the chamber repeating the same phrase over and over, "Even if I loved Hinata."

"Even! I said even! Damn it! Don't you know anything about key words?" Naruto hollered over his own voice, but despite his best attempts he could not believe himself.

_**So you're saying you have no feelings for this girl at all? **_The Kyuubi asked slowly as the echoes died out.

"I didn't say that-"

_**Then what's the problem? **_The Kyuubi asked. Instantly, the Demon Fox retreated from Naruto's accusing glare.

_**Oh… Me… Well, good luck on your love escapades. **_The fox said as it suddenly disappeared into the shadows of its cage.

"I already told you! It has nothing to do with love!"

* * *

"What's up with you two? Why are you whistling so early in the morning?" Kurenai asked, herself in high spirits at seeing Hinata finally out of her tent. If Hinata didn't recover, then Kurenai would've taken the matter up with Naruto and the new girl.

The two Shinobi exchanged embarrassed glances at each other, but they didn't bother answering their sensei's question. Instead, Naruto decided to change the subject.

"Hey, what happened to Haku and the eyebrowless freak?" The blond asked suddenly, for the first time realizing that the two were nowhere in sight.

"If you mean the two Missing Nin, they escaped the moment it appeared that they were losing." Kurenai answered, her eyes narrowing as Naruto sighed in relief.

"That's good. I could care less about the freak, but Haku's a different story." Naruto said carelessly, oblivious to Kurenai's displeasure, and Hinata's sudden confused expression.

"Umm… Naruto-kun… What do you think about Haku?" Hinata asked blushing deeply as Kurenai and Naruto suddenly stared at her in disbelief.

"You didn't stutter!" Naruto said just as Kurenai proclaimed, "It's a miracle!"

"N-Naruto-kun! Please take me seriously."

"S-sorry." Naruto said sheepishly before falling silent as he considered the girl's question. "She's a friend." He said, after thinking for about five seconds.

"But I heard you two talking and you said that she was pretty!" Hinata blanched as these words left her mouth. She wasn't thinking again!

"Ah Hinata! Is this jealousy we're seeing here?" Kurenai asked mischievously.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, as usual, clueless to the ramblings of women. "Of course I said she was pretty. I've not going to lie and say she's ugly." The blond boy reasoned, proving the completely untrue stereotype that all blonds were stupid. Kurenai face twitched in annoyance at Hinata's vain attempts, and she decided to help out the poor girl.

"I think what Hinata's trying to say is, what do you think of her?" _Success! _Kurenai crowed as Naruto suddenly went into a blushing frenzy.

"W-what are you saying you perverted sensei! She's my teammate." Naruto protested immediately, unaware of the hole he was digging himself.

"Oh, so you think of Hinata in _that _kind of way?" Kurenai ventured grinning as Naruto stared back at her in confusion. "I never said that you thought of Hinata like 'that'. You're the one who assumed…" The meddling sensei wasn't even finished with her reasoning when Hinata collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

"Now look what you did you perverted sensei!" Naruto growled as he gathered Hinata in his arms, careful to avoid any suggestive places. Because of Kurenai, Naruto was beginning to think of Hinata as more than just a teammate, and frankly, it was frightening him.

"Egh, don't shout this early Naruto." Naruto whirled around, smiling widely as Hiroko approached him an impish twinkle in her eyes.

"Mom!" The blond shouted without thinking. A moment later Naruto clamped his own mouth shut as he realized that Kurenai was still standing besides him, but it was too late.

"Mom?" Naruto apprehensively twisted his head back to face his sensei, his face paling at the evil expression Kurenai had on her face. "I think we need to have a talk together."

* * *

"So you're saying that you two are into S&M, and Hiroko here is the S while Naruto is the M? Somehow I don't believe it." Kurenai said, skepticism etched across her face as she stared at the two kids kneeling before her.

"What? We're professionals! How dare you accuse us of being posers?!" Hiroko cried as she jolted up, attempting to look extremely affronted, but failing horribly. Naruto was just covering his face in shame, unable to look at his mother.

"Prove it." Kurenai said easily, causing a prolonged silence to descend upon the conversation.

_Dear god no. _Naruto thought his face glowed red from embarrassment.

"Eh, what?" Hiroko asked dumbly, still not believing that Kurenai actually said what she did.

"I said, prove it. Here's a little something to help you." Kurenai said calmly as she produced a whip out of nowhere and handed it to the dumbfounded girl.

For a few seconds Hiroko just stared at the whip in disbelief, but then she snapped her head up and looked defiantly at Kurenai. "Fine then! Naruto, get up!" She shouted, cracking her whip dangerously close to Naruto's head.

"But mom!" Naruto whimpered, as he stared up at his mother pleadingly. The boy suddenly cringed as he saw the wild expression in his mother's eyes, and tried to crawl away.

"That's right! Who's your mom?" Hiroko snapped as she snapped the whip again, this time near somewhere better left unmentioned. "Bark like a dog!"

"Kobayashi, woof. (Props for whoever gets the reference)" Naruto yelped, unconvincingly, tears swimming in his eyes. _This is my mother we're talking about! Even if she has a different body she's still my mother! _

"Ok, that was the lamest attempt of S&M I have ever seen." Kurenai said as she massaged her temples, causing Hiroko to freeze just as she was about to give Naruto another taste of her whip.

"H-how would you know?" Naruto's mother challenged, as she pointed the whip threateningly at Kurenai. Naruto suddenly looked up his face scrunched in thought. His mother actually brought up a good point. How **did **Kurenai know anything about S&M? And more importantly, what in the world was she doing with a whip in the first place?!

Kurenai froze, suddenly realizing that she was trapped in a corner. _Damn you Anko! _Kurenai cursed, her face burning red from embarrassment.

"Ok then! Let's just forget this little incident and call it quits, ok?" Kurenai asked, smiling forcefully as she took back her whip and turned around to avoid facing the two kids.

"Wait, I'm not letting this go!" Hiroko said, grabbing Naruto by the scruff as he tried to escape the tent. "How do _you_ know so much about this stuff?"

Realizing there was no way out of this, Kurenai sighed. _Well at least I can clear my name up in this. _She thought before starting her reluctant explanation. "I-If you must know, there's this Shinobi named Anko… A real freak…"

"Anko's a man right?" Hiroko interrupted suddenly, causing Kurenai to stare at her uncomprehendingly.

"No she's a woman."

"WHAT? You're a lesbian?!" Hiroko cried, her shout so deafening that it caused a certain Shinobi to drop though the roof of the tent and straight onto Kurenai's lap.

"I'm sorry ladies but I couldn't help but overhear that there's a certain lesbian who loves S&M?"

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai roared, her eyes twitching madly at the sight of the open pervert, whose mask was curiously stained red for the moment.

"We should go…" Hiroko said quickly as he dragged Naruto from the tent, leaving the eavesdropper to his fate.

* * *

"Haha! We got out of that one unscathed!" Hiroko laughed as she slapped Naruto's back repeatedly.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked, staring at his mother in concern. Although in the real world his mother always acted childishly, this was a bit too much. _Maybe the trip here addled her brain or something? _Naruto thought, horrified.

"Never better!" Hiroko replied, flexing her muscles to prove her point.

"Seriously, if there's something wrong-" His words drifted off as Hiroko suddenly grasped his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. Even though he knew it was his mother before him, Naruto couldn't help but notice how stunning her new body was.

"Naruto, this is the first time where I'm not bothered by work and I'm able to spend some time with you." Hiroko said seriously before forcing Naruto into a headlock. "Don't mess it up." She threatened darkly as she rapped Naruto's skull with her fist.

"Ack, mom! Even if it is you, it's not your body!" Naruto chocked out, and Hiroko seemed to realize this at the same time because she immediately released Naruto, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"I didn't know my boy was so stiff." Hiroko stated, but even as she said this she felt another consciousness rising in her mind.

"Naruto!" Hiroko said suddenly, and the blond, who had recently been manhandled by his own mother, looked up in confusion.

"Listen to me carefully," She hissed, now painfully aware of her son's short attention span. "Whenever I don't act like myself, avoid me."

"Like right now?" Naruto asked sarcastically, but when his mother didn't laugh, Naruto suddenly felt a stab of worry run though his heart.

"I'm being serious. Do not talk to me, do not look for me, just stay away." Hiroko sighed in relief, as Naruto nodded slowly, no signs of humor present on his face.

"Good, you can start now." Hiroko said, before giving up her control on Jeanne's body.

Although Naruto promised her mother that he would stay away, he had his fingers crossed at the time. It was simply impossible for Naruto not to help his mother, but when his mother looked up again, her eyes were no longer cerulean, but a bright purple.

"W-woah!" Naruto gasped, backpedaling away.

"Wait!" The new girl said urgently.

Naruto paused, looking warily at this girl, confusion growing as he noticed her avoiding his gaze. After a moment, Naruto realized something. _Mom's inside this girl's body! This girl is probably suffering like I was in the beginning!_

Without thinking, Naruto suddenly knelt on the ground. "Although my mother is annoying, brash, and unthinking, could you bear with her a bit longer?" The blond pleaded.

"So you're Naruto…" The said boy looked up in confusion at the awed tone in the girl's voice.

"I've heard so much about you but… You're so much more than I expected." The silver-haired girl murmured, before shaking her head to clear her muddled mind. "My name is Jeanne, and as you already know, I am also your mother's 'container.'"

"So you know all about that?"

"Yes… But let's talk. Tell me about your relationship with your mother. I'm dieing to know." The pale girl sat down as she said this, patting the ground besides her.

"Uhh… Sure." Naruto said slowly, not sure what to make of the situation as he sat down besides the girl. It was strange, and now that the person sitting besides him was no longer his mother he was self-conscious of the intense stare Jeanne was giving him.

"Umm, could you not look at me like that? It's kind of creepy."

"Why? I like you so I stare at you. You are pleasing to the eyes. Is there something wrong with that?" Jeanne asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"You humans are so weird." She said with a giggle, as Naruto's mouth dropped down in surprise and a blush crept across his face.

"I'm sorry but I'm taken!" Naruto blurted out suddenly, wincing as the words came out of his mouth.

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about but it's alright." Jeanne murmured before looking away from Naruto and staring up into the treetops. "There, is that better?"

"Wha?"

"I'm not looking at you, now am I? Please go on and tell me about your relationship."

For a moment, Naruto just stared at Jeanne in utter confusion, but he shook his head and gathered his wits. There wasn't any harm in answering the girl's questions was there?

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. The events from the day were still swimming around in his head, especially what Hinata had said. "Just what was she going to say?" He murmured softly to himself, frowning in confusion. Not only were her words keeping him awake, but his own torrent of feelings were not giving him a moment's bit of rest.

"I'd like a Ferrari…" Muttered Hiroko, already deep in her dreams. Without warning she suddenly rolled around in her sleeping bag so she was literary face to face with her son.

"I need some private time…" Naruto sighed, getting up from his own sleeping bag, and escaping from the tent. He knew sooner or later his mother would eventually progress to kicking him in her sleep.

"Man, what was Hinata thinking?" Naruto groaned, plopping down on the grass.

"Can't sleep?"

"Holy shit!" Naruto screeched, bolting up, his eyes twitching madly as he stared that the silver haired girl that suddenly appeared before him. For some reason, whenever he was around this girl and it wasn't his mother in control, she always gave off a faint glow in the darkness.

"M-Mo- I mean Jeanne?" He asked, still not sure if his heart was going to be ok from the sudden shock.

"Hmm, you're catching on." The girl said cheerfully as she plopped down onto the ground and stared up into the skies. "You know… There are times where I just want to stare at the stars."

Naruto frowned, not sure how to react, so he kept his silence, but despite Naruto's unresponsiveness the girl continued, unabashed.

"It's a weird feeling, and it takes some time to get used to." Jeanne suddenly looked at Naruto, a small smile playing on her lips. "Naruto, you're not like me. You can't stare at the stars all night long. You only have a limited amount of time in this world and you should live your life to the fullest."

For a second, Naruto only looked at the girl in surprise, but then her words struck a cord in his heart. There was something he had to do, and he couldn't just waste time thinking about it.

"Jeanne… Thanks." Naruto said quietly before dashing off into the night. The said girl shook her head, with the same smile still on her lips.

"No, thank you. Now I understand my place in this world." She murmured, still engrossed with her stargazing.

* * *

He was sure it was Hinata's tent. It had been only this afternoon since he had been shooed away, and even his memory wasn't that bad.

"Hinata?" The blond whispered as he peeked in though a crack in the tent flap. _Not here? _He thought in confusion as he spotted the empty sleeping bag. Without a second thought, Naruto entered the tent feeling only more befuddled when he didn't spot the girl anywhere. Reaching down tentatively, Naruto felt Hinata's sleeping bag.

_It's still warm! _Naruto realized in surprise. Taking in a deep breath, he smiled. "That's definitely Hinata…"

"N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" The said blond suddenly jerked up from his reverie.

"H-Hinata!" He cried in surprise. Although it was dark, Naruto could see Hinata's growing blush, which only meant one thing. She had heard what he had said moments ago.

"I-It's not what you think! I wasn't stealing your panties like some pervert!" He shouted out suddenly, his older-self's over imaginative mind kicking into overdrive.

"I-I wouldn't mind if it were y- I mean…" Hinata broke off with a blush. The reply had come without thinking, and obviously it wasn't the reaction Naruto was expecting from the stare that he gave her. The awkward silence was only broken by Naruto's repeated failures at breathing.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you about something! Please meet me outside when you feel ready!" Naruto managed to choke out, before rushing past Hinata with an embarrassed expression on his face.

_Why did I say that?! _Hinata berated herself, nearly as red as lobster from humiliation. _He'll defiantly think I'm some freak and- Wait… He wants to meet me? Outside? In the middle of the night? _

There was only one explanation the poor girl could come up with.

_A confession?!_

Hinata was in disarray. If this was a confession then she was not at all prepared for it. Her hair was a mess, her clothing was caked with mud, and she didn't even have makeup. In the real world, she had it all planned out. It would've been at a romantic seaside trip during the sunset. She would've been prepared, dressed up with her best make up on. Hell, she even bought one of those push up bras just for Naruto, not that she needed it. But in this world she had nothing. It was a nightmare, truly a nightmare.

_Wait calm down Hinata. I don't even know he's confessing to me. He might just be being himself again. _With this, Hinata somehow managed to calm herself enough to think clearly.

"Don't get you're hopes up…" Hinata murmured quietly to herself as she exited the tent.

* * *

Sweat was condensing on Naruto's hands as he waited impatiently for Hinata. Vaguely, he wondered if it always took women this long to prepare.

"Ugh, I don't think I have the guts to do this." The blond muttered, feeling sick to his stomach.

_**If there's one thing you don't lack kit, it's guts. **_

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one doing this." Naruto said angrily, falling silent when he heard the soft footfalls of someone behind him. _She's here…_

"Naruto-kun? I-It's late." Naruto stiffened involuntarily at Hinata's voice. If he were to turn around now, he was sure he would be beyond the point of no return.

_Screw it. I only live once. _The blond thought, whipping around suddenly. What he saw eliminated all doubts from his mind and left him speechless. Enveloped by moonlight, Hinata seemed to glow with an ethereal light. The light flush on her cheeks contrasted sharply with her porcelain like skin and even though she was clad in her regular baggy cloth, her presence remained undiminished. Naruto knew that at that moment before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

"I- You-"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, growing pale as she watched the blond struggle for a breath. Without thinking she approached Naruto with a hand outstretched.

"W-wait!" Naruto managed to cry, not sure if he handle any physical contact at the moment. He needed to have his feelings known before he lost his chance forever.

"Please listen to me Hinata." Naruto said solemnly, managing to convey the importance of his next statements with the tone of his voice. The pale-faced girl nodded with an air of unease. Taking a steadying breath, Naruto steered himself for the monumental task before him.

"I know this is sudden, being in the middle of the night and all, but this is important."

"I believe you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled reassuringly at Naruto, knowing that the boy needed more help than she did at the moment.

Naruto gasped, feeling his stomach turn as she smiled at him. It was a weird feeling, one that he had never noticed before, and he was only dimly aware that he had never felt like this around Sakura.

"I can't believe how stupid I have been." The blond breathed, smiling ruefully. "Remember that time near the lake?" Naruto asked suddenly, the same smile still playing on his lips.

"Y-yes?" Hinata answered shakily, unsure what the boy was getting at.

"Do you still remember what you told me? I still remember very clearly. You said that I would always be Naruto-kun to you." Naruto said fondly, not noticing Hinata's sudden silence, or the flush that was starting to creep up her face.

"I was happy then, and it was the first time these strange emotions started to bloom, and they have only gotten stronger these past few days. When I thought you were about to say loath… Well, I think that was the breaking point."

The little color that was left in Hinata's cheeks suddenly left, and her breaths suddenly came in short erratic bursts. _It can't be… No…It's too good to be true._

"I was an idiot before, but no more! I'm not sure what I'm going to say next, and you might actually reject me, but I'm sure I'm not going to regret this." The boy suddenly looked straight into Hinata's large lavender eyes, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Hinata, I love you!" The words came out unbidden but the moment these words exited Naruto's mouth, he knew that they were true. Everything that had transpired could only be explained by that those words and miraculously the words have found its way out of his mouth.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked uncertainly when Hinata didn't reply, merely staring at the ground. _She really does loathe me…She lied that time because she's just that kind of person. In reality she hates me like everyone else. _The blond realized, a swift piercing pain striking his heart. Suddenly, Naruto found himself sprawling across the grass, shoved down by two delicate hands.

"I loathe… I absolutely loathe…"

* * *

AN: Oh, another cliffhanger. Well don't worry guys. I finished all my chapters and I'm just editing them. In my opinion, my ending is quite… Epic (Using the term really lightly here). So just tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm feeling quite down these days and I need a pick me up.

PS: Sorry about that weird scene (You know which one I'm talking about). I thought it was funny…

Next chapter: What does Hinata mean by Loathe?

100,000 word breached! Yay, now it's going to be included in thoes searches with 100,000+ words.


	26. Love Unrequited

**Chapter 26**

Love (Un)requited

AN: Ok, you may shoot me now if you wish but hear me out first. I'm getting accepted into colleges right now so stuff is pretty hectic at the moment. Also, if anyone's going to Rutgers maybe I'll see you there.

Be easy on me with the grammar. I don't really feel like editing because, truthfully, I suck at it.

* * *

"These dreams." The blond abruptly looked up, unsure of what he just heard.

"Switching positions… It's the first time I've had this kind." Hinata mused sadly as she sat down, eying Naruto with an air of disinterest.

"I don't understand." Naruto stated, withering from the intensity Hinata's stare.

Hinata sighed sadly before answering. "Obviously we're in a dream."

"Dream? Will you still act this way to me in real life if I-" Naruto suddenly stopped in distress, unable to continue on with that train of thought, but his fear was misplaced.

"What? Don't be silly." Hinata exclaimed, looking at Naruto with confusion as well as amusement. For a dream, this Naruto was acting pretty realistic. "It's just that it's usually me confessing. Now do you see why this dream is unusually cruel now? Humph, switching positions and all that…"

"S-so you're saying-" The blond suddenly looked up with a newfound hope in his eyes. For some reason, Hinata still blushed even though she knew it was just a dream.

"D-do I really need to say it?" She asked, unable to keep the stutter from her voice. Even confessing in a dream was hard.

"And that time from before. You were actually going to say…" Naruto stopped, waiting for Hinata to finish his thought. He needed to be sure.

"I-I really do have to say it don't I?" Hinata asked, and at Naruto's enthusiastic nod, she couldn't help but cover her flushed face with her hands.

"I-I was going to say back then that I love you." She said her voice muffled. Taking a deep shaky breath, she continued, "I love you more than anything in the world… More than the flower that blankets the grounds, more than the sun that shines upon us. More than anything I have ever loved before." Naruto's eyes widened in alarm as he saw tears sliding down from beneath Hinata's hands.

"But this is just a dream…"

Hinata suddenly gasped as she felt two strong arms embrace her in a hug. Looking up, she was surprised to find Naruto's tear stained eyes staring back at her. Dream or not, she couldn't help but feel something for the person before her.

"I'm so sorry Hinata!" Naruto cried, hugging the frail girl tighter to his chest. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm such and idiot! I should've known!"

It was useless trying to contain her emotions anymore. Without thinking, Hinata buried her head into Naruto's jacket, returning the hug with equal passion.

"You're an idiot Naruto! In this world, the anime world, and the real world! You're all idiots!" She sobbed, not bothering to restrain herself.

"Real world? Hinata?!" Naruto balked looking down at the girl he held in his arms, and for the first time he noticed the striking similarities of the Hinata of this world, and the Hinata of his world.

"N-No way…" And with those choice words, Naruto's brain suddenly overloaded and he collapsed on the ground, taking Hinata down with him.

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Naruto woke up. Moaning slightly, the blond picked himself up from the ground.

"Naruto! I've have breakfast!" The drowsy boy opened one bleary eye to witness Hinata rushing towards him with some rice balls in her hands. Without thinking, Naruto suddenly swept Hinata up in his arms, accidentally knocking the food out of her hands.

"N-Naruto?"

"I thought I lost you." Naruto murmured, not releasing Hinata from his grasps.

"W-what has g-gotten into you?!" Hinata cried in distress as she pushed herself out of Naruto's grasps. Blushing when Naruto merely looked at her in confusion.

_No way…It couldn't have been all a dream! _

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly barked, snapping the girl from her embarrassment. "Did you have a dream about me recently?" From the way the color left Hinata's face, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"H-How did you know about that?" She asked in a hushed tone, not daring to look into Naruto's eyes for the answers they might convey.

"Hinata. That was no dream." Naruto said seriously, gripping Hinata tightly by the shoulder so she wouldn't fall onto the ground in a dead faint.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata. I love you." Naruto said seriously, and at this statement, Hinata suddenly felt all the feelings in her legs leave her and found herself leaning onto Naruto's chest for support.

"Y-you have no idea how long I have waited for those words." Hinata clutching Naruto's jacket tightly as if afraid he would disappear. Instinctively, Naruto started rubbing Hinata's back comfortingly. "I thought I was always going to be the one confessing first…"

"In a way, you were." Naruto said softly. His eyes suddenly narrowed in confusion at the way Hinata suddenly stiffened.

"Hinata?" He asked as the girl suddenly pulled away from him, staring gravely into his eyes.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, one of his eyebrows arching in amusement. For a moment, Hinata looked like she was in deep thought. Then her features cleared as if she had reached a conclusion.

"Are you trapped here like me?" She asked with a guarded expression on her face, waiting to see Naruto's reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed in pleasure before grabbing the petite girl and whirling her around in circles. Hinata laughed along with Naruto, too caught up in her own joy to feel embarrassed. Without thinking, Naruto arched forward and pecked Hinata on the cheek. For a second the two looked at each other in surprise. Then Hinata suddenly tackled Naruto to the ground.

"I'm not alone anymore." She murmured softly, a small blush spreading across her cheeks as she bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. It was a small gesture of affection, but nevertheless, the blonde's eyes welled up with tears of gratitude.

"Hinata." Naruto said softly, blinking the tears from his eyes. Although Hinata was one with her younger self, she knew that the boy was referring to her older self now. "Do you love me?"

Without pause Hinata replied, "The question is, do you?"

For a moment Naruto blanked out as he asked himself this question. Did he actually love Hinata from the real world? In an instant his feelings became clear as he remembered that Hinata was the only person in school that actually treated him with any decency. _There is no one else for me. _Naruto realized, and with that, his features softened.

"I always have, but I never had the courage to acknowledge it…" He said, for the first time truly understanding how true his statement was.

* * *

AN: Ah, my first confession scene. Next updates should come faster considering I salvaged my story from my hard drive failure. I also separated them into different chapters so I can tell you that there are 7 chapters left to this story. I had no idea until I separated them. Ugh, updating sucks mostly because of the editing.


	27. Disaster in Konoha

**Chapter 27**

Disaster in Konoha

AN: Yep. Not much to say.

* * *

"Ok everyone! Time to pack up and move!"

Naruto groaned as he sluggishly opened a single eye "Ugh, why now?" He muttered as he turned around in his sleeping bag, right into the face of a certain silver-haired girl.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, as he jolted out of the sleeping bag and straight into the tent wall, causing the whole tent to collapse on top of him.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Hiroko screeched as she jumped up too, causing the tent to become even more of a tangled mess.

"Agh, mom! Stop struggling!"

"Are you two still at it?" There was a slight ripping sound and light suddenly came streaming in.

"Seriously, you two suck at bondage so stop trying." Kurenai said jokingly, but the smile slid from her face as she noticed the compromising position Naruto and Hiroko was in.

"M-Mom! Off! Now!" Naruto barked, his eyes twitching rapidly from distress as he eyed his mother, whose thigh was currently stuck in between Naruto's legs.

"Dear, call me Hiroko in front of guests, and you're the one not letting go." Hiroko sighed, smiling apologetically to Kurenai.

"Naruto… I wonder if you're fit for Hinata." Kurenai muttered under her breath, dropping the tent flap, and storming away.

"Is there a reason you're in such a foul mood today?" Kakashi asked, grinning mischievously as he approached the Genjutsu specialist.

"Nothing you would concern yourself with, you gigantic open pervert!" Kurenai retorted angrily.

"Egh." Kakashi grimaced, the beating he received yesterday still fresh within his mind. "Like Anko and you are any better…" He muttered crossly under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'll get the others to pack up." Kakashi said quickly as he retreated from Kurenai's dagger like stare.

Not five seconds had passed before he suddenly heard a cheerful voice exclaim, "Kakashi-sensei! Good morning!" The said Jonin looked down, his eyes arching in amusement as he noticed the person in front of him.

"Hinata… You're in an unusually bright mood today. Is it because we're returning today or is it because Naruto's finally noticing you?" Kakashi asked, a smile forming behind his mask at Hinata's sudden blush.

"Umm, both I guess." Hinata replied, reasonably calm for someone as red as a tomato.

"Personally, I'm more excited about getting back." Looking around warily, Kakashi bent down and whispered conspiratorially into Hinata's ears, "Did you know that that hag didn't let me read Icha Icha Paradise during the whole mission?" Giggling, Hinata could only nod in agreement as the perverted sensei turned away tearfully and screeched remorsefully into the sky, "A whole month! Did you hear that Kurenai!?"

"Yes. And I also happen to hear that comment on me being an old hag." Came the deathly whisper from behind the hapless silver haired Jonin. Whiling around, Kakashi paled as he saw the bane of his existence approaching him with a Kunai twirling around her index finger.

"Smart… Talking about me RIGHT BEHIND MY BACK."

Sweat dropping, Hinata slipped silently away from the two sensei before she could get involved. The last thing she heard as she walked away was, "Let's not be too hasty! Those two don't grow back!"

* * *

Aside from Kakashi losing his "jewels," nothing too interesting happened on the trip back to Konoha. Granted, there were a few encounters with wild animals, and Hinata was now actively avoiding Naruto even though they had confirmed each other's feelings, by the time the Gates of Konoha appeared, Naruto was quite literally sleeping on his feet.

"Naruto! Dobe, wake up. We're back." A sudden stinging pain to the back of the blonde's head brought him back into reality.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto muttered his eyes scrunched up in pain as he clutched his head. A moment later Naruto realized the significance of Sasuke's statement.

"It amazes me that someone could sleep while still walking." Shino said with something akin to pity as he looked at Naruto balk at the gigantic gates before him.

"You know, although it's quite big." Jeanne fell silent for a second, tilting her head sideways as if listening for something. "You'd think there would be more commotion from such a large village." At this comment the two Jonin, who had been previously quarreling with each other, fell silent.

"Maybe the Chuunin guards fell asleep again. Their job is boring enough." Sakura said nervously, but she didn't look entirely convinced. Her explanation still didn't explain the eerie silence that hung over the village like a heavy fog.

"Do you smell that?" Naruto asked suddenly as he sniffed the air. Besides the blond, Kiba nodded his head.

"It smells like…" Naruto and Kiba's eyes suddenly widened in fear as they both realized what they both sensed. "Smoke!"

In a flash, Kakashi was before Konoha's imposing walls flashing though a multitude of seals. Gradually chakra started to form a circle around the Jonin and blue lightning started to gather around Kakashi's hands.

"Move back," was Kakashi's only warning before he suddenly rushed forward at the gate. "Raikiri!" He screeched as he slammed the gates with his chakra infused hand. For a moment the dust bellowing out from the explosion engulfed Kakashi. When the dust finally died down, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and a giant twenty-foot hole occupied a large portion of the gate.

Without warning, Kurenai suddenly disappeared too, presumably chasing after Kakashi, leaving the six Genin and one mother very confused and scared. Even though they were still a few yards from the hole, they could see the destruction that lay ahead. Shops had been ransacked, buildings had been burned, and there were blood splatters everywhere.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura suddenly moaned, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Her eyes were slightly unfocused as she took in devastating scene before her. Suddenly Sakura felt her willpower leave her body and she pitched forward. It was only because of Sasuke's quick reaction time that saved her face from having a date with the ground.

"She fainted…" Sasuke said emotionlessly as he examined the girl. It was not surprising too. Had Sasuke not seen a similar scene played before him years back, he would've not been prepared for this either.

"This can't be right…" Kiba muttered looking at his friends for support, but from the shocked expressions on everyone's face, he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Mom! Dad! Sis!" He shouted out in fear before he suddenly tearing headlong into the gate.

"The clan!" Shino gasped hoarsely. Within seconds Shino had disappeared in a cloud of bugs flying swiftly though the village.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto muttered worriedly as he looked for any reaction in the pale girl. Throughout the whole ordeal she had been unnaturally silent, but if he was expecting anything he was sorely mistaken. The girl merely stared down the streets, not quite comprehending the situation on hand.

"Y-you're scared me Hinata!" Naruto said loudly as he grasped the girl's shoulders. It was Naruto's touch that brought the sudden awareness streaming back into Hinata's eyes.

"Father…" She muttered distantly as she tore herself from Naruto's grasp and ran towards the gate.

"Wait!" Hinata slowly turned back, her tear filled eyes staring into Naruto's cerulean ones.

Naruto took a deep breath, struggling with the best way to phrase his thoughts. "How…W-why would you want to save them after all they have done to you?" He asked, looking genuinely confused with Hinata's concern. Had it not been for Iruka, he would've given up on everyone in the village already.

For a second, Hinata looked confused, but then she gasped in understanding and sorrow. "Even though I am not part of their clan anymore, they are still my family."

Naruto met her gaze easily. "Then I will…" For a moment Naruto faltered, looking back at his mother, but his fears were misplaced, for Hiroko was smiling.

"Go on. It's ok." She said.

"I will go along with you and protect them because if they're your family, then they're also mine." Naruto said adamantly, blushing when a large smile suddenly graced  
Hinata's strained features. Without any more distractions the two Genin dashed into the remains of Konoha.

"Fine then. Don't worry about me. I'll just take care of Sakura." Sasuke yelled grumpily at the two lovebird's retreating backs.

* * *

"The Hyuuga mansion…" Hinata murmured as she entered what used to be her home, frowning at the condition of the building. Although there were obvious signs of a struggle from the scorch marks and unmistakable Kaiten scars on the ground, the mansion was not damaged at all.

"Maybe they skipped over this place." Naruto said tentatively as he tiptoed after Hinata, skirting alongside one of the larger Kaiten craters.

"Maybe…" Hinata replied, unconvinced. She was surprised that she was not attacked on the way here. In fact, the chilling absence of any life from in the village scared her more than the potential enemies lurking about.

"The main hall should have some people." She muttered softly, more to herself than to Naruto as she strode purposefully down the battle scared landscape.

"If you say so." Naruto said as he followed Hinata to a larger portion of the manor, occasionally glancing over his shoulders. If anything came jumping out, Naruto would be ready to defend both of them, not that Hinata needed any defending nowadays. Naruto grinned, keeping those thoughts to himself.

The grin slowly slid off his face as they approached the screen door. The unmistakable sent of blood hung in the air. He watched closely as Hinata reached forward with one shaky hand, hesitating slightly when she touched the door. Naruto grimaced. He partially knew the other reason Hinata was so reluctant in opening the door.

"Hinata-" Naruto began, looking pained as he reached forward, but in that moment Hinata's grip tightened on the door.

"Father!" She cried as she flung the screen door sideways with so much force that dust flew everywhere.

"No…" Hinata's legs suddenly gave way and she fell to her knees staring in disbelief. Even Naruto, who had pledged to protect Hinata, heaved when he saw the scene before him, rushing far away from the house to avoid throwing up in front of her. Before the stunned girl was a pile of decapitated heads of her family.

"No! No! NO!!" Hinata screamed in despair pounding the blood-splattered ground before her. Although they have treated her poorly, they were still her family. Even when her father berated her, she knew he cared for her deep inside. She could always feel the fatherly undertone beneath his stern exterior, but now he was gone with the rest of her family.

"Hinata?" The said girl suddenly jerked up in shock. That voice didn't come from Naruto. He was too busy upchucking the content of breakfast. Besides, this was a female's voice.

"Who is it?!" She cried out, activating her Byakugan at the same time. Even with her bloodlimit, she could not see anyone.

"Under here. Help me! I can't get out myself!" Hinata suddenly realized where the voice was coming from and looked down.

"H-Hanabi?!" She cried out in surprise as she saw the little girl that was trapped in a tiny compartment under her feet. Without hesitation, Hinata ripped off the mat to reveal the trap door underneath.

"Just pull on it." Hanabi said, calmer now that her rescue was imminent. "I'm just not strong enough to push it up."

Hinata nodded mutely as she grasped the handle and pulled up with all her might. For a moment the door didn't budge, but eventually Hinata was able to lift it enough for Hanabi to slip out. As she escaped, Hinata released the ten-ton trap door.

"Oh, thanks! I thought I would be trapped there forever." Hanabi said, grinning slightly as Hinata stared at her sister in amazement. After a while, the amazement gave way to relief, and finally, uncontrolled hysteria.

"I-I t-thought I-I l-lost everything!" Hinata moaned as she embraced her sister in a bone-crushing hug. Hanabi awkwardly rubbed Hinata's back, not accustomed to this open affection. She was more used to admiring her sister from afar and this was not in her comfort zone.

"Ah, the heads you see there! They're just the council member's heads. Everyone else is fine!" Hanabi said, trying to distract Hinata, but in the end she only made things worse because her sister only started crying even more.

It was only after a full minute of uncontrolled sobbing, that Hinata was able to control herself enough to talk coherently.

"W-why were the council members killed?" Hinata asked, still hiccupping slightly. At this question, her sister smiled maliciously.

"The stubborn idiots wouldn't evacuate the mansion and they got themselves killed. Serves them right. They deserved it." She said, still grinning even at the horrified expression on Hinata's face.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a hushed whisper, not daring to believe how bloodthirsty her sister was. Granted, she never did have a warm relationship with her before, but she hadn't realized how emotionally scarred she was.

Hanabi looked at Hinata consideringly before replying, "They were the ones who forced father to disown you. Father was never serious when he said that, but the council heard and things got out of hand." Hinata gasped in surprise. Although she had already concluded this, hearing Hanabi confirm it was relieving.

"Yep, they deserved it." Hanabi repeated, but from the look of growing suspicion on Hinata's face, Hanabi backed away.

"Wait… How come you know all of this? Why were you even trapped here in the first place?" Hinata asked suddenly. At this question Hanabi hissed in displeasure and looked away.

"Y-you can tell me." Hinata said cautiously, reaching out to her sister.

"Alright…" Hanabi finally said even as a small blush grew on her face. "I was… I was sulking because of father's decision to uphold the council's judgment to banish you. I hid myself under here to teach them a lesson. For two day I stayed here…"

The small girl's eyes suddenly grew unfocused and her voice suddenly dropped down into a hush, "_she _attacked. The screams were what I heard first. I was going to be killed if I revealed myself so I stayed here growing weaker from lack of food."

Hanabi suddenly started to cackle wildly, "But it was worth it! The council members all died painfully and I was able to hear it all!"

Hinata cringed at the madness that tinged her sister's voice. She now realized how much this ordeal had unhinged her, and without thinking, Hinata cradled her sister in her arms. Slowly, Hanabi's insane laughter turned into sobs of grief and fear. After all, she was not a Shinobi yet.

"Sis… I'm afraid…" Hanabi whimpered.

"I'll protect you…"

* * *

AN: Ok, slightly bloody I admit but it gets better.


	28. Race Against Time

**Chapter 28**

Race Against Time

* * *

When Naruto walked back into the room and saw Hinata cradling a small girl in her arms, he didn't question her. He just sat down besides the two, making no comment until they were ready to talk. It was Hanabi who decided to speak up first.

While attempting valiantly to suppress the blush that came over her, Hanabi stood up and asked, "You're Naruto aren't you?"

"Uh huh. That's my name, don't wear it out." Naruto replied, fully aware of how cheesy he sounded.

Giggling, Hanabi said, "So you're the guy my sister's been looking at this whole time." Although Hanabi was surprised that there was no visible reaction from the blond, Hinata failed to disappoint, jerking up slightly in surprise and blushing deeply in embarrassment.

"Yep." The blond said easily, provoking an exasperated sigh from Hanabi.

"Are you always this dim?"

"Well I was but…" Naruto paused, unable to continue as a blush dominated his face.

Hanabi's jaw suddenly dropped open in surprise. "No way." She said in awe as she correctly interpreted Naruto's response, looking at Naruto to Hinata and back to Naruto again.

"Ohh! Dad's going to be so angry!" Hanabi cried, dancing out of her sister's reach as she tried to grab her.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Hinata ordered as she bit her lips in anger. "I'm warning you!"

"You're going to get it! You're going to get it!" Hanabi sang as she pranced around Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto snorted in laughter, causing the two sisters to look at him in confusion. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing… It's just funny seeing you act so close and all." Naruto said, still smiling.

"We aren't always like this." Hinata said quickly.

"Yeah, only just now." Hanabi chimed in and was about to say more when a cold female voice cut though the air.

"Then I'm sorry for interrupting such a family reunion but my time is running short and this is getting tedious." Besides Hinata, Hanabi suddenly stiffened. Naruto spun around swiftly, but even so, he was still not fast enough to avoid the explosive note that plastered itself over his mouth.

"Katzuko at your service." From the ceiling a girl with flaming red hair dropped down and bowed in a single fluid motion. Looking up, the girl grinned revealing razor sharp canines.

"Mmph." Naruto grunted, and was about to rip the thing off his mouth before freezing as the girl made a slashing gesture across her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said playfully before turning to Hanabi. "I see one of you already know me."

"She's the one that killed the council members." Hanabi said in a hushed whisper. The girl's smile widened at the way Hinata suddenly blanched. "What are you doing here? I thought you were ordered to retreat."

"What snaky doesn't know won't hurt him." Kazuko replied quickly, before turning her attention to Hinata. In a flash, the girl was next to her prey, staring the poor girl down.

"You look so much like her…" The red head whispered. Hinata's only warning before she was sent flying though the screen door was the sudden expression of rage that seized Katzuko's face.

"Mmph!!!" Without a moment's pause Katzuko dodged to the left just in time to avoid the clawed hand that came slashing though the air. When her eyes met her attacker, she knew that the blond was beyond angry, and no amount of death threats was going to stop him.

"Bakuha Kyuu no Jutsu!" Katzuko shouted out as she backed-stepped out of another slash. In a few moments hundreds of explosive notes streamed out of Katzuko's sleeves and raced towards the blond. Although enraged, Naruto knew he couldn't reach the girl in time, but this didn't stop him from trying.

Zigzagging left and right, Naruto tried to throw off the wave of explosive notes, but to no avail. In a last ditch effort, the blond made a beeline for Katzuko, but just as he was about to punch the living daylights out of the psychotic girl, the explosive notes swept him up and wrapped him in a cocoon.

"Noo!" Hanabi dashed forward, but although talented, she was still not even a genin and was not able to follow Katzuko's movements until it was too late.

"Stay down and you won't get hurt." Katzuko whispered from Hanabi's back before sending her sprawling into the ground. A second later the girl was engulfed with explosive notes until only her head was showing.

"Why don't you kill us?" Hanabi spat spitefully as she tried to break free.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to murder you in cold blood?" Kazuko asked in disbelief, shaking her head slightly before ignoring the little girl and looking up at Naruto.

"How's the weather up there?" Katzuko asked, grinning impishly as Naruto struggled to speak with the explosive note plastered across his mouth. "Wait, I'll let that one off so you can speak."

"Go suck a cock!" was all Naruto managed out before the explosive note was back on him mouth.

"Only if it's yours, Naruto-kun!" Katzuko said breathlessly, batting her eyes, causing Naruto to blush a deep red.

"Yeah right! Did you really think I'd say that?! Not only do you two share the same name but you also sound alike." Katzuko muttered in disgust. Even though this statement would've not made any sense to anyone other than herself, Naruto's eyes bulged in surprise.

"K-Kat?" Katzuko whirled around, looking for the person who said her real name. Her mouth opened involuntarily in surprise and concern as she saw Hinata staggering forward, clutching her side in pain. Although Naruto was floating in midair in a ball of explosive notes, he did not miss the growing red blotch on Hinata's coat.

"K-Kat? Is that you?"

"S-stay back!" Katzuko cried, suddenly fearful of the girl before her. Her explosive notes suddenly whirled around, making a protective cyclone around her, but Hinata's advance never faltered.

"I-I'm warning you! I blow you, and this whole damn place into pieces!" Katzuko roared. Hinata paused at the whirling mass of explosive notes, swaying slightly from the effort of standing still.

"Kat… Please… I only want to help." For a few tense moments, Katzuko glared at Hinata though her barrier, but then the explosive notes suddenly fell lifeless onto the ground.

"Kat?" Hinata murmured hesitatingly before her strength failed her and fell forward. She gasped as she felt someone suddenly catch her and hold her up.

"Yeah…" Kat stared at Hinata, taking in the girl before her. "You're really Hinata aren't you. J-just l-like…" The girl suddenly broke down. "Why couldn't you have stayed home!?" Kat sobbed as she hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata gasped in pain, and the movement did not go unnoticed by Katzuko.

"I'm sorry." Kat whispered backing away quickly, but in an instant she was drawn back.

"No. I should be the one who's sorry." Hinata said compassionately as she hugged her long lost friend, but their reunion was tragically cut short as Naruto suddenly tore though the mass of explosive notes and barreled into Kat, pinning her onto the ground. As the boy raised his claws to slash out Kat's jugular, he suddenly paused.

"Y-you're really…" The traces of rage that previously dominated his features were now dissipating. "You're that girl that hangs around Hinata all the time." He said as he got off of Kat.

Kat's eyes flashed in rage as she scrambled back onto her feet, but just as she opened her mouth to protest, Hinata's voice suddenly rang out though the air, "Naruto! That's very rude of you!" Naruto whirled his head around, smiling sheepishly as he saw Hinata's admonishing gaze.

"Sorry, sorry! I mean, you're Kat! Right?" He asked, inciting a confused look from the said girl.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're the only normal girl in school when you're not around Hinata." Naruto stated, looking as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Uh… What?" Kat said dumbly, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She always thought her averageness was a curse. Not something to be proud of.

"Yeah yeah. You're not to high up there for guys, so you're not a completely unreachable." Naruto continued, before looking at Kat appraisingly, as if he were examining a piece of furniture. "But now… Egh, I'd say you'd rank up there now."

"Still the same old Naruto…" Katzuko sighed, but no without a glowing blush on her face.

"Kat… I-" Hinata began but Kat silenced her with a glance.

"Let's forget about this. It seems like I've been playing the idiot this whole time…" She said ruefully.

"No, not that. My sister. She's still…" Hinata drifted off, looking worriedly towards her younger sister, who was currently still bound within a tight wrapping of explosive notes.

"Oops!" Kat exclaimed before making a slight gesture with her hands, causing the explosive notes to stream back into her sleeves.

"Oops?!" Hanabi coughed as she landed on the ground with an ungraceful thump. "That's all you have to say?"

"Eh… Since when did you get a sister Hinata?" Kat asked, carefully avoiding the girl's question.

Hanabi puffed up in anger and replied sharply, "I've always been Hinata's sister. What I want to know is who are you?!"

"She's an old friend of mine." Hinata answered for Kat, before turning to face her so called friend. "So, how do you find this world?"

"Yeah, how come you're part of this invasion?" Naruto piped up.

"Did you actually kill the council members?" Hanabi asked, still glaring at Kat.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Kat exclaimed, backing away from the trio. "Ok, let's tackle this one at a time. First off, this world is great, aside from all the killing and all that crap." Naruto slowly nodded in agreement.

"As to how I became involved in this invasion? I have really no clue. Everything just happened so fast that I was here before I even knew it."

"Ok, but you still didn't answer my question." Hanabi said pointedly.

For a second Kat just surveyed the little girl, her face covered in shadows, then she chucked at how both Naruto and Hinata held their breaths.

"Well, you guys will be happy to know that I did not play any role in their deaths. True, I kept them immobilized with my explosive notes but it was the other guy that did the killing. Explosions don't really make for a clean decapitation, you know?" Kat laughed weakly, but then suddenly turned slightly green.

"Who was that person?" Hinata asked, a morbid curiosity taking hold of her.

"Kimimaro!" Kat said enthusiastically, her eyes glistening with uncontained awe as all traces of her previous unease disappeared. "He's a real hunk! Wait until I introduce you to him."

"No need. I will introduce myself." A quiet thump was the only warning the gang had before a white streak dashed into the room, knocked Naruto, Hanabi, and Katzuko off their feet with a sweeping kick, and struck Hinata to the ground with a swift blow to her neck. Already weakened by the wound to her side, Hinata was not able to keep conscious, and was immediately knocked out.

Kat was the first to recover herself.

"K-Kimimaro! What are you doing?!" She sputtered in outrage as she collected herself from the floor, glaring at pale white haired boy before her.

"Katzuko-san, it is unfortunate that you have become friends with the enemy. Orochimaru would have had much more use for you. I will spare you only because you have one last role to play." The boy said emotionlessly before turning to the blond, who was staring at him in quiet disbelief.

"If you wish to save your girlfriend, bring the soulless one to Orochimaru-sama. Katzuko-san will lead the way. Any deception will result in this girl's immediate death. Do not presume to deceive my master." Kimimaro warned and before Naruto could even shout out in outrage the boy had Hinata in his hands and was gone without a trace.

* * *

AN: Yeah I kinda died. As in got accepted into college and dieing there rather than in High School. Anyways I got an acutal Beta while in collage for another story I had. Found out I still have a lot of areas to improve on. Ugh. Reading my story again after all these years... Wow I really did suck. Still do... Well I might be going on an updating spree now.


	29. Until Death do us Part

**Chapter 29**

Until Death do us Part

"This is all your fault!" Naruto roared at Kat as he raced though the trees with blood streaming down a deep gash in his cheeks. The wound was surprisingly from Hanabi. Naruto had been adamant about keeping Hinata's sister from joining their rescue mission, which of course lead to the little girl trying to gorge out his eyes in outrage, but in the end she conceded, agreeing that she was in no condition to keep up and would only slow them down.

"How is this my fault? I was only doing what I was ordered!" Kat snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. But even as this biting reply came forth, she bit her lower lip in unease. What if Naruto was right and she was responsible for her best friend's capture?

"You could've refused! Don't you even remember World History where we learned about the Nuremberg- ah forget it!" Naruto grumbled, as he felt a soothing touch on his right shoulder. Blinking fiercely, he looked over to see his mother's calm blue eyes staring back at him.

"Naruto, right now Hinata's in danger. Don't you think we should rescue your girlfriend?" Hiroko jested, but for once Naruto didn't rise to the bait.

"Yeah, you're right, but I still don't feel right dragging you into this." Naruto said effortlessly, shocking Hiroko, Katzuko and even himself at how easy it was to just go with the flow and say Hinata was his girlfriend.

_**It's fate Kit. **_

"D-don't worry." Hiroko said, recovering quickly. "Jeanne and I are more than a match for whoever opposes us!"

"But it's Orochimaru."

For a second Hiroko's confident visage faltered, but in a moment she was smiling boldly again. "He's a pushover. We'll beat him." but after that halfhearted statement the trio remained quiet until Katzuko finally broke the silence.

"We're here." She said solemnly as they dropped down though the trees. Before them was a dank looking staircase which lead to a large imposing crimson gate.

"So how do we ge-" no sooner had the words left Naruto mouth, the doors opened with a loud bang and a figure darted out. Before the trio even realized it, they were entangled in a sticky web.

"You!" Katzuko hissed as she recognized the four-armed boy before her.

"Good job Kidomaru. You're not a complete dumbass after all." A red haired girl grunted as she exited the door, followed by two other boys.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto growled as he ripped violently into the web, but to his dismay, he found the web to be as hard as steel and try as he might, he could not free himself from the sticky prison.

"Let me do this." Naruto turned around to see Jeanne's stolid purple eyes staring back at him.

"It's no use! My web is-"

"Stuff it boy. I am Orochimaru's first experiment and there is no way you are stronger than the original." Jeanne snapped, causing the spider-boy to shut up immediately.

"So you're the fucker that Orochimaru wants us to catch. You've caused a lot of… Hey are you listening to me!?" Tayuya snarled, noticing the blank look that came over Jeanne's face.

"Ranpu-shunshin no Jutsu." Jeanne whispered under her breath. A sudden explosion of light blinded everyone in the forest for miles around, and when the light finally faded, the webbing imprisoning them was gone.

"Bah, so what. You can't take us all on. Fatty, Sakon, let's go!" Tayuya ordered, rushing forward for the first strike. Naruto roared in challenge and was moving to intercept them when Kat's voice rang though the air.

"Bakuyaku Shouheki no Jutsu!" With a rustling like a thousand birds taking to the sky, hundreds of explosive notes streamed out of Kat's sleeves and formed a protective barrier. Unprepared for the sudden darkness that enclosed him, Naruto yelped in pain as he tripped over a rock.

"Traitor! I'll rip your throat out!"

Without pause, Kat turned to Jeanne and said, "Jeanne, Hiroko, whoever you are. That Jutsu you used was an instant teleportation one, right?"

"Correct. And at the moment I am Jeanne."

"Ow, my nose…" Naruto groaned as he collected himself.

Ignoring Naruto's whining, Kat asked, "Can that jutsu you used transport you and Naruto out here without those four idiots from noticing?"

"Yes."

"Do it." Without questioning Kat's intentions, Jeanne grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and was just about to do as Kat said, she suddenly paused.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I have a bone to settle with those guys." Katzuko replied, and as if to confirm her answer someone from outside shouted, "You were never one of the Sound Four anyways! We'll enjoy ripping you limb from limb!"

"Kat…" Naruto said slowly, finally realizing the situation at hand. "I've never really been nice with you so… I want to say that I'm sorry."

"What? You think I won't be able to survive?" Kat scoffed, trying to sound offended. Her smile would've given her away, but she was thankful that the darkness covered up her appreciation. "Get going. I can take care of these guys easily."

Jeanne nodded curtly, and in a sudden flash of light, she was gone along with Naruto.

_Now is where things start getting interesting. _

"Bakuyaku no Jutsu!"

Even as an explosion rocked the walls and caused the torches to flicker ominously, Naruto and Jeanne did not turn back. They trusted Kat's skills and every moment they used looking around, was another second off of Hinata's life. But even though Naruto knew this, their progress was agonizingly slow, only exemplified by the chafing around Naruto's ankles.

"Damn these weights." Naruto growled as he paused his search to unlock the 50-pound weights that were slowing him down and irritating his skin. When the two weights slammed into the floor leaving Naruto feeling as if he could fly, he didn't even pause to celebrate his newfound freedom.

_He's faster… _Jeanne thought in mild surprise as Naruto streaked past her, searching from room to room methodically. The boy was searching in such a fast pace that they covered over a hundred rooms in a period of half an hour, but still to no avail.

"Where is she?" Naruto panted stopping at a particularly large door. Just as he was about to reach for two hundredth doorknob, Jeanne felt a chill run down her spine.

"Wait. Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Jeanne asked urgently, as she stared apprehensively at her "son."

"For Hinata I'm always prepared. (If you know what I mean)" Naruto said before ripping open the door, nearly tearing it off its hinges. As the he walked into the room and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Naruto was just able to make out a lone figure sitting in the middle of the room.

"So you've come. Have you brought the soulless one?" Kimimaro asked, but there was no reply from the blond. Hinata was nowhere in sight and inside Naruto was having an internal war.

_**Kill him! He doesn't have your mate! He cheated you! **_The Kyuubi snarled, it's anger pulsing though Naruto's body.

_B-but what if Hinata's-_

_**Don't you get it?! She's already dead! This was just a trap to capture your mother! I thought you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself but No! You're too thick headed!**_

_I-it can't be… n-no…_

"Have you brought her?" The bone user repeated again, unaware of the evil aura that started to surround Naruto.

"You killed her… You…" Suddenly Naruto looked up and red chakra suddenly burst forth surrounding his body in a protective shell, and forming a three crimson tail behind him. The concrete beneath him slowly dissipated from the killer intent he was radiating, and cracks upon the ground spread in waves from the boy's power.

"I'm… I'm going to kill you!" He roared his eyes clouded with rage as he dashed forward with incredible speed, his tales whipping around, smashing thought the ground effortlessly. Kimimaro managed to dodge the initial attack by back flipping away, but he wasn't prepared for the immediate follow up strike.

Kimimaro hissed in pain as one of Naruto's claws dug into his back. _He's fast… _He thought as he forced his bones to burst forth from his body, making a prickly defensive shell around himself as he regained his footing.

"No Naruto! Do you think Hinata will want this?" Jeanne shouted in alarm, seeing her son in such a state, but Naruto had already gone off the deep end, and no about of reasoning was going to stop his rampage.

"You think that'll protect you from me?!" Naruto roared as he shot towards the bone boy, shooting forth a chakra-composed claw at Kimimaro. Try as he might, Kimimaro wasn't able to avoid the claw, and the bones protecting him smashed like twigs as he was slammed against the cold stonewall. In a flash, Naruto was before the boy, smashing Kimimaro's body with unforgiving force.

Suddenly a sudden burst of chakra exploded from Kimimaro, blowing Naruto backwards several paces. "You have forced me to release my second seal… How unexpected." Kimimaro said staring back at Naruto though narrowed eyes.

For a moment Naruto blinked, taking in the half boy, half dinosaur monstrosity standing before him but in a second that confusion was buried under a mountain of hatred. "DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA!" He bellowed, dashing forward with enough force to crack the solid concrete floor beneath him.

"So Hinata is this girl's name. I wonder how special this girl must be to gain the love of the Kyuubi brat?" Naruto suddenly paused in confusion, unsure where the voice came from.

"Naruto. Up there." Jeanne said pointing upwards at a outcropping on the wall. Naruto's head snapped up, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Hinata standing before a shadowy man he could only assume to be Orochimaru. As Naruto felt the anger drain from him, the chakra that surrounded him suddenly dissapeared, and a new emotion seized his body. Fear. Not only for Hinata, but also for what Hinata saw in him now that she knew he was the container of a demon.

"Hinata… I…"

"I don't care Naruto!" Hinata said fiercely, stopping any words that were coming from Naruto's mouth. "I heard and I don't care! I will always love you no matter what, and not even death will tear us apart!" As Naruto felt relief spread though his body and tears spring into his eyes, a tut of disappointment sounded from behind Hinata.

"Never let your guard down." Orochimaru hissed, smiling sinisterly before producing a sword from out of thin air and running Hinata though the stomach.

She knew it was going to die. She knew it the moment she was pushed on the edge to say her final goodbyes. As she felt her lifeblood pour from her fatal wound and stain her jacket red, she felt content that she had told Naruto how she felt, but out of the corner of the eye, Hinata noticed even more deception playing forth.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata gasped in warning, but it came too late.

"Sawarabi no Mai!" Even as Naruto felt the floor rumble and bones burst forth, impaling his body, his eyes never left Hinata's. He knew it was the end, and the Kyuubi knew it too.

"Until death do us part." He mouthed before falling forward onto the forest of bones.

* * *

Well I haven't updated in who knows how long but since I have nothing to do in college, I might as well get this out of my way and done with. Seriously... Don't do the same thing I did and apply for classes late. You WILL NOT get any classes you want. Not I'm in a course called, "Plants and Humans." Omg, how the hell is that even going to help if I'm majoring in Statistics?

Bet I'm already forgotten by you new fangled folks taking over the fanficiton business.


	30. Death

**Chapter 30**

Death

Even as Naruto accepted his death, he couldn't help but notice how everything in the world seemed to slow down. It was as if his brain was working in overdrive, to preserve the last few moments he had left.

_**Baka. We're not dead yet. **_The Kyuubi rumbled weakly from Naruto's head.

_So you're the one doing this? I should have known. So can you heal us? _Naruto asked, feeling a new hope running though his body. Maybe he didn't have to die. Maybe he could still save Hinata. However, his hopes were quickly dashed at the Kyuubi's next comment.

_**I wish. **_

_What? _Naruto asked in confusion. _Then who's slowing down time?_

_**It is the Death God's doing. Death is coming for us.**_ With a wane smile, the Kyuubi joked, _**I told you we're not dead 'yet.'**_

_Even in death you're a bastard. _And as Naruto said this a thick mist gathered before him before forming the shape of a large demon with an eerie grin. Without saying a word, the demon lifted up the Wakizashi it held in its purple hands.

_Goodbye Kyuubi. Although I never liked you, you have been my closest…_Naruto paused, realizing friend would not fit here._ Well closest fox thing in my life._

_**Baka. And to think I was going to say I started to like you! **_ The Demon Fox coughed, but its tone was slightly wistful. _**Ah, goodbye Naruto… And to my thousand years of life… **_The two fell silent then, waiting for the blow to fall.

_**This has gone on long enough. **_Rumbled a voice that seemed to cut though the air.__Naruto whipped his head up in confusion and surprise, just in time to see the Death God slash the air with its Wakizashi and open a giant seam in the universe. Inexplicably Naruto felt an irrepressible force compelling him towards the hole, and before he knew it he was suddenly ripped from his body and sent flying though the hole.

As groggily opened his eyes, he was at first blinded by the shocking whiteness of the room he was in, but eventually he was able to make out a giant floating figure before him. Pushed himself off the ground and looking around, he realized that he wasn't the only human in this room. To his right Kat and his mother was lying on the floor, out cold. And to his right… Naruto felt his mouth drop open with surprise.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said in disbelief. The girl, who had just woken up and was looking around in confusion, jumped from the voice.

"Naruto!?" She breathed as she saw the blond standing only a few paces from her, staring at her in with his mouth hanging open.

"Y-you're still alive!" Naruto cried in relief as he rushed forward and engulfed Hinata into a bear hug. For a while they stayed like this, taking comfort in each other's presence until Hinata finally found her voice.

"I told you Death couldn't tear us apart." She whispered into Naruto's coat.

_**Unfortunately, I have to. **_Naruto and Hinata's attention immediately snapped to the giant Demon floating in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Naruto hissed venomously. Even though he now knew the Demon before him was Death personified, he wasn't going to back down. Hinata was the only person who didn't shun him because of the demon in him, and his obsession with anime, and he was not going to give her up. Not even to a god.

_**This 'game' has gone out of control! Jeanne has nearly fell into Orochimaru's hands, the Kyuubi nearly escaped, and fate… **_ The Death God's eyes narrowed especially as it said this. _**Fate has gone completely awry. **_

"What do you mean you have to tear us apart!?" Naruto roared as he hugged Hinata closer to him.

The Death God paused, looking deeply into Naruto's eyes, as if examining his very essence. _**You two were never fated to be. **_It said, it's voice echoing as if a whole crowd was shouting this one statement. As the Death God's voice died though the room, it was Hinata who spoke up first.

"No. I love Naruto! Nothing would be different if the other Naruto never came into this world. I would still love him and this will never change!" She shouted, staring defiantly at the God.

_**Yes. But would he love you back? **_The Death God asked quietly, causing Hinata's gaze to falter. The God took no joy in tearing apart these two, but they had to understand why it was doing this.

"Yes I would!" Naruto shouted passionately.

_**Even if your older self never came into the picture? **_At this, even Naruto hesitated. The Death God answered the question for him.

_**No. If fate had continued, not interfered by such variables, you would've never noticed Hinata's feelings. She would continue her unrequited love for you, while you would've married Sakura. **_

"Impossible!" Naruto denied, but even as he said this he felt Hinata's grip on him slacken.

_**It is written in stone. One cannot change fate. **_Naruto was silent, struggling to disprove the God, but it was futile. He could not think of anything because what it said was true. Had his older self not entered this world, then he would've most assuredly kept on chasing after Sakura without ever noticing Hinata.

Hinata noticed Naruto's struggle and inside she felt her heart tearing into pieces. It was true that she would've never had the courage to confess had it not been for her older self. If her older self had never arrived then she would've keep on loving Naruto in secret. For a moment, she felt as if all feelings had left her but then a sudden burst of insight alighted Hinata's face.

"But fate interfered." She whispered as she mulled this idea over in her head. The more she thought on it, the more it made sense, until finally she realized that all of the Death God's arguments were obsolete.

_**What? **_

"There is a reason Naruto and I were sent to this world and merged with ourselves! There is a reason we got put into the same team together! And there is a reason we realized our feelings for each other! It is too much of a coincidence! Fate interfered to give us a chance together!" Hinata shouted triumphantly.

_**And you have both died. **_ The Death God snarled.

"I have no regrets." Hinata said, before turning to look Naruto in the eyes.

"I don't care if you didn't notice me back then. It's now that matters." She said, and with those simple words, Naruto felt relief flowing though his body. Naruto bent forward slowly until he could see the light blush spreading across Hinata's cheeks.

"I love you." He breathed before their two lips locked. For those few seconds they were lost in their own world of pleasure and joy. It was as if that kiss had cemented all their feelings for each other and now there was no doubt in their minds that they were meant for each other, whether it be in Death, Life, the real world, or this world.

_**Fate cannot change without me knowing of it! **_The Death God shouted, but even as it said this Naruto and Hinata looked back confidently.

"Fate cannot be dictated by anyone. Not even by a God." Naruto said fearlessly.

"How do you have the right control fate, just because you desire to know the future? How can you even call yourself God?" Hinata cried angrily.

_**IT IS TO PREVENT CHAOS! **_The Death God rumbled, silencing the two immediately. _**Without my guidance the world will sink into chaos! Why do you two think the world has lasted so long?! Why do you think the Kyuubi's reign of terror was finally stopped?! **_

The Death God then sighed tiredly. Time and Time again the Death God had gone over the same arguments in its own head, and although the reasoning was flawed, it was the only solution to prevent the destruction of the world.

_**You two have caused me enough grief. **_ The God said with a note of finality in its voice. _** I will send your older counterparts the others back to their world and reverse the damaged caused here.**_

"What do you mean reverse?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

The Death God hesitated, but only for a second, before answering, _**Everything.**_

"You can't do that!" Naruto shrieked, and Hinata even joined in the protests but it was futile.

_**I can and I will! I have made my decision. Say your goodbyes! **_The Death God boomed as it raised its hands above the room. Slowly a large black vortex began to materialize in the room of the white room. Even before Naruto started getting pulled towards the hole, he knew what was happening.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto roared, in a last ditch attempt to save everyone.

_**The Kyuubi will not help. **_The Death God stated, almost sounding smug. _**It will not so foolishly give up its life after being given a second chance! **_

_**I'm sorry kit. **_The Kyuubi said apologetically, trying its best to ignore the waves of disbelief and hurt emanating from the boy. _**I'll try to help you remember if I remember it myself. **_ The Kyuubi murmured before shutting off its consciousness from Naruto.

As Naruto looked around in despair, he saw Kat's body slowly rise from the floor until she was engulfed by the vortex. His mother had already disappeared. Eventually his questing eyes met Hinata's.

"I will always love you." She said tearfully before she was abruptly ripped from Naruto's grasps and vanished.

"You monster!" Naruto roared, even as he felt the sharp tug on his soul.

_**I am no monster. **_The Death God murmured before waving its hand. Suddenly, Naruto felt the tug on his soul increase, and then… Darkness.

* * *

AN: What? Not a single review last chapter? I thought that chapter was pretty intense. Of course I haven't been very faithful updating either so I guess it's mostly my fault. Ok story is finally nearing a close and I'm not fixing grammar or anything so I can just crank out the chapters.

I think this chapter was sort of what I was going for. The culmination of everything I have written so far. Sucks that I had to undo everything to make this story more interesting.


	31. Rebirth Part 1

**Chapter 31**

Rebirth (Real World)

"Naruto. Wake up. Come on! The bus is going to be here in five minutes! You can't skip school again!"

"Ugh, five more minutes mom…" Naruto replied, trying to block the voice as he hugged the pillow tighter to his head.

_Wait. School? Bus? _Naruto suddenly bolted up, surprising his mother so much that she nearly fell down from shock. _Kyuubi! I'm- _He suddenly stopped as he felt a pang in his heart when he realized that there was no Demon Fox replying to him.

_Was it all just a Dream? _Naruto wondered, feeling empty and lost.

"Sheesh, I don't understand why you force me to come in here if you're already ready to go." Hiroko muttered crossly as she looked over her son, who happened to be already dressed in his school cloth.

"Umm mom… Did anything _weird_ happen lately? Anything out of the ordinary." Naruto asked, looking at his mother expectantly. Maybe it wasn't a dream and the Death God really did bring him back to this world.

For a second Naruto felt his heart soar when he saw his mother's eyes cloud over in reminiscence, but then he was shot down when she shrieked, "Other than the fact that the school called saying you were absent for a week!?"

Naruto paled as his mother suddenly puffed up with anger. "I uh…"

"What in the world were you thinking, skipping school like that? I thought I raised you better!" She cried, her anger disappearing as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I need to take a piss." Naruto stammered as he bolted out of bed, dragging the sheets off with him in his haste to escape his mother. Bolting out of his room, Naruto made it to the bathroom, but instead of doing what he said he would, he merely stared into the mirror.

_I'm really back. It was all a dream after all. _Naruto thought bleakly as he reached out with a shaky hand to touch his reflection. It was only his mother's voice that brought him out of his reverie.

"If you don't hurry up the bus is going to leave!"

"Ok!" Naruto replied, hastily dabbing his face with a wet towel and rinsing out his mouth with Scope. In a flash, Naruto was out of the bathroom, rushing towards the door. Waving to his mother, who was already at the front door looking at him critically, Naruto grabbed his backpack from the floor and dashing out of the house.

"You forgot your lunch!" Naruto looked back just in time to see his mom toss him a brown bag.

"Thanks mom!" He shouted, snatching the bag just before it hit the ground and racing to his bus stop.

When Naruto came to the bus stop, the bus had still not arrived, and he was forced to stare into the air to avoid the curious gazes of his fellow bus-goers. Three cars passed by in front of him, and for a moment he thought he saw a Ferrari with his mother in the driver's seat. After a second Naruto shook it off, dismissing it as a side effect of his long but awesome dream.

"Hey, isn't that the kid who was absent for a week?" Whispered one of the kids.

"Yeah, I bet he got beat up by John or something."

Naruto felt his ears flush red as he heard this. _If this were the anime world I would-_ Naruto grimaced, remembering that it was all just a dream. Even as the bus arrived and he unconsciously dodged a spitball flying his way, he couldn't help but feel depressed.

* * *

_The halls are really crowded today. _Naruto thought as he was jostled though the packed crowd. Suddenly, an unusually hard shove sent Naruto stumbling forward and a large knobby elbow suddenly swung his way. Naruto had just enough time to twist out of the way before he crashed into the ground.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't notice the faggot was back. My bad." Mocked a particularly snide voice, inciting a few chuckles from the crowd that was starting to gather.

_Not this again. _Naruto growled in his mind, feeling blood pound in his ear. It was all Naruto could do to just to look up into John's stupid face and do nothing. Around him Naruto could hear voices taunting him, and after a few seconds of deliberation, Naruto decided he could bear it no more.

"John. Shut the hell up." Silence hung over the hallway like an overbearing cloud, and John, for a moment looked at a loss for words, however, this did not last long, and a sneer soon marred his face.

"Why you little-" He snarled as he stormed forward, intent on giving Naruto the beating of his life.

"Stop it!" John paused in mid-stride, looking around with very ugly look on his face. Slowly the expression gave way to surprise, and eventually displeasure as the crowd parted to make way for a very beautiful student with flowing blue hair. Whispers of confusion spread though the crowd as the girl planted herself between John and Naruto.

"What has Naruto done to you!?" Hinata shouted angrily, offering a hand to Naruto, who was still sitting on the floor. The blonde's face flushed red but he accepted her help without protest.

"Hey Hinata." John said coolly, but his voice still shook slightly. Hinata's presence had caught him off guard, and he never meant her to see him in this light.

"Naruto and I were just playing around. Right guys?" He asked to his two cronies, who nodded dumbly.

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously before turning to Naruto. "A-are you ok Naruto?" She asked worriedly. For a second Naruto looked like he was going to break into his fake smile and reply cheerily like he usually did but then something flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked when Naruto bent over as if in pain.

"I'I'm sorry Hinata. I have to go." Naruto whispered before dashing away, leaving the crowd, John, and Hinata all behind him.

* * *

Alone in the men's room, Naruto bent over the sink with tears streaming down his face. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to embrace Hinata right in the hallways, to feel the warmth of her body as they hugged, and to understand the pleasure of knowing someone out there cared more about him than life itself.

But then he realized that it was all a lie. A beautiful lie he had constructed within his mind involving a love between a shunned worthless guy and a beautiful talented maiden. And with that realization, all the years he spent perfecting that mask had shattered and he was left broken inside.

_Maybe. Maybe that dream should've never happened. _Naruto thought sadly as he finally composed himself and exited the bathroom.

* * *

His lethargy carried over him like a cloud all the way up to lunch period. With a sigh Naruto walked himself over to a section where no one was sitting. The day had gone by with mind-numbing slowness. He couldn't even find the strength in him to amuse himself by acting the fool.

"Let's see what mom packed me." He thought listlessly as he opened the brown paper bag. He had long since stopped expecting homemade food prepared with love and affection, but what he found inside the bag trumped everything he had gotten throughout the years.

"Uncooked ramen in a cup?" Naruto stated in disbelief as he stared at his, less than stellar, meal. For almost a full minute, Naruto stared at the thing in his hands feeling annoyance spread though his body, but then he started laughing. He started laughing so hard that the ramen cup dropped from his hand, and tears started springing into his eyes. Never mind the strange looks he was getting from the people around him. How could his day get any worse?

"Hey Naruto, what are you laughing at?" Though his tear filled eyes he could just make out Kat standing before him. Apparently she had come to examine what the fuss was all about. Without saying anything, Naruto pointed at the ramen cup that had settled on the floor.

"Ramen in a cup?" She asked skeptically as he picked up the item from the ground. For a few moments Kat looked contemplatively at the cup before tossing the ramen away and saying, "I've got a better idea."

Turning around Kat shouted, "Hey Hinata! Don't you have some extra food? Naruto doesn't have any!" At the mention of Hinata's name Naruto immediately sobered up. Gazing at where Kat was looking, Naruto was surprised to realize that Hinata only sat one table across from him. Something he found weird since that table was empty when he arrived.

"No, that's alright. She can stay at her table." Naruto said quickly, and from the moans of displeasure from the girl's at Hinata's table, they apparently thought the same thing.

"Come on Hinata! You're the one who choose to sit here in the first place! The least you can do is stay with us!" Protested a pink-haired girl, to no avail. Naruto blanched as he saw Hinata apologizing to the girl before rushing over. In one fluid motion, Hinata produced a plastic container from out of nowhere and held it out to Naruto, blushing furiously. From Kat's point of view, she couldn't tell who was more embarrassed. Smiling to herself, Kat took a seat next to Naruto.

"I-I m-made it m-myself… I-I hope you l-like it." Hinata stuttered, her blush increasing tenfold as Naruto accepted the homemade lunch. With a sigh, she settled herself next to her friend Kat.

"Wow. I don't know what I did to deserve this but thanks!" Naruto exclaimed, awed by Hinata's generosity as he ripped off the plastic cover to reveal rice, pork chops, and steamed dumplings. Maybe his life here wasn't as great the dream he had, but now things were turning out ok in this world.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked in confusion, but she received no answer because Naruto was already tearing away ravenously at one of dumplings.

"Ish gud." Naruto said nearly spraying the food out of his open mouth. "Oppsh."

"Naruto! Don't say stuff while you're eating!" Kat screeched in disgust as a particularly large grain of rice whizzed by her forehead, but Hinata could've cared less. Inside she was squealing in delight.

By the end of the period the plastic container was spotless and Naruto was patting his stomach contently. "Wow Hinata. That was great. You should make one for me every day." He said jokingly.

Naruto nearly fell off of his seat when Hinata said breathlessly, "You really mean it?"

"I was just joking around! It would be too much trouble for you!" Naruto said quickly as he recovered himself.

"N-not at all. You lunch didn't take me too long to make!"

Naruto then looked at Hinata in confusion. _Wait. Did she say my lunch? Does that mean she already planned to give this to me beforehand? _With a shake of his head, Naruto cleared such fanciful thoughts from his mind, and at that moment the bell rung.

"Well we're off to class. See ya later Naruto." Kat said cheerfully as she tugged a very reluctant Hinata away.

"See you." Naruto said dreamily, not sure if what had happened was real or not, but from how stuffed he felt he knew it couldn't all be attributed to his imagination.

* * *

"Naruto! Get in the locker room and change! You're already late." Yelled the bear of a gym teacher. Naruto smirked slightly as he followed the teacher's directions without a word, noticing that the gym teacher's mustache was gone. The smirk was soon replaced by a frown as he was assaulted by the odor of the locker rooms.

"Blech." Naruto muttered as he found his locker. He was still looking at his locker in confusion, trying to remember his locker combination when an explosion of pain erupted from his left temple sending him tumbling facedown into the concrete floor.

"That was a dirty move John." Naruto spat, without even looking at his assailant. The day was simply too good to last. He knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time before John finally lost it.

Pushing himself up, Naruto saw that his guess was right. John looked momentarily startled by Naruto's quick recovery, but his face quickly turned red with rage again.

"Fuck you! It's all because of you that Hinata thinks I'm a jerk!" John snarled, grabbing Naruto's shirt and bringing him to eye level.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chanted the boys that gathered around the two, some of them eager to see Naruto get thrashed, while other's just there to see the fight.

"What's the matter with her knowing the truth?" Naruto retorted. John's fist suddenly found it's way into Naruto's gut. The blond stumbled away, gasping for breath but John didn't stop there. Grabbing Naruto by the hair, John forced his head down and kneed the poor boy right in the nose. Naruto fell to the ground, his nose bleeding freely. This time he didn't get up.

The cheering had stopped, and only shocked gazes met the scene before the crowd. Naruto lost track of how long he was lying on the ground with John raining down punches and kicks. For him, it seemed like time had slowed down, until every blow seemed to be in slow motion, causing an excruciating amount of pain. When John finally stopped, Naruto relinquished the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's for messing with me! Hinata's my girl!" John panted triumphantly, sweat forming a shiny sheen on his face.

At these words Naruto's eyes widened in anger, and with no small amount of effort, he managed to push himself up. He was battered, bruised, and bloodied, but he was not going to stand around and listen to that crap.

"Hinata is not a prize to be won." Naruto growled, ignoring the shocked expression on John's face. The bully had not expected the blond to still be able to rise up after that beating.

"Maybe not by you, but I'll bag her. She'll be begging to go out with me by the time I'm though with her." John sneered, but his confidence faltering at the way Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed.

"One more word about her, and I WILL rip you a new one." Naruto said in a deadly whisper, and for once no one doubted the sincerity of his words. But John doubted that Naruto could back up his words.

For a second he seemed to be struggling for an answer but then the familiar cocky expression alighted his face. "What does it matter to you? I'm the only one for her. She's the most popular girl and I'm the most popular guy. We're meant for each other."

"So you're saying that you only like Hinata because of her popularity?"

"Obviously. Otherwise I would-" But what John was about to say was suddenly cut off as he was suddenly sent flying across the room by an open palm strike to the stomach. The crowd quickly split as John skidded past them on his back. Cursing, John picked himself off the ground, glaring at Naruto with anger. Although the blow didn't hurt too much, the fact that Naruto was able to hit him at all surprised him.

"You're a dead man!" He screamed as he dashed at the blonde with frightening speed. However, to Naruto everything seemed to be slowed down. It was the same as when John was beating him up, only now it was to his advantage. Ducking under the fist, Naruto was able to land three solid blows to John's chest before dancing back out of John's reach.

"Damn it. Quit moving around!" John screeched grimacing only slightly at the blows he received. As Naruto dodged the next ten strikes he discovered that although his reactions skills had increased, his strength still remained very much the same.

_I need to end this quickly. _Naruto realized as he deflected John's punch with an open hand and, though that opening, struck John in the face.

"Fucking shit!" John cried as he vigorously rubbed his face. Immediately Mike and Dan, John's two cronies, were at his side.

"Listen, if you need help-" Dan began but he immediately clamped shut at the look on John's face, which was made all the more horrifying by how swollen it was becoming.

"Ok you piece of shit! I'm going to kill you now!" John roared as he shook of his two comrades and charged the blonde. But his steps faltered as he saw the hard glint that alighted Naruto's eyes.

"Hinata deserves better." Naruto said emotionlessly, and in a blink of an eye Naruto was behind John. Everyone was still wondering where Naruto had gone when John suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"A trick I learned from Hinata." Naruto muttered, looking disgustedly down at the unconscious boy.

"Naruto is getting beat up by John! Hurry Mr. Morris!" Cried a panicked voice from somewhere in the hallways. A second later the door burst open as the gym teacher burst into the locker room.

"JESUS CHRIST! Oh, wait. I can't say Jesus in school… I mean, HOLY SHIT!" He shouted as he saw the scene before him. (True story of my gym teacher)

"He got what he deserved." Naruto said, sniffing as he noticed that blood was still dripping down his nose. The possibilities of his nose being broken were high but he didn't care. The satisfaction of beating John up more than made up for it.

For a few moments Mr. Morris was silent as he looked from John to Naruto. Then he let out a small sigh. "Naruto, what happened?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his forehead in consternation.

"Naruto started fighting John! He caught him unprepared!" Mike, one of John's cronies, burst out before Naruto could speak. Naruto shot a venomous glare at the boy but he didn't dare do anything with the teacher right in front of him. Instead he just stuck with a look of defiance as he stared into Mr. Morris's eyes.

When Mr. Morris appeared unconvinced Mike attempted to appeal to the crowd. "Come on guys! You saw it too! Tell him how Naruto sucker punched John." From the way everyone looked down, Mr. Morris could tell what actually happened.

"Come on you pussies! You all saw-" Mike stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mike whirled around angrily to confront the person who dared stop him, but then faltered when he noticed it was Dan, John's other crony, holding him back.

"John's in trouble no matter what." Dan said slowly, his expression stony. "Don't make it worse." Mike bit back the spiteful reply he had, and with one last hateful glance at Naruto he stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that Mr. Morris. I'll be taking John to the nurses office." Dan said, hoisting John onto his back. With an emotionless nod in Naruto's direction, he also left the room.

"Ok guys! CLEAR OUT! The dead guy's gone, nothing to see!" Mr. Morris shouted, waving his hands to shoo away the few stragglers. "And I'll see you in my office." He said, pointing at Naruto before following the kids out. As the room cleared, only two kids were left, looking nervously at him.

"Naruto, if you get in trouble we'll vouch for you." Mumbled a short Indian kid curly black hair. Besides him, an Asian kid who Naruto dimly remembered as the boy who said something about the Naruto Anime, nodded. Both of them wished Naruto good luck before departing.

"Well that never happened before." Naruto said in surprise before grimacing and rubbing his stomach. Even though he hurt all over, he felt as if he had a bruise the size of a watermelon there. "Probably is, knowing John's shoe size." Naruto muttered darkly. Though, for some odd reason, Naruto felt that he should've been injured a lot more from John's vicious assault. Sighing, he walked himself over to Mr. Morris's office. After all, it wasn't like he was completely off of the hook yet.

* * *

_2 days out of school suspension isn't so bad. _Naruto thought to himself before collapsing in a heap on top of his bed. A small grin suddenly graced his face as he remembered the day's events. From Hinata sharing her lunch with him, to him beating the crap out of John, the day didn't seem like a complete loss even with his OSS.

_Looks like that dream had some uses in teaching me those moves .I wonder if something this cool ever happened to someone else before? _Naruto mused, still grinning giddily. As the minutes passed, the blonde's smile began to slip as he realized that his mother was going to get word of this.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said as the doorbell suddenly rang. Swinging his legs off of the bed, Naruto mentally prepared himself to face his mother.

_Ok, face down, don't look up, keep positive… _Naruto was still going over the list of things to do in his head as he opened the door.

"Naruto!"

"Wha-" Naruto suddenly crashed to the ground as someone rushed though the door and tackled him.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto croaked, as he looked wide-eyed at the tearful girl straddling him at the moment. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Hinata broke down again and buried her head into Naruto's jacket, crying her eyes out.

"Don't forget me." Kat said sardonically as she sauntered though the door.

"Y-you can't just come in here as you please." Naruto protested as he saw Kat invading his home.

"What! How dare you! We come over here to see how you're doing after you get OSS and this is the welcome we get?" Kat cried, looking highly affronted. "Come on Hinata! We're leaving." She said grabbing Hinata by the scruff of jacket and pulling her off of Naruto.

"W-wait." Naruto stammered as he saw the two girls leaving.

Kat paused, smiling slyly. "Yes?"

"Y-you can stay for a while if you like…" Naruto muttered, his eyes downcast. The next thing he knew, Naruto was playing butler for the two girls. As he returned to the family room with two cups of hot coco in his hands, Kat smacked her lips in anticipation.

"Thank you very much." Hinata said, smiling appreciatively at Naruto before taking her cup.

"Ah, what took you?" Kat snapped, as she grabbed the cup from the blonde.

"You're welcome." Naruto said sarcastically before plopping himself down on the couch directly opposite of the two girls.

"I'm just kidding around, Naruto." Kat said quickly, seeing how the boy started sulking. Naruto nodded absently, not realizing he was staring at Hinata. The minutes passed and not a word was said between the three. Then Naruto jumped as Kat suddenly slammed her cup onto the table.

"Damn! Is this a morgue? Say something!" Kat shouted before looking at Hinata, who was staring at her hot coco determinately, trying not to catch Naruto's eyes. "This is getting ridiculous! You know Naruto still likes you!" Rather than replying, Hinata bit her lips in apprehension and stared at the ground.

"W-wait, what?" Naruto said dumbly, thinking he misheard. Maybe John hit him harder than he thought.

Kat gave Naruto a sideways glance before saying; "Hinata doesn't think you like her anymore because of the way you've been avoiding her." When Naruto's mouth opened unconsciously in surprise Kat said, "Exactly, it's preposterous! See Hinata? I mean, Naruto even got into a fight over you."

"W-wait wait wait!" Naruto shouted, finding his voice again, and causing Kat and Hinata to look at him expectantly. "D-don't get me wrong but John said something bad about Hinata so I just had to fight back. It's not as if I like Hinata in that way!"

"What do you mean?" Kat then froze comprehension slowly catching up to her. Hinata, though, still looked confused and hurt.

"It wasn't out of a feeling or anything!" Naruto lied, ignoring the look of pure rage that suddenly appeared on Kat's face. "I mean Hinata doesn't like me or anything. Right?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata for confirmation.

For a second, all was silent. Then Hinata asked in a broken voice, "W-what do you mean, Naruto?"

"W-wa-" Naruto started, but Hinata too confused to care. Even though she felt as if she had been betrayed, she couldn't accept it. It was Naruto, after all. The one she would give her life for.

"I already told you Naruto. Whether it is in the life or death, this world or the anime world. I would always love you. Didn't you also promise the same for me?" She whispered, wondering if she had a terrible mistake.

For a second, Naruto's brain shut down leaving him staring dumbly at the heart broken girl before him. Then suddenly everything made sense. _It wasn't a dream! _Naruto realize and with that single euphoric awareness, Naruto also realized how much he had been hurting Hinata. Without thinking, Naruto slowly put his arms around Hinata and held her tightly. Hinata gasped at the sudden physical contact but then returned the gesture with equal force.

"Ok, ok. Haven't we been over this like 3 times already? This isn't the same as the 3x3 Eyes." Kat complained when the two didn't seem to be letting up. Naruto and Hinata quickly broke apart, blushing furiously.

"How do you know about that obscure manga?" Naruto retorted.

"I've done a bit of reading." Kat said shortly, adverting her eyesNaruto's questioning glare. "Ok, now we got that out of the way let's talk about why we're really here." Kat said, now trying to ignore the way Naruto and Hinata kept on sneaking glances at each other. "Honestly… You'd think they were newlyweds or something." She muttered, causing the two to break into another blushing frenzy, before continuing. "Naruto, why were you suspended?"

Naruto blinked once before replying, "I beat John up." If Hinata weren't so shocked by Naruto's answer, she would've swooned over the fact that Naruto had fought and won for her.

"Bullshit. We heard you got into a fight with John but it's impossible that you won." Kat said immediately, not for a moment convinced.

"Well I guess more than memories were transferred from the Anime." Naruto said, smiling widely. The next moment he was forced to duck as a cup suddenly flew by his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto shouted, staring angrily at Kat, however, the girl was too shocked to even reply.

"What?"

"N-Naruto. Your hand." Hinata said, with the same expression Kat had on her face. Complying, Naruto looked up at his hand, and once again he was struck dumb. Clenched tightly in his hands was the cup that Kat had so violently chucked at him.

"You're not bullshitting us after all…" Kat breathed before a sly glint alighted in her eyes. "Maybe chakra also works here?" She asked, but as she tried to form the hand seals required for one of her Jutsu, the seals slipped from her mind. Even the chakra that had so readily come to her in the Anime, evaded her grasps.

"I think that works only in the Anime." Naruto sighed, apparently trying the same thing Kat was.

For a moment the trio was silent, wondering what this meant for them. Then Hinata suddenly asked, "What about our counterparts in the Anime world?"

* * *

The look of shock on Naruto's face was echoed on Hinata's and Kat's faces. All their exploits, adventures, and lives. All of it was absent from the show they were watching.

"Turn it off." Kat said hoarsely. She had been the one most affected because she wasn't even in the anime to begin with. A second later the screen had been exited out, leaving three very depressed teenagers.

"Well that was…" Naruto stopped, unable to continue. Without any warning, he suddenly slammed his hands onto the computer.

"N-Naruto?"

"How can they live like that?! The blonde idiot! How can he not recognize…" Naruto's tirade drifted off until he was only a husk of what he had been before. "I guess the Death God won this round." He muttered, biting his lips so hard that they bled.

"Hey, what's that?" Hinata asked suddenly, pointing to a video icon onscreen labeled random symbols and letters. Naruto shrugged too depressed to even care. Sluggishly, Naruto clicked the unknown icon. For a moment the screen went black. Then a picture of Konoha appeared onscreen. The view was from a circular rooftop where the faces of the five great Hokage were visible, staring impassively down onto the village.

"Wait…" Slowly a small smile started to form on Naruto's face. "Is that? Is that me?" He asked, pointing at one of the faces engraved on the mountain. Kat and Hinata both pressed their faces close to the screen, rubbing their eyes in disbelief, but there was no mistaking the spiky hair. Suddenly a voice came from the computer.

"Man, they didn't have to make me look so serious." From the corner of the screen a certain blond walked in. Clenched in his hands, a small black box was momentarily visible before it disappeared into his cloak.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered in wonder the boy walked onscreen, but instead of the orange jumpsuit he usually wore, he had donned a flowing white cape with flames decorating the lower half. On his head was the straw hat with the character for fire inscribed in the middle. Even the boy's face, which at the moment filled with boyish excitement, appeared older and wiser.

"What? Hinata?" The Naruto on the computer screen said in confusion as he whirled around.

"He can hear us!" Kat exclaimed excitedly, causing the anime Naruto to jump in surprise. The real world Naruto was in a daze, not quite believing what was going on.

"Katzuko?! I thought you left!" The boy onscreen shouted still looking around for the origin of the disembodied voices.

"Naruto! It's us!" Kat said quickly, wanting to explain the situation to the boy so she could get some answers about her counterpart's whereabouts.

"Of course it's you! Where are you guys?" Naruto cried spinning around so that his cloak whirled around him.

"We're watching you from the computer screen you idiot!" Kat said in exasperation. For a second Naruto fell silent, still looking around in confusion. Then an expression of wonder dawned on his face as he realized what this meant.

"You guys! Holy crap! It was real! We're not crazy!" Naruto whooped as he jumped into the air in celebration. For a full five minutes Naruto continued this celebration until the real world Naruto finally decided to intervene.

"Naruto! It's me! We really need to know what happened in your world." He said sternly, bringing to other blond to a grinding halt.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, a large smile spreading across his face. "Well, that's a story that I'd love to tell."

* * *

AN: Maybe I should have dragged it on more, and maybe I will in the far future. Plot twist ended much sooner than I anticipated but nothing good is meant to last. Except for my love of cliffhangers. But I won't consider that good. 1 more chapter after this... Then it's goodbye to everyone here. I'll miss you all.

So this chapter is set back in the real world. Nothing much to say but in my real world my bed sheets won't stay made. Stupid dorm beds...


	32. Rebirth Part 2

**Chapter 32**

Rebirth (Anime World)

_Today is the best day of my life! _Naruto thought gleefully as he skipped though the village. Not only did he just become a Genin but also he was now in a group with Sakura, although, he could've done without Sasuke.

_**Baka…**_

"Huh." Naruto paused in mid-skip, looking around in confusion, but only the usual glares of hatred from the villagers greeted him. Shrugging, the blonde continued on his merry way to the team's meeting place. It wasn't long before he arrived.

"Naruto! What took you!?" Sakura screeched angrily as the blond plopped down besides her, smiling cheerfully.

"Never mind that." Kakashi said quickly as he noticed the blond beginning to burst into a long-winded explanation although he was still wondering how Naruto was able to arrive later than him. "Today we have been assigned a joint mission with team 8."

"Joint mission? What the hells that?" Naruto shouted suddenly.

"What do you think it is? Think hard Naruto." Sasuke said sarcastically rolling his eyes when Naruto puffed up like a bullfrog.

"Guys stop it." Kakashi said tiredly. It hasn't been even a week since they've been a team and already there was this much trouble. Rubbing his eyes in consternation, Kakashi wondered how he would get though the years with these new Genin.

"Yeah Naruto! Listen to Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted over Naruto's ramblings.

"Thank you Sakura. Now, I expect you to behave yourself. Kurenai's team is much more organized than us and I don't want us looking like fools in front of them." At this Kakashi shot a meaningful glance at Naruto, but this move was lost since the boy's eyes had already glazed over at the mention of Kurenai's name.

"Kurenai?"

"They should be here any moment so don't make a fool out of us." Kakashi repeated, this time looking directly at Naruto to make sure he knew he was talking to him. Then, after making sure Naruto understood he was talking to him, Kakashi turned his back to his team and started walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto shouted in confusion as Kakashi started down the streets.

"You guys wait for Kurenai. I have some… Business I need to take care of before we start this mission." Kakashi said as he proceeded to his house. He knew that Kurenai wouldn't approve of his "books" he had with him so he was going to hide them in his room before Kurenai could steal and burn them like she did last time.

For a moment Naruto only stared blankly at Kakashi's retreating back. Then a goofy smiled spread across his face and he said, "Hey, I'll go look for Kurenai's team," before bounding off into the streets.

"You idiot! Kakashi said they would be here any moment." Sakura said immediately but Naruto was already too far away to hear.

There was another reason why Naruto had left the team. Each time he thought of the name Kurenai a sharp pang of pain stabbed into his brain. It was an uncomfortable feeling to say the least, and Naruto had to find out why this was happening.

As he traversed the streets of Konoha, ignoring the occasional glares he got, his stomach rumbled. For a moment, a pained expression crossed his face as he debated on whether he should eat, or continue his search, but in the end nature won out and Naruto abandoned his search for Ichiraku ramen.

"Morning old man!" Naruto shouted as he rounded the corner to his favorite ramen shop. Ayame flashed a quick smile as she saw the blond enter the ramen shop, before returning to her duties.

"Ah, Naruto! Rude as always." Teuchi replied, grinning cheerfully as the blond plopped down on one of the stools. The smile slowly drifted from his face as he noticed a certain someone hiding behind a pole right behind Naruto.

_She always just stands there looking. I wonder when she'll actually gather up the nerve to talk to Naruto. _Teuchi wondered, feeling sorry for the girl as he began to strain some ramen into a bowl.

"The usual?" Teuchi asked as he began adding spices to ramen. "Naruto?" He asked again when the boy didn't answer his question.

"Huh w-what?" Naruto asked, quickly removing the hand he had clenched unknowingly over his heart.

"Is there anything wrong?" Teuchi asked, noticing the blank expression on Naruto's face.

"I really don't know." Naruto said, for a moment looking confused. Never in his life had he experienced something as painful as what he felt at that very moment. Even though all his life he had been shunned by the villagers, this feeling felt much worse. It felt as if a large claw had reached in and pulled his heart out leaving a large void in its place.

"Naruto, take this." Teuchi said his brows furrowed in worry for the boy as he passed him a large steaming bowl of ramen. At Naruto's confused glance Teuchi said, "It's on the house. You seem a little down today, and I know nothing can cheer you up more than a large bowl of Ichiraku ramen."

For a second, Naruto felt a wave of gratitude overcome him and the boy had just enough power within him to choke out, "You got that right."

An hour passed before Naruto finally kicked back and burped loudly. "Ah, that was good." Naruto said contently after stuffing himself with five bowls of ramen.

"I-It was nothing." Teuchi croaked, still amazed Naruto could stuff so much ramen into his belly. "Naruto, where do you keep all that-" Teuchi suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, his mouth slowly opening in surprise.

"Father, what's…" Ayame's sentence slowly drifted off as she mirrored her father's expression.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked, rubbing his face vigorously. He was still rubbing his face when someone tapped his shoulders.

"N-Naruto-kun… K-Kurenai-sensei s-sent me to get y-you."

As Naruto's hands dropped down to his sides, he realized that there was only one person who had that signature stutter. "H-Hinata?" He asked hoarsely as he turned around to face the girl.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata stammered, looking down in embarrassment at the strange expression on Naruto's face. She had been fully prepared for a bubbly reaction from the blond. Not this.

"Y-you…" Naruto wasn't even able to finish his sentence before another pang in his heart ripped though him, but this time it was ten times as strong. As he seized up and fell off his chair, he felt two gentle hands catch him before he hit the ground. Although his vision was blurred from the amount of pain he was in, he was able to make out a hazy image of Hinata before he was finally overcome, and fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Kit. Wake up. **_

"No, go away you bastard." Naruto grumbled. Even though he was awake, he had no willpower to get up anymore. It was as if he had lost the will to even live.

_**Even without your memories you're still as insufferable as ever. **_Rumbled the ominous voice. At the mention of memories, Naruto suddenly bolted from the floor. Just as suddenly, the boy jumped back and landed on his back as he noticed the owner of the ominous voice.

"Y-you!" Naruto stuttered, looking up in horror at the grinning fox before him.

_**Very nice. You didn't react nearly as bad as the first time you met me. **_The Kyuubi complemented, examining the runt critically.

"I met you before? I- Wha- TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Naruto demanded, his tempers flaring up as another spasm of pain wracked his body.

_**Cutting straight to the chase are we? **_The Kyuubi asked one of its gigantic eyebrows raised comically. For some time it stayed that way, but then the Kyuubi sighed and plopped on the floor.

_**Before I answer you, I must first say that I am sorry. **_

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the giant demon, unsure of what he was hearing. If the Kyuubi was being sarcastic, it wouldn't have caused Naruto any confusion, but for some reason, the Kyuubi's apology sounded genuine.

_**You heard me. Don't make me repeat it. **_The Kyuubi growled, clearly not enjoying itself.

"What are could _you _possibly be apologizing for? Maybe for the years of mistrust I got from the village because of you?" The blonde asked, looking at the Kyuubi with anger and distrust.

_**It'll all be clear soon. **_The Kyuubi said, ignoring the blonde's sarcastic comment as it gathered its chakra. Although what the Kyuubi was about to attempt required a massive amount of chakra, even by its standards, the Kyuubi had promised Naruto, and this was one promise the Kyuubi was planning on keeping. Even if it was just to rub it into the Death God's face.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in fear as a large torrent of red demonic chakra gathered behind the massive fox demon.

_**Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. Maybe. **_The Kyuubi growled sadistically as the wave of chakra surged forward, engulfing the blonde until all that was visible was the boy's head.

* * *

As Naruto finally regained consciousness again and pushed himself off of the cold damp ground a loud voice suddenly boomed, _**So do you remember? **_Slowly, Naruto looked into the eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi. You are one bastard fox." Naruto answered, before breaking into a large grin. "You kept your promise!" He shouted in joy, and was just about to bounce forward to hug the Kyuubi's tail before checking himself.

_**We've been though too much for me to just let you forget all that. **_The Kyuubi said, unable to keep the foxish grin from dominating its face.

"Oh this is great! I didn't even realize I've been though this much! I don't know how I would've lived without knowing about team 8 and Kurenai-sensei. And now me and Hinata can finally…" Naruto suddenly stopped and the grin slid off his face as he realized something.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Did you also return Hinata's memories too?"

The Kyuubi's smile too slid off its giant visage. _**Unfortunately, Naruto, that is beyond my power. I have never experienced her memories and it would be impossible for me to restore them. **_

"R-really…" Naruto stated. In less than a second the world, which had previously held so much color, fell gray. "It's impossible then…" The blonde suddenly slumped to the floor, holding his head in despair.

"What's the point in having these memories if she can't remember them!" Naruto howled. Even though the hole in his heart had been restored, now it felt as if his heart had been squished into a tiny ball.

_**Baka. Are you really going to just give up because she doesn't remember? Is everything you said a lie? **_The Kyuubi rumbled, momentarily breaking Naruto out of his anguish.

"No… But there's no point anymore. Only I remember what we've been though. All her memories are gone." Naruto muttered listlessly, depression eating at his soul.

_**Then make new memories. In a way, this is better since she will not have to suffer though your thickheaded ignorance. **_

"It won't be the same." Naruto said, now trying to block the Kyuubi's voice from his head, however his efforts were in vain.

_**DOES SHE MEAN THIS LITTLE TO YOU? IF SO THEN YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER! **_The Kyuubi roared, shaking the room with the power of its voice. For a moment, Naruto appeared shocked at the Kyuubi's sudden display of anger, but then a small wry smile graced his face.

"Maybe I don't deserve her." The Kyuubi snorted in disgust but Naruto was not done yet. "But I can try to make myself something Hinata can call a boyfriend… No wait… A husband!"

_**You're getting a little ahead of yourself there. Let's just start with boyfriend, eh? **_The Kyuubi suggested, but secretly it was glad for the blond. The boy had finally gotten some of his old passion back, maybe ever more.

"No, you just wait. I'll become Hinata's husband. After all I've put her though it's only fair." Naruto said, adamant on his decision.

_**If you truly feel this way, then you are already good enough for Hinata…**_

As Naruto pushed himself out of the depths of unconsciousness he saw someone's blurred outline hovering over his head. Without thinking, he reached up and embraced that figure.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata cried out in surprise and embarrassment as Naruto unbalanced her and caused her to crash on top of the blond.

"Even if you don't remember, you're still Hinata and that's more than enough for me." Naruto muttered tearfully.

"What do you mean?" Hinata breathed, in unsure if she was in a dream or not.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here." Naruto said quickly, and with that Naruto embraced the shy girl in another hug, and although Hinata was still confused she was not one to question her good luck, and accepted it. Explanations could come later. For now, she would just enjoy what she had.

* * *

AN: Well turns out I'm wrong. I still have one more chapter to go until my goodbyes. Guess you're all stuck with me for one more day. Also this chapter didn't turn out as well as I would've hoped. Last chapter should make up for it though. I think.


	33. Resolution Both Worlds

**Chapter 33**

Resolution (Both Worlds)

* * *

"And that's how it went." Naruto said, nodding happily as he relived his old memories.

"So you two never married." Kat said in disbelief. Naruto and Hinata were too caught up in their imaginations to ask any questions.

Naruto suddenly blushed, flustered by Kat's question. "Well I was a little busy trying to become Hokage." He said lamely, and even though he couldn't see Kat, he could imagine how she was starting to blow up like a bullfrog.

"Are you daft in the head?" Kat said simply, managing to convey her anger with this one sentence. "How could you NOT propose after all that!?"

"Hey! We were only 12 at that time! It's not like I could've!" Naruto shouted as self-defense.

"How old are you now?"

"Eighteen…" The blonde muttered softly, looking off into the sky.

"WHAT!?" Kat shouted once again, her face red with annoyance. After a moment Kat cooled down enough to ask, "But at least you guys became girlfriend and boyfriend, right?" At Naruto's terse nod, she eased up a little.

"Yeah, It took me like a week to work up the courage to ask her out, but I finally did it." Naruto said, looking quite proud of himself. "Of course, it took another three years before the bastard fox finally decided to unlock her memories, but that's a different story."

"Wait, everyone got their memories back?" Kat asked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Yeah. The stupid fox was lying to me about that." Naruto muttered angrily, but in reality he was grateful for the fox's decision. Because of the Kyuubi, Naruto was able to make new memories as well as retain the old ones. Even everyone else like Shino, Kurenai, Kakashi, remembered everything. It was almost enough to make Naruto forgive the Kyuubi for all those snide comments when he and Hinata dated. Almost.

"That's really thoughtful of the Kyuubi." Kat said, and after a few calming breaths, Kat asked the question she was dying to know for the whole time. "What became of me?"

Naruto smiled before saying, "When I said everyone, I meant everyone. Katzuko came to our village moments after the Kyuubi restored everyone's memory." For a moment, Naruto's eyes clouded over as he tried to remember more about the girl.

"She was not like you at all. I think she was a hunter nin, so she wasn't able to stay. She did say how she would like to see you again." Kat released the sigh she had been holding in. Now she knew that she had existed in that world after all, and it wasn't all just erased off the face of the world she felt better.

"Wait! What about Jeanne?!" The now younger Naruto suddenly burst out, breaking out of his silence as the girl's image suddenly popped in his head. Since Hiroko had not been within Jeanne then that meant that the girl had never escaped from Orochimaru.

"I'm really not sure…" the onscreen Naruto said, before realizing how he must've sounded and hastily saying, "I mean, she did escape after gaining her memories back, but she was acting sort of weird."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, wanting to know the fate of his mother's container.

"I think she's a goddess." At this, Naruto's mouth dropped down in amazement. _Jeanne? A goddess?_ But now that Naruto thought back on it, it did make more sense. After all, what other person out there had the power to control light to that degree?

"She only visited us for a moment, and then said something about keeping the Death God in check. We never saw her again."

"You know, that actually makes sense." Kat said, nodding her head. "Since Jeanne controls light and the Death God controls darkness, they really are opposites of each other. And considering everyone still has their memories I think Jeanne's doing her job."

"And what about the Kyuubi? How is that fox doing?" The real world Naruto asked softly. Even though Naruto had his disagreements with the Demon fox, there was no denying it had kept its promise. Besides, Naruto was still trying to adapt to his life now that the Kyuubi's pretense was no longer there.

_**I'm doing quite fine kit. **_Rumbled the Kyuubi's voice from the anime Naruto's lips. Ignoring the stunned silence from the other side, the Kyuubi scrutinized the trio though the screen only it could see before saying, _**Hinata. You are a very beautiful vixen, but you still have a ways to go before you catch up to our Hinata. **_

"Hey!" The real world Naruto shouted, breaking out of his stupor. "I think my Hinata is the most beautiful woman in the world." Naruto said, inciting a large blush from said girl.

_**No doubt in your world. But in ours, our Hinata remains the fairest of the all. **_The Kyuubi taunted, clearly enjoying the indignation that was spreading across Naruto's face.

_**I'm just toying with you. **_The Kyuubi said quickly. At this Naruto quickly calmed down, but a small frown still marred his face.

"Hey Kyuubi. You know, it's weird but I kinda miss you." Naruto said, with the same small smile on his face. The Kyuubi suddenly fell silent, and a pained expression came over its (Or Naruto's) face.

_**Kit… Next time you go to sleep, try meditating. **_The Kyuubi said mysteriously before the Anime Naruto took over his own body.

"Wow, no idea what that means." The onscreen blondie said, still slightly wobbly after that sudden possession by the Kyuubi. As he struggled to regain his balance, Naruto wasn't aware that he was stumbling towards the edge of the rooftop until it was too late. The trio watched in a mixture of exasperation and concern as the blond suddenly slipped from view as he tumbled out of sight.

"You think he'll be alright?" Hinata asked as she danced on her tippi-toes. Of the three, she was the most worried.

"Yeah." Replied both Naruto and Kat at the same time. Sure enough, the top of Naruto's straw hat appeared as the boy struggled to climb up the roof.

"Damn Kyuubi." He muttered as he lifted himself into safety again. Hinata giggled seeing the expression on the boy's face.

"Ah! That's Hinata, isn't it?" Naruto asked, his ears perking up with a sudden alertness. "I could never forget such an angelic laugh!" At this Hinata started to blush up a storm, to the real world Naruto's displeasure.

"Hey! You have your own Hinata so hands off mine!" The blonde snapped to his anime counterpart.

"Speak of the devil…" Kat said softly as the girl of their conversation suddenly dropped onto the rooftop. However, this girl, or rather woman, was a much different one from their memories. Instead of the depressed slouch she usually held, this Hinata held herself proudly with an air of happiness that was so often absent during her childhood. Like the Hinata of the real world, she had also grown her hair out longer and, much to both Naruto's delight, she had abandoned her baggy overcoat for a form fitting crimson kimono that accented her assets.

"Naruto-kun, you're going to be late for your initiation! I got all dressed for the occasion too." The anime Hinata admonished as she grabbed the blond by the ear. Surprisingly, now that Naruto was taller, she had to pull him down until they were eye level. For a moment, she just glared at the flustered boy, but then her eyes softened and she pecked the boy on the lips.

"You've waited so long for this. Let's not be late like Kakashi." She said, a red tinge on her cheeks. However, this was nothing compared to the red flush that dominated Naruto's face like a thunderstorm.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked warily, noticing something was amiss. Her questions were soon answered by loud whoops of delight from out of nowhere.

"Hinata! Way to go!" a voice shouted, and to Hinata's horror, she heard a loud disembodied wolf call.

"Hinata… I wanted to tell you this earlier but our 'others' have been watching us." Naruto muttered, still glowing red.

"You mean…" Slowly the embarrassment on Hinata's face gave way to an expression of delight. "You guys are back?" She asked into the air. As the onscreen Hinata bounced around ecstatically, the real world Naruto couldn't help but whistle.

"Wow, what a babe." He murmured before shouting out in pain as someone pinched his arm. Looking around, he could see no one but their world's Hinata who, at the moment, was whispering nonchalantly.

"There's so much I have to tell you! Did you know Naruto and I are finally girlfriend and boyfriend?" The anime Hinata asked excitedly, almost unable to contain her excitement. "It took him about a year to ask but he finally got around to it!"

"Really? We heard it was something around a week…" Kat growled, causing the anime Naruto to gulp.

"Uh! Hinata!" Naruto said quickly as he grabbed Hinata and spun her around to face him. "Before we go any I want to tell you something."

"Can't this wait? Meeting our other selves is a once in a lifetime chance." Hinata said, looking slightly annoyed with Naruto's sudden spontaneous outburst.

Even though Naruto had a pained expression on his face he shook his head vigorously. "Sorry, b-but I've been planning this for a while now and it just can't wait." Without waiting for a reaction from Hinata, Naruto suddenly turned around and walked a few paces away.

"W-we've been going out for a while now, right Hinata?"

"Six years actually." Hinata corrected, looking slightly amused by how troubled Naruto was. He usually never acted this way.

"Y-yeah. Well. O-oh Kami-sama, I-I'm not sure how to say this!" Naruto cried out, his fists clenched in anxiousness.

In the real world the trio suddenly gasped in understanding, and in the anime world, comprehension slowly dawned on Hinata's visage. _The only time Naruto was this freaked out was when he asked for me to go out with him…_ She thought, feeling slightly lightheaded as her heart pounded from within her chest.

"Ok!" Naruto suddenly shouted, turning to face Hinata. The girl gasped at the intensity of the blonde's gaze.

"Hinata! I love you! And throughout these six years I have been working to make myself into something worthy of your love. Now that I just became Hokage feel that the time is now, and with our other selves watching, there can be no better time." In one fluid motion, Naruto knelt down onto his knees and brought out the small black box he had hid in his cloak mere minutes ago.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered, tears clouding her vision as the blond opened the box to reveal a golden band with a single glowing diamond shining in the center.

"Hinata. Will you take my hand in marriage?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Instead of an answer, he found himself suddenly embraced and attacked by a stream of passionate kisses.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Naruto managed to ask while Hinata was pausing for a breath.

"Baka! Of course it means yes." She said, with tears still clouding her eyes as she swooped down and delivered another kiss, but this time on Naruto's forehead.

"I wouldn't have cared if you you're Hokage or not. You're still Naruto-kun, and that's what matters."

"Ah ha, but it makes me feel better that I'm Hokage and married to the most beautiful woman in the world. For a few moments they stayed like that in each other's arms but then something suddenly hit Naruto.

"T-the ring!" He shouted in panic. Looking to their left, Naruto and Hinata both sighed as he saw the ring still in its box on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I-I must've k-knocked it out of y-your hands." Hinata stammered as she got up off of the blond. She shouted out in surprise as Naruto pulled her down again so they were pressed against each other.

"I like it when you're shy like that." Naruto said cheekily.

"I'm a Jounin now!" Hinata huffed, as she pushed herself off of Naruto, pretending to stalk away in annoyance.

"But now you're also my wife!" He called back as he pushed himself up, causing the girl to pause in mid-step. Before Naruto even knew what had happened, Hinata had tackled him to the ground again.

"And you're my husband." Hinata said dreamily, momentarily wiping the blonde's mind blank with her stare.

"I-I-I…"

"Come on Naruto." Hinata said, cutting though his blabbering as she hoisted Naruto up. "We need to get to the ceremony. We can plan 'wedding day' later." With that Hinata waved goodbye to their counterparts in the real world, flashed a sly smile towards Naruto, and bounded off the roof.

"W-wedding day?" Naruto stammered weakly, feeling as if his legs had turned into jelly.

"I-I'll see you later guys." He said as he stumbled away and off of the screen. The boy had just enough sense to grab the ring box from the ground before rushing away.

"Y-yeah. We'll be here if you need us." The real world Naruto said, for some reason also feeling a little lightheaded. But if Naruto was feeling lightheaded, then Hinata was dead on her feet. Without saying anything, she went over to Naruto's bed and collapsed in a dead faint.

"T-that was beautiful." Kat gasped, two rivers of tears flowing down her face.

"Naruto!" She shouted, causing the boy to jump in surprise. "You must let us stay over your house for the night!"

"Y-you can't do that!" Naruto cried in disbelief, all his previous faintness wiped away by the absurdity of that statement. Slowly he backed down from the fiery gaze in Kat's eyes.

"My brother doesn't give a damn about where I go, and Hinata told me that her father is preoccupied with a raging hangover. We can, and we will do this." Kat said, her expression set in stone.

"But why?" Naruto asked, still boggled by what was being asked of him. Even though he had a bunk bed, having two girls sleep over was completely crazy. He never even had a sleepover before with his guy friends. Heck, he didn't even have guy friends other than the two new ones he had just made.

"Are you kidding me? After that I just want to spend some time with people from 'my world.' Besides, didn't you promise Hinata that you would let her stay at your house?" Kat asked.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked, feeling his face glow red. True, he had promised Kurenai that many (chapters) months ago, but he didn't think it would hold true in this world.

"Hinata told me. But you did, and a promise is a promise. Didn't the Kyuubi teach you anything?" Kat lectured, causing the blond to blush even more. For about five minutes, Naruto was able to withstand Kat's gaze but eventually he was forced to give in.

"F-fine. But you two sleep on top."

* * *

He had agreed to let the two girls stay over for the night, and his mother, upon discovering her dream was really not a dream, was more than happy to oblige. He had not, however, agreed to what was happening on top of his bed, and he had no idea that a sleepover did not entail sleep in any sense of the word.

"Come on Hinata! Show em." Came Kat's pleading voice from the top bunk. There was a scuffling that sounded like someone was trying to escape someone else's grasps, before silence fell upon them again.

"N-no! Naruto might still be awake." Came Hinata's flustered reply.

_Oh shut up Kat! _Naruto growled in his head, trying to block out the voices. Not only was this conversation stimulating, it was also driving him insane from the effort of containing himself. Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise as if some piece of clothing had been ripped off.

"That was my only bra!"

"Oh! They're perfect as always! And they're HUGE! I gotta measure these!"

_Gah! _Naruto clutched his nose in panic, expecting a huge waterfall of blood to come spurting out, before he realized he was no longer in the anime anymore, and instead, "little Naruto" stood up. Clenching his hands in anguish, Naruto silently cursed Kat off. He knew she was doing this on purpose. Kat didn't have to say 'huge' that loudly. That basically guaranteed he would wake if he weren't already.

"No… Noo…" Slowly drool started to drip from Naruto's mouth as Hinata's moans of distress reached his ears.

_NO! _Naruto shouted at himself, punching his head to get rid of such thoughts. In the middle of his self-punishment, he remembered the Kyuubi's words.

_Ok meditate… _Naruto thought, taking deep breaths. After a few moments of heavy breathing, the boy was surprised to find that Kat's voices had grown dimmer.

_It's working! _Naruto thought in awe, and eventually he was able to reach a state where everything was pitch black, and no voices penetrated the shadows.

_Ahh… Peace at last. _He thought as he kicked back and drifted off into the darkness.

_**Hey kit. Miss me?  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: And there we have it. The last chapter of this very long and arduous story. I've sweat blood getting this story out, and here it is in all its lackluster glory. I hope you all enjoyed reading this mediocre tale. So the time has come where I have to part ways with my faithful (and not so faithful) peers. I will miss you all no matter who you are. Cherish the time you have and I'm sure you won't live to regret it. I know I don't regret all the time I spent writing this. If only to put a smile on a few of your faces. Thanks to the people to reviewed, and thanks (sorta) to the people who didn't review but took the time to read my story.

Goodbye.

PS: I might write an epilogue but it's very unlikely. Also, I was to lazy to correct any mistakes in this final chapter. That's just who I am. :P


End file.
